Dreams I Dreamt Instead
by fujifunmum
Summary: NEW! FINAL Chapter & EPILOGUE! Sano is home from his travels and Kenshin and Kaoru are anxious to see him, but fate has other plans. New RK Fanfiction in 2004, yea!
1. Default Chapter

****

Author's Note: Yep, my fic got dumped from FF. Why? My bad. I got spammed on my review page and reported it. So FF dumped my story and froze my account for a week. No, Hell has not frozen over, so they haven't responded to my pleading emails. Live and Learn. I will be posting one chapter a day until I get back to square one.

To my wonderful readers and reviewers, thanks for reading. The worst part of the whole damn mess was losing your reviews. 

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

Chapter 1: Letter from a Friend

Fall of the 16th year of the Meiji Era ------- 

Kenshin opened the letter as soon as it was delivered. Kaoru was still in the dojo giving lessons, Yahiko was at the Akebeko, and his lessons for today were finished. Kenshin knew Kaoru and Yahiko wouldn't mind if he opened the letter immediately, even though it was addressed to all of them. It was another letter from Sano, the first they had received since their picnic in the spring under the cherry blossoms at Mount Ueno.

"Hey, how's everybody? All still alive? It's been too long, huh?

I've had too much fun here in Mongolia, so I'm coming back to Japan. 

Get that delicious bowl of white rice and miso soup ready for me, OK?" 

"See ya - my ship docks in Yokohama on the 28th of September! I'll come to Tokyo right away."

Kenshin smiled and sighed. 

He wanted to go to Yokohama to meet Sano, but he knew that Kaoru and Kenji, couldn't go - Kaoru had just added several more students and she and Yahiko were very busy with classes. She would never let Kenji go to Yokohama without her, and he wouldn't go with Kenshin if his mom wasn't within his sight in any case. Yahiko wouldn't be happy about missing welcoming Sano home, but he could barely stand to be away from the Akebeko long enough to teach his classes, he was becoming so attached to Tsubame.

He knew Kaoru would wish to go with him, but would not object to him going to Yokohama to meet Sano's ship. If he took the train, the fare would be reasonably cheap and he would only be gone for 2 days. He and Sano could stay in Yokohama for the night, and walk back to Tokyo the next day. The walk would be a pleasant one, so he wouldn't ask Kaoru to spend the money for both of them to return by train. 

Sano was coming back. Kenshin's smile spread over his entire face at the thought of it. He didn't have that many friends, and Sano was the best friend he had ever had. He missed having him around to talk to, to fight along side him, to make trouble and to worry over. Sano was bigger than life and so full of life, he had known that Tokyo would not hold him forever. Now Sano was coming home. Had he traveled enough to be willing to stay? Or was this just a temporary stopover? 

And, of course, there were the legal ramifications. If Sano did want to stay in Japan, could the difficulties that had forced him to leave in the first place be cleared up so that he could live in Japan in peace? Or would he be forced to become a fugitive? Kenshin knew all too well about life on the road. He believed Sano was capable of it - but it would not suit him. Unless, of course, his sense of direction had improved during his world travels. After all, it was Sanoske who had become hopelessly lost on the Meiji Toukai Way. Come to think of it, Sano had become hopelessly lost in Kyoto, too. Well, Kenshin would meet him at the docks and walk back to Tokyo with him, which would keep him from straying too far too soon.

Kenshin set aside his plans for his trip to Yokohama and reminiscences about Sano while he prepared dinner for Kaoru and Kenji. Kenji had taken a long nap while Kaoru was teaching, thank goodness. He awoke just as his Mom finished, so he welcomed her with his usual hugs and kisses. He had no such affection for Kenshin. Kenshin didn't understand it, and Kaoru couldn't explain it either, but Kenji had always preferred his Mom and made no secret of that preference. Kenshin figured that eventually his son would get used to him, maybe when he was a little older and not so dependent on his Mom. At least he hoped so, he tried not to show it, but Kenji's distaste for his presence and his attentions was hard to take. He loved his son and had hoped that the time he spent with him would be fun and pleasant. Instead, Kenji was whiny and difficult. He behaved abominably whenever his Mom was out of sight and earshot. When Kaoru was within earshot, he was the perfect angel - all smiles and sunshine. With Kenshin, he was the devil child from Hell.

Kaoru and Kenji chatted and played while he finished the dinner preparations. He was filled with joy just to be in the same room with them. They were his family and this was his favorite time of day - even if Kenji showed his affections only to his Mom.

Kenshin shared the letter with Kaoru, and discussed with her the possibility of going to Yokohama.

"Oh Kenshin, I want to see Sano, too, but you know I cannot leave my new students. They are too new and need a lot of attention and encouragement during this early part of their training. And Yahiko is already working as many classes as he can. I just can't ask him to take on any more just now. Would you mind terribly if Kenji and I stayed here in Tokyo? You could go meet Sano in Yokohama. I'd like you to take the train, so you'll be back sooner. Could you be back in a couple of days?"

"It would be more fun to go together. Are you sure you can manage Kenji and your classes without any help? I do not want to make things harder for you. We could all wait until Sano arrives here, that we could."

Kenji was listening attentively to his parent's discussion. He did not participate, yet he made his feelings clear at every turn. When Kaoru talked about Kenshin leaving, he smiled broadly. When Kenshin talked about staying home to take care of Kenji, he looked nearly ready to cry. He was happy again as Kaoru encouraged Kenshin to go to Yokohama.

"Kenshin, please go to Yokohama without us. It's only a short trip. And I know how much you would like to meet Sano there and accompany him back to Tokyo, so don't stay here when you know we will manage without you. Just don't stay away too long."

"If I take the train there, Sano and I can walk back and I will still only be gone two days, unless the ship is late. Will that do?"

"I would prefer that both of you took the train back, too, Kenshin. I don't think you should use your energy that way when we can manage the train fare."

"But Sano and I would enjoy the walk back, Kaoru. And it would not be too tiring."

"Please, Kenshin, humor me and take the train. You and Sano can talk on the train, just as we did when we came back from Kyoto, remember?" 

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged warm smiles as they recalled their trip back from Kyoto after his defeat of Shishio. Now, years later, the memory of that trip back to Tokyo was one of their favorites. They held hands over the table. The gaze the couple exchanged pledged that Kenshin's return from Yokohama this time would be just as meaningful to them. It was a sweet sentimental moment, broken only by the sound of Kenji hollering for his Mother's attention. His parent's gaze changed to smiles and murmured promises.

"Later," they both agreed. Kaoru briefly touched her husband's cheek before turning her full attention to Kenji, and taking him off to get him ready for bed.

Kenshin cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen for the night, making his nightly rounds to close up the dojo before going to bed. He would be leaving in two days, so he and Kaoru could spend some time together before he left. He smiled and hoped that one day Sano would have the peace and happiness he had found here at the Kamiya Kasshin School dojo.

Two days later, Kenshin left from Shinbashi station on the early train to Yokohama. He was traveling light, but taking the time to enjoy the trip. He was not a wanderer anymore, so his perspective had changed. He was so entrenched at the Tokyo dojo, that he never really planned to leave for any reason. Sometimes reasons just seemed to find him. And this one was a very good and pleasant reason. He was looking forward to greeting an old friend, welcoming him back to Japan, and helping him resolve whatever legal difficulties would be necessary to allow him to stay.

It was still early when he reached his destination. Sano's ship was scheduled to arrive around noon. Schedules were very approximate, however, so Kenshin expected to be spending a lot of time around the docks today and perhaps even for the next few days if the ship was late. He enjoyed looking at the water. It was a calming pastime and reminded him of the insignificance of his own life in the vast ocean of time and human experience. The value he placed on human life, including his own was not diminished by the realization that the universe was vast. His own regrets and remorse were somewhat lessened as he contemplated the ocean. He had made his peace with his past in Rakuninmura, and he would continue to fight for those he saw in distress as part of his atonement.

The rhythm of the waterfront was interesting and vibrant. Ships were arriving and departing from exotic foreign places in this Meiji Era. Foreign commerce was growing and the docks were busy with loading up goods for sales far over the sea. Exotic goods from foreign lands, particularly the West, were being unloaded to entice the Japanese people. Kenshin watched the workers shift and balance the heavy cargo with practiced ease. The passengers were just as interesting to watch. He observed the restrained good-byes as loved ones went away and the smiling welcomes for those returning.

Gradually, his thoughts turned to Sano. He had been such a good friend. How would his travels have changed him? Would he be satisfied to settle down in Japan now? Or would the lure of foreign places continue to call him off to explore the world? 

Kenshin moved to the slip designated for Sano's arriving vessel. The large steamship was arriving right on time. Kenshin wondered if Sano was traveling on this ship as a paying passenger or a stow-away. He would need to wait until all the cargo had been unloaded and the ship looked deserted if Sano didn't appear with the passengers. He settled into a convenient vantage point to watch both the activities on the ship and the harbor beyond. If the local authorities were watching for Sano, he did not want to give them any assistance. He had spent lots of time watching ships in just this manner to cover his activities, just in case. He did not sense any surveillance of himself or this ship, and was once again grateful that his intuitive sense of ki had not diminished with his ability to execute Hiten Mitsurugi moves.

Sano was not among the passengers, so Kenshin settled in for a long wait. If he was in hiding, Kenshin might be here until long past sundown. After another two hours, all of the cargo had been unloaded and there was still no sign of Sano. Then the stevedores and other workers on the boat began to depart. Kenshin's surprise was great indeed when he saw his wild haired, bearded friend leaving with the other workers. They were laughing and joking together with the familiarity of co-workers. Sano had a job?

He waited until the group reached the edge of the gangplank before he made his presence known. Sano wasn't expecting him, but was jubilant at the sight of him.

Sano grabbed Kenshin by the arms and lifted his smaller friend in a huge bear hug.

Sano released his "oro-ing" friend and the old friends clasped hands and took stock of each other.

"Great to see you, buddy! How ya doing?"

"I'm fine, Sano, and I can see that you are doing fine, as well." Kenshin was all smiles. Sano's ki was exuberant as always, and he could feel Sano's pleasure at seeing him and returning to Japan. He had missed this vibrant ki, and his most valued friend.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you until I reached Tokyo - did Jo-chan and the kid come, too? What about Yahiko?"

"No, they are all still in Tokyo, and are all anxious to see you. The Kamiya Kasshin School is very busy these days, and both Kaoru and Yahiko had too many classes to come. We are all glad you are back, Sano."

"So, ya wanna go with my buddies to get a drink, Kenshin? We can catch up with them easily."

"If you wish, Sano. But I thought we could get some dinner and stay overnight here in Yokohama. I am anxious to get back to Tokyo tomorrow. Kaoru wants us to take the train back."

"Hey, dinner sounds great, let's go. I haven't had a decent meal since I left Mongolia. The food on this barge was the worst - if I hadn't known better, I would have thought Jo-chan was in the galley."

Amon had arranged for his brother and nephew to keep his shop open and take care of his customers. It was an unusual request, but they were happy to oblige him. They knew only something very important would make him ask for their help.

Amon had been a shopkeeper in Yokohama since the beginning of the Meiji Era. He was very happy in Yokohama, and had built up a good business through his hard work. He was a happy family man, too. His cherished calm and centered life was a blessing. And he knew none of it would have come about without the training and assistance of the Oniwabanshuu. Only the encouragement of the Okashira had made him leave his active status in the group and rebuild his life outside of their clan. He had expected that the Oniwabanshuu would slowly dissolve in the Meiji Era, but the small group had stubbornly held on. His only current role was with his carrier pigeons. He loved to care for the birds and enjoyed the regular rotating the secretive caretakers continued to keep the birds ready to deliver any message the Oniwabanshuu needed in a hurry. 

Messages were few and far between. And today he had received two. One from Kyoto, one from Tokyo. Both marked with the sign of the Okashira. Both for the same man. His instructions were clear, if unusual, and he followed them to the letter. 'Deliver to Himura Kenshin (red hair, slight, pink gi), on the docks at noon, today. Wear your uniform.' 

It had been years since he had dressed in the blue of the Oniwabanshuu, but he was just happy that the uniform still fit at this point. And he did not expect to run into any of his customers or friends down at the docks, so his identity as a ninja would remain secret. At least he fervently hoped so. 

He rushed to the docks. The messages had arrived late in the morning, so it was just after noon when he arrived. He quickly surveyed the docking area. Fortunately, only one steamship had docked at noon, but it was in the very last slip, so he increased his pace.

Was he looking for a gaigin? Who else would have red hair? Or the bad taste to wear a pink gi, for that matter. At least the unusual attire and appearance should make him easy to spot.

Amon came to a screeching halt at the entrance to the slip. That had to be the man he was looking for. He had the red hair, the pink gi and he was certainly slight. The man beside him was huge in comparison. But there was something about this man that had Amon thinking hard as he walked toward the two men standing at the gangplank. He should know this man. There was something about him. It had to be something from the past. Maybe it was wearing his Oniwabanshuu uniform, but he knew that this man was someone he should remember. Just then, he turned and Amon got his first look at his face.

"Oh My God!" Amon stopped as he whispered in recognition. The Okashira had sent him to deliver messages to the Battousai. Years of training kicked in and Amon recovered himself quickly. He was Oniwabanshuu and he was serving the Okashira. He purposefully approached the men and waited for them to acknowledge him. The three men were alone in the slip. He could hear some of their conversation as he approached.

"Were you working on the ship Sano? I thought maybe you were stowing away…"

"Yeah, a friend of mine in Mongolia got me a job on the ship so I didn't have to pay for my passage. It wasn't too bad, and better than trying to hide from everyone during the whole voyage. I even ended up with some wages. I figured I'd need it to get to Tokyo."

"What were your duties, Sano? It's hard for me to imagine you working on a boat (or anywhere else, for that matter)."

"Hmm, I worked in the kitchen - actually, I was the cook. Hey, don't tell Jo-chan or Yahiko, will ya. I'd never live it down."

Kenshin was chuckling at the idea of Sano cooking in a ship's galley. "Don't worry, Sano. All your secrets are safe with me."

"I can tell how much you have changed, Kenshin. But you look really happy."

"I am happy, Sano. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Not even Jo-chan's cooking? Well, nobody's perfect. Geez, it's great to be back in Japan. At least I can speak the language. I didn't realize how much I had missed it…"

Kenshin and Sano had noticed the man, but waited until he approached them. It seemed unlikely that anyone would be coming to see either one of them in Yokohama, yet the man was clearly headed in their direction. He was dressed in the Oniwabanshuu blue uniform, so Kenshin and Sano were not alarmed, merely very curious. They both turned to him and he promptly executed a formal bow and a very respectful greeting.

"May I inquire if you are Himura Kenshin?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Sano crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. His stance indicated he was ready to fight. But then Sano was always ready to fight.

"I have two messages for you from the Okashira, Hirmura-san. The first arrived from Kyoto, the second from Tokyo. Both are marked urgent." He handed the brief documents to Kenshin.

Kenshin opened them in order, with Sano looking over his shoulder. The one from Kyoto said: "Aoiya. Now." He and Sano exchanged mystified glances as he opened the second message. It said: "Go. Take the Train!" Kenshin laughed, joined by Sano. Only Kaoru would send such a message. And the one from Kyoto had to be from Misao, she was still the Okashira.

Amon handed Kenshin another envelope, containing two train tickets to Kyoto on a train leaving very shortly.

"Can you please direct us to the train station? It looks like we had better hurry."

"I will take you, Himura-san. It is only a short distance from here."

Amon escorted Kenshin and Sano to the station in silence, making sure they were on the train before he left to resume his normal life in Yokohama. He had never in a million years expected to meet the legendary hitokiri.


	2. Old Friends Reunited

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

Chapter 2: Old Friends Reunited

Once they were settled on the train, Sano was insistent in his questions. Grabbing Kenshin by the shoulders, Sano was shaking Kenshin and demanding, "What in all the great hells is it with you, Kenshin! I haven't been back in Japan for one lousy hour and we are already off on one of your…..adventures? Geez, I've really missed this! So what the hell is going on? Is Shishio back from the dead? Am I finally gonna get the chance to fight that bastard Saitou? 

"I thought I had an interesting life, traveling to Mongolia, America, everywhere. Here I am thinking of you sitting at home doing laundry in the dojo, playing little domestic games with Jo-chan and Kenji. Shit Kenshin! Give it up!" Sano was shaking Kenshin pretty hard by this time.

"Oro?"

"Now there's a sound I haven't heard in a long time! Just tell me, Kenshin. What the fuck is going on?"

"No idea, Sano. I have no idea."

"Well, some things never change." Fortunately for Kenshin, just then the train began to leave the station and Sano became totally focused on the train and the surrounding area.

Once they had left the Yokohama station and the conductor had collected their tickets, Sano relaxed a little. He and Kenshin had a few hours to catch up on each other's lives. Kenshin encouraged Sano to talk about his travels. Sano began with his ill-fated ocean voyage upon leaving Japan. To his dismay, he had learned the first hand despair of seasickness. He had been too sick during the entire passage to appreciate any part of it. After two weeks, he had finally jumped ship in a Chinese port and found work as a stevedore. His strength was enough to help him find work anywhere. He detested China, and only worked there for a few days while he scouted out a new vessel headed for the Americas. He signed up to work for his passage to America and found that the more he traveled by ship, the more his seasickness eased. By the time they had docked in Hawaii, he had sea legs worthy of an itinerant traveler. He jumped ship in Hawaii on a whim and stayed for several months. The allure of the exotic islands was only satiated by the unrelenting sameness that paradise inflicted with the passing of time. He signed on to another ship bound for the Americas and landed in San Francisco. The burgeoning mining town had all the excitement and brawling a man of Sano's tastes could want. 

Kenshin was greatly entertained by his hilarious stories about panning for gold in the Wilds of America. He was so bad at panning for gold he hadn't even been able to make enough to buy food. But he had loved the city of San Francisco, and given up his get-rich-quick gold panning to work at the gaming rooms in the San Francisco saloons. He was a wiz at poker, and even better at keeping the peace as a bouncer in some of the scruffier bawdy houses along the gold coast. After a couple of years he had learned to speak really bad Engrish with really good cursing. He moved on by taking the train across country to New York. New York had reminded him too much of Tokyo. It had all the rush and none of the flourish of San Francisco. He was astounded by the immigrants, on both sides of the continent, and shared his very astute observations with Kenshin regarding the recovery of the United States from their own civil war. Its parallels with their own bloody revolution were far too concise to be coincidental. They spoke at length about the whole slavery issue, an issue that had not yet been eradicated from the Far East.

Sano had gone south down the eastern seaboard before crossing inland to visit Texas. He had toyed with the idea of becoming a Texas Ranger before some bright soul had stated the obvious to him. No Eastern foreigner, no matter how big and strong would ever be accepted by the heirs of Sam Houston as a Texas Ranger. He then wandered into Mexico, but found the unrelenting poverty too great. The Maya civilization fascinated him, but the jungles wore him down. Moving back up the coast, he had returned to the sea from Los Angeles. 

From the Americas, his travels had criss-crossed the Pacific, stopping at the exotic islands of Fiji and Samoa before he jumped ship at Singapore, finally traveling inland to explore the steppes of central Asia. Mongolia had been the last stop on his long journey and one of his favorite places. The expansive terrain and nomadic lifestyle had been the antithesis of the four-class system that had enraged his youth in Japan. It was a place so different that it allowed him to finally come to terms with his own culture and upbringing. His early life in Shinshuu, the experiences of the Sekihoutai, the years spent as Zanza, the fighter for hire, culminating in the time he had spent with Kenshin, helping him fight for the future of Japan were all coming into focus for him.

"I can finally come home to live in peace, Kenshin. If I can find a way to do so in Japan. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the Ishin Shishi, present company excepted. You and Saitou represent the same side of the most idealistic philosophy I have ever encountered. Yet you do it in such different ways, it has taken me years to see your similarities. You'd think I'd have noticed when both of you beat the crap out of me."

"Saitou and I were more alike than you know, Sano. If you had known me as a hitokiri, you would have seen the differences between the Shinsengumi and Ishin Shishi during those highly charged emotional days of patriotism. The sacrifice of the Sekihoutai was only one of the first mistakes made by the Ishin Shishi. When I look back now, I wonder if Katsura recruiting me as a hitokiri wasn't the very first mistake. Recruiting Shishio Makoto as my replacement was probably the second."

"Dark days of our past as a nation, Kenshin. Traveling the world has helped me to gain a perspective on it. My beliefs haven't changed, and I hope one day to get "Bad" on my back again. But it is no different elsewhere. Some have it better, some worse. I didn't see a less corrupt government anywhere. And believe me, I looked."

"Will you stay in Japan then? We'd love to have you back in Tokyo."

"I don't know yet, Kenshin. I'll need some time to sort it out. Maybe this emergency in Kyoto will help me figure it out. Or maybe it will give me a new perspective on Japan." Sano was quiet for a long moment before he continued. "For certain, I do not want to go back to the aimless life I had in Tokyo. The friends were great, but the only time I was happy was when we were fighting. You've found more than that to fill your life and I want more than fights in my life, too."

"Your travels have served you well, Sano. Life hands you what you need at the most unexpected moments."

"Yeah, in your case, for sure. I've met her, remember?"

The two old friends smiled warmly, both thinking of their shared home in Tokyo, the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.

"So catch me up on Tokyo, Kenshin. How's your laundry? Has Kaoru learned how to cook?"

"Fine and no. But I have no complaints, Sano. I have found a happiness I never felt I deserved after the horrible choices of my youth. The past never goes away, but it has receded. And with Shishio dead, Earthly Justice finished and Saitou moved on to other adversaries, most of my fights are behind me. And a good thing, too, since my abilities have not improved. Megumi-dono was correct in her assessment of my future. Now I travel a quieter road, without even my sakabatou."

The men lapsed into silence, giving them enough time to notice that they had reached Kyoto. It was late in the evening as Kenshin and Sano left the platform and began walking towards the Aoiya. Sano commented on Kenshin's last observation, surprising him a bit.

"By the way, you look naked without it. And you walk funny, too. I suppose Yahiko has it? For Genpucke?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad, Kenshin. And glad to be home, too. Do you miss it?"

"Only a little." A little, like my arm is gone, Kenshin thought to himself. 

"Let's hurry to the Aoiya, It's too late for dinner, but I'm sure Misao-dono will have food waiting for us, and hopefully a good explanation for this sudden trip."

"How is weasel-girl? She made any progress with that block of ice she thinks walks on water? What a funny little girl she is…"

"Misao-dono was fine the last time I saw her. I haven't seen her since our picnic in the spring; both she and Shinomori were fine then. Somehow I don't think this message is from either of them." 

"Well, I'm sure we'll hear all about everything from weasel girl the minute we get there. That little girl can talk your ear off without takin' time to breathe!"

"She's not a little girl anymore, Sano. You have changed, and so have all of us who stayed here in Japan."

Kenshin and Sano made their way to the Aoiya. It was not a long walk, and the two old friends made their way quickly. They were both focused on the possible emergency that had brought them to Kyoto and were anxious to see Misao.

Okina was in the reception area to meet them. He welcomed both of them warmly, and they all turned as they heard Misao coming to greet them.

"Himura! Did you find Sagara or just pick up the first bad smelling ruffian you met down at the docks?"

"Hey, to you too, wea…Misao-san."

Both Misao and Kenshin turned to look at Sano, who was staring pointedly at Misao.

"Sagara, get Kenshin to show you to our bath house before all the paying customers start asking why we are keeping dead skunks in the reception desk. Didn't they have any water in Mongolia? And whoever told you that you looked good in that beard lied. I'll have Okina get you some shaving stuff."

Kenshin and Sano exchanged looks. "Misao-dono, would you please tell us why we are here first?"

"Sure. Not that it will help. Take a look at this." And Misao handed Kenshin a small folded piece of paper. 

Kenshin opened it, with Sano looking over his shoulder, and read: Get Himura. Now.

"Shishou," Kenshin said.

"Yep. It arrived in this," Misao said, holding up a large, finely glazed vase with exquisite flowers on it.

Sano took the vase and turned it over. The signature read: Niitsu Kakunoshin. So it was from Hiko Seijirou, the 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style and Kenshin's master.

"I'll go first thing in the morning. Come on, Sano. I think Misao is serious about getting you out of the public rooms. I just noticed some of the other guests leaving by the side doors."

"Yeah, what the hell happened to her anyway?"

"Oro?"

"Geez, don't start with that Oro crap already, I just got back. What's up with Misao?

"She looks great; she's turned into quite the beauty. But her voice is different. Her words are lighthearted, but there's something wrong with her and it shows in her eyes, too."

"I don't know, Sano, we'll see her later," Kenshin replied, but he was already planning to see her alone as soon as possible. Something wasn't right in her ki. There was a huge undercurrent of sadness. Kenshin cleaned up and went off to look for her.

He found Misao in the back garden, outside the kitchen. She was looking downcast, sitting with her shoulders hunched over. She was alone, so Kenshin moved to join her. She looked up as soon as she heard his approach. Her face was sad, but she immediately smiled at him and invited him to join her.

"I have tea and sandwiches for you and Sagara, Himura. Please join me and help yourself. How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Misao-dono, you seem sad about something. Something must have happened since the spring, when you seemed fine and happy at Mount Ueno. Can you tell me what's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, Himura, there's nothing you can do. And if you think I'm sad now, you should have seen me during the summer. I suppose you will find out anyway, so I might as well tell you myself. It all started on the way home from that springtime visit.

"Aoshi-sama and I were returning to Kyoto, and I decided to ask him about becoming our Okashira again. I have been acting as Okashira, but I always believed that he would return to us and resume his position. Aoshi-sama informed me that he would never resume the position of Okashira. He stated that the Oniwabanshuu was outmoded, had outlived its usefulness in this Meiji Era, and was a dead organization. He said that was why he had adopted western dress, not the uniform of the Oniwabanshuu, which he assured me he would never wear again.

"I'm sure you can imagine how shocked and upset I was to hear this, but Aoshi-sama did not stop there. He looked me straight in the eyes and declared that he would never love me the way I wanted him to. He said that he could never return the love I wanted to give him. He suggested I try to find a life outside of the Oniwabanshuu and allow him to meditate in peace. He intends to spend the rest of his life meditating and doesn't need or want my company – or anyone else's.

"So you see, Himura, I have failed you. I am not the one who will make Aos…Shinomori smile." With this last, a few tears dripped down Misao's cheeks.

Kenshin reached out to wipe her tears away, seeking to offer some small comfort to his broken-hearted friend. "Please don't cry, Misao-dono. I am sorry this happened. It is always painful to lose someone you love."

"Yes, well you are privileged, Himura. You have seen the last of the tears I will ever cry over Shinomori. I cried everyday all summer and it is no use. I am twenty now. I am the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, and I do not want to spend my whole life grieving for a man who cannot love me. 

"I have decided to try to breathe new life into the Oniwabanshuu, Himura. I have been thinking about what we can do in the Meiji Era that could keep our group intact and that would also allow us to grow and prosper. I think we will move in two directions, inn-keeping and protection or bodyguard services. We have made a great success of the Aoiya, so the idea of more inns here in Kyoto and elsewhere in Japan is a natural, but I do not want to abandon our skills as ninjas. We can offer protection for the newly wealthy Meiji just as we offered protection for the Shogunate. What do you think?

"I am impressed. I think your ideas are excellent and could succeed with a lot of hard work and planning. But are you sure you want to continue the Oniwabanshuu? It will be lots of work and recruiting new members will not be easy."

"Yes, I am certain that continuing the Oniwabanshuu is the right thing to do. And my feelings for Shinomori really have nothing to do with it. Don't forget that my grandfather was the Okashira before Shinomori. This is my family's heritage and I don't want to be the last Okashira. I've shared my ideas with the others and they agree. We are going to go forward with our plans immediately. The first step will be to find another location for a second inn in Kyoto. Once we staff it and have it up and running, we intend to make our customers at both inns aware of the protection services we will offer. I believe the two avenues can feed new customers into each other. If we are successful here, then we will expand to Tokyo and other cities."

"Will being the Okashira be enough for you, Misao-dono?"

"For now, it will have to be. I can occupy my time and my considerable energy with rebuilding. But I want a family, Himura. I do not want to be alone my entire life, so I am determined to go on with my life and while my heart may not be fully mended, I know my future is not with Shinomori. Someone else will be the father of my children.

"But enough of this sad tale…tell me about Kaoru and Kenji. How is your little family? I want to hear all about them…"

Misao and Kenshin spoke at length about Kaoru, Kenji, Yahiko and Tsubame. Kenshin noticed that talking about the happiness he had found, and the happiness they were sure Yahiko would find with Tsubame seemed soothing to Misao's shattered feelings. She knew both Kenshin and Yahiko had overcome great losses to find happiness again. Her eyes shined with the hope that she, too, would find a new love to fill her own life with joy.

Okina had given Sano clothes and shaving equipment. He had also arranged for Kuro to cut Sano's hair. Sano had some misgivings about cutting his hair, but was generally pleased to return to his former appearance. His trademark garments were long gone in his travels, and he donned the Oniwabanshuu uniform they provided without comment. He looked good in blue, even using the same color for his headband. 

Sano joined Kenshin and Misao in the back garden, and Misao rose to meet him. She walked around Sano twice, looking him over like a chicken in the marketplace.

"You'll do. It's weird to see you in my colors, but I gotta admit it suits you Sagara. You clean up pretty good. Welcome home, and by the way – No Gambling on the premises."

"Nice to see you again too Wea…Misao-san." As Sano sat with them and helped himself to some sandwiches, he muttered to Kenshin, "Yep, she looks great, but something is different."

"She's grown up while you were gone. If you can't get used to Misao-dono, how are you going to deal with Yahiko? He is quite a young man now."

Kenshin sat on one side of Sano and Misao sat on the other. Members of the Oniwabanshuu came and joined them in the garden to say hello to both Kenshin and Sano. They were very protective of Misao, but that didn't stop them from teasing her relentlessly about almost anything. For this evening, the sight of Sano and Misao sitting together in nearly matching outfits was the source of much comment and amusement – never mind that every one of them was dressed the same except for Kenshin. Aoshi, of course, did not appear.

Kenshin talked very little, which was not unusual for him. Sano regaled everyone with tales of his exploits in Mongolia. His stories of his adventures on horseback were especially funny. Just the specter of Sano on a horse was enough entertainment, but he described his exploits at learning to ride – usually when the authorities were after him - in hilarious detail. His travels had been exhaustive and exhausting, and he had clearly gained much in maturity and languages. Kenshin was amazed in the subtle changes that time had wrought in his friend. Before, his youthful impulsiveness had brought him many fights and more problems. Now, his travels had given him time to think, time to mature, and time to appreciate the talents of those around him. 

As the evening wore on, the other Oniwabanshuu drifted out leaving Sano to entertain Misao and Kenshin with his tales of foreign intrigue, follies, and fun. Misao was entranced, but at last she left the two old friends together.

"I've missed you, Sano. And so have Kaoru and Yahiko. And I can't wait to introduce you to Kenji – he's sure to like you." He's bound to like you more than he likes me, Kenshin thought.

"Hey, we'll leave for Tokyo just as soon as we figure out what Hiko wants. I'll go with you and we can talk on the way. No reason to stay here unless I want to take up meditation with Shinomori. What's with him, anyway? You'd think he'd at least come out of his trance long enough to say hello to you. What a jerk. Is that what's got Misao all weird? Has she finally given up on that guy? It's about time. What's she supposed to do, wait forever?"

"I think she is very busy with all the plans she and the others have developed to expand the group. She and Shinomori are…just…friends."

"Just friends, huh? Well, I'm sure that's a story and a half …"

"I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. And welcome back, Sano, it's great to have you back in Japan."

"Yeah, it's great to see you again, too, Kenshin. Get some rest, I'll be along soon."

Sano went out on the front porch of the Aoiya, taking some sake with him. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed Japanese sake, and he was savoring the taste. He no longer drank like he used to; learning at last that a life lived fully needed no artificial enhancement. He thought of Misao's admonishment against gambling and snickered to himself. He still enjoyed gambling, but now it was a pastime, not an avocation. He didn't regret or belabor his youthful tastes or indiscretions, but at twenty-three, he was more interested in building a life for himself, and determining if that life was to be had here in Japan, or if he would have to look elsewhere. He sighed at that thought. He was still against asking Kenshin for help with the Ishin Shishi. He gritted his teeth. Time had not diminished his distaste for the ruling "patriots", nor had anything he had seen or learned in his travels led him to believe that other governments were any better. 

He had, however, learned the value of working. Honest labor had been a balm to his loneliness during his time away from Japan. And working was a great teacher. He had learned more about people and countries in his travels by shared hard work than any philosophical conversation could have conveyed. He had worked at lots of odd jobs, just as he had worked on the ship for his passage back to Japan. He had mixed feelings about being back in Japan, but he was really glad to see Kenshin again. 

After a while, Misao joined him on the porch. "Having trouble sleeping, Sagara?"

"No, I just want to enjoy the sounds of a Japanese city again. It's been a long time since the voices around me were speaking Japanese. I kinda missed it. How about you, Misao? What's keepin' you up nights?"

"Dreams, Sagara, dreams. See you in the morning, sleep well." 

****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing: Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, Ro-chan, Lizzie, Prudence-chan, q3ozLizh, KitKat, & Crystal. 


	3. Whatever Hiko Wants

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

Chapter 3: Whatever Hiko Wants

Misao and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu were up very early and breakfasting together as they did most mornings. 

"So are we all in agreement?" Misao looked around the room, and each member of her family nodded in agreement, Okina last. "I am going to go along with Himura and Sagara to see Hiko-sama. I feel that we owe him assistance in whatever he has in mind for Himura. Can you begin our search while I am gone?"

"I will lead the search for our second Inn, beginning today. We will start working on all of the expansion plans we have already discussed. The only thing we will defer until your return, Okashira, is acceptance of outsiders as new members."

"Thanks, Okina. I would like to meet everyone first, however, I have no idea what Hiko-sama has in mind, so do not wait for me if you believe you need to act on any of our plans, including accepting new members. You all have my complete trust. I will be back as soon as I can."

"One question, Okashira," Okon asked.

"Yes?"

"About Shinomori-sama, do you wish to be informed of any, um, changes? Has perhaps the time come to suggest an alternate place of residence to the former Okashira?"

Misao scowled. "I understand your feelings, Okon," she paused and saw the others agreeing with Okon's mild suggestion that they ask Aoshi to leave. "However, I really believe that we should allow him to continue to live here out of respect for the service he performed to our clan in his youth. Has he done anything to actually disturb any of you?"

She looked to each of them, and they all responded by shaking their heads to indicate he had not. Okon added, "He has betrayed our trust, Okashira, by rejecting us and our clan. I am concerned about going forward with our plans with him on the premises. What if he interferes?"

"I see your point, Okon. I am loath to think he would act overtly against our plans, but the course of least resistance is easy. Don't tell him. It's not like he will ask. Leave him be. He is alone; that is punishment enough." 

Misao left the room, and while the others exchanged questioning looks, they wouldn't consider acting against the wishes of their Okashira. Misao had given them a good reason. Aoshi was owed something for past service; he would be tolerated.

The morning was bright and clear. Perfect weather to go on the trek to see Hiko.

Kenshin and Sano ate quickly, anxious to be on their way to see why Hiko had summoned Kenshin. Just as they were about to leave, Misao joined them.

"I'm coming with you. I haven't seen Hiko-sama since the Shishio days. If this is serious enough for him to use the Oniwabanshuu to contact you, you might need my help. Besides, he might as well embarrass you in front of two friends, Himura. Isn't that what he does with his 'baka deshi'?"

"Are you sure you want to come with us? You know Hiko is likely to take aim at anyone who comes around. But you're right, I'm sure he will be glad to focus on sessha, that he will. But he's never sent for me before, this must be serious."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, Kenshin, are you sure?" 

"Oro."

"Yeah, right." Both Sano and Misao said at once. And the three friends set off for Hiko's.

The walk from the Aoiya took about two hours. Sano and Misao were both anxious for news of Tokyo, so Kenshin talked about the latest antics of Kenji, and the success of the Kamiya School due to Kaoru and Yahiko's excellent teaching. He was justifiably proud of his wife, son, and young protégé and it showed. Misao and Sano smiled a lot behind his back. Kenshin was so funny when he talked about Kenji. They both knew from Kaoru that Kenji gave him nothing but grief, yet Kenshin bragged about his three year old son and his exploits just like any other dad. He grimaced a little more than usual – probably remembering the many times his son had hit him or pulled his hair, or worse. Kenshin was so concerned about atonement; maybe Kenji was going to help him feel really sorry.

Misao talked about her hopes for the revitalization of her Oniwabanshuu. She spoke with such pride in her eyes, showing the depth of her belief in herself and her family. Kenshin noticed Sano watching her closely. He could tell by the feel of her ki that the Oniwabanshuu was taking over the place that Aoshi had occupied in her thoughts. She was spending all of her time thinking and planning for their future. Kenshin thought she was right to focus on the future. Let her concentrate on her family and maybe love would find her when she wasn't looking. That's how he had found his Kaoru on that long ago night in Tokyo. A young lady looking for the hitokiri Battousai had found him and stolen his heart.

Sano encouraged Misao to talk in more detail about her plans. He had apparently worked as a bodyguard on more than one occasion in the course of his travels. 

"What kind of jobs did you do, Sagara?"

"Well, lots of menial labor and cooking – which I am worse at than Jo-chan, if you can believe that. But the jobs I enjoyed the most were guarding people in interesting situations and doing security and protection work. I met a lot of people I wouldn't usually meet, like politicians and musicians. I especially liked it when I was protecting people who were traveling around the country. Lots of variety, no paperwork. Oh, and some decent fights, too."

"Yeah, I forgot. You travel for the fights, right?"

Sano hesitated. It was his standard answer, but it didn't really fit anymore. "Yeah, for the fights, unless I can avoid 'em."

"Well, I want to avoid fights for the Oniwabanshuu as much as I can. What I'm looking for is a way for our group to grow and prosper in this Meiji Era without the violence that we were known for under the shogunate. We can use our ninja talents without the necessity of enforcement, I think. What's your feeling about that, Sagara?"

"Yeah. It's not easy, but it can be done. I did it when I was a fighter for hire. I fought, but I didn't kill. You'd better get yourself some good connections with the local police if you want to be able to leave the punishment to them."

"We've had connections within the police since forever. But not so much with the Meiji officials. That's what happens when you're on the losing side in the Bakumatsu."

Sano and Misao continued to discuss the finer points of providing protection and bodyguard services until they had nearly reached Hiko's. Hiko was well known for his lack of hospitality. If they wanted lunch, they knew they should bring it themselves, so they had brought something to eat while they walked.

The three walked on towards Hiko's, Kenshin in the lead and Misao and Sano following closely behind. Misao and Sano were still engaged in an intense discussion of the best protection strategies for various situations when they reached Hiko's door. The great man himself loomed large in front of his cabin and kiln. His coat flying (although there was no wind) and his face scowling, as usual.

"You are always showing up on my doorstep, baka deshi. Oh, I see you brought along some of your endless friends. Cute couple."

"Oro?"

"Cute Couple?" Sano and Misao both said at once, stopping in their tracks to stare at each other, then at Hiko.

"Well, you might as well come in as long as you are here." Hiko strode into the cabin without waiting for them. They followed. That was the kind of invitation you got from Hiko; if you even got that much.

"I got your message, Shishou. I came right away, how can I help you? Are you OK?"

"How do you think I am? It was bad enough that you stuck me with the coat, but now I can't even rely on a regular supply of sake and I see you came empty handed, as usual."

"That's not exactly true, Hiko-sama," said Misao. "I have brought along a jug of the best sake from the Aoiya. If you like it, I will have more sent up to you." With that, she opened the package she had carried and produced the only sight guaranteed to bring a smile to Hiko's face – a jug of unopened sake with his name on it.

"At least the Oniwabanshuu know how to repay their debts. Which is more than I can say for you, baka deshi." But Hiko couldn't have been too angry, because he opened the jug of sake and offered it to all three of them to sample. Kenshin was shocked. He couldn't remember Shishou ever offering him sake before this. They all sipped for a moment and then waited for Hiko to pass judgment.

"It'll do. Thank you, Okashira." Then he turned another scowl on Kenshin and said, "But I need someone to take care of the sake supply in the village, so will you handle that, Kenshin?" Hiko said this, and then smiled at Kenshin.

Kenshin's internal alarm system went into full alert status. Hiko had called him Kenshin. That meant what he wanted was bound to be difficult or painful or both. But the smile. The smile meant that Hiko knew Kenshin would be unable to refuse. Kenshin felt like a trapped animal with no way to escape. Then he remembered; there was no escape from Master. Whatever Shishou wanted, Kenshin might as well accept it.

"Why has the supply stopped, Shishou?"

"It must be the bandits. I heard there were a group of bandits working in this area of the surrounding forests of Kyoto. They probably don't realize they are right under the nose of Hiko Seijuurou the 13th, or they would have fled by now."

"So why don't you pay them a little 'visit' Hiko-sama?" Misao asked innocently.

He turned his full scowl on her. "Why would I bother with a baka deshi if I have to take care of this stuff myself?"

"So tell us what you can about the bandits, Shishou. Perhaps I can help before I return to Tokyo." Kenshin sounded resigned to the inevitable.

Hiko began to relate what he knew about the bandits. They had first been spotted about six months ago. They had robbed the village store and stolen anything valuable they could find in some of the neighboring farmhouses. Next they had turned to robbing the travelers passing through on the road out of Kyoto. This was where the sake supply came in. The local village store ordered sake from Kyoto. The sake was sent, but never arrived. No other supplies from Kyoto made it through, either.

"But they have not visited you, Shishou?"

"Baka-deshi, if they had would I need you to take care of them for me?" Hiko glared at Kenshin. "I taught you better than that, Kenshin. It shouldn't take much skill to deal with them. It may take more to find them. I have not yet heard anything about where they are based."

Kenshin was looking more and more concerned as Hiko spoke. He knew that Hiko would not call him all the way from Tokyo to handle some bandits unless there was some pressing need, but the idea that Hiko didn't know where the bandits were was most troubling. Hiko knew everything that happened in these woods. Everything. And if he didn't know where they were based, it might take quite a while to find them. And it might be a very exhausting project, as well. Kenshin would not refuse Hiko, could not refuse to help in this kind of situation, it was against his nature. But he wasn't blind to what it might cost him personally. If he took on an exhausting search, he would be spending his strength, his very life. And he would be spending it away from his family. It was the antithesis of the care Megumi had cautioned him to take.

Misao and Sano watched Kenshin's eyes as they narrowed. They had both been present when Megumi had delivered the bad news. They knew that their friend's use of his Hiten Mitsurugi techniques was waning. They looked to Hiko. Did Hiko know of Megumi's prognosis? Neither swordsman was readable if they chose otherwise.

Sano caught Misao's attention over Kenshin's bowed head. The look he gave her was easy to read. They both glanced at Kenshin and then turned to Hiko and said in unison.

"We'll take care of it for you."

Kenshin looked up with genuine surprise in his eyes. He regarded Sano closely, and then Misao. Their offer was sincere, and might even make good sense. Misao had been living in Kyoto for nearly all of her life. She was fairly familiar with these woods and would certainly have Oniwabanshuu contacts in the area. And she could keep Sano from getting lost. Sano could protect her and handle any group of bandits, of this Kenshin had no doubt.

He looked at Hiko, who didn't seem the least bit surprised by this turn of events. "Do you have any idea of how many bandits might be in this group? And have they committed violent crimes, or are they primarily thieves?"

"I cannot say how many, baka deshi. But it should not be a large number. There is not enough to steal to support a large group. As to their methods, to date they have not killed the local farmers or shopkeepers. Rather they have chosen to steal while their houses or stores were closed or unattended. Unfortunately, the travelers on the road have all been killed. To meet them in person has meant certain death. That is one reason I do not have much information to share."

Sano turned to Kenshin and made light of the situation. "Kenshin, this is not something that calls for your special skills. You know I can handle bandits with both hands tied behind my back. Well, actually, I need my fists for the Futae no Kiwami, but you know what I mean."

Misao piped up next. "That's right, Himura. There is no bandit around that can stand up to my demon bird kick kempo. I proved that to you the first night we met. And you are needed in Tokyo. Sagara and I can handle this. It won't take long and then I'll pack him off to you on the next train to Tokyo."

"No sweat, Kenshin. Misao and I will make a thorough search, smoke 'em out, turn 'em in and be back in time for dinner."

Kenshin remained unconvinced. He knew full well that his friends were trying to spare him from unnecessary expenditure of his limited skills. But if Hiko had sent for him, it must be serious enough to call for his attention. Hiko was glaring at him as if he could see clear through to the back of his head. Kenshin knew that glare well, and he had not missed it a bit.

"I had not expected the gangster to come with you, baka deshi. And Misao-san is a capable fighter as well. Perhaps this problem should be theirs to handle. You are needed in Tokyo, are you not?"

Kenshin scowl turned darker at this turn of events. If Hiko was willing to let Sano and Misao handle these bandits, and had said so in front of them, there would be no way for him to decline their offer, no matter what his own opinion was. More of Hiko's high handedness. First he demanded that Kenshin drop everything and come, now he demanded that he return to Tokyo. Kenshin might eventually have to capitulate, but it would cost Hiko something in return.

"Shishou, are you willing to offer Sano and Misao your hospitality during their stay in the area? And are you willing to provide them with supplies? We did not come with any provisions. This search effort is likely to require both time and provisions. At the very least, they will need a base camp." 

Hiko's glare turned darker, but he responded affirmatively. "I would expect that a ninja and a gangster would both be resourceful. But I will provide any provisions they wish and a place to stay when they are in this area." He turned his glare on both Sano and Misao. "The hospitality of Hiko Seijuurou the 13th is not to be abused, you understand?"

Both Sano and Misao meekly nodded. Arguing with Hiko was the definition of an exercise in futility. Kenshin had just succeeded in getting them more from him than either of them had ever expected.

Kenshin continued, "If that is settled, then you and I can draw them a detailed map of the area with all of the previous attacks and thefts clearly marked. The least we can do is provide them with all the local landmarks and information about the lay of the land."

Hiko merely grunted his agreement and poured himself more sake. He didn't offer any to his visitors; his largess was at an end. "You can draw the map, I'll tell you where you are mistaken."

"Some things never change," Kenshin muttered under his breath, as he began to draw a detailed map on the paper Hiko handed to him. 

Sano and Misao were both surprised at the turn of events. Kenshin had not really argued about them taking on this task alone. Had his skills deteriorated more than they feared?

Kenshin spent the next hour making a detailed map from his memories of the surrounding woods and farms. Hiko used his sake cup to indicate where the various robberies had been, as well as where the unfortunate travelers had been found. He also corrected some of the landmarks, adding a new footpath and a couple of shops that had not been present during Kenshin's tenure. At last the map was ready. Kenshin and Hiko set out grids of search areas that suited the terrain and made strong suggestions about the best order to follow. 

Kenshin put Misao in charge of the map, under the guise of giving her the responsibility for recording the progress of the search in order to report to Hiko. Neither Kenshin nor Misao wished to offend Sano, but it was important to keep the search time manageable. They didn't have time to get lost. And Misao had a working knowledge of the area to begin with, so Sano did not seem to have any objections.

Sano and Misao decided to begin without delay, intending to go to the village to check it out and talk with the shopkeepers before sundown. Hiko would provide shelter for the night, and supplies for a few days at a time while they made a deliberate search. They took their leave of Kenshin before starting out.

"Tell Jo-chan I'll be right behind you Kenshin. I'll take the train back to Tokyo and we'll be partying at the dojo in no time. And tell Yahiko to be prepared. Any man who has the sakabatou has to face me at least twice."

"Stay at the Aoiya tonight, Himura. And tell Okina and the others what's up and that I will be back soon. I'll send word if I need anything. And don't forget to tell them that Hiko-sama approves of the sake. Ask them to send supplies for us and sake for Hiko within the next few days. Warn them about the bandits, but bandits won't catch my Oniwabanshuu. Maybe I'll come to Tokyo to see Kaoru and Kenji when I get back. Say hi for me."

And with that, Kenshin was left standing in front of Hiko's with only the great man himself. As soon as his friends were out of earshot he turned to Hiko and said, "Cute couple?"

"Don't tell me you're losing your sense of 'ki' along with your Hiten Mitsurugi techniques, baka deshi. It's been a long time since I've seen two lonelier souls. Not everyone finds their own company as pleasurable as I do, you know. With good reason. Those two need someone, and they felt very compatible to me."

"You knew?"

"Not until I saw you. You have some good effort left Kenshin. But this task is better left to your friends. I will be here to help if it's needed."

"Take care of them, Shishou. I have too few friends to lose any of them. If anything happens, or they need my help, you will make sure to contact me?"

"They have my help, baka deshi. You are needed in Tokyo."

Kenshin turned his gaze towards the village. "The sun is low on the horizon, it's time I started back to Kyoto. " He started to turn to go, but Hiko spoke again.

"Tell Kaoru I accept her invitation. I will see you next month."

Kenshin was surprised, and that clearly pleased Hiko, who smirked broadly at him. "One more thing, baka deshi. Take the train. I'm worried about Kenji."

"Why?" Kenshin's life long reflexes kicked in and he reached to put his hand on the hilt of his sakabatou. Which he no longer carried.

"Old habits, baka deshi. Ones you should not give up entirely." And Kenshin was shocked when Hiko reached inside his voluminous coat and pulled out a sword.

"I have another sword for you, baka deshi. Even though you never returned the one you took with you to the Bakumatsu." And he handed it to Kenshin. "The son's talent does not surpass the talent of the father, but he is still the best in Japan. And this is the only sword he has ever made or given. It is, of course, a principal forge. No Hiten Mitsurugi swordsman should be without a sword Kenshin. Even you."

"Arai Shakkuu's son Arai Seikuu forged this?"

"Yes. He agreed to it only for you, and in honor of his son. He used the original sketches of his father for your previous sword. I believe that makes it the second best sakabatou in Japan."

"Thank you, Shishou. Thank you. But why are you concerned for Kenji? Is there danger in Tokyo?"

"Who is feeding him while you're gone, baka deshi? Take the train!" And with a great flourish, Hiko Seijuurou, the 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi School of Swordsmanship went into his pottery studio. 

****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing: Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, Ro-chan, Lizzie, Prudence-chan, q3ozLizh, KitKat, Crystal. Rurouni, Hana Himura, marstanuki, & mae,


	4. The Search Begins

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended
****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

Chapter 4: The Search Begins

Misao was completely caught up in her own thoughts once the two Hiten Mitsurugi masters were out of sight behind them. She and Sano walked quietly through the woods on the well-worn path to the village. It was a peaceful afternoon and there were bird sounds in abundance, with the added beauty of sunlight threading through the trees like spears puncturing a sheer net of green leaves and dark old growth trees of great age. Yet Misao noticed nothing of her surroundings. She was too occupied by her own jumbled misgivings.

The last time she had been on this path was with Yahiko and Kaoru. They had come to see Hiko on their search for Kenshin. It was on this path that Yahiko had mentioned Aoshi and Kaoru had related the Kanryuu affair and the last moments of her childhood friends and surrogate family. Kaoru had been as gentle as possible, but she knew that Misao deserved and wanted the unvarnished truth. Nor did she suspect her of duplicity, as Yahiko had. Kaoru had been honest with Misao.

Misao sighed. Kaoru was always honest. She wondered why Aoshi hadn't been as honest with her as a woman she had only known for less than twenty-four hours. Back then she had been sad about her friends, but excited about Aoshi, even as she feared for his state of mind. That may have been the beginning of the end, she thought now. When he had severed those heads, had he actually severed his ties to his past? He had been lost for so long, and then joined forces with the most evil man she had ever seen in an effort to hurt Himura, a man who had saved his life by intervening with Kanryuu.

Himura had kept his promise. He had brought Aoshi back to the Oniwabanshuu in Kyoto. But had Aoshi really been restored? He had suffered defeat at Himura's hands and still carried the scar of the Ougi on his chest as a reminder. During the failed vengeance of Yukishiro, Aoshi had seemed more of himself. It had been Aoshi who had discovered the truth behind Kaoru's "death", giving them all hope of her rescue. He had defeated Gein. He had defeated Heisen's henchman Suzaku on Yukishiro's island. He had even fulfilled his promise to have tea with Himura. But once they had left Tokyo and retrieved the remains of their fallen comrades, Aoshi had retreated within. Once they had been re-interred, they returned to Kyoto and he retreated further, behind his wall of meditation. He withdrew into himself and away from the remaining Oniwabanshuu, away from her.

Even Okina seemed unable to reach him anymore. Misao was certain that it had been Okina who had convinced Aoshi to accompany her to the picnic at Mount Ueno. He had probably used some sad excuse about Misao needing protection on such a journey to guilt him into it.

Upon reflection, maybe Aoshi's decision had not been as abrupt or as unexpected as she had originally thought. Had she just been too blind to read the telltale signs of his disaffection before their journey back to Kyoto?

Misao sighed again.

"Hey Misao. What's up with you? Your noisy breathing is scaring the birds out of the trees and you look like you just lost your best friend. Are you sick? Are you up to chasing down these bandits? I can do it myself, you know." Sano was loath to interrupt Misao's preoccupied thoughts. She was scowling so much he figured she might produce her kunai and nail him with them if she was as angry as she looked. But her response was mild and detached.

"Sorry Sagara. My mind was far away from here. We're almost to the village. How do you want to handle things? Together or shall we split up?"

"Naw, let's stay together. You'll give 'em something to look at while I quiz 'em."

Misao's mind snapped back to the present and she cast a sidelong glance at Sagara. Had he really just paid her a compliment? She must have misunderstood him. He probably thought she would distract them with her "weasel" face. God, she hated that name. But then, Sagara hadn't called her that since he'd arrived in Kyoto. Again, she was dwelling on the past.

They reached the village and began their trek to each building in town. They spoke to every soul who had the fortune to be in town today, and found out absolutely nothing that Hiko had not already told them. There had been many robberies, but always when the storekeepers or farmers had been away. No one had seen anyone or anything to indicate who the culprits were or where they were encamped. No one who had been robbed on the road or the footpaths leading to the village had lived to tell anyone anything. 

It didn't take long to exhaust all avenues in the village. The proprietor of the village store had been most forthcoming in seeking their assistance. He was desperate to be able to get supplies to restock his store without endangering any of his long time suppliers in Kyoto. He was clearly anxious about the bandits and had lost several friends who were attempting to bring him goods when they had been attacked.

Sano quizzed him closely about any supplies he had sold to strangers. But the man had been insistent that no stranger had been to the store to purchase staples in months. When pressed, he had even pulled out his records and compared them with the calculations on his abacus. Nothing had been sold to anyone unknown to him in at least six months. When Misao asked him who his regular customers were, he laughed derisively and said, "Everyone who lives around here. All of 'em shop here, miss. There's no where else to go unless they are making the trip to Kyoto."

Sano irritated him even further by asking if there were local tiffs or arguments between neighbors amongst the small community. "There's got to be a reason these thefts began six months ago! Think man! Did someone feel cheated? Did you try to collect an outstanding debt? Argue with anyone? It's your suppliers being hit the hardest."

Misao gave him an incredulous look. Sagara was asking a shopkeeper about collecting debts? She had thought him the most expert man at avoiding payment in all of Japan. But she just shrugged and shook her head. Who would know more about it than him? At least he had thought to raise the issue.

Unfortunately, the shopkeeper was adamant that there had been no new argument. There had been no debt collection issue. There was little dissension in the small community except for the usual neighborly disagreements, which were bound to occur wherever there were more than two people. None of these were more than minor and none had arisen within the last six months.

Sano and Misao sat on the front porch of the village store. It was mid-afternoon and they had learned nothing new. No one was on any of the paths or the road that led into town, most of which were visible from their vantage point. Sano was starting to feel frustrated at their lack of progress.

Misao got out the map that Himura and Hiko had given them. She looked it over and made a suggestion for their next course of action. "Sagara, if there had been anything to learn here, Hiko would have learned it long ago. We knew that before we came into town. All we can do is make sure we ask everyone. Let's go visit each of the farms that surround the village." She showed him on the map how they could circuit the village, visit all of the five surrounding farms and end up back at Hiko's. "If they know as little as the villagers, we'll be back to Hiko's by dark and we will have spoken to everyone in the village vicinity. It's not progress, but at least we will have ruled out the village and farms for more information and we'll be able to start on the forest grids Himura laid out for us tomorrow."

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan. I don't want to listen to these folks telling me how scared they are and how they don't know anything for more than one day. I'll go crazy."

Misao kept the map and they headed for the first farm. Sano was walking much faster now, and Misao had to practically run to keep pace with him. He was taking his frustration out on the road.

"Oi, Sagara, slow down just a little, will ya? I don't want to run to all of these farms. Getting there faster won't make the answers any different."

"Yeah. Sure." Sano paused and then continued, his voice edged with anger. "Why don't they do something about these bandits, Misao? Somebody has to know where they are hiding. Somebody must be helping them."

"They're farmers, Sagara, not fighters. They don't know how to fight or who to fight."

"My dad was a farmer. He knows how to fight." Sagara sounded disgusted. Misao had never heard him mention his family before. She was about to pursue it, but she decided against it when she saw how his eyes blazed with hidden fury. Maybe she wasn't the only one with the past on her mind today. She decided to ask Sagara about his family another time, when his mood was milder.

The first farm they reached was deserted. The house was closed up and no one seemed to be around. They didn't see anyone in the fields, either. Maybe they had spoken to this family in town. Now they regretted not asking everyone where they lived and keeping track of their conversations better. There was nothing for it but to continue. Perhaps Hiko would be able to tell them more about the individual farmers. He had to be more familiar with his neighbors than they would have expected. He had known all of the boundary lines for the maps, and also had indicated which farmers had new outbuildings, children, or visiting family. They had been amazed at how much this "hermit" had known about the village and its inhabitants when Kenshin had added his specific information to the map.

The neighboring four farms were all inhabited by families and most of the farmers were easily found in their fields. Misao kept careful notes of the names and members of the households as Sano quizzed them on their losses or knowledge of the robberies or the travelers who had been killed. Nearly all of the families had been robbed, but none of them had been at home at the time. Only one of the families had lost a visitor from Kyoto to the killers. An unfortunate brother had come bearing goods from a neighboring village when he had been attacked.

Sano and Misao left the last farm in relief. They were tired of the lack of progress. They were tired of the fear and apprehension they saw in the local faces. And they were tired. At least they had accomplished the first phase of the search. They believed they had spoken to everyone who lived in or surrounding the village. Tomorrow they would start on the first of the forest areas targeted by Kenshin and Hiko. Searching for the bandits themselves and seeking to uncover their hiding place sounded like a better plan than interviewing local people with no knowledge and only fear to offer them.

"What kind of welcome do you think we can expect from Hiko-sama, Sagara? I've never seen him without Himura or Kaoru." Misao let an edge of worried concern leak into her voice. She was a little apprehensive about spending time with the 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. If he treated Himura so badly, how might he treat them?

"Who knows? I never met the guy before today. And he has the nerve to call me a gangster like he knows all about me. If I didn't know he was Kenshin's master, I wouldn't have believed Kenshin would put up with such a conceited guy. He must be really something."

"No doubt about it, Sagara. We told you how he defended the Aoiya and fought with Fuji. The man is the most powerful swordsman in Japan. And that includes Himura. Especially now."

"Yeah, I wonder how much Kenshin's skills have deteriorated. Do you know? And do you know how his health is? Jo-chan insisted we take the train."

Misao laughed. "Of course Kaoru wants him to take the train. She wants him back in Tokyo as soon as possible. You haven't seen them together since their marriage, Sagara. It's so sweet it makes your teeth hurt. She misses him."

Misao paused as they approached Hiko's cabin as the sun fell beneath the tree line. She was backlit with a blaze of red, pink and orange sunset colors as she turned to face Sano, taking his arm to turn him towards her. He looked worried.

"I really think his health is fine, Sagara," she said, smiling gently to ease his mind. "Kaoru and I exchange letters every week and I visit them as often as I can. I have seen no evidence that he is weaker at all. I think we can assume that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is mostly unusable by now. But remember, Megumi told him he would continue to be a formidable swordsman." Sano returned her smile, his face softening. They resumed walking to Hiko's and Misao continued.

"Still, I am glad we decided to take on this task ourselves. Himura deserves to be at home with his family – even if little Kenji does try to make his life as miserable as possible."

Sano laughed. "So I hear. Do you have any idea why? Kenshin has always been so good with kids. It's unbelievable that his own son doesn't take to him."

"You think it's unbelievable now, wait until you get to Tokyo and see it for yourself. I don't understand it at all. Kenshin gives him nothing but love and Kenji makes his feelings very clear, especially if Kaoru is out of the room. If it weren't so sad it would be hysterical."

"What about Yahiko? Kenshin and I only spoke briefly about him. How is he doing?"

"You'll be surprised there, too." Misao smiled as she looked over at Sagara. He was smiling broadly at the thought of Yahiko. Her smile broadened. "Or maybe you and Kenshin both knew what a good man he'd become all along?"

Sano quickly glanced at Misao, wearing his most innocent expression. "Who me? The brat used to chew on my head. Who'd have thought he'd become anything but taller." He increased his stride to avoid Misao's eyes when he couldn't hide his smile. The only thing he regretted about doing this for Hiko was that it would postpone his reunion with his adopted family at the Kamiya dojo.

Of course, he didn't fool Misao for a minute and he could hear her chuckling behind him.

Hiko was again out in front of his cabin as the pair approached. This time he was carrying a load of pots into his front door. He deposited the pottery inside and came out as they reached his door.

"I've emptied my storage shed for your use while you search out these bandits. It's not much, but then this isn't a pleasure trip. And I want you to find these guys in a hurry; I need that storage space for my work. The pottery of Niitsu Kakunoshin is renowned all over Japan, you know. And I don't appreciate interruptions."

"So we've noticed," said Sano, rolling his eyes at the Hiten Mitsurugi master.

Hiko just scowled back at him and turned to Misao.

"Any progress to report?"

"None. As expected. We spoke to everyone in the village and visited all of the surrounding farms. Nothing new there. We will start on the grid you and Himura suggested tomorrow."

"Waste of time talking to farmers who won't fight. What's the matter with them, anyway? I've known lots of farmers who were willing to fight to protect their families and their land. What's up with these people? Are they too used to relying on your protection?"

"The Sekihoutai was a most unusual group. Are you so sure they were committed idealistic patriots? In the dangers of the age, in the passion of violence, quietly laying down your life is utterly insignificant in the ever- flowing passage of time." Hiko ended this statement with a hard look at Sano and turned immediately to go into his cabin.

He called out over his shoulder; "I've left food for you at the doorway to the shed. Find those bandits and stay out of my way." Then he slammed the door behind him.

Misao turned to look at Sano fuming in Hiko's wake. Just what she needed were two temperamental men to deal with. She took Sano's arm to get his attention.

"Come on, Sagara. Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Sano shook off his anger at Hiko. He wasn't here to fight with the great man; he was here to do a favor for Kenshin. With any luck they would not have to spend much time with the guy. How had Kenshin become such a good guy with this pompous jerk as his teacher? 

"Hiko-sama is a hermit for a reason, Sagara. Himura has told me many times that he hates people. He probably said the one thing that would make you mad enough to keep you away from him. Ignore him. Let's go find the food."

Sano's mood lightened immediately. Why be mad at Hiko when he had a pretty girl like Misao to talk to? Besides, the prospect of rousting those bandits was very appealing.

"Yeah, let's find the food, Misao. Good thing you're such a little thing, that means more for me."

"Don't call me little, Sagara! I'm a grown up woman and it's about time everybody treated me that way. Including you."

"Settle down. I can see you're quite the grown up woman. Looks good on you. And call me Sano, Misao. We'll be spending too much time together for any formalities."

Sano and Misao found the shed, the food, and two futons set out for their use. The pottery shed was not very big, but would give them shelter and keep out the elements. They found the food, which was simple fare but in ample portions. They sat out under the stars to eat their dinner.

"Tell me about your family, Sano. I didn't know your dad was a farmer."

"Yeah, he raised daikon radishes before the land was ruined by Ishin Shishi opportunists. Now he and my sister and brother make hats out of rushes. The last time I saw him was just before we went to Yukishiro's island. I took care of a bunch of bandits for him before I left."

"I've handled my fair share of bandits, too. In fact, the night I met Himura I had just taken care of a few myself." Misao related the story in great detail to Sano, sensing that talking about his family was not doing anything to lighten his mood after Hiko's hurtful words. She would have to ask him about that exchange another time. 

Sano relaxed as he listened to Misao talk about trying to rob Kenshin, and actually taking his sakabatou from him as repayment for the kunai damage to her cloak. He couldn't help laughing at the thought of Kenshin trading her all of his spare change for the return of his sakabatou. By the time she had told him about returning the bandits money and confronting the Yakuza on the bridge, he was back in his usual good mood.

"So, Kenshin finally showed you his talents by taking out a bridge full of Yakuza?" Sano shook his head. "Sounds just like him. Said he got tired of fights on bridges? I bet he did."

"He really just doesn't think like other people, does he?"

"No. He comes off as such a simple guy, but that is not him at all." Sano paused as they finished up their dinner and took pleasure in admiring the fall night sky. "He's better off in Tokyo, although we would have had a good time here, too. I'm glad we decided to do this for him."

"Let's start early tomorrow morning, Sano. I want to get these guys as soon as we can. We've got a big job of looking in unlikely places ahead of us."

"Sounds good to me. Let's call it a night." As they went into the shed and laid out the futons, they realized just how small the shed was.

"I'm only going to say this once, Misao, so listen up. Keep your hands to yourself. I know that you're not used to sleeping next to a big handsome guy like me, so try to control yourself." He was already laughing by the time her fist connected with his arm. He knew she didn't have the space to use her kunai so he figured his life wasn't in danger. 

"Don't be a jerk, Sano. We're going to be spending a lot of time together. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You're even prettier when you're mad. Good night, Misao."

Sano just chuckled and turned over to go to sleep, feeling Misao's confusion behind him.

Kenshin reached the Aoiya just after nightfall. It had been a lonely but uneventful walk back to Kyoto. Okina met him at the doorway, his eyes full of concern when he looked beyond Kenshin for Misao without finding her. 

"Welcome back, Himura. Where did you lose our Okashira?"

Kenshin laughed, and proceeded to tell Okina that Misao and Sano had taken on the task of finding the local bandits for Hiko. He also related her request that Okina send supplies and sake to them, taking care not to run afoul of the bandits themselves.

"I can do more for her than she realizes. We have many contacts locally. I will inquire as to knowledge of these bandits here in Kyoto and near Hiko. Are you satisfied of her safety?"

"Without question. Sano is quite capable of undertaking this task on his own, but Misao can help him and he will be certain that she comes to no harm. I thought the distraction might even help her."

"Then come and dine with me tonight. I was awaiting Misao's return, so keep an old man company and give me news of Tokyo."

"With pleasure, Okina. But may I ask a favor of you afterwards?"

"If I am able…"

"I wish to meet with Shinomori. Will he agree to it?"

"Not if you give him a choice. But after dinner, I will take you to where he is hiding and you can request an audience yourself. No one here has any influence on him at all anymore. To be honest, I am near to asking him to take up residence elsewhere. If Misao hadn't specifically asked us to let him stay, I would have already done it."

"She seems determined to recover and completely focused on the Oniwabanshuu."

"Yes, and for now that is fine. But it can't continue, Himura. I love her too much to allow her to spend her entire life in service to our clan. I want her happy. And I want it sooner rather than later."

"Agreed. But my sense of her is that she will be happy again, Okina. So please try to support her in her plans for your clan. A very knowledgeable man advised me today that she may find happiness sooner than she knows." Okina just looked mystified in response.

After dinner, Okina showed Kenshin to Aoshi's room. He was known to have returned from meditation before dinner and eaten in his room, as was his custom. Okina left Kenshin at the doorway, and Kenshin paused to allow Aoshi the opportunity to sense him before he overtly announced his presence by knocking on his door.

Aoshi slid open the shoji door and gestured for Kenshin to enter. His room was bare but for a futon neatly folded in the corner and a small cabinet to hold his belongings. There was no decoration to speak of, only Aoshi's kodachi displayed on the top of the cabinet. They were dusty from lack of use.

Aoshi gestured for Kenshin to sit and they sat facing each other in the center of the sparse room.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Shinomori."

"Why are you here?" Aoshi kept his face mild, but Kenshin could feel his irritation. He felt the truth of Misao's statements. Aoshi had shut her and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu out of his life. And he resented Kenshin's intrusion.

"I am only here to advise you of the foolhardiness of your actions, Aoshi. I feel I must due to our shared past. If you continue to shut Misao-dono out of your life, she will be gone from it irretrievably soon. Consider how you will feel then. Her tears are at an end. She will not put her life on hold as both you and I have. It is not in her nature. She is building a new life now even as you seclude yourself here. Be certain of your path before she is lost to you forever."

Kenshin bowed to his former nemesis, got up and quietly left the room. 

Okina met Kenshin downstairs, showed him to his room, and the next day Kenshin returned to Tokyo on the early train.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing: Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, Lizzie, Prudence-chan, Crystal, Rurouni, Hana Himura, marstanuki, mae, Unseen Watcher, and Misanagi.


	5. Training and Recreation

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

Chapter 5: Training and Recreation 

Misao and Sano were up early the following morning to get started on the search. Misao had wondered if Sano would be resistant to getting started early; she thought of him as a late-night party kind of guy. But he was up before her, and had packed a portion of food for their lunch, dividing up what Hiko had left them for the day. He was looking at the map when she came out of the storage shed.

"Kenshin wasn't kidding about there being a lot of ground to cover. Even if we make a thorough search, these guys could avoid us if they know we're looking. And if someone from the village is helping them, they'll know we're looking."

Misao came to stand behind him, grabbing a bite to eat while they looked at the map. "I have a suggestion for today's search. I expect that Okina will have our supplies and Hiko's sake sent up today. So, why don't we try to cover the closer portions of these two grids today and end up back here tonight? We can organize our supplies tonight and head out for a few days tomorrow, leaving the rest of our supplies here."

"That could work. If the bandits were this close to Hiko he probably would have seen and disposed of them, but we still need to check out the area."

"Yeah, but that will make for two frustrating days in a row, are you up to that?"

"As long as I don't have to put up with those chicken-shit farmers, it won't be a problem."

"Don't be so hard on them, Sano. We were strangers looking for thieves, not exactly folks they were going to warm up to, especially with you scowling at them."

"Shit, woman! They couldn't hide the fear in their eyes. They didn't even try to hide it. How can they live like that?"

"Still, they could surprise you. People often do."

Sano just scowled at her, gathered up the remaining food to put it in the storage shed. Misao put away their futons and tied the lunch package to her obi, securing the map within it.

They started off without a Hiko sighting, which was a relief to Misao. She wasn't sure if Sano would really tolerate another word about the Sekihoutai. She knew that Sano was one of the few survivors of that group, and despite their reputation as a false army, he had reacted as if Hiko had insulted his family. She was curious enough to hope that Sano would share the truth of his past with her, but she didn't want to raise the matter. If he were going to share it, it would have to be his choice.

Fortunately, the weather was extremely mild for late September. It was well into fall, but still felt like summertime. That would both aid and hamper their search. It would help them because they could cover a lot of ground quickly with the temperate weather. But the dry terrain would not be easily read. The trees were not yet shedding their leaves, but soon the forest floor would be blanketed with them, making tracking more difficult. The fallen leaves would also make their own footsteps more audible.

"I have to admit that I am glad you are still wearing my colors, Sano. We need to be as inconspicuous as possible and your trademark bright white clothing would not have blended so well into the landscape. Have you had any training in stealth? Himura is masterful at it, of course."

"Nope. But I learned the Futae no Kiwami in one week. Why don't you give me some of that ninja training of yours while we search? I've never needed stealth moves, relying on my strength. Besides, a big guy like me is harder to hide than a little thing like you." Sano smiled, expecting the glare Misao was giving him at that description. "Oh right, you're a full grown woman. So how about if I call you the 'little woman'?"

"Right and I'll call you the 'big jerk'."

Sano laughed, might as well enjoy this search. He felt at home here walking in the woods of Japan. He'd done a great deal of traveling and running in just this kind of place, it felt more familiar than any place he had spent time in for at least several years.

"Don't get excited, Misao. Our relative sizes could be an advantage on this trek. If we need to escape from something I'll just tuck you under my arm and run us out of there. Done that before."

He gave her a sidelong glance to see how she was taking this latest volley. But Misao was busy studying the map again.

"What's up woman? We already planned out the search for today. What are you looking at?"

"Just checking for where the forest ends and the foothills begin. I want to start you off with some easy stuff in the forests. Open spaces are harder to deal with, kinda like the space between your ears, jerk." Misao didn't even look up at Sano until he laughed at this last. When he had her attention, he spoke again, smiling broadly at her.

"Lighten up, woman. We have a lot of ground to cover today, without much hope of advancing our search, so figure out some reasonable training, and let's get to it."

Misao returned his warm smile. "You're right, Sano. It will be way more fun to train you that to insult you. Here's the deal. We're going to play hide and seek. You turn your back for, say, two minutes, and I'll go ahead into the woods. You try to find me. Sounds simple, but you'll be lucky if you find this little ninja's dust, big guy. If you don't find me within about a half an hour, I'll come out and it'll be your turn. Fair enough?"

"Child's play, eh? Well, maybe I'll pick the next kid's game we'll play, woman. But fair enough. It should help us search and will keep us moving through the area without getting bored. Your two minutes starts now."

Sano turned back to face in Hiko's direction as Misao shot off into the trees. She hadn't bothered to mention to Sano that she trained in the woods every day and that her stealth ninja skills were the absolute best in her small troupe. Let the big jerk see how hard it was to find her. She had no doubt that she could move through the entire area without him seeing or finding her. He biggest worry was that he might get lost. She figured she would have to hide from him, yet keep him within a reasonable distance so she could keep track of him. He was right about the game helping the search, though. While she was keeping Sano in range, she would also be scouting out all of the possible hiding places, newly formed paths, or unusual features in the forest. She only hoped that she could teach Sanoske the barest beginnings of her ninja training. They might need it before this search was over.

Sano used his two minutes to check out the area on either side of the path behind them. He didn't have any training in moving quietly or unseen in either forest or town, but his skills as an observer were finely honed. He scanned the area to be sure they hadn't missed any indication of recent activity, then turned and looked casually into the forest ahead. He knew Misao wouldn't go too far ahead. She was too afraid he would get lost to go out of his sight lines. She and Kenshin had been careful not to say anything, but not much got by him. The only question was whether he commented on it or not. For now, he might as well let Misao continue to believe he'd get lost in the Aoiya. His travels had taught him many things, and a decent sense of direction had been one of them. 

Sano didn't immediately spot Misao or any sign of her trail. Nor did he expect to see her right away. He began walking down the path they had been using, keeping watch on either side for anything out of the ordinary. He added the lower branches of the surrounding trees to his search pattern. Knowing Misao, he figured the most likely place for her to hide would be in a tree. Sure enough, about a hundred yards into the woods, he spotted a likely tree approximately ten feet off the path. He purposefully kept going without paying any special attention to the area. He wanted to get a look at the back of the trunk before Misao could suspect he might have an idea where she was. Sure enough, he took a quick glance behind him and spotted a flash of blue as she leaped to another branch on the opposite side of the tree, out of his sight.

She said she would give him a half an hour, and he had found her in about ten minutes, so he decided it was time for him to get "lost". The range of this portion of the grid was not that deep, so he went to the very edge of it, just to the edge of the forest they were searching. That gave him time to complete the search of this small section and begin the next as he doubled back towards her, but at least a hundred yards further towards the next grid.

He was actually more interested in what she would do than in the game by this time. The search was going as planned and he might learn more about Misao by whether she stayed where she was or moved. As he approached her original location he started through the woods to return to the original path. He walked directly under the tree he had seen her in, but she was long gone. Fair enough. He doubled back and continued his search. He had found her once; he could do it again.

Misao was mystified by Sanosuke. She knew he was a formidable runner and an expert with his fists. But he was searching the forest grid as if he had undertaken the search for the bandits by himself. Once he left the area she could see from the low branch of the tree where she was perched, she followed him. He extended his search to the edge of the forest and then started back in the next quadrant, detouring only to go back to the tree she had been in, then returning to the next quadrant. It had now been a half an hour, and she knew he had found her. Time to catch up to him and see if he had any stealth skills at all. At least now she knew that those deep brown eyes missed little.

"Oi, Sanosuke!" Misao stepped into Sano's personal space and poked him in the ribs. "I'm impressed. You found me and then went back for me. These bandits aren't going to be able to hide from the two of us for long."

"No shit. I liked your hiding place, though. You look cute in a tree."

"Yeah, well, I won't be so easy on you next time. Your turn. Your two minutes starts now." Misao turned where she stood and Sano was suddenly taken with how near she was to him, standing with her back to him, her head didn't even come up to the height of his collarbone. Her hair was really beautiful, dark and shining in the sunlight filtering through the trees around them. Shaking off the momentary distraction, he stepped away from her and looked for a likely place to hide.

Misao felt his momentary pause, and then his absence, as she kept her eyes to the opposite direction, searching the forest for possible clues while she waited out the lead-time, just as he had done.

Sano had seen a particularly large tree off to one side of this section of the forest. It was the obvious place for him to go, so he looked for a more nondescript tree in the nearby vicinity. It had to have enough girth to hide his slender form, and be close enough for him to surprise her after she didn't find him in the expected place.

Misao turned back around and surveyed the area. She began walking the same path through the grid that Sano had begun, looking for a likely place for a guy of Sano's size to hide. She didn't think he was much of a tree climber or jumper, so she looked for a larger than usual size tree trunk. Ah yes, there was one with his name on it. Just as Sano had done, she continued the search back to the edge of the forest closest to Hiko's, then turned to start the next area. This would give her a look behind the trees without giving away her suspicions. Once she began to approach the larger tree, she could see there was no one there. He had to have chosen a less obvious place. She was pleased. He might be trainable. So she focused her skills as if she were hunting for Kuro.

Another ninja wouldn't choose an obvious place, nor would he choose to climb a tree with only a two-minute lead. No, he would choose a tree that did not stand out in the forest, one nearby the obvious choice if he wanted to trap her. She smiled broadly and tried not to laugh out loud. This was fun. And Sanosuke was playing with her. He was much better at this than she expected. So time to get him. She was still the ninja, after all.

Sano was keeping her in sight and pleased to see that she didn't fall for the obvious choice, either. She must be a better trapper than he thought. She completed the circuit he had begun, starting on the next. Suddenly, she simply disappeared. He couldn't see or hear her anywhere. He was about to step out from his secluded space when she was just as suddenly beside him, so close he felt her breath on his arm.

"Found you," she whispered. Then she laughed. "You're much better at this than I had thought. I won't underestimate you again, Sanosuke. Let's finish this grid together and discuss stealth strategy as we go. You would have made a decent ninja, with my expert help, of course."

"Yeah, now there's my life long dream come true, to be Oniwabanshuu. Maybe it's the uniform, woman."

Sano and Misao took their time walking the remainder of the grid, Misao pointing out some of the less likely hiding places that she or Sano could have chosen. They found nothing to indicate anyone beside them and the local wildlife had been in the area in recent weeks. They stopped at the edge of the forest for a brief lunch along a quiet stream, and then completed their search of the grid area before returning to Hiko's.

Hiko met them at the storage shed just after sunset as they returned to their base camp. He had prepared a warm but simple dinner for the three of them, and was clearly in a much better mood than the previous day.

"Shiro and Omasu brought you quite a load of supplies today, Okashira." Hiko indicated she and Sanosuke should take seats around the rudimentary eating area he had set up in front of the shed. "They brought my sake, and lots of supplies for you and the gangster. Be sure you put everything away carefully, or the wildlife will help themselves while you are gone. I assume this means you will be off for several days beginning tomorrow."

"Hiko-san," Sano began, "My name is Sagara Sanosuke, not gangster. And we will be gone for the next few days so you can enjoy your sake in peace. We found nothing today, nor did we expect to. Perhaps tomorrow will be better. We all hope this search will be quick, but none of us really expects that, do we?"

"So, you and my baka deshi are both rude ingrates, eh? Well, I knew you had to have something in common. At least the Okashira knows how to treat a host. The sake is most welcome, Misao."

"It is the least we can do to repay your help to our clan, Hiko-sama."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to your rest. Find those bandits and take care of them for me. I need that shed back."

"Lovebirds?" Sano and Misao said in one breath looking first at each other, and then at Hiko's receding cape.

"Geez, what is with that guy? He has to be the most arrogant, obnoxious son of a bitch on the face of the earth!"

"Well, duh. I told you, he's even more skilled than Himura, if you can believe it. And with his body type, his Hiten Mitsurugi moves haven't waned at all. I'll bet he doesn't have Himura's aversion to killing, either, although he did not kill anyone at the Aoiya during the fight there. It was mostly over by the time he got there – except for Fuji, of course."

"Yeah, well, he's the big jerk around here if you ask me. Let's eat and call it a night. I want us to get an early start tomorrow."

After dinner Misao and Sano again scrutinized the map. Misao pointed out a particular spot on the far side of the furthest grid to Sano. "Let's make our base camp here. We can store several day's worth of food hung in the trees and make a better search of this farthest area if we stay there for a week."

"Sounds okay to me, but wouldn't someplace more centralized make a better spot?"

"Normally, yes. But Hanya used to bring me up here to train and picnic. There's a good reason to make our camp there, Sano. I'll show you when we get there tomorrow night. You'll like it, I promise."

"Hard to believe there's anything that remote that would be worth finding, but we'll do it your way. This better be good, Misao, or I'm making you carry the supplies on the way back."

"I've spent lots of time on the road Sano, that's no threat to me. How about you?"

"Naw, I mostly run to where I'm going. I'd rather be with people than in the woods alone." Sano paused, then looked over at Misao who seemed lost in thought. "What were you doing in the woods, Misao?"

"Mostly, I was looking for Shinomori. I used to go off on every rumor I heard to see if I could find him. I would camp in the woods if I didn't have enough money for an Inn. Sometimes I would steal from bandits I met along the way. I figured they deserved to be robbed and I was just the one to do it since they always underestimated me. Himura convinced me that was wrong, damn him."

"Yeah, Kenshin knows how to wreck all your fun. He got me out of the fighter for hire business."

"Didn't he ever object to your gambling?"

"Hell no! Didn't you know I used to take him gambling with me?" When Misao shook her head indicating she had not known that, Sano continued. "He used to predict the dice for me. God it was great. He could call 'em perfectly with that Hiten Mitsurugi training of his, anticipating just which way the dice would fall. I made some money, but then he refused to go after that. What a shame. And a dreadful waste of good gambling talent."

"Humph! I bet that was the only time you ever won!"

"Nope. I used to win a lot." He glanced over to see if this surprised Misao. She was looking at him with a very suspicious look on her face. Her eyes were delving into his, trying to read him. He felt unnerved for a moment.

"I bet you kept on gambling until you lost it, right?"

"Maybe." Now her eyes were laughing at him as she shook her head. "You're right, that's why I don't gamble much anymore. It was just a way to pass the time in Tokyo."

Now he had surprised her. "You're kidding! I thought you were dedicated to it. That and free meals from the Akebeko."

Sano laughed out loud at that. "Tae was a treat. She always fed me, but did you know she kept a tab on me? I imagine if I settle in Tokyo I'll have to actually pay her off."

Now Misao's was blinking in disbelief. Had Sano just said he was going to pay his debts? She must be more tired than she thought.

"Come on, woman, let's get some sleep. You look like you could use it and we need to get an early start if we are going to get to your favorite spot tomorrow night." With that, he dragged her to her feet by the arm and steered her gently into the shed. Giving her arm a quick squeeze, he winked at her and said, "Just let me know if you get cold, Okashira, I'll be glad to keep you warm."

Misao just didn't know what to make of his late night remarks, so she laid out her futon and went to sleep. She was relieved that out here in the woods with Sano she had been too tired to dream. Her dreams since the spring had all been sad ones about losing Aoshi-sama. Here, she slept very peacefully. If she dreamed at all, she didn't remember them.

They got an early start and took as many supplies as they could carry. Misao's clan had provided them with the basics for outdoor travel and living, packaged as lightly as possible. They had a long walk and an uphill climb to the area she had chosen, with a lot of space to be searched along the way. They quickly traversed the forest they had searched yesterday, giving it a cursory second look as they passed. They didn't expect to find anything, and they didn't.

Once they left the forest, the terrain began to rise. There were still lots of trees, but they were in the foothills of the mountains and the going got rougher as the elevation rose. Their searching was more painstaking here. There were gullies and out-washes of old streams that could provide shelter to a small band of thieves, so each one had to be checked. And the area was well known for caves, so each potential entrance had to be explored. That meant they had to check behind even low growing bushes to be certain they didn't miss anything.

They double checked the map and decided to carefully search the remainder of the grid lying beyond the forest behind Hiko's, but to defer the remainder of the search along their path for the next day. That would get them to the campsite by nightfall.

They found and searched several secluded valleys lying between the ever rising foothills, but found no signs of inhabitation. Only a few caves were present in the upper reaches of the foothills, and these were empty, too. Only wildlife appeared to be in this grid.

As they reached the end of the grid, it was nearly sundown. They increased their pace and headed directly for the proposed campsite, Misao leading the way. She led them through trees, rock outcroppings, and craggy paths up the hills and into the night. Finally, they reached a small plateau with trees and the sounds of nearby falling water. They made their way past a small waterfall to a steaming pool just as the sun set.

"This is your surprise?"

"Yep." Misao looked extraordinarily pleased with herself. She put down her share of the supplies and looked around her at the pool and the familiar clearing.

"I have such fond memories of my Hanya in this place. It's wonderful to see it, but a little sad, too." She paused, her eyes mirroring the sadness she was feeling at the loss of Hanya, and more recently, Aoshi.

"He was a fine man, Misao."

Sano startled her. "You knew him?"

"I was there when it happened, at Kanryuu's."

"I didn't realize that, Sano. I knew Himura and Yahiko were there, so, of course, you would be there, too." She stopped. The sadness of that long ago loss was overcoming her warm feelings about the hot springs.

"Why don't we take turns? You take the first soak in this hot spring and I'll have some dinner, then you can eat and I'll warm up. Sound fair?"

"Sounds great, Sano. But you have to agree to give me my privacy. Go find yourself a spot in the woods while I enjoy this hot spring."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not going anywhere. You think I'm leaving a pretty woman like you alone when bandits might be around and you're naked? Not likely. I'm staying right here. But I will respect your privacy. I promise I'll keep my back turned. That way we can keep each other company and I'll know you're safe."

"Idiot! I don't need you to keep me safe! I'm the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu for crying out loud! Besides, how can I be sure you won't look?"

Sano was laughing pretty hard by this time. "You can't, woman. But I promise that unless you ask me to wash your back I'll keep mine turned until you come out. Deal? Of course, I want you to wash my back. And I'll let you look all you want. How's that?"

"Geez, I am cursed with jerks this year. Listen Sano, I am taking my kunai with me, and if I even suspect that you are feasting your eyes instead of your stomach I won't hesitate to put some new holes in your head. Not that you don't have enough already. Got it?"

Sano just kept laughing, but he held up his hands to indicate his agreement. Then he turned away walking over to his pack, settling in and getting out some food for dinner. He kept himself strictly facing away from her as he held up his food and called back to her, "See, it's just innocent me sitting here eating my dinner not paying any attention to you at all. Will this do?"

"Remember I just sharpened my kunai, Sano. Don't make me use them."

With that, Misao arranged her pack on the other side of the hot spring, as far away as she could get, and began to disrobe, watching Sano intently. After she had taken off the last of her clothes and unbraided her hair, she slid into the warm water and sighed. She rinsed off her face and ducked under to rinse off her hair.

"So how is it, woman? Warm enough for you? Want me to wash your back? The offer's still open."

"Keep your distance, perv. And it is heavenly. The warmth is so soothing I'm not even mad at you anymore." She relaxed into the spring and then called out to Sano. "So keep me company, Sano. Tell me about yourself, your travels, whatever."

"Well, let's see. I told you about Kenshin helping me gamble, but I didn't tell you about the party I threw at the dojo, did I?"

"No. I never heard about it from Kaoru or Yahiko, either."

"Well, you couldn't very well hear about it from Yahiko, since he was passed out from too much sake for nearly all of it. Kaoru shouldn't really drink either, now that I remember her performance, but Kenshin was the real surprise. He and I got into a drinking match, you know, one on one sake, a guy thing."

"Sounds like a stupid guy thing, to me."

"Whatever, anyway, both of us had a great deal of sake, neither of us wanted to let the other one win. At least that's what I thought. By the time I left, I thought Kenshin was sleeping it off against the wall. You know how he always used to sit with the sakabatou against his shoulder like the soldier he was."

"Yeah, he looked cute that way."

"Well, not when he's really drunk and passed out. At least that's what I thought. So I left the party and was off to go somewhere. And when I got there, who is there waiting for me, but Kenshin. All sober and ready to fight as usual. The guy can out drink anyone, I tell ya. If I didn't know better, I'd think that's why they called him the strongest."

"So where were you headed that Himura felt compelled to beat you there?"

"Oh, that's another story. But aren't you done yet? Time to share the warmth, woman. It's colder up here than down by Hiko's."

"OK. Keep your back turned and I'll be out in a minute."

Misao was feeling warm and very content. Tired and hungry, but content. She had just stepped out of the spring when she heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. She looked around with her eyes piercing the darkness, but didn't see anything. Just as she reached down for her uniform, she saw a large shadow dance across her pack in the moonlight and she gave a quick gasp. Sano was beside her in an instant, in front of her and looking off into the woods and around the bushes for signs of an intruder. Finding none, he turned around to face her.

"Yep, you sure have become a fine looking woman, Misao." He said with a sly smirk and a very direct smile, looking her directly in the eyes, eventually.

Misao shrieked as she grabbed her uniform and hugged it to her. She was about five shades redder by the time she had the presence of mind to squeak out, "Turn around, Sano! Let me get dressed!"

Sano chuckled but complied. "That's a pretty silly request considering I've already seen you. Hey, I know what will make you feel better. You can watch me undress then we'll be even. How's that?"

Misao smacked him on the back as she walked back around to the other side of the spring and made for the pack with the food.

"Don't be an idiot! Go ahead, the last thing I need is to see another naked man. I still haven't recovered from seeing Kamatari." Then Misao gasped, realizing what she'd said, and turned even redder.

Sano turned around and began to undress. "Well, I guess I know what story you can tell me while I'm soaking. By the way, have I mentioned that I've decided this campsite was worth the walk? The spring is nice, but the scenery is better than I expected."

He sank into the spring just as her kunai whizzed over his head.

"I'm not helping you find those in the morning, Misao. Now come over here and tell me all about your adventures with the naked Juppon Gatana."

  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and reviewing: Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, Lizzie, Prudence-chan, Crystal, Rurouni, Hana Himura, marstanuki, mae, Unseen Watcher, Akal-Saris, tenshineko,K-chan, Noa, and Misanagi.


	6. Frustration and Discovery

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

Chapter 6: Frustration and Discovery 

Sano awoke just after dawn. The cool evening temperatures had dropped to near freezing during the night. He had felt it coming, and was glad now that he had been so persuasive with Misao. She had been adamant that they sleep on opposite sides of the spring, or at least opposite sides of the clearing. He had insisted that they should be closer so that no one could sneak up on them and for the additional warmth. She had set aside her sensibilities and given in to her ninja training and allowed that it did make some sense from a security aspect to remain closer. She had placed her blanket within a foot of his and glared daggers at him, reminding him at least five times that she could produce her kunai within seconds. He had acquiesced, but only until she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was soundly asleep he had moved closer and wrapped both her and her blankets in one arm, keeping her warmer, and feeling more confident of her safety.

Now, before he awakened her, he reversed the process, so that she would find nothing amiss this morning. He was prepared to do this for their entire trip if necessary. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected to awaken in such a state of arousal. Well, Misao had wished for him to consider her a grown woman, he just hadn't realized how convincing she had been. It had been a long time since he had slept next to any woman, let alone one who was this beautiful. She looked and felt grown up, her innocent sweetness showing more when she was asleep than awake. Awake, her eyes and humor were distracting. Now she was unable to hide the soft femininity that her training and deft actions sometimes belied. His body had reacted, and now his mind was following that lead. He was alert to more than dangers from bandits this morning.

Schooling his features and dousing his senses with the frigid morning air, he rolled up his blanket before he roused her. Misao came immediately awake at his calling, and they ate a quick bite as they examined the map and planned out their days search pattern.

Sano wanted them to stay together, too alarmed by the thought that she might happen on the bandits or they upon her without his assistance. She was just as reluctant to allow him out of her sight, but for much different reasons. She didn't want to have to search out Sano and then go back to finding the bandits. Sano sensed her reason, but didn't object since it bolstered his own preference. She might eventually find out he knew where he was going, but he didn't need to tell her.

Their search continued in much the same way as the previous days. They explored stands of trees, searched the underbrush and bushes for hidden caves, and were alert to any depressions, gullies or natural valleys secluded in these ever rising hills. Each day, they practiced ninja stealth abilities as they searched. Sano found the training demanding, yet satisfying. He had so many skills as a fighter; he welcomed the chance to add more. He knew from his world travels that you never knew when some skill might keep you alive, or come in extremely handy at an unexpected turn of events.

After several days, they had explored all of the lower lying grids and they began to search in the higher altitudes. The weather had continued to turn colder, so they pushed as hard as they could, relieving their tired muscles each evening in the hot spring, and falling asleep quickly in their clearing. The food they had strung in the trees survived the attempts of the local wildlife to capture it, and they completed their planned week at this location with enough to last them down to Hiko's.

It was a frustrated walk back to the pottery kiln and their small storage shed. They might be warmer, but their spirits were dampened by their lack of results despite their thorough efforts.

Arriving at Hiko's near dark, they were surprised that he was there to meet them. He had prepared a hot meal and seemed to be intending to grace them with his presence. They ate in relative silence, but then Hiko offered them sake and asked them to report on their progress. Sano took the lead, frowning at Hiko, but keeping his voice mild.

"We have searched nearly all of the Western and Northern grids that you and Kenshin laid out for us, over half of the map if you include the village and the farms, and we have found nothing. We were more thorough than I thought it possible going into this search, finding even the smallest caves and washed out gullies. The cold is working against us now, and the hot spring Misao found for us to use this last week won't be a help in the rest of the search. It may take us twice as long to search the remaining grid, perhaps longer."

Hiko raised an eyebrow to a very tired looking Misao for her comments, but she just shook her head, yawned, and confirmed, "What he said."

"Then it is fortunate we have news and help from an unexpected source."

Now he had their full attention, not to mention irritation from of both of them. 

"You've found something? Some key to their whereabouts? Why didn't you say so as soon as we got here? Where are they?"

"Settle down, Sanosuke. I will tell you about it as soon as I finish my sake."

Sano was already regretting having asked Hiko to stop calling him gangster. The way he emphasized "Sanosuke" made him feel like a six-year old. Come to think of it, it was the same inflection he had heard Hiko apply to "baka deshi". He tried to hide his exasperation with the man. He couldn't very well expect Hiko to treat him any better than he treated Kenshin.

After leisurely emptying his sake cup and re-filling his cup but not theirs, Hiko continued.

"Shiro arrived with more sake today, Misao. The generosity of the Oniwabanshuu is most heartening. Especially when so many others are lax in their respect." Hiko looked hard at Sano as he said this. It was clear he considered Sano's impatience a reflection on Kenshin, as if Kenshin were responsible for their behavior while at his cabin.

Misao broke the tension by a small attempt to placate their 'host', "Hiko-sama, it is our pleasure to in some small way be able to repay your own generosity in helping our clan. It is a small gift in comparison to your assistance with Fuji."

"Of course, of course it is, but a welcome one." He paused to enjoy some of the 'gift' and then continued. "Shiro also brought letters from Okina for you, Okashira, and suggested that I read them as well, in your absence." He turned and produced the handful of the papers, briefing them on the contents.

"Okina has used the communication network of the Oniwabanshuu in this area to our advantage. Apparently one of your inactive members lives on the far side of the area you have not yet searched, and will be happy to offer you accommodations during your search. In addition, this same contact has heard rumors of disaffected Sanada ninja activity near the next village, and suspects that these renegades have expanded their territory to include our village. That may work to your disadvantage, as you may be required to expand the search area to include the mountainous terrain surrounding the neighboring village. Anticipating your need of an extension of the map, I have drawn one for you to take on your next leg of the search. 

"Shiro also brought you more provisions, so I will leave you two lovebirds to pack up for your long trek tomorrow. I'll assume you'll be back underfoot in a week or two." 

Hiko rose to leave, handing the correspondence and additional map to Misao. He called back over his shoulder as he disappeared into his cabin, "Try to pay less attention to each other and more to the task at hand." 

Misao and Sano stared blankly after him, then briefly at each other. Mutual shrugs led to identical yawns. It had been a long day and the fruitless but taxing search had left them both tired and slightly downhearted. This new information from Okina was welcome, but did little to lighten their spirits as they realized the long search they had anticipated was growing in size, their last week of efforts nearly wasted.

Hiko had packed their provisions into the shed, leaving them even less space in the already cramped room. They quickly spread their futons and retired. Misao was somewhat disconcerted at the closeness of Sanosuke. 

"Shall I tell you a bedtime story, Misao? I could whisper it in your ear?" She huffed in reply and faced in the other direction. She drifted off to sleep nearly immediately; welcoming the darkness and comfort she hoped to find in a renewing sleep with the added luxury of being off of the ground. Her last thought as she closed her eyes was to wonder why she hadn't really felt the cold during the last week.

Sano opened his eyes and sat up in a rush, roused from sleep by an unfamiliar sound. It was not yet dawn and the sound of Misao's mewling whimpering had brought him awake with a start. Her pained expression spoke clearly to the unpleasant dream that was disturbing both of them. She murmured bits of words as she began to sink into her blanket, gripping it tightly in her fists. He could only make out a couple of words, "cold" and something that might have been "hai". 

He watched her for a moment to see if the dream would pass, but her expression tightened along with her fists, making him cringe. He was tempted to gather her up in her blanket as he had for the last week, but feared that she would awaken. He settled for gently reaching over to take both of her hands in one of his and touch her shoulder to rouse her, calling her name.

"Misao, wake up! You're having a bad dream. Wake up!"

Before her eyes opened, she turned her head to follow his voice and he could clearly hear her words, "…cold…such cold…cold eyes."

Misao opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. Sano kept her hands in his and put his other arm around her, hugging her to give her some comfort as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"It's OK, Misao. You're fine. We're here at Hiko's. The only thing to be afraid of is another visit from that jerk. Are you OK?"

Misao pushed herself away as soon as she was fully awake, embarrassed that Sanosuke had seen her at her weakest. She slammed back into her futon and pulled her blanket up tightly around her, hiding her embarrassed face by turning away.

"I'm fine now. Just go to sleep. I'm fine. Really."

Sano saw her deepening blush before she covered herself and decided to simply wait her out. He'd been doing it all week in the open, why not here, too? He laid back on his own futon and waited for her breath to even out again. Once he was certain she was asleep, her gathered her into his arms, blanket and all, for the rest of the night.

In the morning, they hastily packed their provisions and plotted their course to their new destination. After a quick breakfast, they began the long walk across the forest. Misao read the letters from Okina as she walked.

"We're going to Tohaku's, Sano. He's Amon's brother, the Onimitsu you met in Yokohama. Okina says that Tohaku has been living up here since the Bakumatsu and remains loyal to our clan. He may be able to direct our search. At least I hope so."

"Do you know him? What kind of guy is he? And what's he doing way out here if he's a member of your clan?" 

"I must have met him sometime, but it was probably when I was a child. I really don't remember him. But Okina trusts him, so we know we can, too. I don't know why he's up here, but I'm sure he'll tell us."

They spent the day making their way to Tohaku's secluded mountain cabin without stopping. The weather was changing for the worse, and they were determined to reach him before nightfall. It would be too hard to search for a place they had never seen in the dark. It was getting dark earlier every day, noticeably so, since they needed the daylight so badly to aid in their search. They gave a cursory look to the quadrants they had already searched as they passed, just to assure themselves that no new clues would go unnoticed. Once they were out of the area they had already searched, they made for the cabin without even a rudimentary attempt to search along the way. It would slow them down too much.

Just after nightfall they reached Tohaku's cabin, finding the path indicated by Okina in his letter just before it became too dark to see ahead of them on the trail. If Tokaku had not set a lantern on his front step, they might not have found the cabin until the next morning.

They approached the cabin with eagerness; tired from another long and fruitless day and knowing they were expected. The warm glow of the fire behind Tohaku as he greeted them at the door was welcoming indeed in the cold night air. He was most respectful and courteous to Misao as his Okashira and Sano as her guest, but clearly agitated. He nervously peered around them to seek out behind them in the darkness. His eyes darted into the surrounding area and he hesitated to close the door behind them as they entered the warmth within.

"Is there another with you, Okashira? I was led to believe there might be another man with you on this journey."

"Ah, "Misao's eyes sparked in recognition of his underlying question. "No, Tohaku, Himura did not join us on this journey. He has returned to Edo."

Tohaku relaxed visibly at this, but felt compelled to ask, "Himura?"

"Yes," Misao replied with a firmness and finality in her tone, "Himura."

Sano was looking mystified by the entire exchange and was about to ask something when he felt a well placed elbow in his side. He gave Misao a glare as Tohaku excused himself to go bring them tea and something to eat.

"What about Kenshin?"

"Don't be dense, Sano. It's clear that Amon told him about meeting you at the docks and he was nervous about Himura coming to his house."

"Why would he be nervous about Kenshin coming here with us?"

Misao rolled her eyes and scowled at him. "Are you so hungry your brain's stopped working? We ate along the road, that should have been enough even for your voracious appetite."

Sano's eyes focused as he thought about why Tohaku might be nervous, but the light did eventually dawn. He kept it from Misao, however, preferring to tease her by feigning ignorance. "He wouldn't know Kenshin and besides, Kenshin's pink gi is enough to convince nearly everyone that he's probably crazy or at least a little guy with extremely bad taste."

"You're hopeless, Sanosuke! I'll try to speak slower for the rest of our trip. Try not to embarrass me in front of my clan member, would ya?"

"No promises, woman. It's too much fun to watch you blush."

"Sano!" Misao was about to read him the riot act when Tohaku and his wife came back into the room, bringing tea and dinner. They were so glad to see the steaming hot food and drink it banished their other concerns. When they had finished eating, Misao asked Tohaku to tell them about the bandits. He was clearly reticent, but felt compelled to comply with the wishes of his Okashira.

"Are you familiar with the recent history of the Sanada clan, Okashira?" Tohaku paused, and when neither Sano nor Misao seemed to know much about them, he began again. "Then let me give you some brief background about them. The Sanada clan has deep roots in the area north of here. The Okashira who led them prior to the Bakumatsu was well respected and a very talented ninja in the stealth and poisonous arts. He had two children, a daughter and a younger son. Towards the end of the Bakumatsu, he decided to take his band into the higher reaches to avoid the fighting and the retribution he feared from the Ishin Shishi. He had lost his wife in the Kyoto fires, and sought to avoid the violence of the cities. His clan, like ours, had served the bakufu for generations. 

"After resettling, he became ill and entrusted his clans secrets to his elder child, the daughter who was by now a young woman. His son was much younger than the girl was and still a child. She led the clan, complying with his wishes and rearing her brother. When he turned fifteen, she refused to pass on the secrets of the clan, and sought to keep the leadership in her own hands. Her brother was well liked, but not as strong as his father or his older sister. The clan split into two factions, one following the sister into the higher reaches to protect one of their clan secrets. The brother and the remainder of the clan members settled in this area, but were still experts in stealth and kept to themselves.

"The brother's health failed, and he died leaving no successor. Two of the clan members fought for control of the group, and it splintered into two smaller groups. One continued their secret existence in the home established by the brother. The other, unfortunately, has become the group of bandits you seek." Tohaku paused as his wife returned to clear their dinner away and serve more hot tea. When she had left, he resumed.

"The disaffected members were unable to find a suitable place to settle, and were forced to build a shelter in a hidden valley during the winter. It over burdened their small resources and they were unable to find work to replenish their funds. In the beginning, the new leader, Ishiji, attempted to adhere to the honorable principles of the Sanada ninjas of the past. Once he turned to crime to survive, it overcame his training and he coerced his followers into robbery."

Misao had listened attentively as Tohaku told his tale of treachery, but as he wound down, she determined that it was time for her to speak. 

"Tohaku, it is clear to me that you have too much knowledge of this group to have come by it through investigation. Do you have specific knowledge of this group of bandits? Do you know where they are hiding?" She gave him her full attention, bringing the bearing of her title and her ability to command in her voice.

"Hai." Tohaku's voice was quiet. He had known it would come to this and was prepared to obey the obligations of his clan, but it was clear from his pained expression that it would cost him dearly.

Misao's voice softened. "Please tell me, Tohaku. Maybe Sanosuke and I can help you when we take care of these bandits. Have they threatened you? Are you unable to defend against them?"

Bitterness crept into his response, "No, Okashira, that is not the issue. It is my family…" But before he could continue, his wife, Ichino, flung herself into the room, prostrated at his feet and imploring him to stop.

Sano and Misao were shocked and silent, waiting for Ichino's tears and pleas to stop as her husband attempted to command her silence. He was gentle with Ichino, yet firm in his resolve to tell his Okashira what she wished to know. 

"Return to the kitchen or be silent Ichino. This will be as it must be. I will fulfill my obligations to my Okashira and you will endure it."

Sano and Misao exchanged worried looks. There was clearly something amiss here and they were not at all certain what it was. 

Ichino sat silently with downcast eyes at the feet of her husband. After a moment, he cleared his throat and continued.

"Your pardon, Okashira. May I tell you something of my family before I give you the information you seek?" Misao nodded curtly, and he continued. "Before the last splinter of the local group of Sanada ninjas, our daughter, Makiko, married one of their clan. Her husband, Akoto chose to go with Ishiji. Our grandchildren are now with these bandits."

Tohaku paused, fisting his hands on the edges of his haori. His eyes were downcast and the tears of his wife fell silently behind him. Misao paled and glanced at Sano. He was scowling and looking determined.

Misao spoke softly. "Tell me about Akoto."

"He is a good husband and father, Okashira. And a good man, I believe. He followed Ishiji in good faith, before Ishiji choose a path of crime and murder…"

"And?" It was clear from Ichino's pleading eyes and Tohaku's pained pause that there was more to say.

"Ishiji's path may have been born of desperation, but he has become an evil man, Okashira. Akoto tried to leave, but Ishiji will not permit it. He holds his members hostage, using their families to hold them. It is Ishiji who expanded their range to Hiko's village. And it is Ishiji who kills. Akoto and the others have been careful to rob the villagers while they are gone, taking no chance of being seen. It is Ishiji who seeks out the travelers and murders them for their coin and goods."

Misao turned to Sano. His eyes had hardened and his face had become set in a scowl.

"Can we put an end to the bandits and help Tohaku? He is my clan."

"That would be easier to answer if we knew where they were and could determine the truth for ourselves, Misao."

Misao turned to Tohaku, who cast his eyes down and responded dejectedly. "I will take you there tomorrow. We must go early and remain undetected. Our lives as well as those of my child and grandchildren depend on it."

Sano and Misao nodded gravely.

After a long silence, Tohaku showed Misao to her room, giving Sano space in their common room for the night.

Sano sighed. It was much easier to fight when you knew who the bad guys were. But he had spent too much time fighting with Kenshin not to understand the nuances of good and evil. Who better to understand than the man who had lived with bad on his back? 

They started off early the next morning, the three wearing the identical blue of Misao's clan and Misao shouldering the burdens of leadership again. Tohaku led them silently to a valley they had passed in the late afternoon of the previous day. They rimmed it during the morning, taking in the lay of the land and the carefully hidden buildings lying secluded within the trees.

In the afternoon, they crept as close to the nearest building as they could without detection. They hid in the trees to watch the rhythm of the life of the bandit camp. Detecting the building holding the women and children was easy. It was the only one with any signs of life. The bandits must have felt the security of their surroundings, because the children were allowed to play outside in a small play area behind the building. It was hidden from their view, but the sounds of the children were all too familiar. As was the pain on Tohaku's face. He said nothing of his grandchildren, but when the door to the building opened and a young woman went to retrieve the children, his audible gasp told them this woman must be Makiko.

She was pale and drawn, and left the door of the building only after an unseen arm had roughly shaken her. They could hear the muffle of barked orders, but were unable to make out the words. Makiko shook her head in quick agreement, and left to go around the building to get the children. Just before she reached them she paused and forced her face to relax, even managing to summon a small smile. Misao imagined what she would see if she were able to look Makiko in the eyes. Would the sadness be overwhelming? She was suddenly ashamed of her own small sadness. She had lost a man who hadn't loved her. Not her husband, not a child, not her home or security. She was free to lead her life. And she wanted Makiko to have that freedom, too.

After the children and Makiko returned to the building, all was quiet in the hidden valley. They turned to begin their trek back to Tohaku's cabin, Tohaku in the lead and Misao coming reluctantly last. At the rim of the valley, Sano and Tohaku turned to find the Okashira gone.

"Damn! I don't want her down there alone, Tohaku! Ishiji and his men will be back any time."

"Agreed. However, the Okashira is a very skilled ninja. If we go after her, we may endanger her. She is well able to hide herself."

"You stay here, Tohaku. I'm going after her. If something happens to her you're not the one who will be explaining it to The Battousai." As he sped back into the valley, Sano had to admit to himself that he had used Kenshin to scare Tohaku into staying on the rim of the valley. Kenshin knew how impulsive Misao could be better than anyone. It wasn't Kenshin who would be scared for her; it was his own fear that made him tear through the trees, retracing their steps towards the bandit dwellings without care or quiet. He stopped short of the sight lines of the buildings, only then using the stealth techniques he and Misao had practiced for the last week. They had been especially careful in their previous survey of the area, so he already had several well placed vantage points to use to seek out the wayward Okashira. 

What was she thinking? Why had she returned to the conclave? Hadn't she seen enough to convince her of the truth of Tohaku's words the previous evening?

Sano silently moved in the forest surrounding the buildings to carefully look over each of them. Misao was not in sight, nor was there any sign she had been there. Frustration and stealth were equal partners in Sano's mind now. He wanted Misao out of there, and he wanted her out of there now.

He was just about to abandon his latest lookout location, just a few feet from the furthest reaches of the children's playground and start looking in doors and windows, when he caught a flash of blue streaking through the woods just behind him. She was headed back to the rim.

Without a backward glance, he followed her in a direct and disgusted line, reaching her side just before she made it back to where Tohaku would be waiting.

Sano grabbed her from behind and clamped one hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He spun her around so she could see it was him and started to swear at her in a harsh whisper.

"What the fuck are you doing, Misao?! Risking yourself this way is totally stupid and you're putting all of us in danger. Cut this shit out or you're going back to keep Hiko company while I put an end to these bandits."

Misao's eyes darkened and she bit him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are grabbing me like that? I know exactly what I am doing and I don't take orders from you, Sano. Now follow me back to Tohaku's before the bandits return. We can yell at each other there."

Misao turned around and took off up the hill at breakneck speed. She was in a full dead adrenaline fueled run, but her instincts were also in high gear, so she was able to stop before the tree line. She motioned Sano back and leaped into the nearest tree. There on the ground lying just beyond the tree line was Tohaku's body.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing: Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, Lizzie, Prudence-chan, Crystal, Rurouni, Hana Himura, marstanuki, mae, Unseen Watcher, Akal-Saris, tenshineko,K-chan, Noa, BladeRy, Amy and Misanagi.  
Susan: You are quite right, of course, about Kensin's gambling skills in the anime, but in the manga, Kenshin predicts them all! 


	7. Bandits Unmasked

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

Chapter 7: Bandits Unmasked 

Ishiji was a strong and muscular man with wisps of prematurely gray hair escaping from the head covering of his all black ninja uniform as he sped through the forest. It had been an exceptionally bleak day. They had found no travelers on the road from Kyoto, and none on the way to their closest village, either. Perhaps the number of innocents they had killed had now reached the point that others deferred or delayed their journeys out of fear. It was no matter. Ishiji felt sure he could find another path or another road to another nearby village. Winter was headed their way and he would not face another winter like the last, where they had bled and died building a small hut to shelter them, warmed principally by their own body heat forced into such a small and unsuitable place. It had cost him his Azusa, and he would not permit another of his band to die for lack of food or warmth. No matter whom he had to kill to do it.

He was in a very great hurry this afternoon. It was late and as usual, only Haku accompanied him on his brutal search for strangers. Arundo, the only other man of his band who condoned his violent leadership, was within their camp, watching over the women and children. Akoto, Taro, Junji and Naoto would only do his bidding and steal from the surrounding area while their wives and children were kept safely, securely, and forcibly back in the valley. He and Haku were to meet the others at the rim of the valley to discuss the day's efforts and plan for the next. No clan affairs were ever discussed in front of the families, and Ishiji preferred that these "conversations" take place up here with the families below them, a subtle reminder of what each of them had to lose by disobedience to their leader. The forest surrounding them reinforced the ever-present implied threat of imminent violence as the price of betrayal.

Haku was nearly a full mile behind him, being quite a slower runner, so Ishiji stopped to rest when he reached the rim of their valley. He was content to wait here, as long as the others didn't keep him waiting long. The sun was low in the sky and he was impatient to return to a warm meal and a lot of sake. It was only through a sake haze that he could bear the sight of the others with their families. The loss of Azusa and their unborn child had destroyed his hopes for happiness and a future with his small band of Sanada ninjas, just as his turning to crime had destroyed their honor. 

Tonight, as he waited for Haku to catch up with him and the others to arrive, he made a new decision. In the spring he would find a new wife from amongst the frightened villagers. He would have a new family and sons to carry on as leader no matter what the cost. He would force those weaklings who refused to confront the travelers to find him likely prospects while they scoured the countryside for booty. He would choose his bride from the most attractive prospects and offer to purchase her. He would intimidate the parents, or he would make it clear that an offer refused would be futile. And it would. A willing bride would be better, but any bride would do. He was far too practiced in intimidation by now to concern himself with things that did not matter. All that mattered to him was an heir. If he was lucky, he would have many sons.

His hopeful musings were interrupted by the arrival of Haku. Together, they silently moved around the top of the rim of their familiar valley. It was a comfortable and familiar silence, one that would not be broken until the others joined them.

Suddenly Ishiji halted in his tracks, extending an arm to alert and stop Haku. He had caught a glimpse of something. It was something blue. And there should only be black in this forest, his forest. He gave Haku their signal for an intruder and they split up to approach him. Haku veered off into the forest, Ishiji stayed close to the rim, but moved silently within the line of trees. They approached with great stealth and care, seeking out the interloper as the sun sank lower above them.

Tohaku peered anxiously into the trees down the path both Sagara and the Okashira had taken. He was concerned for the safety of his Okashira. She was such a young woman to be in this position. He knew that she was expertly trained and talented, but still she was young and he did not know of her experience. Could she conceal herself if the bandits returned unexpectedly early? He kept checking the progress of the sun setting behind him, knowing that discovery was more likely as the shadows lengthened.

It was when he turned to check the progress of the sun yet again that he felt a presence. But he had not even registered whether it was friend or foe before he fell unconscious to the ground. Ishiji had crept up and attacked him from behind, easily toppling the elder ninja when he glanced over his shoulder. Ishiji stood over him and appraised his appearance. The blue was the ninja uniform of the Oniwabanshuu. What was an Oniwabanshuu ninja doing in his valley? And was he alone?

Ishiji searched the body rapidly for valuables, finding none. Nor was he carrying supplies. Was this a local ninja? And if so, how had his presence escaped Ishiji's clan? The obvious answer was that it hadn't. Someone in his clan knew of this ninja and had not shared the knowledge with their leader. Someone who would soon regret such a treasonous act.

Where was Haku? Ishiji was impatient to see if Haku had any knowledge or suggestions. He probably didn't. Ishiji felt that his other clan members were weak and nearly worthless. Only Haku or Arundo would obey his orders to kill. They would obey him and follow him, but they weren't valuable when it came to strategy or ideas. He seemed to be the only one who could think in his clan. Again, he cursed his father for following the son of their last great leader. Why hadn't he gone with the daughter? She had been the strength of the clan, not the weak and spineless brother.

He spitefully kicked the unconscious ninja to turn him over. Let the others look at his face while he questioned them. He would see if anybody reacted if he kicked him again. What did it matter? This Oniwabanshuu should have stayed in Kyoto if he wanted to live. No one would meet Ishiji and survive to describe him.

Sano stood with uncharacteristic stillness behind a tree just yards from the one where Misao crouched. His body was tense from the adrenaline rush of the last two minutes. First the confrontation with Misao had unnerved him, but that had been quickly forgotten in the immediacy of the moment. Misao was in danger, as was he, and Tohaku was injured or worse.

He was wary but alert and searching their surroundings for imminent danger. So it was that he spotted the inept and slower Haku well before the black clothed ninja had spotted any blue. Haku was focused on his leader, and alert to danger, but no match for Sanosuke. The hardest decision Sano had to make was which way to crunch him. He settled on an elbow. He'd wanted to use his left elbow for the Futae no Kiwami and hadn't had much chance to practice lately, not since he'd left the wilds of Mongolia.

The black suited ninja never saw it coming and dropped in his tracks with a muffled "omph". Sano wasn't very satisfied with the results. He couldn't really get the elbowroom from his position behind the tree to effectively apply the Futae no Kiwami. But this guy had dropped without a problem. Enough leverage in the solar plexus would do that to a guy. Sano knew that from his old street fighting days. He quickly reached down and tied the guy up with his own mask – a nice touch he thought, as he gagged him with his headgear. Quickly removing the black ninja's serviceable obi, he used it to bind his legs and tie him to the nearest tree.

He checked on Misao, but she was still perched and safe just in front of him. No others seemed to be in the immediate area.

Akoto, Taro, Junji and Naoto were making their way back to the valley, again engaged in their fruitless discussion of just what they could do to reclaim their lives, their wives, their families, and their honor. The answer continued to be "nothing" today, just like every other day since coming to this god-forsaken valley. Each would have given much to be able to escape. They outnumbered the three clan members who now held them hostage, but how could they escape with their families? None had yet devised a way, and the only one who had ever tried, lay long dead in the valley, his entire family executed for his efforts. It was a persuasive deterrent for the remaining Sanadas who had wished to retain their clan's honor rather than becoming thieves.

Akoto brought a new threat to light. "Ishiji will not permit us to limit our activities to theft for much longer. He grows irritated with our reluctance to murder. He has become so accustomed to it that he no longer understands why we resist. That not only threatens our families more directly, but also our activities. Soon we will be seeking larger targets and attacking together. Blood will be on all of our hands. We must find a way to escape."

The others receded into shocked silence. They might have considered such a violent course of action to be their inevitable future, but none had dared to voice it yet. Now they were being forced to consider it. It increased the suffocating dread that each felt as they approached the valley. Their home. Their prison.

They had slowed their progress a bit, but then shook off their lethargy to increase their pace. Being late to their daily report and meeting with Ishiji would not improve his mood or their chances of a peaceful evening with their frightened wives and children.

Akoto was in front of the group, and the first to see a brief glint of blue and black in the distance. Something at the rim of the valley didn't look right. He halted and held out his hand to signal the group to stop. The four of them glanced at each other and used their hand signals to agree to approach the meeting place with great care, keeping totally out of sight from even Ishiji. Akoto gave the signal to meet back here before alerting Ishiji to their presence. Check it out and compare notes before continuing. The four had developed their own signals and agreements in the face of their enforced servitude.

Sano saw two of the four as they fanned out to sneak up on the man kicking Tohaku. They were all wearing the same black ninja uniform. He briefly signaled to Misao, and she indicated another two were within her sights, also approaching with great care and stealth. To his unspoken question: friend or foe? She merely shrugged. They had no idea. Sano immediately determined to act first and ask later. Some things just had to be sorted out after the fact. He signaled Misao to stay where she was and set off to take care of the two within his sight. The last thing he saw out of his peripheral vision was Misao sticking her tongue out at him and leaping off her branch.

"Damn wench is gonna get herself killed and then who will I sleep with?" He muttered to himself. "Whoa, where did that come from?" Sano was surprised at such an intimate thought springing to mind about Misao, especially right now. Then all thoughts of Misao were put aside so he could deal with the two at hand. THEN he could go take care of the other two, make that three, and yell at her for a really long time. "Why the hell do we have hand signals if she's not gonna follow them anyway? Damn it! She fucking better not get herself hurt or I'm going to hurt her myself!"

Just then Junji and Naoto had the unpleasant opportunity to meet a very pissed off Sanosuke dressed as a ninja. He took out one with each fist and spun around in a flash to head off to the top of the rim. Screw this stealth stuff. He was taking anyone dressed in black out and taking them out NOW!

Sano was not at all prepared for the sight that met him at the top of the hill. As he breached the tree line, headed for where Tohaku had fallen, he saw a very familiar Keicho Kick go flying into the black ninja who had kicked Tohaku. She had surprise on her side, but this guy was no pushover, not even for a well-placed Keicho Kick. Instead, he caught her leading foot and twisted. A very stunned Misao crumpled at his feet, but it was only a matter of seconds before her kunai were interlaced in her fingers and she was prepared to fling them at him at close range using the Sankatsu Tobikunai.

Before she could release them, another kempo kick took the ninja threatening her out from the back. The two other ninjas dressed in black had converged on him with practiced ease. One had hit him from the back, toppling him over towards Misao, as the other hit him square on the side half way down, effectively knocking him flat and sparing Misao. Now Sano was really confused. How the hell was he supposed to take out the bad guys when they were busy fighting each other? Hell, he'd just take 'em all out and let Misao ask the questions later.

He easily reached Misao before the others, knocking them flat out on either side. One took a blow to the head, the other an uppercut to the chin – just for old times sake. He had to admit that his punches had more force now than when he was a fighter for hire, but these guys were dropping like flies. To bad they'd hurt both Misao and Tohaku in the process. Come to think of it, it was just that one guy that hurt both of them. He looked over and saw the perpetrator stirring. This guy was the only one who'd been hurting the good guys in blue. So this was the guy who looked like good target practice for his left elbow.

The guy sprang to his feet just as Sano estimated where to place his elbow to make sure this guy didn't hurt anyone else today – or anytime soon. Ishiji was introduced to the Futae no Kiwami via the left elbow of Sagara Sanosuke seconds later. Misao, who had a front row seat as he made sure this guy wasn't going anywhere soon, leaped up and gave him a big spontaneous hug.

"That was great, Sano! I knew you could do Futae no Kiwami with one or both hands, but I didn't know you could use your elbow! That was great! Ow Ow Ow Ow Owwww! That jerk twisted my ankle! Hit him again, Sano, and use your fist this time."

Sano picked Misao up under his arm and sat her down next to Tohaku.

"Later, woman. First let's see how Tohaku is and let me take a look at your ankle."

Misao leaned over to check on Tohaku. He had taken a bad blow to the head and was unconscious. His head was also bleeding profusely, making it difficult for her to tell if there were other wounds. She tore the bottom trim off her ninja shorts and proceeded to wrap up Tohaku's head to bind up his wound and stop the bleeding. Fortunately, the makeshift bandage was effective and as the bleeding stopped, Tohaku moaned and began to regain consciousness.

While Misao had been tending to Tohaku, Sano had grabbed her ankle and was examining it for broken bones. Finding none, he took what was left of the trim from her shorts and wrapped her ankle.

"Doesn't seem to be broken, Misao. Maybe it's not even sprained. Hopefully, if you stay off it for tonight you can walk on it tomorrow."

"Thanks for wrapping it Sano, but I am more worried about Tohaku. This blow to the head was a bad one and he's not coming around very fast. Are any of them carrying any water?"

Sano made a quick search of the ninja's surrounding them, making sure they were still out cold and looking for water. Finding none, he shrugged at Misao. Just then, Tohaku groaned again and his eyes fluttered open.

"Don't move, Tohaku. You've been hurt, so just lie still." Misao took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder to prevent his instinctual inclination to try to get up. His hand went to his head, finding the bandage she had used and coating his fingertips with blood.

"Ishiji surprised me from behind. Your pardon, Okashira, I failed in my duty to protect you and keep watch."

"No, Tohaku, Ishiji is the one who has failed his fellow clansmen, not you. Can you identify the others for us? These two attacked Ishiji when he was going to hurt me. Sano likes to keep things quiet so he can think deep thoughts so he knocked them out so we could tend to you."

Misao helped Tohaku raise his head just barely and placed it on her lap. From that vantage he easily identified Akoto, his son-in-law, and Taro. "There should be at least three others. Junji and Naoto usually travel with Akoto. Haku often travels with Ishiji seeking out the travelers, but there is a third, Arundo. Arundo usually guards the women and children, but occasionally Arundo and Haku switch duties."

"All accounted for then," Sano smirked. "I've got three more down in the trees here and we heard the one threatening Makiko earlier. I'll tie up the lead bad guy, Ishiji – even though he shouldn't be waking up any time soon. Then I'll go and get Akoto's friends. They may be coming around by then. You and Tohaku can talk to these two when they wake up and we can decide what to do with them."

Sano ripped off Ishiji's mask and used it to bind his hands behind him, taking care that he was fully secured. Then he removed the man's obi to bind his legs just as he had with the first ninja he had captured when this mess began. Satisfied that Misao and Tohaku were in no danger from this ninja, he left them to go retrieve the others.

Tohaku watched Sanosuke work without comment. The others were not yet stirring as he disappeared back into the forest. When the two Omitsu's were alone, Tohaku haltingly inquired, "Okashira, what do you intend to do with my son-in-law?"

Misao patted his hand and smiled gently down at him. "Don't worry Tohaku, we will find a way out of this mess for you and your family. You are my clan. I am your Okashira and I will take care of it. Please try to rest now, but don't go to sleep. Stay awake so you can talk to Akoto when he comes around. I will need you to help me make this work out. That is your duty now, stay awake and help me help your family. When they awaken, tell them to stay where they are and introduce me, and Sanosuke, too."

"As you wish, Okashira."

Misao was busy scowling and thinking as the other two ninjas began to stir. It was going to be hard to find a way to keep the promise she had just made to Tohaku. His head wound might be severe. There was no telling if he would really survive this attack, not yet. She would have to try to make it work somehow. Not only Sanosuke, but also Hiko would also have to agree with whatever scheme she came up with and Himura would eventually find out, too, so the plan would also have to accommodate his sensibilities. She knew Himura had helped others in similar situations. Takani Megumi came to mind first, but even her own Aoshi-sama had been helped by Himura. Her mind reeled at the recognition that she was still thinking of Shimomori as her Aoshi. Her eyes flashed and she set her jaw. It was the last time she would make that mistake, even to herself. Aoshi was out of her life now.

She focused on the present as Tohaku began to speak to the two ninjas coming around. Sanosuke had hit them enough to knock them out, but didn't appear to have done any real damage. Ishiji may not have fared so well under the Futae no Kiwami. They wouldn't know for a while.

"Akoto, Taro, stay exactly where you are and listen to me. This is my Okashira. She and her companion, Sagara Sanosuke have come here to stop the thievery and killing of the band of outlaws hiding in this valley. Answer the Okashira's questions and do not anger Sagara, who has incapacitated and tied up both Ishiji and Haku." Tohaku collapsed on Misao's lap, tired from the exertion of even this much effort. The two ninjas nodded, and sat quietly, one rubbing his chin and the other favoring the side of his head.

"Akoto, you are related to my clansman, I understand?" Akoto nodded to Misao respectfully. "I wish to find some way to help you and the others with families to escape from Ishiji's tyranny. The robberies and killings must stop and reparations must be made. Do you have any suggestions?"

Akoto bowed submissively to Misao and began to speak, casting a quick glance at Taro to seek his agreement. "Okashira, we are deeply in your debt if you and your companion have put a stop to Ishiji and Haku. That only leaves Arundo guarding our families back in the valley. We are expected soon, but will have enough time to prepare to take Arundo totally unaware. That would free our wives and children. If you can help us find them someplace to stay that is safe and away from here, Taro, Junji, Naoto and I will return whatever Ishiji, Haku and Arundo have not destroyed or consumed. Beyond that, we must leave our fates and further reparations to you."

"Yes, you will leave them to me." Misao spoke firmly to the two sad ninjas, who bowed deeply in return.

Sanosuke returned to the rim of the hill with three more of the black clad ninjas. Two of them were leading the third who was still bound and gagged with his own obi and mask. The two placed him off to the side, away from Ishiji and out of their hearing. They tied him again to a nearby tree. Then they moved to sit with Akoto and Taro. Sano stood behind Misao and Tohaku, glaring at the four ninjas and keeping a close eye on Ishiji for any signs of recovery.

Akoto introduced the two other ninjas to Tohaku and the Okashira. He told them of the Okashira's wish to help them and of his suggestions so far. The three others nodded their agreement and again all four of them bowed low to Misao and Tohaku, indicating their respect and submission.

Sanosuke was troubled, and glared at Misao. "What are you planning, Misao, that would get these four out of here with their families without letting the other three go?"

"Sit, Sano and let me explain what I think may work here. If you disagree, then I'm sure Hiko and Himura will, too, so I want your full agreement on this. Or we'll have to come up with some other solution." Misao patted the earth next to her and Sano sat, still keeping a sharp eye on Ishiji.

"These four can go down to the valley and free their wives and children from the last of the ninjas loyal to Ishiji. Then they can secure Ishiji, Haku and Arundo here for tonight. And Tohaku, who should not be moved very far can stay here tonight with them. You and I will return to Tohaku's cabin to assure his wife that all is well – or soon will be.

"Tonight, these four will gather everything that can be returned that was stolen and give further thought to what they wish to do next. Tomorrow, they will take the three murderers to the authorities and turn them in. Then they will proceed to return everything stolen they can the same way they obtained the items – while no one is around to see them. They will also make a list of the items that cannot be returned, giving estimates of values of the victims' losses.

"I am willing to offer to accept these four and their families as members of my clan. The Oniwabanshuu will make their reparations now to all of the shop owners and farmers. They will work off that debt in payment to the clan. Once the debt is repaid in full, they may choose to leave us, but I hope they will stay and choose to regain their honor as Oniwabanshuu ninjas. They will disappear from this area, not to return." Misao paused and cast hard looks at the four shocked men in front of her. 

Here was this slight young woman, cradling her hurt clansman's head in her lap, offering to restore their lives, give back their honor and free their families. The four men were gaping at her as if she had lost her mind.

Undaunted, Misao turned to Sanosuke who was scowling, but clearly mulling over her proposal. She reached over to touch his arm, to get his attention.

"What do you think, Sano? Can we somehow pull this off?"

"Hmmm. It might work, but there are a lot of details against it. The biggest problem I see now is turning these three losers into the authorities without implicating the others. You know a low-life like Ishiji is going to tell the police it was all Akoto's doing or some other fable. These guys can't be part of it."

"I can do it." Tohaku attempted to sit up, but was stopped short by an insistent Misao.

"Yes," Sano replied, "That could work, but you can't do it alone. You need help in getting these three down to the authorities in Kyoto. Can Kuro and Shiro come up here to go with Tohaku?"

Misao beamed, "You're brilliant Sanosuke! Just when I think your talent is all in your fists you go and surprise me. If Kuro, Shiro and Tohaku deliver these three and the others are nowhere to be found, then it won't matter what Ishiji says."

"Ichino can send a message to Okina tonight, Okashira, when you return to my cabin. While I am here tonight I can help Akoto with the list. The families can help get property ready to go back to the owners and the wives can take the children immediately back to Kyoto. May they go to the Aoiya?"

"Of course, Tohaku, that is where all our clan members seeking safety go." Misao smiled gently at Tohaku, his color was looking a bit better now. She wasn't sure of his real condition, but she knew he would see this through if at all humanly possible. Then she returned her attention to the four ninjas seated across from her.

"Are you willing to become Oniwabanshuu?" Her slightness of form did nothing to diminish her authority and bearing as the Okashira. The four men bowed deeply without hesitation.

Akoto spoke for them all as he addressed her in a whisper. "You have saved us, Okashira. We owe you our lives and our loyalty. It would be an honor to trade black for blue."

Sanosuke broke up the meeting. "Enough small talk. It's almost dark and there are still matters to attend to here. I have bound Ishiji tightly, but I warn you to watch him with great care. He has nothing to lose and was able to defeat you before this. Do not, at any cost, let him escape. Your safety and future could be lost."

The four agreed immediately and began to speak quietly to each other about the best way to disarm and capture Arundo. Sanosuke moved Tohaku to a safe spot well away from Ishiji and Haku. Tohaku assured Misao that he was well able to wait for Akoto to return. They were all agreed that Tohaku was not up to going back to his cabin.

Akoto told Sanosuke and Misao that he and the others would capture Arundo and secure him in one of the small outbuildings. They would then return and take Tohaku to the main building where Makiko could look after him. Haku would be bound with Arundo, but Ishiji would be placed in a different building, alone. One of the four of them would guard the two buildings and all four would be on watch for the night. The wives would take care of accumulating the property and clearing out the evidence of their habitation. They would take the children and leave for Kyoto at daybreak. As soon as Kuro and Shiro arrived, the three Kyoto ninjas would take the three bandit ninjas to Kyoto – providing Tohaku was able to travel. Once the others were gone, the four new Oniwabanshuu would clear out the belonging of everyone else from this god forsaken valley, return all the stolen goods they could, and make their way to the Aoiya.

"Sounds like a plan, come on Okashira, we're leaving. You need to rest that ankle and use that bright brain of yours to figure out a way to make sure Hiko the Master of Hiten Mitsurugi doesn't Ryuu us when we give him the good news about your new members." 

Without waiting for her response, he reached over behind her and untied her obi. He folded the long fabric in half and unceremoniously brought Misao to her feet and hoisted her on his back.

"Hold on woman! I don't want you falling off in the dark." He scooped the obi around her backside and slung it over his shoulders.

"Hey! Watch it, Sano, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't fall off when you fall asleep. I know how tired you are. My dad used to carry Outa like this, you'll be safe until we reach Tohaku's."

Misao could see arguing with him would be totally useless. She had no choice in the matter from her current position anyway, so she merely called back over her shoulder for the others to be careful as Sano carted her away.

"How am I supposed to impress my new members with you throwing me around like a bunch of radishes, Sano?"

"Oh, I think you impressed 'em enough for one day, Okashira. You did a good thing back there. So good that it might even work. Now rest that pretty head of yours on my shoulder and get some rest. You're going to need it to get back to Hiko's tomorrow and get him to buy into your new recruitment program."

Misao opened her mouth to protest, but then snapped it shut. Sano was right, she was exhausted and her ankle ached. If she didn't get some rest they wouldn't make it back to Hiko's tomorrow and their plan might not work if they didn't. They would need Hiko's approval to make it all come out right.

Misao yawned and rested her chin on Sano's shoulder, rubbing her cheek on his neck. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and held onto his back with her knees. He reached around and hooked his arms under her knees. He'd tied the obi around him so she was tied to him and couldn't fall off.

"Thanks for helping me, Sano. You're a good man with or without 'Bad' on your back." Then she relaxed her head above his shoulder blades and fell asleep to the rhythm of his footsteps and faint sound of his heartbeat. 

****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing to Firuze Khanume, rurouni, dynast, Susan, Misanagi, Midori Natari Himura, DiaBLo, lizzie, K-chan, BladeRy, amy text, may, and Crystal.


	8. Back to Kyoto

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

**Dreams**** I Dreamt Instead**

By Fujifunmum Chapter 8: Back to Kyoto? 

By the time they reached Tohaku's cabin, Misao was so sound asleep that Sano hated to wake her.  He deposited her on the futon Ichino had set out for her, raised her foot and left her to get some sleep.  She was going to need it to make the long trek back to Hiko's tomorrow.  And they needed to get a very early start to make this whole elaborate plan work.  Sano made sure Misao was comfortable and went to speak with Ichino.

Ichino was only too happy to send messages to Okina for Sano and Misao.  She was ecstatic at the thought that her daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren would be able to live in peace in Kyoto with the Oniwabanshuu. She was worried about Tohaku, but knew that Makiko would take very good care of her father.  Hopefully Ishiji's blow to the head had not been too serious.  She wanted to go to her husband, but knew her efforts were better spent here, seeing to the Okashira, Sagara and contacting the Aoiya.  She left Sano to eat the meal she had prepared and ready for their return and went off to send the carrier pigeons off to carry their most important message.

The birds were restless tonight.  They were used to Tohaku's gentle care, but familiar enough with Ochino that she knew they would respond.  She took the messages that Sano had written for Okina and sent off two birds, this message was too urgent to risk it not getting through to Kyoto for any reason.  Okina needed to send Kuro and Shiro off at first light or they would have a hard time finding Tohaku by nightfall.  Hopefully he would be well enough with a full days rest to travel with them to Kyoto the following day.

Makiko and the children would already be at the Aoiya.  Ichino smiled broadly at this thought.  She didn't like the idea of the women and children traveling alone to Kyoto, but after what they had suffered during the last year, they would be much safer on the road then waiting.  The sooner they were at the Aoiya, the better Ichino would feel.  She had already decided to entreat Tohaku to move them back to Kyoto, too, as soon as this mess with Ishiji was behind them.  She would be glad to adjust to the ways of the city if it meant spending time with her daughter and grandchildren.  The Okashira seemed like a very sweet young girl; surely she would not deny Tohaku an opportunity to rejoin the main group at Kyoto.

Makiko haltingly shared her thoughts with Sanosuke.  She was very unused to unfamiliar male visitors, and was loathe to speak so forthrightly with him in the absence of her husband, but the unusual circumstances of his visit compelled her to speak.  They must leave as soon as it was light, perhaps before, and she might not have an opportunity to speak with the Okashira.

"The birds have flown toward Kyoto, Sagara-san.  May I offer you more tea?"  She refilled Sanosuke's plate and teacup as she made this offer, noting how greedily he had consumed the original portions she had given him.  Tohaku and the Okashira were not eating, so she had plenty of extra food.

"Thank you, Ochino-san, this has been quite a day and I'm starving.  When do you think the birds will reach Okina?  This evening?"

She nodded as she placed some sake near the fire to warm.  "Indeed, I believe the birds will deliver their news before midnight in Kyoto.  Amon and Tohaku and the other remote Oniwabanshuu members keep in touch and rotate the birds to be certain that any message needed by the Okashira will be sent as quickly as possible."  She hesitated, but continued haltingly, "May I speak openly with you of my concerns, Sagara-san?  Will you do me the honor of sharing them with the Okashira?  I am…concerned…that perhaps you must leave so quickly…."

"What is it?  I am sure the Okashira would want to know if something was bothering you.  And she would thank you for your hospitality if she were awake."

"Would it …..could you….when you reach Kyoto….could you please let us know that Makiko and the children are safe?"  Her pleading eyes met Sanosuke's very uncertainly.  He had done so much for her already, and yet she presumed to demand more.

"The Okashira will see to it.  Don't worry.  You're right; we must leave as early as possible.  If it's OK with you, I'll get some sleep here now and could you wake us before dawn?"

"Our family cannot repay our debt to you, Sagara-san, please travel safely."

Bowing deeply, Ochino left Sano and cleared away the dinner debris, leaving him the sake.  But Sano only had one small cup.  He was exhausted, too, from the long day of travel, fighting, and excitement.  He wanted to get to sleep as quickly as possible so he could get Misao down to Hiko's early.  He would carry her if he had to.  But he wanted her well enough to walk, well enough so that he could harass her.  He smiled at the thought of her blushing under his words as he drifted off to sleep.

Sano awoke just before dawn.  He went to awaken Misao and found her already up and checking her ankle.  

"I think I can walk on it just fine, Sano.  It's a little bit sore, but we need to get going as soon as we can, agreed?"

"Let me see it, Misao."  Sano felt her ankle and tightened the wrappings a little since they had loosened during the night.  "It feels OK.  So let's get started as soon as you are ready.  We have a lot to 'discuss' on the way to Hiko's."

"You mean you want to yell at me all day, baka.  Well you can go ahead and yell all you want as long as you help me convince Hiko that this plan will work.  And Himura, too."

Ichino had packed Sano and Misao a light pack of food for them to eat along the way, and they set out immediately.

As soon as the sun was full in the sky, they began to move more quickly.  Sano insisted on carrying Misao over the scattered rough terrain in the higher altitudes, but they made very good time on their descent toward the villages below, stopping only once when they met up with Kuro and Shiro on the path. They gave them the map and a few choice words about the situation with Tohaku.  Kuro and Shiro had left the Aoiya well before daybreak, being very familiar with the roads and paths up at least as far as Hiko's and generally familiar with the ones further away.  They had met with the wives and children of the new Oniwabanshuu ninjas nearly to Hiko's – an indication that they had traveled difficult terrain well before daybreak.

They soon put the more challenging terrain behind them and Sanosuke began to interrogate Misao as they approached Hiko's.

"OK, Misao, get started on the explanations.  First and foremost, why the hell did you go back to the bandits' cabins after we had reached the rim of the valley?  Tohaku and I were frantic when we found you gone."

"Yeah, yeah, I know.  It was stupid.  At the time, I realized that I hadn't taken a count of the number of women and children in the camp and I thought I could sneak back, take a quick count and be back up to the rim before you missed me.  Unfortunately, it took me a little longer than I thought it would.  Looking back on it now, I realize it was a dumb move.  So go ahead and yell at me for it."

"Well that's no fun.  But you're right.  It was stupid.  Now let's get to the little matter of hand signals."

Misao cut him off.  "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm the Okashira here Sagara, and I don't take orders from you."  Misao huffed a little and scampered just ahead of him on the path.

Sano easily caught up with her by lengthening his stride to his regular steps and tugged on her obi to get her attention.

"Even you know that's a dumb argument.  Hand signals are supposed to be used to communicate with each other, not for you to issue orders.  And you know you should have stayed in that tree, ne?"  He swept her up under one arm and kept their steady pace going.  "Your ankle wouldn't be sore now if you'd been reasonable then."

"Put me down, Sano!  I can walk just fine."

"True enough, but we're done walking for a while."  And with that, Sano broke into a dead run, Misao still tucked neatly under his arm as he made his way back down to Hiko's.  It was already mid-afternoon and they still had several miles to go before they would reach the cabin and kiln of the great swordsman.  Misao rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.  

"Now I really feel like a bunch of radishes.  Is this really necessary, Sano?"

"Quiet woman.  Just figure out how you're going to explain all this to Hiko."  That snapped her into silence.

They came upon Hiko's cabin just in time to see the great man himself coming out of his door.  Spotting them coming towards him, he stood arrogantly in front of the door, his cape flourishing around him.  His ever-present scowl was there, but there was also a twinkle in his dark eyes that undercut the scolding impression he was trying to create.

"Back again, I see.  And playing more games are you?"

Sano had set Misao down in front of Hiko, and stood beside her, breathing a little hard, but glad to have an excuse to let Misao do the talking with the over critical swordsman.   Misao took a breath and began.

"Hiko-sama, we are glad to be back and hope you will be pleased to learn that we have found the bandits…"

Hiko held up his hand to stop her from continuing. "So you have found the bandits, have you?  But you did not dispose of them, I see.  Your naiveté is going too far, Okashira.  You may very well live to regret your reticence, Misao."  Turning to Sano, his scowl deepened as he continued, "I thought you would have done something about some of her naiveté by now, Sagara.  Are you as slow as my baka deshi?"  He rolled his eyes and exhaled the deep sigh of the superior master being extremely tolerant of his very slow students. 

Turning back to Misao, he asked,  "Two questions, Okashira.  Have you stopped the robberies and murders?  And will my sake be delivered on time?"

"Yes and yes," Misao responded.

"Then don't let me keep you.  I have already placed your belongings in front of the shed.  I told you I need the room for my pottery.  The pottery of Niitsu Kakunoshin needs the appropriate space for drying and storage.  I'm sure you are needed in Kyoto, Okashira.  And someone, someplace else must need you, Gangster.  Although I can't imagine who."  With that, Hiko Seijirou, the 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu turned with another flourish of his cape and disappeared into his cabin.

"How does he DO that?" Sanosuke snapped, as he stomped off towards the shed to collect their meager belongings.

"I'd say 'Ask Kenshin', except you sound just like him when he says that."  Misao was very amused by Sano's frustration around Hiko.  Although she did wonder what all that stuff about her naiveté was about.  She determined to ask Sano later; maybe he could figure it out.

They sat down in front of the shed to rest briefly while they packed up their gear.  There wasn't much left, and it easily fit into Misao's original backpack, which Sano shouldered.  

"Kuro and Shiro must have taken our other supplies with them early this morning.  I hope they find that valley before nightfall, but I shouldn't worry, they both are familiar with this area and they have our map."   She peeked into the shed.  It was already filled with Hiko's pots in varying stages of completion.  She closed the door and shook her head.  

"Let's get going back to Kyoto.  I don't think I can stand any more of Hiko's warm hospitality.  Now this is exactly what we don't want to do with our customers at our new Inn in Kyoto.  We want them to feel welcome and at home with us."

"Then don't bother asking Hiko for help with your new business Misao.  That guy should be a hermit.  Who can stand to be around him?  Let's get out of here."

"Right.  If we make good time, we can make it back to the Aoiya before nightfall."

Sano and Misao started down the path back to Kyoto immediately.  The sun was still high enough to give them hope that if they hurried they could be back before dark.  Even with the bandits under control, they wished to arrive back at the Aoiya before dark if possible.

Sano and Misao were not the only ones rushing towards the Kyoto.  A dark figure in black began to track their movements as they hurried along.  Wisps of gray escaped from his hooded figured as he moved silently in the trees behind them.

Misao's thoughts turned towards home and her new business ventures.  She and Sano began discussing the various protection and security strategies of travelers in Kyoto, just as they had when they traveled this path going to Hiko's all those weeks ago.

"I know you are anxious to go to Tokyo, but I hope you will stay in Kyoto for a few days Sano and talk over some of your security suggestions with us.  We want to set up security and protection services for our current clientele at the Aoiya, and have those services ready to offer at the new Inn, too.  Especially now that we have more clan members to draw on.  We will be able to put our new experienced members to work right away."

"You're a sneaky little Okashira, aren't you?"  Sano smirked at Misao, glad that their comfortable repartee had returned now that the danger from the bandits was behind them.  "I'll stay for a little while, just to help you out.  I can see that you just can't get along without me Misao.  How did you manage while I was traveling all over the world?  Oh, wait, I remember, you and the Oniwabanshuu just sat around in Kyoto waiting for me to return.  See, I knew you couldn't get along without me."

Misao was gradually blushing under Sanosuke's mild teasing, and getting ready to smack him one for his arrogance, when her trained senses picked up a subtle movement behind them.  Sanosuke sensed it, too.  They both froze and turned to look behind them when a dark figure blasted towards them.

The large black clad figure seemed strangely familiar to Misao as time slowed in front of her.  A figure in black was approaching and leaping with a ferocious kempo kick towards Sanosuke's head.  She turned in time to see Sanosuke trying to step aside to dodge the oncoming attack.  He managed to avoid the kempo strike, but Misao saw a glint in the black ninja's hands during the final approach that made her heart stop.

Still, time was moving at a snails pace as she vainly tried to scream a warning to Sano, stark fear in her wide blue eyes.  It was to no avail.  As Misao watched in horror, the black figure proceeded to execute an Ensatsu Goukoukon.  The ninja was using a technique just like Okina's Ensatsu Goukoukon on Sanosuke.  He had one modified tonfa and released it with all his strength just he realized that Sano was going to avoid his kempo attack.  Unfortunately for Sano, the modification to the tonfa was fierce.  It had a sharpened edge.

The tonfa slammed full force into the side of Sanosuke's head, the kempo leap of the ninja magnifying the force of the blow.  A terrified scream finally loosed itself from Misao's throat as she felt time begin to flow quickly past her again.

Years of preparation and practice came into play as Misao whirled toward the attacker who had just sped past her.  Her kunai at the ready, she executed a perfect Sankatsu Tobikunai.  The hurled knifepoints of her kunai drove a deadly pattern in the black ninja's chest, and Misao was left the lone standing figure in the deadly quiet forest.  Two bleeding men lay at her feet, one in familiar blue, and the other in the now familiar black.

Misao gasped as she realized the sudden course her life had taken.  Her training was effective, but had not prepared her for the shock of realization that she had taken the life of another.  Her glance darted between the two men at her feet as her mind struggled to catch up with her actions.

The blood surrounding Sanosuke's still figure commanded her attention.  She knelt beside him and began calling to him, grasping at him and shaking his shoulders in a failed desperate attempt to wake him.  He made no sound.  She burst into tears as she saw the gash on the side of his head. Blood was coursing from the wound at an alarming rate as she tore furiously at the trim on her ninja top and the fabric of her obi.  She pressed the ties of her obi to his head to apply pressure to stop the bleeding as she frantically used the strips of trim to try to form a wrap to hold the blood soaked ends of the obi in place.

It was frighteningly awkward work, and while it only took her a few moments, each second seemed to drag as the blood continued to spread over the cold hard ground beneath him.  Finally she had the blood flow staunched with the tightly held fabric.  She brought Sanosuke's head into her lap, pleading with him to awaken, urging him to cling to life, as her tears mingled with the blood on his unmoving features.

When Sanosuke groaned as he lay in her lap, Misao exhaled a deep sigh of relief.  Her tears continued to wash over both of their cheeks as she leaned down to hold him closer and caress his face with her hands.  All she could do was cry and call out his name repeatedly, willing him with every fiber of her being to awaken and open his eyes to her.

"Sano, please wake up, Sano, please be OK, Sano, can you hear me?  Sano, don't leave me alone here!"  She was becoming more hysterical as he did not answer, did not open his eyes, and no further sounds came from him.  The longer he remained silent, the more fearful she became for his condition.

After long moments with her insistent urging, he moaned again.  Misao leaned over further, hugging him to her and whispering encouragement in his ear, her tears warm on his neck.  When he exhaled deeply, she sat back a little to look at him, willing his warm brown eyes to open and laugh at her again.

His eyelids, fluttered, and the look in his eyes as they opened was glazed and dazed.

"Are you OK, Misao?  Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine."  Misao assured him between choking sobs as she held his head, his hands, and hugged him to her in relief.

"Stay still, Sano, he opened a dangerous gash on your head with his tonfa.  I've bound it as well as I can here in the forest.  Don't move around or you might loosen it."

"What about the other guy?"

For the first time, Misao looked at the body that lay just beyond where she and Sano sat.  Her kunai buried deep in a still chest covered with blood.

"I'm pretty sure I killed him with my kunai.  He hasn't moved since he landed there."  She paused, looking at the still figure with dread.  "I think it's time I retrieved my kunai and dealt with him.  Stay still for a bit, then we'll try to get back to Kyoto."

Sano watched silently as she tentatively approached the body, checking for any signs of life.  Finding none, she removed his mask and gasped in shock.  

"It's Ishiji!"

"Damn!  I told those guys to make sure he didn't escape.  I hope no one else got hurt today."

"He won't hurt anyone else now."  Misao removed her kunai, cleaning them with the mask.  The she began to drag him off into the forest.  Sano made a brief motion to try to help her, but she hollered at him to stop, and the dizziness he felt at the slightest movement made him stay where he was.

It took quite an effort for the slight Okashira to drag the dead ninja to his undignified silent resting place to the side of the footpath, but with the onset of winter, it was unlikely that anyone would ever find him once she covered him with fallen leaves.

Returning to Sano, she took the rest of the trim from her ninja top and added another layer to the ties on his head, assuring herself that the bleeding was stopped and the bandage would hold for the rest of their journey.

"Let's try to get you up, Sano."  Misao carefully lifted Sano's head and shoulders into her lap.  Sano's eyes glazed with the dizziness and blackness at the edges of his consciousness from even that movement.

"We need to get you up.  You can lean on me and we can walk the rest of the way to Kyoto.  It's not that far now.  We have to do this Sano.  We can't stay here any longer, it's getting cold, dark, and you need to stay awake."

She moved behind him and gently pushed him up into a seated position.  He groaned and held his head in his hands.  But Sano knew she was right.  They had to get out of here and back to Kyoto.  Then he could collapse.  When she stood before him and held out her arms to help him stand, he pushed himself up and wavered on his feet before he felt her arms go around his waist.  He threw one arm over her shoulders and tried to steady himself.  It was hard to focus through the black and dizzy haze, so he stopped trying.

"Just don't let me fall, woman.  I'm not sure I could get back up again.  We'd better make this the quickest trip we can before I pass out on you."

"Hang on to me, Sano.  I've got you and I won't let you fall."

Sano's hand fell on bare skin as he hugged her to him to help him balance and walk better.  He managed to look down and saw that her entire midriff was bare where she had torn away the trim strips to bind him.  Her obi was gone and her top was gaping open, giving him quite a view, if only his eyes were working better.  Her shorts were already ripped and shredded on the bottom where she had torn off their trim to bind up Tohaku's wounds.  Both of them had streaks of his blood everywhere.

"Woman, it's a good thing I'm nearly unconscious or you'd be in big trouble right now.  We look worse than the street ruffians I used to fight.  How far is it to Kyoto?  Can we really make it?"

Misao saw the direction of his gaze and blushed.  She tried to keep her ripped up kimono top closed as much as possible, but she was more concerned with making sure Sano stayed upright and stumbling on the path beside her.  She was almost dragging him down around her as she urged them forward on the path.  It was slow going, but they were making good progress.  Sano was leaning on her heavily, but she kept on going, bolstered by the fear that if he fell or if they didn't make it back to Kyoto soon he might lose consciousness and never wake up again.

"I can see the lights of the city ahead, Sano.  Stay with me just a bit longer.  If we can't make it to the Aoiya we'll get help just as soon as we reach the city."  She kept moving constantly as she spoke.  "And watch your eyes, buster.  I can't drag you along and keep worrying about my clothes, too."

After almost an hour of trudging through the twilight into the outskirts of Kyoto, Misao constantly talking to Sano to keep him awake, they came to the first commercial area.  The Aoiya was on the other side of Kyoto and Misao was sure she would never make it there, when all of a sudden she saw a very familiar figure just in the road in front of them.

"Okina!  Jiya!" She shouted, praying her hardest that her eyes were not playing tricks on her in the fading light.  Okina had been headed towards an Inn on the road just up ahead.

"Misao!  Sagara!  What happened to you?"  Okina rushed to her side and took Sano's other arm.  They supported him more easily between them and Okina directed them towards the Inn up ahead.

"We just purchased this Inn, Misao.  It's the Gingko.  Okon is here too, and we have a crew helping to set things up.  Let's get Sanosuke inside and take a look at his injuries.  Whatever happened?  The women and children are safely hidden in the Aoiya and we expected you there this evening."  

"We were attacked on the way home.  I patched Sano up as best I could, but I don't know if it was enough.  He got hit on the side of the head with a sharp-edged tonfa.  There was so much blood, and all I could do was bind him up with my obi.  What more can we do for him Jiya?"  Misao began to cry again.  Now that help was here and more on the way, the stress of the afternoon and dragging Sano into Kyoto was upon her.  As the tears coursed down her cheeks, Sano spoke to her.

"It's OK, Misao.  You did good.  I'm sure I'll be fine, you just have to let me sleep.  Don't cry."

"No sleeping for you, Sagara!"  Okina was firm with his injured friend as they dragged him to the entrance.  "Sleeping is the absolute worst thing with a head injury.  Once we get you inside we'll clean up the wound and call our local doctor.  But I'll make sure there were no poisons on that tonfa.  Only another ninja would use a tonfa.  Misao, do you know what clan the attacker was from?"

"It was a Sanada ninja.  One of the bandits we captured escaped and attacked us on the way back to Kyoto."

By now the three had reached the porch of the Gingko and Okon was coming out to help them.  Together they hauled Sano into the nearest private sitting room and made him as comfortable as they could on a western style chair.  Okon grabbed some clean linen to use for bandages and began to remove the blood-encrusted obi and shreds of Misao's uniform trim from Sanosuke's head. She was very careful not to re-open the wound.  

Okina sent for the doctor and began to examine the wound and the bloody bandages for any signs of poison or broken pieces of the tonfa.  

"You're fortunate that the renegade Sanada's did not use poison, Sagara.  There would have been no antidote if they had.  It was the northern group that took the knowledge of the herbs and poisons with them.  If this Sanada had had access to the secrets of his clan, you would already be dead."

"Instead, I just feel like I'm dead.  All I really want to do is sleep, so would you guys just let me lie down for a while."

"Nothing doing, Sano.  I didn't spend all my energy getting you here just to let you lay down and die.  Sit up and stay awake.  Maybe I should have Okon poke you while she's cleaning your wound, that should keep you awake!"

"You're a cruel woman, Misao. … Won't even let an injured man rest."  Sano's speech was a little too choppy to pull off his usual good-natured banter.

Okina showed the doctor into the sitting room and Misao took a moment to sit down while he examined Sanosuke.  Okina approached her and put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"You're so tired you are shaking.  Why don't you go rest?  Okon and I will take good care of Sagara."

"No!  I promised Himura and I will see this through.  I can't leave him while he is still so badly injured."

"Then at least put this on.  You're looking very injured yourself with your uniform in shreds, covered with blood.  I'll have someone bring you more clothes later."  Okina handed her a haori and Misao was glad to put the loose jacket over her brief kimono top, tying it to secure her modesty.  Okina sent one of their hired crew to the Aoiya to bring back clothes for Misao.

"Please have them bring clothes for Sano, too.  I think we should stay here until he recovers.  I can help you guys with the Inn when he's resting, and keep an eye on him when he's awake."

The doctor came over to speak to Okina and the Okashira.  "His injury is bad enough, but there's no telling if it is serious just yet.  And he's lost a lot of blood.  Keep him awake for another 10 hours.  Then let him sleep and hope for the best.  Change the dressings on the wound to keep the area clean, and don't let him drink any sake until he is recovered.  Talk to him and keep him talking.  If we are very lucky, the wound is superficial and will heal quickly.  He can have tea and water and he can eat if he wishes after the 10 hours are up."

Misao turned to Okina, "I'll stay with him.  Where is the best place for us to go?"

"Stay here.  We'll bring you tea and supplies and check on you. We can stay with Sagara from time to time to give you a break.  Don't you want to bathe and change?"

"Yes, that's a good idea.  Let's clean up Sano, too.  Help me take him to the bath house."

Sano was a bit surprised to be rousted by Okina and Misao to go to the bathhouse.  But he was very disoriented and just kept asking them to let him sleep.  Misao helped Okina remove some of Sano's clothes, and then went off to the women's bathhouse to get rid of her own blood soaked clothing. She hurried through her cleansing ritual, wanting to get back to Sano as soon as she could.  The last thing he could stand was a soak – it would put him right to sleep.  By the time she was finished, a fresh yukata was waiting for her.

She met Okina back at the sitting room, helping him get Sano comfortable for a while.  He was still disoriented, but at least he wasn't covered with his own blood anymore.  She gave Okina a quick hug, thanking him for his help.  At least now he looked better, more like himself.  His glazed eyes were disconcerting, she was so used to the deep brown pools of light that greeted her with his smirking laughter.  But she was so relieved that he was awake and safe, that she welcomed the task of making sure he didn't sleep for now.

Misao made sure she and Sano had fresh tea, and then Okina went back to helping Okon direct the workers in the final preparations for the opening.  It was scheduled for the following day, and Misao did not want her clan to delay their plans.  The activity around the Inn would help to keep both of them awake.

"Sano, you've got to stay awake.  I'll keep you company and talk to you, but you've got to try to talk to me, too.  What should I talk about – you know I can ramble forever…"

"Geez Misao, is that you?  You look cute in a yukata.  Yeah, no one's ever accused you of being too quiet.  I don't know….I'm pretty out of it…talk about whatever you want….tell me about your family, the Oniwabanshuu, …hell, tell me how you got that weasel-girl nickname…"

"Yeah, you look cute in a yukata, too.  You would ask me about that lousy name.  I can't tell you how glad I am you haven't been calling me Weasel-girl since you got back.  Only Yahiko still calls me that now.  I really hate it.  And besides, your very favorite person named me that….Guess who!"

"Megumi?  That doesn't seem her style…"

"Megumi!  Sheesh, Sano.  I was talking about Saitou, everyone's favorite Shinsengumi wolf policeman.  And is Megumi really your favorite person?"  Sano was too dazed to see the crestfallen look on Misao's face.  And Misao was already regretting asking him as she mused silently about why the sudden mention of Megumi's name had her feeling so forlorn.

"Naw, the fox lady left Tokyo without looking back.  I was just trying to think of who might have been mean enough to name you that.  Megumi's got a mean streak in her, look at the way she tortured Kaoru over 'Ken-san'.  It drove Kaoru crazy."

"It was Saitou, the jerk.  The first time I met him, before Himura and I made it back to Kyoto that first time, walking the Meiji Toukai Way.  It was after Himura and I had met.  We found two brothers in the forest, one dying to protect the other, Eiji.  It led to our first meeting with Shishio, Yumi, and Seta.  It eventually led to the principal forge sakabatou.  Did Himura ever tell you about it?"

"Only a little, you know Kenshin.  He's not much for talking about himself.  Tell me about it."  Sano was seated and comfortable, but holding his head as if in pain and clearly having a hard time focusing on her and staying wake.

"This is a great story Sano, so please try to stay awake.  I won't leave out a single detail!"  Misao pleaded with Sano for his attention, as she took hold of one of his hands and began a very detailed, extensive and complete retelling of how she and Kenshin had found the village, Saitou, the hot springs, Shishio, and Himura's first battle with Seta, including the breaking of his sakabatou.  She knew it was a good story on its own, but also one that should hold Sano's attention better because he knew all of the participants.  She ended the tale, at least two hours later, with the disturbing news of Saitou's marriage.

"You're joking.  That wolf can't possibly be married.  Who would marry him?  And he has kids?  And took Eiji to his own home to be with his own kids?  That doesn't sound like the cruel bastard I know."  Sanosuke noticed that while he was having a hard time remembering the details of what happened with Eiji and his family, the battle with Seta had struck a chord with him, and he felt like the fog had lifted a bit.

"Did Kenshin tell you about the second fight with Seta?"

"Just the basics, you know Himura.  Tell me Sano!  But give me a minute, I'll get us some fresh tea…"

It was another couple of hours before Sanosuke finished telling Misao the details of Kenshin's fight with Seta, which led into all the details of the fight with Shishio – except for when he'd been out cold.  He carefully excluded Aoshi's battle with Kenshin before Seta, wanting to spare Misao.  As he wound down the details with the walk back to the Aoiya that fateful evening, Misao paused only a few moments before asking him to tell her more.

"I know you're trying to make it easy on me, Sano, but please tell me about Himura's fights with Shinomori.  Both of them.  I think it's time I faced all of the facts about my clansman, don't you?"

Sano took a deep breath, finding his mind clearing with each passing hour.  "Are you sure you want to hear this?  It's not very flattering to the Oniwabanshuu."

"Please.  I want to hear about it from someone who was there, and you are the only one to witness both of those fights. Maybe someday I'll ask Yahiko to give me his account, too.  But for now, can you please tell me about all of my friends and Kanryuu?"

Sano took his time to explain how he and Kenshin had met Takani Megumi, and her involvement with Kanryuu and his employment of the Oniwabanshuu.  He spared no detail of the fights between the Kenshingumi and Kanryuu's forces, even as he tried to focus on the self-sacrificing nature of the last battle of her childhood friends, especially Hanya.  

Misao's eyes glazed with tears even as Sanosuke's cleared.  Kaoru had given her the basic facts, but Kaoru had not been there.  Aoshi had never spoken of that day, never let her share his pain or the sacrifice of her closest guardians.  Her tears slid down in silence at the telling.  At the end, she was grateful to Sanosuke for sharing it with her, giving her a gift of knowledge as only one who had been there could.  She was glad that she had become friends with Himura.  She wondered how differently Aoshi must view this tale of self-sacrifice to have made it the tragedy of his life.  She was distressed by the Oniwabanshuu involvement with opium manufacture, yet even as she had that thought, she heard Hiko's voice in the back of her mind saying " naiveté".

Okina came to check on them one last time before retiring.  It was long past midnight, but the preparations for the opening tomorrow were complete except for the room she and Sano had been using.  Okon was preparing two rooms for them upstairs just over the porch.  Misao smiled, she knew he had given them the rooms least likely to be requested by their new customers.  Too much noise would drift in from the Kyoto street front.

She and Sano made their way slowly up the stairs.  Misao was quite exhausted from the exertions of the day.  It seemed like years since they had been at Hiko's, not hours.  She spread the futon in her room and they settled there, with yet another fresh pot of tea.  There were two more hours to go before she could safely allow Sano to sleep.  Okina was off helping Okon prepare Sano's room, so they sat together on her futon, leaned against the wall, side by side.  It was completely dark and soundless outside now, and very quiet upstairs at the Gingko.  They had only one candle in the room, near the teapot and their steaming cups.

Misao saw that Sano was more aware now, but his eyes still looked pained and he held his head in his hands from time to time.  She wanted to distract him for the rest of the time and keep the conversation going.  

"Where were you before we went to Enishi's Island, Sano?  By the time I got to Tokyo with Tomoe's journal, you were gone."

Sano looked over at Misao and knew she was only trying to make innocent conversation.  She was searching for something to keep him awake and distracted from his pain.  He couldn't remember ever telling any of his friends about his family.  Maybe it was time he shared his past with someone.  It was many years since he had even spoken the family name of Higashidani.

"I was very angry with Kenshin for giving up and going to Rakuminmura…"

"I understand, I saw him there, too.  It made me mad, sad and heartbroken all at once."

"I had to get out of there.  So I just started walking, and I found myself home, in the village where I lived until I was 10. "

"Tell me the whole thing, Sano.  I don't know anything about your family, and I'd like to."

Sanosuke told Misao the entire tale.  All about his father and his younger sister and brother.  The family's spoiled daikon radish fields, the area's silk production and the treachery by Tani against the village.  He understated his own resolution of the area's problems with Fudozawa and his gang of bandits.   He did tell Misao about his final visit to Tani and his connection with the wanted posters which forced him to leave Tokyo shortly after Jinchuu.  It was a long and diverting story, one which greatly interested Misao for several reasons.  She wasn't exactly sure why she had such a great interest in Sanosuke's family, but she was very relieved to hear that he was on good terms with them.  Perhaps he would tell her about the Sekihoutai someday.

Looking around the room, Misao thought how comfortable the room was, what good work her clan had done in refurbishing the Inn while she and Sano had been off chasing bandits.  The Inn should do well.  Her heart was full of pride in her clan, both the members she had lost so long ago, and the dear friends she lived with now who were her family. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then Sanosuke presumed on their new closeness.  "Tell me about Aoshi, Misao."

**Author's Note**:  Thanks for reading and reviewing to Midori Natari Himura, Misanagi, Gochan, lizzie, Firuze Khanume, Akin Sijin


	9. A New Relationship?

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Dreams I Dreamt Instead By Fujifunmum 

**Chapter 9: A New Relationship? **

"Tell me about Aoshi."

She stared at him sadly for more than a few long moments, trying to decide what to say, whether to say anything at all. Then she gathered up her courage. Where could she start? How could she do it? Why should she speak to Sanosuke about the man who had dominated her life and her future until the previous summer? 

She looked Sano directly in the eyes and began to speak.

"We missed you last spring at Mount Uneo, Sano," she said quietly. "That was the beginning of the end. The only other person I have shared this with is Himura. But for some reason, I feel I can tell you."

As she related her sadness at Aoshi's revelations on the road back to Kyoto, Misao was surprised by her lack of tears. Was she all cried out? Had she finally recovered from the initial pain of the experience? Was she finally grown up enough to realize that her disappointment in love was not the same kind of tale as the stories of Shishio and Kanryuu they had just shared with each other? Why did love hurt so much more?

Sanosuke watched her wide blue eyes in alert silence. His mind and his thoughts had totally cleared now. He was tired, and his head ached and throbbed from the blow he had endured, but he could feel his senses sharpening and his disorientation was gone. For the first time, he felt like he was home. He remembered Kenshin's "Tadaima" to Kaoru after their first trip to Kyoto, and smiled at the memory. He believed that he understood Kenshin better now than he ever had before. Maybe it was the wandering, or just maybe it was looking into beautiful blue eyes.

He took Misao's hand as she spoke, gently caressing her palm with his thumb, offering such comfort as he was able for such a painful topic. He wondered even now, despite their closeness, that she had agreed to speak of him.

Misao felt only sorrow as she completed her summary of her pain last summer. It was the sorrow of a healed wound, she realized. She could remember how it hurt when it was fresh, but it didn't feel that way now. Now, she felt only the comfort of the surroundings. She was in an Oniwabanshuu place, surrounded by her family and she relished the peacefulness of the night and the warmth of Sano's hand on hers. She looked down in surprise. When had he taken her hand? When had they become close enough that for him to do so was so natural that she hadn't even noticed?

As she finished speaking, sighing with relief and fatigue, Sano pressed her further. "How do you feel now, Misao?"

She was taken aback by the question. She hadn't asked herself that question for quite a long time. She closed her eyes and exhaled, searching her feelings with her overly tired mind. Sano missed the light in those beautiful eyes as he patiently waited for her to speak. He was surprised when she softly smiled and opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm a woman with a past now, Sano." She was too pleased with herself to elaborate, as she yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted and her ankle was starting to ache. She hadn't noticed that before, either. She reached down to absently rub it. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Had it been 10 hours yet? It felt like weeks...

"No, you're a woman with a future," he replied. But she was asleep.

Okina stuck his head in the room to let Sagara know that his room was ready, but Sano stopped him before he had a chance to say a word.

"Shhhh," he whispered, placing his index finger to his lips. "She's done in. It's been 10 hours now, so let's let her get some rest."

"Your room is ready. Do you want some help with Misao?" Okina offered, but he didn't really expect Sano to accept the offer. There was something about the way they were sitting together, him holding her hand, her asleep against his shoulder that looked very natural. Misao was smiling in her sleep. That was all that Okina needed to see to know that Sagara would take good care of her. It had been far too long since Okina had seen any kind of smiling peacefulness surrounding her.

Sano just shook his head and reached down to retrieve his tea. Okina left, closing the door after him and Sano finished his tea, frowning at the tepid liquid. Then he gently eased Misao down onto her futon and gave only momentary thought to resisting the urge to hold her.

When Okina made one last turn through the Gingko to check on things before retiring, his surprise at the emptiness of Sagara's room was only exceeded by the sight he found in Misao's. There was his beautiful Misao, spooned up against Sagara, the both of them sleeping the peaceful sleep of young children.

He stroked his beard, rolled his eyes, and quietly closed the door. Maybe his Misao would find happiness again. She could do far worse than Sanosuke. Maybe she already had.

Even after the severe blow to the head that Ishiji had inflicted, Sano was still awake before Misao. It was not morning, however. Both of them had slept well into the afternoon. As soon as Sano awoke, he carefully extricated himself from Misao's futon, leaving her sound asleep. It was no easy task. Getting up was a much slower process than usual and even taking his time he got very dizzy. He was forced to consider that this injury might be enough to slow him down, for once. He took his time getting to the door and making his way downstairs. It was irritating to him in the extreme to be unable to navigate the stairs without a lot of time and effort. He stumbled into the main rooms of the Inn looking for Okina or some food, preferably the later before the former.

The place was bustling with workers putting the final touches on the Inn. Fresh flowers were being placed in vases, and both Okon and Omasu were there, dressed in beautiful kimono's befitting the occasion of the rebirth and expansion of their clan. He ran into Okon first. Or rather she almost ran into him, carrying a large vase filled with a gorgeous flower arrangement she had just completed for the entryway.

"Sagara! What in the world are you doing up! You should be resting. Go back upstairs immediately and I'll bring you some food as soon as I set this down. How are you feeling? Is Misao awake, too?"

"Naw, she's out like a light. She had quite a day yesterday so let's let her get some sleep. Where's Okina?"

"I'll find him and send him to you. Please go back upstairs and rest. The Okashira will be very irate if she finds you aren't taking care of that head wound. Let me see that bandage...." Okon set the vase down on the floor and forced Sano to sit while she examined his bandages for signs of additional bleeding.

"Looks OK, but we need to change those bandages. Please go upstairs and I'll get bandages and food and bring them to you. Okina, too." She began pushing him back towards the stairs. "Do you need help getting back upstairs?"

"Forget it, Okon. It was too much trouble getting down here. I don't want to be cooped up in a room all day. Just tell me where Okina is and point me in the direction of the kitchen."

Okon frowned at Sagara, hands on her hips, trying to decide how forceful she could really be with the large man in front of her. He might be wearing her colors, but he was not of her clan, and she hesitated just enough to give him an opportunity to turn around and begin to walk down the hallway. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was forced to hold himself up with the wall and his steps were anything but quick or even. Without the bandage he would have appeared severely inebriated.

Okon was about to go after him to try to convince him to rest when she felt Okina's hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him to me. Take care of your flowers; they are too pretty to be left here on the floor. I'll see to Sagara." Okon shook her head as she bent to pick up the flowers and resume her path to the entryway. Okina caught up with Sagara in just a few steps. Sano was moving slowly enough for a kitten to catch him.

"I see you're awake, Sagara. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. And my head feels even worse. But I need to speak with you Okina. It had better be in private." Sano weaved a little when he tried to turn around to face Okina too fast. Okina grabbed his arm to steady him and together they went into the sitting room where Misao and Sano had spent much of the last evening. 

It had been a pleasant room then, but now was much changed in appearance. There were many Western style chairs, sofas and tables in evidence. The tables had elaborate flower arrangements on either end of the sofas and there were Western style large landscape paintings on two of the walls. Very little in this room would indicate you were in Japan. 

Sano surveyed the surroundings and observed that the Oniwabanshuu were probably catering to Western visitors and were shrewdly making the "comforts of home" available to them. He imagined that for their Japanese clients or those Westerners wishing a taste of Japan that there were other rooms outfitted in more traditional Japanese style.

Okina helped Sano ease onto one of the Western chairs, and sat next to him on the nearby sofa. He saw Omasu go by in the hallway and signaled to her for tea and food. He wanted Sano comfortable and their opening reception wasn't to begin for another hour.

"Is there something more I need to know about last night? Something Misao did not tell me?"

Sano shook his head slightly to clear it, and then took a minute to focus on Okina. His alertness was fading fast. The injury must have been worse than he feared.

"Yes. You need to know a couple of things that I doubt Misao told you. First, you need to send someone up the pathway to Hiko's to make sure that bastard who attacked us is well hidden. Misao dragged him off to the south side of the path, about the length of this room plus the hallway. But that's probably not far enough. She covered him with leaves, but that's probably not good enough either."

"And why do we care if this scoundrel is found?"

"Well, aside from the possibility that he might be connected to your new members, I don't want anyone to connect him to Misao. And I was in no condition to take care of it yesterday." Sano paused, his eyes were blurring a little. His head was throbbing. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can do it today, either."

"Why would anyone connect him to Misao?"

"Her kunai wounds are all over his chest." Sano looked Okina directly in the eyes, speaking the bitter truth without words. "Check to make sure there are no shreds of her obi, or other pieces of her uniform to connect her or any of you with that damned bastard. It needs to be done today."

"And it will be. Consider it totally handled, Sagara. And thank you for taking such good care of our Okashira. We are in your debt."

"Nope. She was the one who took care of me this time."

Okina rose to leave, but Sano stopped him. "One more thing, can you send word to Ichino that the women and children are safe? Have you heard from Kuro or Shiro? We don't know how Ishiji escaped and whether anyone else was hurt yesterday." Again, Sano's eyes blurred with the effort of staying upright and conscious. He hung his throbbing head in his hands, swaying with the effort of staying upright. He was more tired than he could believe.

"I'll see to it. And I'm sending you back upstairs with some food and tea. Our opening reception is going to start soon. You don't want to scare off our guests, do you? We can't have you as the prominent prone fixture in the entryway."

With that, Okina coaxed Sano to his feet and began inching him towards the door. Omasu was just coming down the hall with their food and tea so Okina enlisted her help. She set down the tray and between the two of them they hauled a barely coherent Sanosuke back up the stairs.

Just at the top, they met a very concerned Misao coming out of her room. She replaced Omasu at Sano's side and told Okina to help her get him back into her room. It was closer and they were having trouble supporting the much larger Sanosuke. He was only barely awake by this time.

They deposited Sano on Misao's futon and Okina left to get ready for the reception, telling Misao that Omasu would be along with food and tea. Okon was already at the doorway with fresh bandages and ointments for his would. Misao took over for her, complimenting her on the beautiful new kimono and urging her back downstairs to greet their new customers for the grand opening of the Gingko.

Misao sighed, she was still tired, and her clan was taking the biggest step in renewing their numbers and efforts without her. But she took one look at Sanosuke and her displeasure evaporated. He had been hurt and he needed her. There was no place she would rather be than here, kneeling at his side, changing the bandages on his head. As she worked, she tried to keep from waking him; he must be even more tired than she was to be sleeping so soundly. Then it occurred to her that she had not seen him sleeping before. Not last night, not at Hiko's, not at Tohaku's, not at the hot spring, nowhere. How could that be true? She had just spent several weeks with him and it wasn't possible that he had awakened before her every day, was it?

She finished wrapping the nasty wound the tonfa had left on Sanosuke's scalp. The jagged tear in his skin wasn't bleeding anymore, and he would have a large scar to show for the last encounter with the Sanada ninja, but it would be completely hidden by his wild hair. He slept through all her careful attention, nor did he awaken when Omasu brought their food. Misao asked her if she and Okon could check on them every hour to see if they needed anything. She was still too concerned with his condition to leave his side.

She sat beside a slumbering Sanosuke drinking her tea and enjoying some miso soup while she contemplated the events of the past few weeks. Her reflections confirmed that she had not seen Sano asleep before this. That continued to astound her. Her previous impressions of Sagara had been favorable, of course. Once Himura had told her there was no one he trusted more than Sano, she and all of the Oniwabanshuu had immediately accepted and trusted him. However, none of that blinded her to his less than sterling reputation in Tokyo as a gambler and slacker who enjoyed drinking sake but not paying for it. She'd seen evidence of his shortcomings when she had visited Tokyo after Jinchuu, not that she had ever spent much time with him.

How did her previous perceptions fit with the Sanosuke she had just spent the past few weeks getting to know? She shook her head and finished her tea. Sano's travels had changed him. He had matured. And she was the one who was always insisting people treat her like an adult. She laughed aloud at that thought and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Too late, Sano was stirring and she laid her hand on his forehead to check for fever and try to still his waking.

He sighed at her touch, murmured her name softly and went back to sleep. She was still smiling down on him, her hand caressing his temple to ease his pain, when Okon came to check on her.

Okon stood in the doorway watching Misao gently stroking the sleeping Sagara's brow. As she watched, stunned at the comfortable closeness of the scene in front of her, Sagara reached up and took Misao's hand. He briefly held her hand, sighed, and appeared to fall deeper into sleep. Okon was amazed at the familiarity and closeness of the scene. Her mind was quick to jump to some very surprising conclusions about the pair in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, quickly thinking about what she knew of Sagara from Kaoru. Twenty-three, she reckoned. And Misao was twenty. She smiled at the course her thoughts were taking. Her Okashira deserved to be happy and if Shinomori was not going to leave the temple long enough to become a human being again, then Misao could do far worse than Sagara. Anyone who was best friends with Battousai had to have strengths and hidden resources she had never seen. She knew he had a great sense of humor from when he had stayed at the Aoiya after the Shishio fight. Now if his predilection for sake had moderated, he might be acceptable; if he would become Oniwabanshuu. The Okashira would never leave the clan. Of this much Okon was certain.

She shook off her reverie and cleared her throat to let Misao know she was there. Misao looked over at the sound and put her finger to her lips indicating she should be silent. She reluctantly left Sano's side and came to whisper in Okon's ear.

"I think he's doing better. I changed his bandage and the wound looks nasty but is no longer bleeding. He does not seem to have a fever, although I am sure he must have a huge headache. Should I wake him up to eat?"

"No," Okon whispered back, "I will come back later. We'll feed him after he's rested. Do you want me to stay with him so you can have a break?"

Misao looked surprised, but then she thought it over and shook her head. "No, I'll stay with him." She turned to go back to his side, then hesitated and looked back over her shoulder at Okon. "Maybe some more tea when you come back?"

Okon just shook her head in agreement and closed the door behind her. She shook off her racing thoughts of Misao and Sagara and went back downstairs to help Omasu with the guests. The reception was very busy and the opening of the Gingko was rewarding the Oniwabanshuu's efforts warmly. 

Misao looked out the window before she resumed her seat by Sano's side. This part of Kyoto was bustling with activity and commerce, even now that it was evening. She looked off into the foothills towards Hiko's kiln and shivered. This time yesterday she had been dragging Sano back to Kyoto. And she had killed a man. He had been a bad man who would have killed both of them, but she was still troubled by the realization that she had taken a life. Her feelings were in turmoil. Was it the violence of yesterday? Or was it the new feelings she had uncovered today for the man behind her?

"Misao?"

She jumped, and turned to face Sano with a start. "Did I wake you? I thought you were asleep."

"I seem to be drifting in and out of sleep today. Are you OK? You looked sad a moment ago, standing by the window." Sano looked at the small woman shadowed by the dim light coming in from the window. It was dark outside, but there was much activity abroad in the street below them and the lanterns cast occasional light in their direction. She stood in shadows, but the shadow play on her features was alluring. Sano struggled to keep his eyes in focus to see her more clearly as she crossed the room to light some candles and came back to his side.

As she sat beside him, again resting her palm on his forehead to see if there was any sign of fever, he reached up and captured her hand.

"Are you OK? I can't stand to see you looking so sad. Do you miss me so much that you're sad when I'm asleep?"

Misao sputtered at that remark and smacked him lightly with the back of her hand. "Hardly, big guy. I was only trying to stretch out my poor back muscles. Dragging you back to Kyoto yesterday wasn't easy, you know!" She fell back into their easy banter gratefully, but her eyes smiled and sparkled as she spoke. And her voice was soft and low. "Go back to sleep. I'm tired and I'm not the one who was hurt. You must still be exhausted. Or I'll get you some food if you're hungry, are you?"

Sano squeezed her hand, searching her eyes for signs of her former sadness. Finding none, he laid it back on his temple and said, "My head doesn't hurt so much when you touch it. It must be because you're the Okashira. Did you get some special healing powers with the title?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sano!" Then Misao laughed as she saw the smirking smile on Sano's face. "You must be hungrier than I thought. I'll go get you some food."

Misao turned to get up but Sano grabbed her hand and tugged. She lost her balance and fell on top of him. Mortified, she tried to squirm away, making sure she didn't get anywhere near his wound. But Sano had his arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight to keep her from leaving. She was nose to nose with him when he spoke.

"You forgot to ask me what I wanted to eat. Of course, now that you're here," he paused and looked down the front of her gaping uniform, "I can't seem to remember what I wanted. To eat that is."

Misao's eyes were as big as saucers at his firm hold on her and appreciative leer. Had she ever been this close to a man before? She blushed furiously and squirmed to get away. Laughing, Sano released her and started to get up. He sat up quickly, then groaned and winced.

"Stay here, Sano! I'll go get you food and some tea. You obviously shouldn't be getting up if you're in that much pain!" Misao was kneeling beside him in a flash, urging him to lay back down with her hands on his chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her nose to nose to him again.

"Just can't stay away from me, can you?"

Misao's eyes widened again with shock. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm worried about you Sano! What's gotten into you?"

Sano just gave her one of his lopsided grins as his hold on her wrists changed from firm to gentle, his fingertips caressing the fluttering pulse he felt underneath. She was again blushing furiously, but making no attempt to break away.

"I'll go downstairs with you, I'm fine." His smile held her eyes, but she was very distracted by his stroking touch on her wrists. She felt warm, and not just from her deepening blush, but also from his closeness. They were inches apart and she was reacting with an unaccustomed nervousness. What had gotten into her?

Sano watched her wide-eyed surprise change to blushing embarrassment and then into questioning wonderment. He moved closer and would have tried to get up, but her hands again pressed on his chest to stop him.

"Please don't," she whispered. "You shouldn't be up yet, I'll get whatever you want, just stay here and let me take care of you."

"Whatever I want, eh?"

Misao's eyes widened in shock again and she was out of his grasp and on her feet in a flash. She bolted for the door and heard him laughing behind her as she fled into the hallway.

The next few days were a constant trial for Misao. Sanosuke continued to sleep a lot, and would threaten to get up whenever he awoke. Misao's attempts to keep him still long enough to heal became a game between them. Whenever she got up to go get him food or tea or new dressings for his bandages or anything, Sano would attempt to get up and threaten to go downstairs to help himself. She would cajole him into co-operation with promises of special treats to eat she knew he hadn't had during his long years of travel. If that didn't work, she would threaten to sit on him to keep him still. That always got a rise out of him, usually one of loud laughter as he tried to grab onto her to pull her down to his level. She used her ninja nimbleness to stay just outside of his reach when he was awake, only going close to him when he was asleep. Finally at her wits end, she resorted to locking the door behind her to keep him in her room and prevent him from going downstairs. He just laughed behind her, but her efforts kept him from reopening the wound for the next week. 

During that time, only Okina would help him to the bathhouse to bathe or to take care of his physical needs. The rest of the time he spent in Misao's room, under her watchful care. The Gingko opening was so successful that they had rented out Sanosuke's room on the second day, realizing he wasn't going to be using it. The Oniwabanshuu were mystified by Misao's relationship with Sano, but said nothing to her, content to observe her protective happiness with him.

After a week, Sanosuke was insistent that it was time for him to be up and about and Misao reluctantly agreed to take him downstairs after their physician had visited and assured her the wound was healing properly. He recommended that Sanosuke stay quiet for at least another week, but the rolling eyes and disgusted grunt of the patient in question argued against it. She helped him slowly down the stairs and they made their way to a sitting room the family kept in the rear of the Inn looking out on a small garden. It was now full on winter and New Year's was just around the corner. Misao and Sano sat in comfortable silence enjoying the out of season garden view, when Okina came in to discuss business.

"I see you are on the road to recovery, Sagara. I am pleased to see it. You took quite a blow to the head, but the doctor confirmed it was healing properly."

"Did you take care of the unfinished business we discussed, Okina?"

"Long ago. There will be no evidence of the attack for anyone to discover."

"What of Tohaku, Kuro, Shiro and your new members?"

"They are all safe. Kuro and Shiro helped Tohaku turn over the last two weasels to the authorities. Without their leader, their attempts to incriminate the others were meager and disbelieved. In fact, an old friend of yours personally took them into custody. It seems he had an interest in the renegades."

"An old friend of mine? I can't think of who you could mean..."

"Surely you remember Fujita Gorou?"

"Saitou! That bastard is here in Kyoto?" Both Misao and Okina were barely able to restrain Sanosuke from leaping out of his seat.

"You didn't tell him I was here, did you? I still have some unfinished business with the Tokyo authorities and that bastard might know about it."

"Sagara, we're a secret society of ninjas, remember? I wouldn't tell Saitou Hajime anything without a very good reason. Settle down. Can we help you with this unfinished business?"

Misao quickly interrupted Okina before Sano could answer. "What about Tohaku? You didn't finish telling us what happened when Ishiji escaped, Jiya."

"Just that, pretty Misao." Okina said to the now blushing Misao. "Ishiji escaped before they could drag him back to Kyoto. He chose to go after Sagara rather than attacking Shiro and Kuro. He left the other two without a backward glance."

"And Tohaku's blow to the head?"

"He's on the mend up north. In the spring he and Ichino hope to join their family here in Kyoto. If the Okashira will permit it." Okina turned to look expectantly at Misao, who was completely preoccupied with her own thoughts at the moment.

Sano interjected, "And Kuro and Shiro?"

"They have returned with our newest members to the Aoiya. The promised amends have been made, and they are beginning to train our newest recruits into the better ways of the Oniwabanshuu."

"Will you baby-sit with Sagara for me Okina? I have an errand that cannot wait and maybe you can keep him from having a total relapse. I'll be back as soon as I can." Misao left the two men gaping at her abrupt departure. 

Okina took the opportunity to bring up a subject he had been wanting to discuss with Sagara. "Can you stay with us for a while longer? Misao has shared your thoughts on the bodyguard services we hope to offer and we are nearly ready to bring those new services to our clients here and at the Aoiya. We have recruited others besides the Sanadas, but the Sanadas are eminently suited for this kind of specialized protection work by their life long ninja training. We could really use your help and I think the Okashira would be happy if you stayed."

Sanosuke just shrugged. He was anxious to get to Tokyo, but he knew his extended dojo family was safe and happy; there was no pressing rush.

Okina took this as agreement and the two men spent a long day in discussions of the initial phases of bodyguard and protection services. Misao's absence was forgotten in the bustle of the busy Inn and the discussions of the upcoming offerings, as well as preparations for the New Year's celebration. By the time she returned, they had already planned out personnel assignments for their first potential clients. Okina had agreed to have all of his suggested ninja's come to the Gingko for Sanosuke's personal assessment and advanced training.

As soon as they both assured Misao that all of his training would take place from a chair until he was completely healed, she agreed and actually seemed very pleased. At least he would have something interesting to occupy his time while he recuperated.

The New Year found the two new friends together watching the fireworks above Kyoto. Each was a little uncertain of what to wish for in the coming year.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading and reviewing to Midori Natari Himura, Misanagi, Gochan, lizzie, Firuze Khanume, Akin Sijin, BladeRy, sarah & Susan.


	10. Dinner and A Show Twice

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while 

No harm intended 

Dreams I Dreamt Instead By Fujifunmum **Chapter 10: Dinner and A Show - Twice **

The invitation from Tokyo arrived in early April, a full six weeks ahead of the scheduled picnic on Mount Ueno. The Kamiya Kasshin School residents were anxious to see Sanosuke, and the early invitation was a none too subtle reminder that he had been in Kyoto much longer than expected. Misao passed the invitation around the table. The original members of the Oniwabanshuu and Sano were having a "family" dinner. It was an unusual experience these days, when their time was divided between the Gingko and the Aoiya. Plus there were training schedules and various protection assignments that could only be handled by the expert ninjas. They were meeting to discuss their future plans and the level of excitement was palpable. 

Okon and Omasu were both dismayed when they read the invitation. Neither would be free to attend due to extensive upcoming commitments, but they did pause to inquire whether Hiko ever attended these occasions. If so, they had privately agreed that they would insist that Kuro and Shiro replace them so they could go to Tokyo this year with Misao. Even if that meant that both men had to don kimonos! Misao just giggled and informed them that Hiko was way too anti-social for Kaoru's picnics. Although Misao was certain that Hiko did sometimes visit Himura and Kaoru in Tokyo, she thought it was better not to mention it. He was as fond of Kenji as she was. She was fond of Kenji despite how he treated his father. She suspected that Hiko was fond of Kenji because of it. 

Okina took the invitation and brought the group's conversation back to matters at hand. "Misao, this invitation is very timely. I have just learned that one of the Tokyo Inns we have been interested in purchasing, the Crane, may be available. Perhaps you and Sagara should go to Tokyo and see if we should make the Crane our next purchase?"

"It's clear from the wording on this invitation, as well as the timing, that Kaoru is anxious to see you Sano. I'd like to see everyone at the dojo, too. I can go check out the Crane and you could come to Tokyo as soon as you wished."

Okina again interrupted before Sano could answer. "Okashira, it would not be wise for you to travel to Tokyo alone. Sagara has been acting as our Chief of Security since we implemented our bodyguard and protection services. I would suggest that you travel under his protection."

Misao snorted. "Done that already. Traveling with Sano can be dangerous, more dangerous than the trip."

"Yeah," Sano rejoined, "besides, sleeping with you on the road is a pain. You do know you snore, don't you?"

Misao's ninja family were laughing so hard that nearly all of them were in tears. Misao was turning deepening shades of red and sputtered her denials in embarrassment. "Snore! Who snores!…When we sleep together I don't snore!…Oh God, I can't believe I just said that!"

Now all of the other ninjas were laughing even harder; they could barely contain themselves. There was so much noise coming from the dining room that Taro, who was assigned to security for the Aoiya for the evening came to see if everything was OK. Sano just delivered a few choice hand signals from his seat to the left of the Okashira and Taro withdrew, smiling and shaking his head at scene behind him. 

Okina, on Misao's right, recovered enough to manage to cough up a few words as soon as the laughter died down. "Timing is everything, Sagara. I was going to propose this earlier, but I'm glad I waited. I think we've all come to appreciate the skills and ..um..other contributions that Sagara Sanosuke has brought to our family since he joined us late last year. I propose that we officially recognize his status as an honorary member of the Oniwabanshuu!"

The other ninjas, save Misao, immediately voiced their agreement amidst renewed laughter. Misao just sat at the head of the group, frowning and blushing with her arms crossed perversely across her chest. She just rolled her eyes at the unanimous agreement and reached out to smack Sano on the arm.

Sano was very touched by the ninja group's faith in him, but merely gave Misao an absent smirk, which turned into an evil grin when he caught sight of the pout on her face. He suddenly grabbed her right hand with his left and pulled her into an impromptu embrace, putting his right arm around her shoulders.

"You know you can't get along without me, Okashira, so I might as well go with you to Tokyo. We can check it out just like we did the Gingko. You know, you can lock me in your room. I'll even let you pick the room this time. But remember you promised me something special for my back." Sano spoke these words directly to the deeply blushing Misao, and then turned to give the rest of the Oniwabanshuu a wicked smile. They all dissolved in laughter again. 

Misao struggled vainly to get Sano to release her, demanding that they all stop laughing by order of the Okashira. "Sano you baka, what are you saying? You know I only promised you something bad…" Gales of laughter forced her blush to deepen further until she felt she must be totally pink from her head to her toes. "…um, I mean I said I'd let you be bad…." Now they were all laughing too hard to hear anything she had to say.

Sano finally released her, and she stomped out of the room, too embarrassed even to yell at them anymore. Sano just poured himself some more tea and waved to her as she left.

The following morning at breakfast no one said a word when Misao entered the family dining room, but anytime anyone looked at her, they couldn't help but snicker. Misao just got herself something quick and fled to the back garden. The laughter behind her as the door closed made her cringe.

After a short time, Omasu joined her in the garden, smiling at her, but with her own mirth well under control. She sat next to Misao and waited for her to begin the conversation.

"You all don't have to laugh so hard at me, Omasu. I was embarrassed enough as it was."

"I know. And we really only laughed so much because we see how happy Sagara makes you, even when he is teasing you. It's just such a welcome change from last year that we are all relieved. We like him almost as much as you do, you know."

Misao's blue eyes widened as she looked over at Omasu. She had been trying to avoid thinking about her feelings for Sano since New Year's, burying them in the constant bustle that surrounded the Aoiya and the Gingko. She wasn't quite ready to face them just yet. Maybe she would be able to sort through them in Tokyo. But she did have something she needed to ask of Omasu and it had better be now, before she left for Tokyo since Sano was going with her.

"Omasu, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, Okashira. How may I serve?"

Misao smiled, but shook her head slightly. "No, Omasu, this is just a request for a favor, not a demand by your Okashira." She looked away, a little bit shy of asking Omasu to do more work, but then she sighed and began again. "Before things got totally out of hand last night," she gave Omasu what she hoped was a stern look to quell her broadening smile. "What I was trying to say, and failing miserably, was that I wanted Sano to have "Bad" on his back again. It means a lot to him. Do you think you could possibly embroider his symbol on the back of his uniform?" She paused and looked over to see what Omasu's reaction was to this unusual request. 

Omasu was merely watching Misao with great interest; calmly waiting for her to continue.

Misao took a deep breath. "You saw how Yahiko wears it now, in a smaller form on the back of his gi towards the top? That's what I had in mind." Misao looked away and seemed to be musing aloud as she continued. "I think he would really like that. He hasn't told me much about the Sekihoutai, but I know it's really important to him. Do you think you could do it before we leave for Tokyo?

"Of course, Okashira." Omasu patted Misao's hand and stood, "Leave it to me."

Kaoru and Yahiko were busy teaching classes in the dojo, dividing the space between them and encouraging their new students to be more aggressive or less aggressive, depending on their temperament. Kenshin was in the yard hanging up the laundry. Kenji was behind him throwing rocks and dirt at the newly cleaned clothing, just out of Kenshin's peripheral vision. The look on Kenji's face was a crafty combination of glee and devilment. In other words, it was a typical day at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.

All that changed the moment Sano and Misao entered the compound. They walked through the gates and paused. Misao started towards Kenshin, but sensed that Sano wasn't beside her, so she stopped and turned to look at him. She was really glad she had. She had never really seen such a look of contentment on his face as the one he was wearing just then. He was surveying the compound, taking in each building, each porch, and each fixture. He closed his eyes briefly and she could tell he was enjoying the familiar sounds of Kaoru's teachings: bashing shinais and bokkens and the raised voices of Kaoru and Yahiko. The differences were just as remarkable. Kaoru and Yahiko were not yelling at each other and the childish voices resounding through the compound were not theirs.

Sano opened his eyes and surveyed the compound again, this time searching out Kenshin. All that was visible were his feet behind the hanging laundry. And a miniature Kenshin was poised by the washtub, dumping in dirt and stones as fast as his little hands could scoop them up. The child turned around just as Sano started towards him, gazing up with surprised blue eyes as the tall man crossed the distance in just a few steps and scooped him up by the scruff of his kimono. Kenji's mouth fell open at the sudden change of location. 

Just then, Kenshin poked his head between the laundry lines to check on his son. Instead of Kenji, his violet eyes fell on two of the biggest feet in Japan.

"Sano!"

"Hey, Kenshin. I see the little guy looks just like you – except for the eye color." Turning to Kenji, Sano tossed him up, catching him underneath his arms and speaking to him face to face. "You've got your mom's eyes, Kenji, but you really do look just like your dad. I bet the little missy spoils you rotten. She can do for you like your dad would never let her."

Kenji just continued to look shell-shocked. But a sudden light was dawning in Kenshin's eyes. His amazed look made the two Himura faces look nearly identical. Sano looked from one to the other and just laughed. He tucked Kenji sideways under his arm and strode purposefully off into the dojo to see Kaoru and Yahiko.

Misao walked over to Kenshin with a big smile on her face. "How ya doing Himura? You did know the little devil was following behind you and messing up your wash faster than you could hang it up, don't you? And he followed that number up with a little extra mud in the washtub for good measure."

Kenshin's face fell and he shook his head. "He does that a lot. Like every time my back is turned. What I want to know is why Sano could explain it to me in 30 seconds. Kenji is 3 years old and I hadn't been able to figure it out in all that time."

"Sano's grown up a lot since he left. You always told me he was the one you relied on the most. Now we can all see why."

"Let's catch up with them in the dojo, Misao-dono. And you are looking well. How is everyone in Kyoto?"

Kenshin and Misao went to join their friends in the dojo, barely avoiding being trampled by the students from Yahiko and Kaoru's classes, which had just been summarily dismissed. They entered the dojo to the welcome sight of Yahiko and Kaoru both piled on Sano, both asking him a hundred questions at once. Kenji was still under his arm and looking like he would have cried up a storm for his mother's attention if he thought for one second it would work.

Kenshin looked happier than any of them had ever seen him in quite a while as he walked up to Sano and took Kenji out from under his arm, looked at him lovingly, rolled his eyes and proceeded to tuck him under his own arm exactly as Sano had. There wasn't a more shocked toddler or happier father in all of Japan.

Sano grabbed Kaoru and Yahiko in one big hug, lifting them both off the ground before releasing them both to say, "Hey, I've missed you, too. So when do we eat?"

Misao laughed the hardest at the warm and comfortable scene. She went over to retrieve Kenji from Kenshin, kissing him and then handing him off to his mom as she headed towards the kitchen. "I'll cook, Kaoru. It's your turn to put up with Sano. I've been doing all the suffering since he got back to Japan. Time to spread the wealth." Turning to Kenshin, she added, "When these three start arguing you can come and help me, ne?"

Sano turned to call to Misao before she disappeared into the kitchen, "Hey, you can't get away from me that easy. I'll be in to check your work."

Yahiko and Kaoru were both surprised by the easy exchange of banter between Sano and Misao. Not a single "chicken-head" or "weasel-girl" had yet been heard on the premises. And Misao and Sano did not have a history of actually talking to each other.

She and Yahiko both tugged at Sano's arms, dragging him over to the wall full of student and teacher's names at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo. 

"What?" He asked, wondering what they were doing. "I see you have a lot of new students, that's great. But I knew that by the way they just about ran me over as I came in here."

"Look at the names." Yahiko insisted, inclining his head in the direction of one he knew would especially interest Sanosuke.

"He came! That's great!" A broad smile covered Sano's face as he found a very familiar name on the dojo wall: Outa Higashidani, his younger brother. Years ago, on his last visit home Sanosuke had encouraged Outa to come to Tokyo to study with Kaoru and Yahiko after his sister Uki married.

"He went back to Shinshuu to visit your dad and Uki. She just had her first baby. He'll be back next week. If we had known you were coming sooner, he would have stayed."

"I'll be here next week and he can catch me up on my Dad and Uki. Hard to believe that girl's got a baby of her own. She was raising Outa last time I saw her, and was still just a kid herself."

Karou reached out to touch Sano's arm, "Are you really recovered? We were so worried about you." When he nodded and smiled at her, she was quick to add, "We couldn't believe you actually hurt that thick head of yours. Did you finally get some sense knocked into you?"

"Must have, Missy. I can tell you one thing for sure. You spoil that kid rotten. He needs a little competition for your affection. Didn't I tell you before I left to have a couple of kids with Kenshin?"

Kaoru amazed herself by blushing. She didn't think that was still possible after five years of marriage. She should have known that Sano could do it in only five minutes. Her blush deepened when Kenshin came up behind her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me, that it does."

Kaoru looked at all of her favorite men and did the only thing she could. She took Kenji and left the dojo, calling behind her, "I'm off to get ready for dinner. You and Yahiko can entertain Sano, Kenshin." She wasn't surprised or disappointed at the three male voices laughing at her expense behind her. She actually liked that sound quite a bit.

Sano was scowling at Yahiko. "You've changed a lot, Yahiko, you got taller. Are you still hanging around the Akebeko pretending you're not sweet on Tsubame?"

"Naw, she's so sweet on me, I couldn't hurt her feelings by rejecting her. She'll be here for dinner. Unfortunately, Tae couldn't get away. She's got a new big account for the Akebeko and can't leave tonight."

"Yeah, I know. Misao and I met with her earlier today. And I paid her for all the meals she gave me, too."

"Oro?"

"You what?"

Kenshin and Yahiko were shocked. Sano had paid his debt to Tae at the Akebeko? What had happened to him in his travels?

"Yeah, Misao and I discussed it, and it seemed like a good idea since we are going to be doing a lot of business together. We'll tell you about it at dinner. I know Misao will want Kaoru to hear all about it, too."

Kenshin and Yahiko were still speechless. Sano had paid his debt, and now he was doing business with Tae? Was she opening a gaming room in the back? 

"So when did you get to Tokyo, Sano? We weren't expecting you and Misao until a little later."

"Misao suggested we come right away after your invitation arrived. She knew we had a lot of business to do in Tokyo and we managed to get a good start on things between here and the train station. But we were both anxious to get here. Misao couldn't wait to see you and Kaoru. Kenji, too. She's really fond of your kid, Kenshin. He must think he can get all women to wait on him hand and foot." Sano then turned to Yahiko, "She's even glad to see you, Yahiko."

"Yeah, she seems pretty happy, period. What's up with her? She hasn't mentioned Shinomori once. That must be some kind of record."

"Yahiko, as I told Sano, Misao-dono and Shinomori are just…friends now."

"Yeah, what he said." Sano chimed in.

"Huh? You're kidding! And she's still smiling? I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Yahiko." Sano answered; forcefully enough that Kenshin raised an eyebrow in response.

"Whatever. I'm off to get Tsubame, see ya later."

"Yes, I better go light the fire for Kaoru's bath. She has worked very hard teaching today, that she has."

"Misao is helpless without me, so I'd better get in there and help her. See you at dinner."

Dinner at the dojo was a very informal but joyous affair. Kenshin and Sano helped Misao get all the food out and served while Kaoru gave Kenji her full attention. Yahiko and Tsubame kept Kenji entertained whenever Kaoru had to get him food or something to play with so the adults could talk. At last everyone was seated for their first family-style dinner with Sano in many years.

Kenshin took his wife by surprise as he apologetically asked her to retrieve something he had left in the kitchen. 

"I meant to bring the sake out here to warm while we enjoy our meal, would you mind?"

Kaoru smiled gently at her husband and rose immediately to get it, patting Kenji on the head as she left. Kenji's eyes turned huge, and he seemed startled by the simple action. Karou soon returned and smilingly gave handed Kenshin the sake so he could place it near the warmth of their fire.

The old friends were preoccupied with eating and enjoying their long delayed reunion, chatting quietly about the changes in their neighborhood and the latest news in Tokyo. Kenshin quietly drew Kaoru's attention from Kenji, asking her if there was more tea. Kaoru checked, and finding the teapot nearly empty rose to make more. Again, she patted Kenji briefly as she left for the kitchen. This time, the child attempted to stop her, trying to keep her full attention where it belonged, on him.

Kaoru gently leaned over to whisper in his ear, rubbing his back lightly as she spoke, "Kenji, your father wishes tea. I will be right back."

Kenji was blinking in surprise. He was very used to having his mother's full attention. His father usually left the two of them to talk and eat, being glad just to watch their loving interaction. He looked over at his father, but he was engrossed in eating and speaking with their visitor. Kenji looked about to cry, when Misao came over and sat next to him. If he was expecting to be comforted by her words, he was disappointed.

"How are you Kenji? We didn't have much chance to play today, maybe tomorrow. Your mom will be right back. She's making tea for your dad. Dad's come first, you know. And especially your dad. He once saved all of Japan, did you know that?"

Kenshin and Sano were eating and talking quietly, but Misao's words were not unnoticed. Sano smirked at Kenshin and said, "Good start, but you've got a long way to go with that one. He's got enough of you in him that he's not going to let you take Kaoru's attention without a fight."

"Sano, whatever are you talking about? Kaoru is bringing more tea for all of us. I'm sure Kenji understands."

"Yeah. Actually, I'm sure he does. Misao is not cheering him up any by singing your praises, either."

Just then Kaoru returned with more tea for Kenshin, offering more to their guests, as well. By the time she had returned her attention to Kenji, dinner was nearly finished. She took him in her lap to get him settled for the night and turned her attention to Sano.

Kaoru asked him to tell them about his travels. Sano just smiled and said how much fun it was to see the world, that it made him appreciate Japan more. When pressed, he relented and told them about a tiger hunt he had participated in during his last year in Mongolia. He had undertaken the task to help out a village he was staying in for a while. The tiger had been glimpsed by several of the villagers who had the misfortune to encounter it on their way out of town. He regaled them with his efforts to drive the confused but very dangerous animal out of the area. He had finally used his fists to knock the animal senseless and transported it many miles in an attempt to defeat it's unfortunate decision to treat the village as its territory.

"I left the village shortly afterwards, and I hope that damn tiger left those fools alone. I didn't want to have to kill it without a better reason than artificial boundaries." Sano paused to take another drink of his sake. Dinner was at an end and the old friends were relaxing into the evening.

Kenji had curled up and was nearly asleep in his mother's lap. Kaoru excused herself and went off to put Kenji to bed. Misao offered to help and went with her. Tsubame and Yahiko gathered up the dishes and cleared out the remains of dinner leaving Kenshin and Sano to simply enjoy each other's company.

Once all of them had returned and settled in with after dinner tea and sake, Sano turned the conversation to the present. 

"Don't you want to hear about the new business Misao and I are doing? It's been a whole new experience and a lot of fun, too. Misao and the other Oniwabanshuu have expanded their Inn-keeping business. Now they have two Inns in Kyoto, the Aoiya and the Gingko. They're considering adding the Crane as their first Inn here in Tokyo. And I've been helping her set up her new bodyguard service for her wealthier clients. I've also been helping her to recruit a bit. She's great at sizing up the guys, but she needs my expertise when it comes to the women."

"Get over yourself, Sano! You know I wouldn't let you 'interview' women – too dangerous, you might hurt yourself – then who would I get to run my security services?"

"Yeah, yeah, nice try Misao. You know you're helpless without me." Sano was smirking at Misao, enjoying their banter very much. He reached over to pat her hand as he continued, "Even if I wasn't coming to see you guys, she would have had to bring me to Tokyo with her. She's checking out the potential of the new Inn here in Tokyo and can't get along without me."

Kenshin interrupted their easy banter to ask about Tae. "How is the Akebeko involved in your plans, Misao-dono?"

"Actually that part was Sano's idea. When we returned from Hiko's we stumbled into the Gingko, which Okina and the others had purchased while I was gone. It was a good thing, too, because I couldn't have dragged you any farther than that on my own, Sano." Misao paused to cast slightly worried eyes on Sano. He just gave her a soft smile and she continued. "While we were waiting for his thick skull to heal, we were in a room right across from the Shirabeko and Sano actually seems to have had an idea. I hadn't thought it possible before then. He knew we were having trouble finding enough kitchen staff to properly provide for our guests and suggested that we ask Sae to handle the food for the new Inn."

"Yeah, I told her if Sae was half the businesswoman her sister is she would be able to provide anything the Gingko would need better than anyone she could hire. Sae's location just across the street was ideal, and would allow her to employ more people in her own kitchen, under her watchful eye, and deliver anything ordered quickly and efficiently. You know all that time I spent at the Akebeko wasn't wasted. I saw how Tae ran her business and she knows just what she's doing. She can handle any business the Crane throws her without any trouble at all. And if the business grows, both sisters can use the kitchens in the Inns to continue to provide the top service Misao wants to offer." Sano paused to look over at Misao, his quick grin giving her fair warning that she had better watch out for his next words. "And it wasn't too hard to figure out to use the Shirabeko. Since Misao had me locked in her room I didn't have anything else to do but stare across the street."

"Sano! You know I only locked you in there because you wouldn't stay still enough to let your wounds heal." Misao was sputtering and turning quite pink by the end of this explanation.

"I'm surprised you didn't tie me to the bed."

"It was a near thing, idiot!" Misao gasped as she realized what she had just said. Sano just laughed at her and helped himself to a second cup of sake. The others were so stunned; they could barely manage weak smiles. The interaction between Sano and Misao was shockingly familiar. It was completely unexpected between these two old acquaintances. Or maybe not completely unexpected. Kenshin had actually laughed with Sano at Misao's last outburst. Of course Kenshin knew better than any of them that a locked door wouldn't keep Sano in or out of anywhere. He had clearly stayed with Misao because he wished to stay there.

"See, I told you, she can't get along without me." 

"Right. You're so totally indispensable to my trip that Okina made you an honorary member of the Oniwabanshuu. That's the only reason I let you wear my colors, Sano. Even if I did let you put that damn "Bad" on your back. I tell people you're my bother."

"Not tonight, Misao. You just got very lucky. I reserved us the best suite at the Crane. I told them we just got married." He flashed her his very best grin and smirk combo.

"You what?" Misao leaped up at this bit of news.

"Hey, you should be thanking me. You said you wanted to see the level of service at this joint without revealing your interest in buying it. I spent a really long time figuring out how to help you do that. It must have taken me over five whole minutes to come up with this foolproof idea. After tonight, you'll know everything you need to know about the Crane. Am I brilliant or what?" Even real roosters don't crow as much as Sano did during this little explanation.

"What. I'm definitely going with what over brilliant. And just where will you be while I'M enjoying this suite?"

"I, as your chief of security and honorary clan protector will be, well, protecting you. Don't get your uniform in a twist Misao. There are at least three or four rooms in this suite. We won't have to share like we did at Hiko's – unless you want to, that is." As Misao was turning deeper and deeper shades of pink, Sano turned to Kenshin and said, "I warned her the first night at Hiko's to keep her hands off me. I just don't know what it is about me and women. Must be the world travel….pink….deep pink…..red……bright red…..fuschia. There, that's my favorite color that she blushes, just matches your gi, Kenshin. Ain't she cute?"

Misao was totally red, fuming, and exasperated. Then she just shook it off and began laughing with him. "God, you drive me crazy. I should have let you die in the mountains. Whatever possessed me to think of saving you?"

"You'd have had to explain to Hiko and Kenshin what happened."

"Yeah, I knew there was a reason. Not a good reason, but a reason. Let's go, big guy. I'm exhausted and I need my beauty sleep. You were just kidding me about that just married thing, right?"

"Nope. I'm gonna make you blush again just before we get there and introduce you as my blushing bride. So get used to it Misao." Sano languidly draped his arm around Misao's shoulders and started dragging her towards the door. "She can't keep her hands off me. It's really embarrassing in public. Dinner? Tomorrow at the Akebeko? Okashira's treat?"

As Sano and Misao left the dojo, Kaoru turned a mystified and astonished look towards her husband, who was preoccupied with his tea. Across the room, Yahiko and Tsubame exchanged wide-eyed looks, with identically raised eyebrows. They turned together to look at Kaoru, the same question in their eyes. Karou answered their look with the exact same question in her eyes. All three turned to stare at Kenshin, waiting impatiently for him to set down his teacup. When he did, he looked briefly at each of them, poured himself more tea, smiled and said, "Cute couple." 

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading and reviewing to Midori Natari Himura, Misanagi, Gochan, lizzie, Firuze Khanume, Akin Sijin, BladeRy, sarah & Susan.


	11. The Former Okashira

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Dreams I Dreamt Instead By Fujifunmum 

**Chapter 11:  The Former Okashira **

Aoshi Shinomori dressed with great care.  It was his custom to be exceptionally well groomed, but today it was clearly a necessity in order to convey his intentions.  He took a deep breath and quietly closed his shoji door behind him.  The Aoiya was quiet, the halls deserted as he made his way to the reception area.  He stood at the juncture of the hallway and the reception area and paused to scrutinize his surroundings.  He had not set foot in this part of his home for nearly a year.  He strode purposefully ahead; looking to see whom of his small clan might be about.  If he expected a warm welcome, he was disappointed. This would be just the first of many disappointments that morning. There were only two people in attendance.  One was an unknown man dressed in Oniwabanshuu blue, and the other was Okon, dressed in a cheerful kimono ready to greet guests behind the reception counter.

Aoshi did not have time to fully register the idea that a person he did not know was wearing the uniform of his clan before a wave of anger he had thought never to feel within the walls of the Aoiya shook his ki to the core.  More surprising, it had come from Okon, a woman who had never shown him anything but the respect, duty and care owed her Okashira.  Even the infamous unfeeling blue eyes of Aoshi Shinomori briefly registered shock.  Okon met him with the barest of civil smiles.  Her eyes darted to assure herself that no customers were present to hear their exchange.  Aoshi reached the desk standing opposite her expectantly. 

"Shinomori-sama," she said, her voice wrapped in honeyed sweetness.  It was a failed attempt to disguise the angry edge on the honorific.  She executed the slightest, least civil bow he had ever seen.  Again, his eyes gleamed with a brief and completely uncharacteristic display of emotion.  Okon had no problem seeing the anger he was barely concealing.

"Ah, I can see by your eyes that you are angry. Magnify that many times and you will understand my feelings toward you."

"Where is Okina?"  Aoshi demanded in an icy tone.

"Shinomori-sama," she repeated, in the same icy tone.  "It is only owing to your appearance before me in the uniform of my clan that I am willing to speak with you at all. You have betrayed the Oniwabanshuu.  Are you again loyal, that I can trust you with the whereabouts of my family?"

Aoshi could not restrain his audible gasp at her outrage.  "You speak thus to your Okashira?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "Your treatment of our Okashira has not gone unnoticed.  Your residence here is suffered only at her insistence.  You have betrayed us twice, Shinomori-sama, so again I would ask you, are you now loyal?"

Aoshi was beyond shocked.  How much had changed during his absence?  But again, he asked, "Where is Okina?"

"At the Gingko."

"And what, Okon, is the Gingko?"

"Our Inn on the other side of Kyoto.  Okina is spending today there to oversee its operations."

"Where is Misao?"

"The Crane."

And what, Okon, is the Crane?"

"Our newest Inn in Tokyo."

"Misao is in Tokyo without protection?  What are you thinking?"

"Misao is totally safe.  She is with our Chief of Security."

"Our Chief of Security?"

"Yes, I believe you know him."

"I know him?  Is it Shiro or Kuro?"

"No.  His name is Sagara-san."

"Sagara Sanosuke?  He is in Japan?  I thought he was in Mongolia."

"You're bound to miss a few things if you don't speak to anyone for months on end and spend all of your time meditating."  Okon's anger was finally dissipating.  She seemed to be enjoying the extreme discomfort her simple answers were inflicting on him.

"Who is that, Okon?"  Aoshi gestured at the other person in the reception area.  As he did, the man looked concerned and began to approach them.  Okon gave him a brief hand signal that Aoshi recognized as one indicating she was safe and did not need his assistance.

"His name is Akoto.  He has been a member of our clan for over six months.  If you have truly become Oniwabanshuu again, there are many new members you should meet."

"First, I would speak with Okina.  Please give me directions to the Gingko."    

Okon took her time writing down very specific directions for Aoshi.  As she handed him the slip of paper her eyes were blazing with barely repressed anger.

"Your first betrayal nearly killed Okina.  If you are deceiving me about your newfound loyalty, I will gladly repay you for it myself.  You are no longer free to hurt my family, Shinomori-sama."  If one's name could be used as an insult, Okon had just accomplished it.  Okon was the most mild mannered of his ninja family.  Aoshi began to be very troubled about the rest of the Oniwabanshuu.  Perhaps he had not dressed carefully enough this morning.

Aoshi's arrival at the Gingko was met with quite a different result.  There were other patrons visible in the reception area of the Inn, along with a very nice looking young lady in a brightly colored kimono behind the reception desk.  Again, a man he did not recognize was stationed in the area and wearing Oniwabanshuu blue.  The man nodded politely to him, a salute to the uniform if not to the man, and he approached the desk.  Here he was welcomed by a very warm smile and greeting.  He politely inquired after Okina and was shown to where he was working after a brief wait.  Aoshi had not given his name, apparently that was not a requirement if you were appropriately attired as a fellow clansman.  He wondered briefly if Okina would be angry or pleased to see him, especially to see him wearing their colors.

"Please follow me, sir.  Okina-sama will meet with you shortly."  The friendly young lady led him to a nearby sitting room and left, admonishing him to "make himself comfortable."  Aoshi felt like he had entered into a playhouse halfway through a play he had never seen.  He had no idea what was going on and felt very uncomfortable.  How had this happened?

Okina opened the door to the room, and Aoshi noted that he gave a brief hand signal to an unseen person behind him.  That was the most familiar action that he had seen here at the Gingko.  And he was more used to being on the receiving end of the motion.  Being the unknown quantity amongst his own clansmen was very unsettling.

"What brings you here, Aoshi?  And have you run out of clean clothes that you stoop to wear our colors?"

Aoshi didn't even try to hide his irritation or dismay from Okina.  Okina had known him for nearly his entire life.  It was Okina who had given him the Okashira position to begin with; didn't he understand Aoshi's intent in wearing his uniform?

"Where is Misao?"

"Why?  Have you come up for air from your meditations and decided you have more hurtful things to say to her?"

"My intent, Okina, was to comply with her wishes.  She had asked me some time ago to resume the Okashira position, and I have finally reached a decision to do so.  I believed she and the rest of the family would be pleased."

Okina's laugh would have insulted Aoshi in the best of circumstances.  Coming as it did after his confrontation with Okon, Aoshi was incensed.  He took several deep breaths to calm himself and forced his turbulent emotions to sense Okina's ki.  Okina was, if possible, more furious with him than Okon.  Given a choice, Okina would not only oppose his restoration as Okashira, he would do violence to prevent it.

Okina's bitter laughter died away, and he spoke very softly and quietly.  "Not a chance in hell, Aoshi.  Our Okashira is Misao.  She has served us faithfully for many years now.  We love her.  We respect her.  She has given us new life, new hope and her very life's blood.  Why would we trade her for a man who has betrayed us not once, but twice?"

Aoshi was incensed, but determined.  He knew he needed to find out more about his fall from favor and Okina was the most likely person to tell him, despite his current attitude.  He bit back his own anger, swallowed his pride and turned questioning eyes on his former mentor.

"Okina.  Please tell me why you are so angry.  Okon was also furious with me this morning.  She questioned my loyalty, treated me rudely and was not at all forthcoming about your whereabouts or Misao's.  Tell me what is going on with the Oniwabanshuu."

"Well, you are bound to miss things if you reject all of us, tell us you wish to have nothing to do with us, refuse to wear our uniform, speak with us, eat with us or even greet us civilly in the hallways of our mutual home and then turn up one fine day wearing blue and expect that nothing has changed."

"Agreed.  What has changed?"

"Everything, Aoshi.  Just for old times sake I'll give you the short list.  Pay attention, I doubt if the others will even share tea with you."

Aoshi swallowed his pained expression and was increasingly glad that he had not brought weapons with him.

"First and foremost, we are no longer interested in having our former Okashira restored to us.  In fact, it is only by the insistence of the current and much loved Okashira that your presence in our home is even tolerated.  Are you getting this, or should I speak slower?"

Aoshi closed his eyes.  He had clearly earned some very bad karma to be facing this level of anger.  He managed to stammer out, "Please continue," without biting off the tip of his tongue. 

"Second.  My Misao did not tell us whatever painful words you unleashed on her last spring after I foolishly begged you to accompany her to Mount Ueno.  I'm such a silly old man, I thought you were going to be visiting old friends and it would be a pleasant trip for you both.  Instead she merely cried for four months straight inconsolably.  Not being your ordinary family of ninjas, we took it upon ourselves, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro and myself to use our skills to determine the cause of her distress.  We agreed that the cause was our former Okashira who had not only refused to resume his former position, but also broken her heart by rejecting her personally."  Okina paused meaningfully.  "I am entirely confident that our conclusions were correct, but if you should wish to refute this assumption, now would be the time."  Again he paused, scrutinizing Aoshi carefully.

Aoshi, to his credit, did not hesitate.  "You assumed correctly."

"Third.  The surviving members of the original Oniwabanshuu, save Misao who was not consulted on this matter, subsequently agreed that this amounted to a second betrayal of our clan.  I doubt I need to remind you of your first betrayal.  I could, of course, show you my scars."

"No.  I fully accept your accusation.  I did not intend my actions as a betrayal, but I do accept that you would interpret them as such.  In fact, I thought that the Oniwabanshuu was a dying organization and should be totally disbanded."

"For your safety at the Aoiya, I won't share that lapse in judgment with the others.  To continue, the Oniwabanshuu has been revitalized.  Misao and the remainder of our little family have worked extremely hard during the past year to grow our Inn-keeping business and to add new members to our clan.  We have been successful beyond our own hopeful expectations.  We have two new Inns, here and in Tokyo, with plans for more.  We are also offering protection and security services to our wealthier clients.  Handling that area for us is our new Chief of Security, Sagara Sanosuke.  He has not yet agreed to become a full member of the clan, but the Okashira is hopeful of his full commitment."

"Okon had advised me of Sagara's involvement.  I thought him still in Mongolia."

"He returned in September of last year.  As it is now May, I believe you have a lot of catching up to do. He and Misao are in Tokyo setting up the Security Services there.  The new Tokyo Inn, the Crane, is already in full operation."  Okina gave Aoshi a very hard glare.

"I believe that is enough information for one so arrogant as you.  To assume that we would be sitting on our hands pining away for your return is quite the most glaring insult you have paid us yet, Aoshi."

"So I see.  It is clear to me that my meditations were not as effective as I perceived them to be.  And thank you for not mentioning Himura's visit to me last fall.  I am sure that you surmised the purpose of his visit and are well aware that I ignored his words, just as I have ignored my only family and clan."

"What do you propose to do, Aoshi?  And if you tell me you are going to go back to meditating I will throw you permanently out of the clan and the Aoiya myself, with or without Misao's permission."

"No.  I believe it is time for me to take a trip to Tokyo to see the Okashira.  I assume I will not be missed."

"See her if you must, Aoshi, but know this.  If you bring her more pain, it will not be forgiven.  Her life has continued.  You made your choice, now you must live with it."

"Agreed."

As soon as Aoshi had left the Gingko, Okina had urgent messages sent to Misao and Sano warning them of his imminent arrival in Tokyo.  The last thing Okina wanted was for his Misao to be surprised, disappointed or hurt by Aoshi again.

Karou and Kenshin were to meet Sano and Misao at the Crane for lunch. Tsubame was going to watch Kenji at the dojo, with Yahiko's help.  Sano and Misao were sitting in the Oniwabanshuu dining room at the back of the first floor.  The ninja's had acquired the Crane the previous week and the grand opening festivities had been the previous weekend.  Sano and Misao had been totally occupied with the preparations for making sure the new Inn would be successful in Tokyo.  All of their friends in Tokyo had attended, but neither Sano nor Misao had been able to spend more than a few minutes with any of them.  The luncheon had been arranged to give the old friends a chance to catch up after the whirlwind weeks following the dinner at the dojo.  

Misao was discussing the inquiries they were already receiving from their wealthier clientele regarding the security services.  As with the Inns in Kyoto, once they quietly put the word out that bodyguard and protection services were discretely available, the demand was steady and growing.  The wealthy merchants and visiting foreigners were delighted to find that the Oniwabanshuu could protect them without any obvious interference. Of course, if the client's needs would be served by visibility, then Sano was well able to provide that, too.

"Misao, you can't accept more work than I can personally handle until someone arrives from Kyoto to help us or we recruit some new members here in Tokyo.  I have some suggestions for you on that score.  I haven't had the time to check some of my old contacts, but there are some of them that would be excellent.  And I suggest we ask Kenshin and Kaoru for their suggestions as well.  Kaoru may even know of some well trained students from other dojos that might be available."

"OK, I'll stop taking requests for this week.  But can we accommodate the ones we have so far?"

"Nope.  I'm the most talented guy you know, but even I can't be in two places at once."

"You're not the only ninja here, Sano.  I could help out on these assignments, too."

"No way.  You're the Okashira, but I'm the Chief of Security and there's no way you're doing any of these jobs.  If you can get someone here to help, fine.  Otherwise we'll need to refuse these last two requests."

"If Shinomori intends to show up, I wish he'd do it.  At least he could be useful."  Misao stopped speaking, stunned by her casual interjection of Aoshi into her conversation with Sano.  She turned to face him directly, looking deeply into his soft brown eyes.  Sano was waiting for her to continue, but the longer she paused, the more concern showed in his dark eyes.  He gently took her hand and quietly asked.

"Are you worried about seeing him again?"

Misao took his hand in both of hers and replied simply.  "No. I'm not."

Kenshin and Kaoru arrived in the doorway at just that moment and exchanged significant looks before moving into the room to greet their friends.  Once they had exchanged greetings, Kaoru insisted that Misao give her a complete tour of the entire Inn, immediately.  As she nearly pushed the smaller woman out of the room, she glanced back at Kenshin with a determined scowl.

"What's up with Jo-chan, Kenshin?  She couldn't get Misao out of here fast enough."

Kenshin sighed and decided he might as well get this over with by doing as Kaoru had demanded.  "She wants me to talk to you about Misao."

"OK.  What about her?"

"About you and Misao."

Sano took one glance at the miserable look on his friend's face and laughed.  "We never talk about anything we don't want to talk about.  So how did the little missy get you to agree…..Wait!  I know!"  Sano slapped his friend on the back, nearly knocking him over.  "She's holding out on you unless you talk to me, isn't she?  I didn't think the little missy had it in her!"

"Well you're the one who suggested we have another child.  So stop laughing at me and let me talk."

"OK, OK.  Get it over with.  What's so important she has to blackmail her own husband to do it?"

"I wouldn't have agreed, but she is going to talk to Misao and I thought you should know.  She's worried about you.  She doesn't want you hurt and she's afraid that Misao is not over Shinomori."

"I'm a big guy, Kenshin.  I can take care of myself, especially where Misao is concerned."  Sano paused and turned suddenly towards the back garden.  "Did you feel something Kenshin?  I think someone is here."

Sano sped to the back window, his eyes searching the grounds for any sign of an intruder.  Kenshin took his time coming around behind him.

"It was Aoshi.  I felt his ki as soon as we got here.  I think he was watching you and Misao before we came in."  Kenshin turned to go back into the room, "He's gone now.  Maybe he had seen or heard enough."

Aoshi had seen more than enough.  The inquiry by Himura had just irritated him after seeing Misao and Sano behaving so familiarly in the dinning room.  His frown deepened as he remembered Misao taking Sano's hands in hers.

He had no right to complain.  He had no right to interfere.  But maybe he knew someone who did.

Sano and Kenshin went out to sit in the back garden.  It was a warm May day, so the garden was very pleasant and fragrant with spring flowers and blooming trees.

"The White Plum scent doesn't bother you, Kenshin?"

"Its everywhere in Tokyo this time of year, Sano.  I am used to it.  Not all my memories of Tomoe are unpleasant.  Without her I would not have been fit to rebuild my life with Kaoru.  Which brings me to the real reason I wanted to speak with you."  Kenshin paused and looked over at the surprised look on his friend's face.

"Sheesh!  Blackmail from Kaoru and advice on women wasn't enough for one day?  What's up?"

"Chief Uramura came to visit me last week.  It was more of a social visit as he had business near the dojo.  When he left I walked him out to the gate and he had some news about you."

"What?  I have been keeping a low profile since I returned to Tokyo.  I haven't cleared up the mess with Tani yet, so I didn't want to run into him.  Is that what this is about?"

"Yes.  Tani is dead.  And the warrant against you has been totally cleared up.  Chief Uramura wanted me to know.  I'm sure he wanted you to know, too."

Kenshin watched Sano scowling over this new piece of news.  It was clear that he had not known about either Tani or his own change in status.  He turned a dark look on Kenshin.

"Did you pull some strings with your Ishin-Shishi friends?  I didn't ask you to do that!"

Kenshin immediately held up his hands in supplication.  "No, no, Sano!  It wasn't me.  I just wanted you to know that the way has been cleared for you to stay in Japan, if that is your wish.  I knew you did not want my help, that I did."

Sano went back to scowling, looking off at the trees in the garden trying to decide how such a thing could have happened.  He counted off the people who knew about his trouble.  Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Dad and the authorities.  If Kenshin hadn't done anything, then who had?

He rubbed his head in preoccupied concentration, absently fingering the scar, which was nearly gone.

He jumped to his feet and headed into the house.  "I hope Jo-chan is finished with Misao because she's got one hell of a lot of explaining to do to me right now.  If she's the one behind this, and I think she is, she's going to wish she never left Kyoto."

Sano headed into the Crane bellowing for Misao at the top of his lungs and covering the distance quickly with his long legs.

**Author's Note**:  Thanks for reading and reviewing to Midori Natari Himura, Susan, Firuze Khanume, AutumnFire, Akin Siuin, Gochan, Misanagi, lizzie, BladeRy sarah, Eternitys End JadeGoddess, K-chan and Sano.


	12. Couples

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

By Fujifunmum

****

Chapter 12: Couples 

Misao heard her name ringing through the hallways of the Crane, even though she and Kaoru were currently at the furthest end of the upper floor from the family dining room where she had left Sano and Himura. She started at the sound and felt a very uneasy clenching in her chest. Sano teased her incessantly, but he never raised his voice. At least not at her. She had not ever heard quite the tone of anger that inflected the last syllable of her name. He was beyond pissed. And it was directed at her. That could only mean one thing. Damn. Somehow Himura's Ishin Shishi connections must have uncovered her actions. She should have been brave enough to tell him herself.

Kaoru had been only mildly interested in the tour she had requested; rather, the tour she had demanded. She was clearly biding her time and wished to speak to Misao alone. Misao had shown her around the Crane, waiting for her to raise whatever it was that was on her mind, but Kaoru hadn't spoken yet. She seemed almost distracted, yet she was attentively watching Misao, gauging her reactions to the casual conversation they made about the various rooms and their decoration.

As soon as Sano's bellowing voice reached their ears, Misao froze in mid-sentence and bolted back towards the downstairs leaving Kaoru gaping in her wake. Kaoru shook her head slightly to clear it and followed Misao as quickly as her narrow kimono allowed. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Misao about Sano or Aoshi, but she was determined not to miss out on whatever Sano was yelling about. He wasn't given to idle anger, and the way he had yelled her name made it clear she was the source of his ire, yet Misao had bounded toward him without hesitation. 

She was startled at the scene unfolding before her as she came breathlessly into the family dining room. Sano held Misao aloft, clutching her by the arms just below her shoulders and raising her to his eye level. The slight ninja's legs dangled about a foot above the ground as he shook her slightly when his voice wavered with anger. Across the room and behind him stood Kenshin, his face set in concern, but he made no move towards Sano and when his eyes fell on Kaoru he clearly admonished her with his glance to leave this confrontation between Sano and Misao.

"What did you do, Misao? And when did you do it? Tell me! Out with it!" Sanosuke was bellowing at Misao as he held her mere inches from his face. He hadn't lowered his voice at all, despite the fact that she was right in front of him. His anger poured over her and splattered all over the room.

"Put me down, Sano! You're hurting me! I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but not until you release me!" Misao steadily held Sano's angry gaze, willing him to listen to her and not backing down an inch. Her response surprised him, and he scowled at her, but gently set her down on her feet, releasing her from his tight grasp. But he was too angry to stop himself from shaking a huge fist in her face as he yelled at her some more.

"What the hell did you do to get the charges against me dropped? And when did you do it? Did you pull some of your goddamned Omitsu Ishin Shishi connections? You know I hate the Ishin Shishi! Hell, you know that better than almost anyone! How could you betray me like this, Misao! Tell me! Now!"

Misao didn't bat an eye as she steadfastly held Sano's angry eyes with her own. She wanted to calm him before the entire Inn population showed up to see what was causing the commotion, but his anger was sparking her own heated emotions. "I took care of it, you baka! I did it long ago in Kyoto, after you were hurt. What did Himura tell you?" She shifted her eyes briefly to give Kenshin an angry accusing glare, then turned her attention immediately back to Sanosuke.

"What? What did you do, Misao! This was my problem to deal with and if you pulled strings with the Ishin Shishi I'll…." Sano paused to catch his breath. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do if she had. But his anger was still boiling over at the mere thought of anyone making a deal with those crooked bastards that had anything to do with him. "What the hell did you do, Misao! Now, tell me!"

Misao's eyes darted first to Kenshin, then off behind Sano as she hesitated just slightly before speaking. She knew Sano wasn't going to like it, but she had to tell him now, there was no choice.

"I went to see Saitou." The atmosphere in the room abruptly combusted. Sano immediately blew up at her, raising his voice louder as he incredulously demanded the details.

"What the hell are you saying? You went to see that bastard behind my back? What the fuck did you say to him?" Sano was spewing his anger all over the room, but the focus was changed. He might hate Saitou personally, but that feeling paled beside his abiding hatred of the Ishin Shishi. The focus had shifted from to an unforgivable political betrayal to an unforgivable personal betrayal.

Kenshin felt the shift in Sano's ki and decided it was time he and Kaoru vacated the battlefield. He quickly made his way around the dueling combatants and took Karou's arm to drag her away. She was none too happy about missing the main event, but Kenshin was insistent and they were soon on their way back to the dojo, Sano and Misao's high volume voices fading behind them.

"It was after you were out of danger. When we found out that Kuro and Shiro had turned Haku and Arundo over to Saitou's custody. You had told me about the Shinshuu incident and I knew from Kaoru why you left Japan. I knew you'd never go to Saitou."

A look of comprehension crossed Sanosuke's face, easing his anger. Then his eyes sparked with it again as he continued to roar at her. "You went to see that bastard behind my back! You had no right to talk to anyone about Shinshuu, least of all that asshole Saitou!"

Misao's eyes flashed heatedly in return as Sano continued to shake his fist at her, yelling at the top of his lungs. She leaped onto the chair next to her, putting her almost a full head above Sanosuke. The move surprised the angry man, who now had to look up to catch her eyes, something he was very unused to.

Misao's yelled right back into his face, bellowing down at him, "I'd almost lost you to that asshole Ishiji! Did you think I was just going to let you be arrested or worse, forced to leave Japan? I killed a man for you Sano, there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe, and I don't regret it for a minute!" Misao gasped as she realized what she had just admitted to Sanosuke, slapping her hand over her mouth as if to recapture the incriminating words.

Sanosuke was stunned. He recoiled from the force of her words and found himself staring straight ahead at her heaving chest. Never being one to miss an opportunity, he wrapped both arms around the startled ninja, slowly and gently sliding her body down his until she was again face to face with him. Misao placed her hands on his chest, but was too shocked by the action to struggle with him. His eyes were still angry, but he could barely conceal the near smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. She was momentarily too fascinated by the action to speak.

"Tell me exactly what you did, Misao. I want all the details, and I want them right now." His voice was commanding but he was no longer yelling, and the arms that held her were firm, but gentle.

She responded in kind. "Put me down and I'll tell you everything."

Now the smirk was undeniable. "Nope. Tell me here and now. I'll be able to tell from your heartbeat if you're avoiding something, so don't bother to even try it. Spill it Misao."

She tried to push back, to give herself some comforting distance as she admitted what she had done behind his back, without his permission. But Sanosuke wouldn't allow it. He held her still and waited for her to give the details, a voice in the back of his mind praying that she hadn't done something that he couldn't forgive. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, full of fear of his reaction but determination, he wondered if there was anything he couldn't forgive.

"I know you hate Saitou. I know you wouldn't have wanted me to go see him. But he's not Ishin Shishi, Sano. And I didn't make a deal with them. Tani is dead, did you know that?"

"No. How did you know he was dead?"

"He was a big deal Ishin Shishi, baka! His death was in all the papers. I went to see Saitou because I knew he could clear your name. With Tani dead, there was no one to press for your arrest. Saitou wasn't exactly glad to see me. And I had to put up with him calling me 'Weasel Girl' and blowing smoke in my face. He's a grade A jerk. But a grade A jerk with connections."

"So why did he help you? Saitou doesn't do anything without a reason."

"I reminded him what a scum-bag Tani was, how he was one of the corrupt Ishin Shishi. I told him that if Tani wasn't already dead his code of Aku. Soku. Zan. Would have required him to kill him. That got his attention, at least. Then I reminded him of what the Oniwabanshuu had done to help in Kyoto against the Shishio forces. I didn't remind him about your efforts; he was there with you at Shishio's fortress. I didn't realize he had witnessed your fight with Anji until you told me about it."

"And?"

"And he threw me out of his office. Told me he had more important things to do. But I knew you were safe and he would make that warrant disappear. He owes you, Sano. And so do the Ishin Shishi and the people of Japan for helping Himura defeat Shishio. Dropping those bogus charges was a small price to pay."

"You did that for me?"

Misao looked at the deep pools of brown staring back at her. It was time to be honest. "No. I did it for me."

Shinomori Aoshi had plenty of time to be honest with himself as he made his way to the train station. Seeing Misao holding Sanosuke's hands and looking at him so attentively had stirred up his emotions. He had spent long years in meditation against just this kind of emotional outburst. He blamed his obsession with Battousai after the death of his comrades on his uncontrollable emotions after they laid down their lives for him before his eyes at Kanryuu's mansion. He had spent years in meditation determined to exert full control over his latent emotions so that he would never again fall prey to them. Their rise to the surface now forced him to realize that he was only able to control them by his enforced exclusion from the flow of life around him. He had spent his time alone deluding himself into believing that the expulsion of disturbing outside influences had allowed him to achieve full control. He was out in public again after his long absence and the interaction with other people was forcing him to acknowledge that he was not above the draw of his own feelings.

He purchased his ticket and settled in for the train ride to his destination. At long last he considered exactly what his feelings were for Misao. The realization that he had spent years trying to obliterate any feelings for other people was humbling. He had felt balanced after Jinchuu. He and Misao had worked together to bring Tomoe's diary to Kaoru. He had unraveled the mystery of Gein's deception. He had fought and defeated Gein and Suzaku. He and Misao had reclaimed the remains of their lost companions and safely interred them in Kyoto with other revered Oniwabanshuu ancestors.

He had a blinding realization that his life should have returned to "normal" then. He should have reclaimed his Okashira title and either reformed or disbanded the group. He should have claimed Misao as his own and built a family at the Aoiya. Instead, he had decided that his obsession required detailed analysis in order to avoid a reoccurrence in the future. He had devoted himself to rational, ordered, and detailed thought. He was determined to obliterate his emotions. In the process, he had obliterated the happy future his reconciliation with the Omitsu should have brought him.

The revelation of the consequences of his actions was staggering. He had sold off his future to his stained past. Lulling himself into a false sense of peace had kept him from realizing the truth. He thought time would wait for him to find his peace. Instead, time had passed him by, taking Misao and his future with his clan with it. The only truth his deceptive "peace" had shown him was the undeniable call to return to his clan colors and his place as Okashira. He had fought long and hard against the almost surreal call that had compelled him to take even that simple action. When he had finally accepted that the urge to return to his family was not to be denied or ignored, it was too late. His family had gone on living without him. They were not dwelling in the past; they were building their own future.

His resistance to living had been perverse. It had been an intellectual insistence that his life conform to his demands. Unreasonable demands that he, Shinomori Aoshi, as last Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, be allowed to meditate on his past obsession for as long as he wished, and then return to his clan with his omniscient pronouncements. He couldn't help snorting over his own arrogance at that idea. All he had effectively accomplished was to substitute his obsession with overcoming his own human emotions for his obsession with overcoming Battousai.

The stark realization of his own arrogant stupidity was astounding. He had used his own intelligence to hide from his life, allowing it to slip by him unnoticed. Determined not to over analyze his current situation, Aoshi forced himself to consider his emotions, not merely his actions or the past.

What were his feelings for Misao? Seeing her with Sanosuke outraged him. Why? He had told her a year ago that he had no feelings for her. He had convinced himself that he had no feelings for anyone. 

He ruefully admitted that he did have feelings for Misao. He loved her. She had been a part of his life for her entire life. Two decades of caring could not be intellectualized as anything but love. She had always loved him. She had made it clear she wanted to be with him, but he had rejected her. Did he want to try to recapture her feelings for him?

He didn't really know. His head was reeling from the realizations his sudden trip to Tokyo had forced on him. He determined to consider his emotional responses first for a while to see if they would guide him to understanding. His intellect was formidable, but had failed to serve him well these last few years.

It was fully dark when he reached his destination. He made subtle inquiries at the train station and easily found the location of the person he wished to visit. He was glad he had worn his western style clothing. He could use his ninja stealth training, but his modern dress allowed him to blend in better both in Tokyo and here.

Walking to the address he'd been given, he tried to calm his emotional turmoil and sharpen his senses. It was time to use his excellent powers of observation to guide his actions.

The clinic was closed and locked for the night, but he could feel her ki inside. It was as vibrant as he remembered, and his mind wondered that he did remember it so well. He had not considered her more than a brief acquaintance.

He silently entered the reception area, sparking his memory of Dr. Oguni's clinic in Tokyo. This structure was similar in design, identical in function. He cast his eyes on the first examining room with its case of vials and medicines and his mind snapped back to his first sight of Takani Megumi at Kanryuu's mansion. She had been standing in front of just such a case, attempting to resist Kanryuu's demands that she continue to process the opium as her former employer had done. As the long ago scene flashed in his memory, he was reminded how beautiful she had been then. She was around 20, and looked as desperate and hopeless as the samurai had been during the last days of the Bakumatsu. He remembered that he had been glad then that Kanryuu's sexual taste ran to underage boys. Then, she had been his prisoner.

Aoshi made his way silently down the hallway to the inner offices. He could feel her there. And no one else was in the building this late. His mind drifted back to his later memories of Megumi. Their longest conversation had been after the "death" of Kamiya Kaoru. He recalled her flashing eyes and insistence that she had checked the body and Kaoru was indeed dead. He remembered her incredulity when he suggested her emotional involvement with Kaoru could have blinded her to the realities of the situation. Gein's art had been the height of puppetry, an unparalleled talent for recreation of lifeless replicas. Talent enough to fool the sad eyes of the young doctor examining her fallen friend.

Megumi didn't suffer from his lack of emotion. And she had a strong intellect as well. She had correctly diagnosed Battousai's deterioration. Unbidden, the memory of her quietly giving him the bad news filled his mind. He had been shocked; everyone in the room had been shocked, save for Megumi and Battousai himself. Aoshi realized that it was on that day that Battousai had become Himura to him. The expected deterioration of his talents making him more human, somehow more accessible. He examined that very emotional reaction as he continued towards the office at the back of the building.

Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko and Misao had been just as shocked as he had been. Himura had somehow known and accepted the inevitable with grace and style. He had offered Saitou the final battle of the Bakumatsu, only to be refused.

And Megumi had not reacted. He searched his memory to retrieve his observations from so long ago. Her eyes had been sad, her countenance calm, and her attention riveted on 'Ken-san'. Ken-san, the memory of her familiar name for Himura sparked the understanding of what the memory of that sad day would have told him if he had observed with his heart. Megumi loved Himura. She knew he was committed to Kaoru and she was planning to return to Aizu soon. Coming here, to Aizu to open a clinic and look for any surviving members of her family.

He stopped just outside of the office where he knew Megumi waited, unaware of his presence. He had come here believing that Megumi could restore the balance in his life. The balance as it had been so long ago. He had foolishly assumed that she was enamored of Sanosuke and could recapture his affections, freeing Misao to return to him. The idea was farfetched to begin with, and now seemed preposterous as he realized what her feelings had been, and how painful it must have been for her to see Battousai become more and more committed to Kaoru.

This train of thought brought him to their last meeting, last year at Mount Ueno. How had she been then? Her response to Sano's letter from Mongolia had been a disgusted "What is he thinking?" How had she reacted emotionally to Himura? Was she still in love with him? Aoshi closed his eyes and concentrated on the memory of that day a year ago when he had been so closed off to everyone's emotions, including his own.

He remembered thinking that she was still a very beautiful woman and how surprised he was that she had never married. She was kind towards Kaoru and Kenji, but paid no special attention to Himura that he could recall. Perhaps the intervening years had tempered her feelings. She had come to the picnic, so she must still feel attached to their group of friends.

He braced himself and went into the office. Even if she was not an answer to his reaction to seeing Sano and Misao together, he felt he should see her. 

She was standing behind the desk with her back towards him, reaching for the haori that she always wore over her kimono. It hung on the wall behind the desk, next to a darkened window. Perhaps she was finished with the paperwork that lay neatly piled on the desk. She was dressed in a flowered kimono in deep shades of purple and mauve with darker gray and black accents befitting her age. It was darker, but still decorated with excellent embroidery and highly becoming to her coloring. As she reached to retrieve her cloak, Aoshi noticed the soft curves of her hips as the silk fabric moved with her action. Her obi was tied in a serviceable yet complex series of knots, which surprised him. He had never seen her obi ties before and imagined that few had. He was amazed that she took the trouble to fashion such a complex closing for her own pleasure.

She steadied the lantern on her desk and slowly turned around to find herself facing an unexpected guest. She was surprised, but calmly met his eyes without speaking.

"I never apologized to you for threatening you at the dojo after Himura left for Kyoto. I'm sorry that I threatened to hurt you. Saitou was right, if he had not intervened and told me where Himura was going I might have killed you. Or anyone else who got between me and my obsession to defeat Battousai."

"I forgave you long ago. After you returned with Ken-san, it was clear you had fought to help him. What brings you to Aizu this evening? Surely not the need to apologize for something that happened so long ago."

"I went to Tokyo to see Misao. I saw her behaving very familiarly with Sagara and your name came to me as the one person who might be able to draw his attentions away from her. I must apologize for that, too. I realize now that your affections were elsewhere."

"That was long ago. I was just about to go home to dinner. Will you join me? Maybe I can give you some decent advice about Misao from a woman's point of view." She was smiling now, clearly entertained by his statement about Misao and Sagara. Aoshi frowned. Advice on Misao was not what he wanted from Megumi. He let his emotions come to the surface and was astonished by the clarity and strength of his reaction.

Megumi started, her smile fading. Shinomori had been calmly speaking until she invited him to dinner. Then the flash of fire in his eyes had startled her. He was the epitome of calm and unemotional, yet she was well able to identify the look in his eyes and the intensity of his gaze.

"Shinomori? Are you unwell? Would you like to sit down?"

"No. I am well. But sitting down is not what I would like. No, that is not what I want from you at all." Aoshi moved beside her quickly, taking her arm in a firm but gentle hold.

"What do you want Aoshi?" Megumi asked looking directly into his unwavering stare. She was mystified by his actions, and surprised by his sudden closeness. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt the warmth of his hand on her arm. She glanced down at his hold, then back into his eyes, trying to discern his intent.

Fire behind ice peered back at her in that instant. "Looking for a fox instead of a weasel?" She taunted, retreating behind her usual tactic of flippant remarks when she realized that his full intent was on her. "I think you've lost it, Aoshi."

"Hardly. I think I've just found it."

****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing to Midori Natari Himura, Susan, Firuze

Khanume, AutumnFire, Akin Sijin, Gochan, Misanagi, lizzie, BladeRy, JadeGoddess Eternitys End, sarah and Sano.


	13. Games

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

By Fujifunmum

Chapter 13: Games

Kaoru rested her head gently on Kenshin's chest. She was wrapped tightly in his arms, the place where she felt safe; the place where she felt loved. Her breathing slowed and she began to relax, smiling at the peaceful rise and fall of Kenshin's chest beneath her. She tilted up her head slightly to rest her chin on his solar plexus, eliciting an "oomph" from her husband in response. She just smiled at him when he looked down at her, his violet eyes seeking hers to read her reactions and search her face for comfort.

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"Hopefully, you'll get pregnant and we'll have a healthy baby and Kenji will stop hating me."

Kaoru sat up on one elbow so she could look her husband in the eye to see if he was kidding or not. Not.

"That's not what I'm talking about you baka, and Kenji doesn't hate you."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Sanosuke and Misao."

"I told you not to worry about them. They will be fine."

Kaoru sank back down to snuggle in Kenshin's arms. "I didn't exactly have a chance to talk to Misao. I was trying to decide how to raise the issue when Sanosuke started bellowing for her."

"What?! You didn't even talk to her after blackmailing me into talking to Sano?" Kenshin rubbed his chin on the top of Kaoru's head, smiling at her admission.

Karou had the good grace to look a little sheepish as she smiled up at Kenshin. "I made it up to you, didn't I? Besides, it wasn't really blackmail, it was just a little wifely encouragement to do the right thing."

"Oro?"

"I hadn't figured out how to broach the subject with Misao and then Sanosuke started yelling for her and she was off like a shot." Kaoru paused and knitted her brows as she considered Misao's actions. "Actually, her taking off towards Sanosuke when she knew by his tone that he was furious with her speaks volumes. She must be over Aoshi." She looked up at Kenshin again. "Why did you drag me out of there? If we had stayed I would really know what was going on."

"I like you better here, focused on our family rather than worrying about Sanosuke and Misao. Let them work it out in their own way." He slid Karou up in his arms so he could whisper in her ear, "Do you want another boy or a girl this time?"

"Either is fine with me, as long as the baby is healthy." Kaoru sighed and smiled at her husband as he stopped speaking and nibbled on her earlobe. She reluctantly pulled back a little so she could look into Kenshin's eyes when she admitted, "I know I spoil Kenji, but he is so sweet when he's with me. I didn't realize how he badly he behaves with you until Misao told me the story about the laundry. Do you want me to punish him?"

Kenshin looked down at his concerned wife. Kaoru was biting her lip and scowling, worrying her lip with her teeth. Her eyes, when she looked up at him, were deep pools of troubled blue water. The tension between her son and her husband was a sore spot in her happy marriage, one she wanted to smooth over and repair as soon as possible.

"No. Neither one of us can stand your anger when it's real. Keep giving him your unqualified love, just as you give it to me. The only thing I can think of to help is if you let him know how much you love me, too. And the new baby, too, when it comes. Teach him that your heart is big enough to love all of us. Maybe he'll learn that his heart is that big, too."

"How can he not know how much I love you, Kenshin?" Kaoru paused and then her smile turned mischievous. "I know, I'll practice by showing you. Maybe something will come to me…"

"Oro!"

Megumi looked down at Aoshi's hand on her arm. It tightened slightly in response to her attention. She was surprised at the warmth of his hands. She was so used to the cold and calculating look in his ice blue eyes that she expected everything about him to be cold and unfeeling. In their long acquaintance she had never seen him smile, nor had she seen any evidence of the warmer human emotions. An aloof competence had radiated from him during her slavery at Karnyuu's mansion. The few times she had seen him during her enforced servitude, he had merely glanced her way, barely noticing her. He had been guarding Karnyuu personally, and his attitude had been wary and observant. His eyes only appeared to light on her to assess her threat to his employer. Their time there had culminated in his return of her knife before his first fight with Ken-san. It was the only time she had ever seen pity in his eyes, or any real notice of her situation. Hopelessness and hatred bordering on madness had been in evidence later that night when he had stood on the rooftop at Karnyuu's holding the four severed heads of his fallen friends.

Later, at the Kamiya dojo his cold eyes had bored through her when he demanded that she tell him where Kenshin had gone. Wild eyes threatening her with extreme retribution for any denial or subterfuge. Saitou had taken his attention from her, turning his cold eyes away from her until much later, when she treated him for the chest wound Kenshin had inflicted at Shishio's. Then it had been her turn for pity. He had been returned to his home and family by Kenshin's efforts, but he was distracted and withdrawn to the point of worry for his health. As the resident physician she attended to his body's wounds, but she saw clearly that there were wounds of his heart and mind that she could not heal. She had watched in silence as he retreated from his family into the solitary solace of meditation. 

She had assured Misao, Okina and the other Oniwabanshuu that his wounds were healing and that what he needed most was time. Now, years later, as she felt the warmth of his hand grasping her arm as if it were a lifeline, she wondered if her diagnosis had been faulty. Her gaze drifted from his hand to his face as her mind drifted from the past to the present.

Again, the fire behind the blue ice captured her attention. Her face softened and the corners of her mouth rose in a very small smile as she kept looking in his eyes, but took his hand away from her arm and into both of hers.

"Dinner," she said. "It's been a long day for me and I'm hungry. You can tell me all about Misao an Sanosuke," she paused, the fire in front of her had flickered in response to the mention of their names, "or your meditations, or the weather in Kyoto. But only over dinner."

He allowed her to sweep past him and followed her lead as she kept his hand in one of hers and led them both out of her office. As they retraced his steps into the clinic Aoshi watched her moving in front of him. The gentle sway of her hips was mesmerizing and matched only by the swing of her hair over her back, hiding that intricate obi from his view again. 

She locked the front door behind them and gestured for him to follow her around the corner of the building. The clinic faced the street, making it easy for her patients to find her. The narrow passageway at the side of the building was entered through a locked gate, ensuring her privacy. The solid gate opened on a footpath of small gravel paving that looked little used and well cared for. At the rear of the building was another gate, also locked. This gate opened onto a surprise gift. A garden of small size, but promising great beauty, even in the murky shadows of the night that greeted them. Wafts of delicate scents welcomed the good doctor home from the toils of her day.

Megumi took his hand again, leading him gracefully around the gently curving footpath. "I planted many herbs and medicinal plants here to use in my practice, but I also planted every flower and tree I could find with a nighttime fragrance. This is my welcome home, my real payment for my hard work. Do you like it?"

"It suits you."

"As does your brevity," she replied, as they reached the steps of her small house. Set back from the street and with the lateness of the hour, the only sound to reach their ears was the water dripping into the nearby pond that graced the garden. The fresh scent of the water melded with the coolness of the night air to remind her that she had forgotten her haori at the clinic.

"Let's go in. Now I'm both cold and hungry." She opened the front door and led him into the main seating area, lighting a fire she must have prepared earlier in the day. She motioned for him to sit by the fire, but he shook his head and followed her into the kitchen. It was a small anteroom, functional and clearly adequate to the needs of a person living alone in the house. He stood just inside the doorway and watched as she immediately set to work preparing their dinner.

"I would ask you to sit down, but as you can see, that's not a practical suggestion in this space." She looked over her shoulder at him, a glint showing in her eyes as she continued. "I would ask you to keep me company, but as I recall, that is not your specialty." She stopped working long enough to turn around and look at him, mainly to see if her remark had gotten a rise out of him. As usual, his face showed no emotion. But still she could see the fire behind the ice.

Sighing, she began again. "Will you at least tell me how Ken-san and Kaoru are? If you came from Tokyo you must have seen them, ne?"

"No. I didn't see them." That was nearly true. He had seen them entering the Crane, but he had not spoken with them, nor could he relate to her any information about them.

"My, you are a fountain of information, aren't you?" She filled a teapot with hot water, and placed it on a tray with teacups, chop sticks and bowls of rice. "Then at least make yourself useful by taking this tray into the other room so we can eat by the fire. I will bring the rest of the food."

Aoshi took the tray from her, barely grazing her fingertips in the transfer and holding her eyes for a moment. He made it clear that he did have something to say to her, even if he hadn't yet said it. Megumi placed the remaining bowls of food on another tray and followed him. They sat by the fire and she served them both, deferring to him as her guest.

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the food and the fire. Megumi was hungry and as soon as she made sure her guest was served and served well she turned her attention to her own meal. Aoshi ate sparingly at first, but then seemed to find his appetite, finishing most of what she had given him. When she offered more, he politely refused, sipping his tea as he waited for her to finish.

"I had forgotten what a good cook you are, Megumi."

Startled, Megumi set her chopsticks down and took a sip of her tea. "I hadn't realized that you even knew that I cooked, but now I remember that I did cook for you both before and after Jinchuu." She kept her eyes veiled by her bangs. Jinchuu brought back many sad memories for her. Kenshin in Rakuminmura, believing Kaoru was dead, his tears in the dojo as he bewailed his fate and the failure of his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to bring or hold any happiness to his life. But Aoshi had been instrumental in helping them to rescue Kaoru. It had been Aoshi who had unearthed Gein's doll. It was Aoshi who had impaled it with his kodachi against her wishes and better judgment. It was Aoshi, who had been correct. She looked up to meet the same blue eyes that had insisted so long ago that she had been too blinded by emotion to see the well-hidden truth. Her memory flared with other, more desperate and painful memories. 

Her eyes flashed as she said, "So you thought I was enamored of Sanosuke." 

"I was wrong."

"You, of all people should have known that was not possible." The anger leaked from the edges of her aura, the aura of disdain and dark humor that she wore to reflect the pain beneath, to hide her own dark fears and sorrow.

Now the fire in Aoshi's eyes paled as his eyes widened in surprise. What should he have known? She could only be referring to Karnyuu and her time as his prisoner, guarded by the Oniwabanshuu. His intellect told him it was more than the opium. She was not speaking with such vehemence of being forced to produce the prized opiate. His mind raced to catalog the events of so long ago. He couldn't remember another event that would account for her reaction. Then he reminded himself to search with his emotions. Her ki was already blazing in his senses, but that did not reveal the cause, only the depth of feeling. He observed her blazing eyes, filled with fear and something more. It was retribution that he felt. And the tiniest twitch of her lips confirmed her agitation.

"Karnyuu?"

"Do not utter that name under my roof Aoshi!" Megumi immediately rose and taking as many dishes as she could carry on her tray, fled to the kitchen.

Aoshi was on his feet and following her in the next moment. He stood in the doorway and took in the sight of her griping the counter until her knuckles were white with the exertion. Her back was to him, but her entire body shook with the shudders of her labored breathing. He couldn't tell if it was anger or tears that moved her until he felt the vibrancy of her ki wavering with fear. She was angry at her own fear. She was right, he should have known. He had thought her safe with Karnyuu. He had thought wrong.

"I didn't know, Megumi."

She turned to face him, leaning against the counter, her eyes still blazing with the anger she had never expressed.

"And if you had?"

He hesitated and she smirked at him, resuming her standard pose of the sophisticated lady doctor in full control of her life and living it on her own terms.

"Perhaps I should have screamed, but as I recall that wasn't physically possible at the time." Her voice making light of what was clearly the most painful of memories broke his heart and his silence.

"I would like to tell you that I would have stopped him if I had known. The thought of him touching you makes me physically ill. And I don't think any of the Omitsu knew or they would have informed me. But when I think back on those days I must be honest and admit that I might not have acted."

"Why?" The vehemence was back in her voice, the anger again flashed from her eyes.

"Why did you even work for scum like Karnyuu?"

"After working for Tokugawa Yoshinobu at Edo castle, the last Tokugawa shogun, and sitting out the Bakumatsu waiting for the chance to attack – not surrender, guarding Karnyuu's interests was the only work I could find for my Omitsu." Aoshi paused, but did not flinch from her direct and accusing stare. "Then it seemed like the only reasonable choice. Now it feels like the first in a long line of well reasoned errors of judgment. My clan members paid the ultimate price for that mistake, losing their lives."

"I saw you on the roof, Aoshi, holding the severed heads of your comrades. What did you lose?" It was clear that she wanted her eyes and voice to be cold as ice as she reminded him of his worst nightmare. She faltered and failed miserably, her entire countenance softening with the knowledge of their shared losses to Karnyuu. 

"The tenor of our losses differs, but in total, our losses seem to be more shared than I had imagined." He crossed the small space between them and stood close to her, but did not touch her. "You couldn't choose Sanosuke, could you? He would have wanted what you did not want to give. Instead, it was safe to love 'Ken-san'. A love both worthy and sure to be unrequited. Both Sagara and Himura saved you, but only Himura had already given his heart."

He touched her face, very softly. She recoiled from it as it burned by his fingertips.

"I can't…I can't let anyone touch me. Not after what Karnyuu…" She crumpled and he caught her, holding her lightly, wanting to balance her but not to threaten her. Balance, that was what she needed. And what she had to offer as well. As he steadied her, he stepped back, indicating his respect for her wish to remain apart, untouched. He took her elbow and led her back to the fire, wishing its heat and light to assure her of his intentions. 

When she was settled, looking distant and pained, he said, "I'll get us more tea."

"Come closer, woman," Sano told her, wearing his signature smirk.

"And how would you suggest I do that? I'm already closer to you than I've ever been to any man. And by the way, PUT ME DOWN, baka." Misao struggled briefly in his grasp, but didn't move her arms from around his neck, nor did she attempt to back away from their face to face conversation. Sano just laughed at her and continued to hold her a foot off the floor, captured in his arms.

Sano cocked his head to the side and smirked some more. "We've had our first big fight, woman, don't you think it's time we kissed and made up?"

Misao blushed and then glared at him. "Let go of me Sano, I mean it!"

"Nope. I think I've finally got you right where I want you, woman."

Before Misao could react, Sanosuke moved the fraction of an inch between them to give her a very swift kiss. He smiled against her lips at the clear surprise registering in her eyes. She definitely had not expected him to actually kiss her, but she was not moving away, fighting him or returning his kiss. It was then that it occurred to Sanosuke that it just might be the first real kiss Misao had ever received from a man. Aoshi was a bigger fool than he had thought. Chuckling, he withdrew slightly, keeping her tightly clasped to him.

"I'm forgiving you for going to Saitou behind my back woman, don't you think that's at least worth a kiss?" She was already blushing and that blush just kept getting deeper as he watched her. She still looked shocked, but she began to smile back at him, encouraging his own smile to broaden and she tilted her head slightly as she whispered against his lips, "Put me down, Sano," ending the phrase by kissing him in return.

Never being a man to follow orders, Sano chose to sit down on the chair beside them, the one she had been standing on before, keeping her close by catching her under both knees as he sat to keep her facing him on his lap. He was once again grateful for the revealing Omitsu uniform she wore as he ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, over her backside and up to wrap around her back and keep her close. All without breaking her kiss.

"How's this missy? Comfy?" He said when she broke their kiss and blushed at their new situation.

"Sano, someone could come in here and see us like this!" But again, she did not take her arms from around his neck, nor did she try to get up off his lap.

Sanosuke eyes shone with the glint of an idea. "No problem," he said as he got up out the chair like a shot, catching her under her backside. Misao yelped and clung to him in surprise, so she now had both her arms and legs wrapped around him. 

She might have tried to stop him, but Sanosuke was already on the move, walking quickly to the back stairs and taking them two at a time in his haste to reach the upper floor. Misao had no choice but to hang onto him tightly to keep from falling.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"Because it's bigger than your room."

"What? I'm the Okashira! Why do you have a bigger room than I do?"

"So I can share it with you."

"Oh, well, I guess that's OK then." Misao smiled and giggled at him. She hadn't expected him to forgive her, and now he had actually kissed her. She had kissed him back, too. And didn't regret that at all. In fact, she watched his lips as they reached the top of the stairs and he covered the distance to his room in a few quick strides. Would he kiss her again? If he didn't do it quick enough, she was going to kiss him again in another two seconds. It wasn't until Sanosuke shifted her to open the door to his room that she realized where his hands had been. Maybe she was in for more than kissing. Was she ready for that?

"Oh, yes," she said as Sanosuke closed the door behind them. "I think this is just what I want. And I'm keeping the room, too."

Sano's laughter just echoed down the hall.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing to Firuze Khanume, Autumnfire, Midori Natari Himura, Gochan, Akin Sijin, Scorpion05, sarah, kongykun, JadeGoddess, rizu, BladeRy, Eternitys End, EK, and Lizzie


	14. Awakenings

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

By Fujifunmum

Chapter 14: Awakenings

"Kaoru!"

"Kaoru!"

"Listen, you ugly old hag!"

"What? What did you just call me?" Kaoru turned with a vengeance and stomped over to where Yahiko stood with his hands on his hips, yelling at her. 

"Kaoru, we have students this morning. What is your problem? All you're doing is watching out the doorway. At least keep your students on your side of the dojo so my students don't get hit with their bokkens. My students are just little kids with shinais, they could get hurt."

"Yahiko, take over my class for this morning, please. I have something I must do. It just won't wait." And with that, she was out the back of the dojo through the kitchen before Yahiko could even call her an old hag again to her face.

She couldn't concentrate on the class this morning. Not after what Misao had told her about Kenji. And Kenshin had refused to let her punish him. She just couldn't let it be. Matters were too unsettled in her mind to be left alone. She knew Misao had told the truth, and yet, she could not believe it.

So she watched, hidden from Kenji's view. She knew she could not hope to hide her ki from Kenshin. She only hoped that as she watched from the dojo that Kenshin would not suspect her spying. Now that she had moved to the back of the kitchen, where she could spy without disturbing the classes in the dojo, she knew Kenshin would feel her presence. At least he would not be alarmed since he would also know that she was near and unharmed. Hopefully he wouldn't suspect what she was up to.

Kaoru sighed. Who was she kidding, anyway? Kenshin probably already knew exactly why she was here. So why wasn't he stopping her?

Then she felt anger. He was humoring her because he hoped she was pregnant. They weren't sure yet, but they were very hopeful. Her rurouni would allow her a lot of latitude as long as he knew she was safe and close to him. Even if she was spying on their only child.

Her ire dissipated when she suddenly realized that she wasn't paying enough attention to the scene in front of her. There, as Kenshin stood behind the freshly washed laundry, only his feet showing behind the spotless whites of their under kimonos, flecks of brown were showing up on the surfaces facing her, facing away from her husband, who was oblivious to Kenji's actions. Or was he?

Kenji kicked his little feet and filled his little hands with the dirtiest stones and mud he could find. Then he purposefully and with as much malice as could be attributed to one his age, tossed the dirt and stones at his father's clean laundry. When he got as close as he dared to where Kenshin stood, he scampered off towards the washtub itself. Sitting his little self as close as possible, he proceeded to scoop as much dirt and as many stones into the tub as fast as he could.

Kenshin had told her not to punish him, but seeing his defiance and deliberate actions against the father who loved him so dearly drove her over the edge. She stomped over to the washtub, parked her fisted hands on her hips, and glared down at her beloved son. Kenji didn't flinch under her gaze; he'd never seen it directed at him before. He couldn't believe that his mother could actually be angry with him. There was nothing in his prior experience to suggest it was even possible.

Kaoru was about to speak, or rather yell at Kenji for the first time in his short life when she caught a glimpse of her husband's face in her peripheral vision. The sadness on his face welled up through his violet eyes as he waited to see what she would do. The sadness sapped her anger and made her realize that if she yelled at Kenji, those baby blue eyes would blame Kenshin's violet ones.

"Kenji, there you are!" Kaoru exclaimed, schooling her face to its usual smile for her firstborn child. "I've been looking for you and Daddy. I thought we would play a game if you were finished with the laundry. Are you finished?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Kenji sat there with mud and stones in his guilty little hands and brightly smiled at his mother.

"No, I can see there is still a little to do. First we'll clean up your hands." Kaoru gently knelt next to Kenji and cleaned his hands in the laundry tub. "Next, you can help me refill this washtub with clean water so we can help Daddy finish up. Then we'll all play a game, OK?"

Kenji nodded his smiling head as he helped his mom empty and then refill the washtub. Kenshin watched his wife from the safety behind his white line, thankful that she hadn't punished Kenji, but curious as to what she intended next.

"I think it's time you had a washtub that was Kenji-sized. One you could fill on your own." She and Kenji walked hand in hand to the storage room and found an old wooden bucket that was the right size for his little clean hands to carry and fill from the well. They took the bucket back, filled it and set it next to Kenshin's usual workspace. They both sat down on the porch floor, kicking their legs in unison over the edge as they talked. "Now, when Daddy is washing the big pieces of clothes, you can wash the smaller ones, like…..Kenji's tabi!" And she grabbed Kenji's toes through his tabi, tickling his feet and hugging him with her other arm to make sure he didn't tumble off the porch.

When their giggling subsided, Kenji agreed that he could wash his socks in his very own washtub. He wasn't overly excited about it, but if his mom wanted it, he'd do it.

"And there's something else you can do to help Daddy, Kenji, so we can all finish working earlier."

"What Mommy?" Kenji looked up at Kaoru with those wide-open innocent blue eyes, ready to do just about anything for Mommy.

"Sometimes, when Daddy has everything washed and hung up, somebody walks by and somehow some dirt gets on Daddy's clean laundry. I'm sure they don't do it on purpose, but it makes a lot more work for your Father, so will you take your bucket and walk along his line of laundry and wash out any mud or dirt that's there? Then your Dad won't have to wash it all over again."

"Will you help me, Mommy?" Kaoru looked over his head to see Kenshin peeking around the wash at her, smiling.

"Of course! Today, you and I will do it together and tomorrow you can watch and be sure that no one splashes any mud, then there will be less to do."

While Kenji dragged his bucket over to the kimonos, Kaoru went behind the line of wash to whisper in Kenshin's ear. "As Sanosuke said Kenshin, it's a start, but we have a lot of work to do with this one. But we can do it. I will help him see you as I do." Kenshin rolled his eyes at her. "Well, maybe not just as I do, but as the Father who loves him."

As she turned to go help their little one with the clean up, she turned back to scold her husband. "Keep him busy washing tabi and other smaller articles. Even if you have to do them over while he's napping, it will keep the little pest from making more work for you. He's supposed to be helping you." Then she ran back to Kenshin's side to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned her attention back to their son. "If you're not careful, you'll have two of them ganging up on you soon!" 

Misao woke up both wide-eyed and confused. She was staring at a wall with a window across from the bed, the light of late morning or maybe even early afternoon casting shadows on the floor in front of her. It was not her bed. It was not her room. Then she felt the warmth at her back and the arm carelessly flung across her waist. Yes, it was her room. Now. She smiled and looked down at Sano's arm. She was tucked in next to him, warm and protected. This somehow felt very familiar, and yet she had never slept like this before; not with anyone. Her smile grew and she giggled softly, their position gave a whole new meaning to having 'bad' on your back.

At the soft sound of the giggle, Sano's arm tightened around her and she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck and he leaned into her to nuzzle and kiss her on the nape of her neck. There were other, more urgent indicators behind her that Sanosuke was fully awake.

"I like my new room."

"It's a package deal, missy." He murmured in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe just a bit.

"Oh? And just what's included in the 'package'?"

"This week's special includes five kisses,… two hugs,… and an extra special treat to be chosen at random by the proprietor ( that's you) in appreciation for the performance above and beyond the belief of all females in Tokyo prefecture by the current occupant – your very own bedmate." Sano delivered the weekly specials to Misao as he spoke these endearments into her ear.

Misao giggled and snuggled into his arms right up until the point where she realized that the shadows she was looking at on the floor were indeed afternoon shadows. Sanosuke had to hold her tightly to keep her from leaping up out of his grasp.

"Sano! Let me go! Oh My God, it must be late afternoon tomorrow; I mean today. We've been up here since early yesterday afternoon – who has been taking care of the Inn? The Crane is our responsibility! Oh, No! How could I let this happen…" Misao finally stopped rambling, struggling and her voice broke as she began to get even more upset. She was incredulous that she could have let down her clan like this. The Crane was too new to be left unattended for even five minutes, let alone the amount of time she and Sano had been….had been…had been….she struggled to find just the right word, but it came to her suddenly. Immersed. They had been totally immersed in each other and hadn't given any thought to anything outside of this room. Maybe that was all right for other lovers, but not for the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu!

"It's OK, Misao. Settle down." Sano kept her tightly wrapped in his arms and nuzzled her face and neck to try to calm her down.

"How can it be OK? This is terrible! I've let everyone down…."

"Not everyone," Sano smiled against her neck and she quieted a little, so he continued.

"I'm your Chief of Security, remember? It's my job to take care of everything to keep you secure, and by the way I think a little show of appreciation for the exceedingly fine job I am doing would be in order right about now."

"What the hell are you talking about Sano? My security has nothing to do with this, I'm letting down my clan if no one is minding the Crane while I've been…while we've been…"

"What? We've been what?" Sano was wearing his usual smug smile as Misao's anxiety climbed to new heights.

"Busy."

"Busy?"

"Sano, please," Misao's voice broke. "Everyone in Kyoto is depending on me. On us. We can't let them down like this…"

Sano had had it with the turn this was taking. He tightened his hold around her and began speaking directly into her closest ear, feeling the tension leave her slight form as he spoke.  


"I sent to Kyoto for Akoto, Makiko and the kids. They arrived yesterday just before Kenshin and Kaoru got here and I had already asked Akoto to look after things for a while. Everything's fine or Akoto would have come to find me. It's not like I'm hiding. Maybe you are, but I'm right here in my room, easy to find, and if there was a problem, I'd know about it." Sano's earlier light mood was vanishing quickly as Misao craned her head around so she could see his face. 

"You did that without telling me? I'm the Okashira, I'm supposed to know this stuff!"

"Yes, and I'm your Chief of Security, among other things, and it's my job to keep you safe. Part of keeping you safe means that we have enough help here for you to get enough rest and relaxation." A small smile and a raised eyebrow returned as he continued, "You should be telling me what a good job I'm doing, keeping you 'relaxed' and all."

Misao opened her mouth to speak, but it was difficult to argue with the truth. She felt more 'relaxed' than she had in years, maybe since Jinchuu ended and her disappointment began with her return to Kyoto. She closed her mouth and her eyes and snuggled back into Sanosuke's waiting arms. She felt warm and protected and safe. It was a feeling that she wanted to savor for a long time.

"Oh."

"So as I was saying, the room is a package deal. If you want the room, you have to want me to."

"I love the room."

"Then you have to love me."

"You drive a hard bargain. OK. I love you, too."

Sano was shocked. He hadn't really expected Misao to declare her feelings without more persuasion. He turned her in his arms so he could look directly into her face, and more importantly, her eyes.

"What did you just say, woman?"

"I said I love you, Sagara Sanosuke. I hadn't thought I would ever love anyone again, but it's true. And I am not one to hide my feelings."

"Yes, you never were one to hide how you were feeling. It was always written all over your beautiful eyes and your equally beautiful face." Sano gently stroked the lines of her cheekbones as he spoke. He captured a couple of loose tendrils of her long, silky hair and wound them around his fingers. He kissed her forehead and began kissing his way down to her waiting lips. Just before he reached his goal, Misao spoke again.

"And this time, I can't be shy about asking for your feelings, either. Tell me how you feel, Sano, I need to hear it from you before my heart is lost again."

"Your heart isn't lost, missy, it's safe in the keeping of your Chief of Security. The Chief of Security of the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. And the 'Badest' man in Japan, who's in love with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen."

  


Aoshi again entered the small but serviceable kitchen. He was about to refill their teacups when his observant eyes alighted on the canister resting on the farthest corner of the counter against the wall. It reminded him of a mizusashi he had once seen, long ago. That gave him an idea and he quickly sharpened his visual examination of the kitchen with a new goal in mind. Choosing a closed shelf as the most likely place for the chaji* (tea ceremony) utensils, he found what he was searching for immediately, pausing briefly to admire the beautiful texture of their fabric coverings. He retrieved a simply decorated but beautiful tray from another shelf and arranged the utensils and other ingredients according to his custom and preference. Not the usual tana*, but it was a more than adequate substitute. It had been many years since he had performed this ceremony, or been the recipient, but it was a well-cultivated talent he was certain he retained. A slight flicker of remembrance showed in his eyes. He had improvised on other, less prepared occasions; he would be well able to accommodate what he needed now.

Assembling the items brought him to a peaceful moment he had not felt in years, not even within the depths of his meditations. The careful placement of the cherished items in the time honored fashion brought with it a rhythm of place and purpose he had not felt for years. It brought also the visions of the many tea ceremonies he had attended in the past. Important political ceremonies to bind new agreements between warring clans, ceremonies of brotherhood between the elite of the omitsu, ceremonies with beloved and lost comrades. Some of the bonds cemented with the most elaborate of ceremonies had been illusory at best, a fleeting attempt at combinations of ninja clans that were not destined to last. Some of the bonds cemented with simple and impromptu ceremonies served the Oniwabanshuu to this day. 

In addition, a seemingly endless parade of beautiful practitioners of the art attempting to beguile or understand him, or at least to capture his attention flickered through his consciousness. Always he had enjoyed the tradition of the ceremony. Gratefully had he accepted the gifts offered along with the tea, and never had he yielded his affections.

The tea ceremony had served many purposes over the years. Not the least of its charms was the ability to communicate the feelings and desires of the participants without the necessity of open or harsh declaration. Subtlety was its most enduring method of communication. And the advantages of such subtle communication between the peaceful solace and quiet beauty of the familiar forms of the ceremony were not to be underestimated.

His intelligence told him hers was a match for it. His newfound feelings told him he could communicate them with clarity and subtlety to this woman. A woman who possessed the simple utensils and beautiful fabric casings laid out before him would understand each movement without fail. 

Megumi spent the time alone by the fire calming her nerves and restoring her composure, her mask of sharp-eyed wit. She hesitated to put it on yet again; the raw wounds of her past were masked by it, but never healed. Was there no salve that would allow the past to recede at last?

Finally, she wondered if Aoshi had decided to leave without telling her. He had been gone too long and her kitchen was too small to get lost in it. The tea preparations had been readily available and out in plain sight, so what was keeping Aoshi with the tea he had ostensibly gone to retrieve?

Just as she was about to go look for him, she heard his very soft footsteps behind her. He carried a tray and made his way around her to kneel across from her with precision and grace. The heavy tray rested lightly in his keeping, yet she could tell there was more in store for her than just another cup of tea.

Slowly and carefully, he rested the tray at his side and began to arrange the utensils by tradition and his preferred usage. Fortunately, there was a convenient place for the mizusashi*, so he could keep the water by the fire. He placed the water there to keep it hot enough, took a final accounting of the preparations, and began.

Megumi rarely looked surprised. She nearly always covered it with sophistication, wit or humor. Now, as Aoshi raised his striking eyes to hers, she was beyond surprised. She was shocked. The Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, a genius prodigy of a spy, the defender of Edo Castle, the former nemesis of Battousai, and her former keeper was preparing to serve her tea. And he intended to do it in the most formal and traditional ceremony she could imagine in a private home without the formal and customary preparation.

Her shock deepened as his eyes held hers for a long intimate moment. He then proceeded to execute the most formal, most deliberate, and most respectful bow she had ever seen him deliver. It conveyed the most important of messages to her. It spoke to her of the fire that still burned behind those brilliant blue eyes.

She too bowed low in response, how could she not? And found in the familiar responses, the peaceful aura that surrounded the knowledge of what was about to begin, was a peacefulness in herself she had not known still existed.

And so it began, the long and silent speech of Shinomori Aoshi to Takani Megumi.

The graceful movements of his long fingers and artful hands bespoke of his knowledge and love of the tradition. She could almost see the sweep of the sleeves of his kimono falling gracefully aside to allow for his movements as he began. Each gesture of his hand illustrated his expertise in the execution of these movements; equal to or exceeding his expertise with his kodachi. Wearing his western clothes did not detract from the beauty of the movements; rather they emphasized his vibrancy, showing the long lines of his stature in a way that was hidden in the beauty of a kimono. He did not alter his movements, leaving her the pleasure of seeing the precise placement of gesture accommodating the flow of garments that weren't there. It was functional and beautiful with the traditional flow of the kimono sleeve, without it, it was a sensual ballet, mesmerizing her with its play and potential.

His eyes rarely left her face, seeking and gauging her responses as he performed the simplest of acts. Seeing her own cherished items in his adept hands deepened her appreciation of the ritual. How often had she held these same items with care, executed these same movements in private? Sharing them with Aoshi was an unexpected juxtaposition of fate and fortitude she had not expected to see in her lifetime. She had already benefited from one miracle at the hands of Ken-san and Sanosuke. Was she entitled to yet another?

Small simple movements began the ritual, lulling the host and guest into a syncopation of sympathy. Even in this, the role reversal underlined the subtle messages being played out on the familiar stage. He was the host in her house. She was the guest receiving his hospitality. 

Even the smallest part of the elaborately choreographed event brought a calmness and peace to each of them. Their awareness was heightened. The peace between them grew, while their sensitivity to the other's actions and reactions was augmented by their depth of understanding of their past and the as yet unspecified path to their future. The silence only added to the intimacy of the moment, bolstering the meditative nature of the familiar movements.

There was no point in speed. There was no benefit to measuring time. The stillness of the process encouraged a stillness of the heart and a fulfillment of the soul. The ritual fed their personal spirits, joining them in the closeness of the process.

When Aoshi reached for the fukusa* to cleanse the chawan* and chashaku*, his customary and practiced hand faltered. The heartfelt movements of care, one heart to another, replaced it. His fingers entwined in the fine silk caressed the exterior of the chawan, the receptacle she would use to bring the tea to her lips, with the utmost care and concern. His touch against the ceramic took her breath away. His grasp on the bowl was so light that it was only his fine balance that kept it within his hands. His progress to the rim was slow, deliberate and coaxing. He polished the rim with great care and concern, as if by melding the fine closely woven silk with his fingers he could mend any imperfection of the ceramic edge, making it worthy of her lips.

When he finally eased the fukusa into the bowl, it was with excruciating slowness. His fingers seemed to introduce the individual fibers of the silk to the grains of sand within the clay, both benefiting from his touch. Not once during this portion of the ritual, did his eyes depart the home they had found with hers. Even as he gently held, folded and refolded the fukusa, the ritual began to speak of other, more personal desires.

Once the chawan was completely readied for her, he turned his attentions to the chashaku. Megumi surpressed an audible gasp when he brought the same care to the bamboo utensil. The slight graceful tip used to scoop the tea received his lavish attention, but the length of the long handle nearly vibrated under his long smooth strokes. Again the fukusa became the focus of his attention, as he left the well used silk in the delicately folded shape of her kimono; carefully folded and smoothed to obscure its previous use, left only as an ornament to their ritual.

As Megumi watched the fire in his eyes move from smoldering to flaming embers, she mused on his level of concentration and meditation. If the host's careful handling of the fakusa was the measure, then Aoshi's many years of meditation hadn't been fruitless. 

The ritual continued, as did the intensity of the connection between the eyes of the host and the guest. External tensions eased in the very significant silence, and the long ago breach between them was healed. The healing peace continued as Aoshi reached the point in the ritual where the tea bowl was prepared and ready for her, his guest.

Aoshi's long fingers wrapped around the chawan, treating it as the precious object it both was and represented. As he extended the fruits of his ritual's labors to Megumi, she trembled. She accepted his offer with the ritualistic bow, a deeply felt sincere smile wafting briefly across her face. She admired the bowl; as well known to her as her own features, yet new somehow. And turned it in her hands as customary before savoring the taste of the tea. Had she ever tasted tea this delectable? Had she ever felt this peaceful? Perhaps before the loss of her family. Her eyes closed in appreciation of the moment. 

Reluctantly, she raised her lips from the bowl, but before she could pause to wipe the edge of the bowl as customary under the ritual, Aoshi's long fingers gracefully retrieved the bowl from her hands. Again, his eyes held hers as he carefully turned the bowl to drink from the exact same place on the edge of the rim. 

Aoshi had sought to touch her soul that he might mend her enough to touch her body. He had not anticipated the pleasure his own soul felt in reaching out to mend another.

At last he spoke.

"Tell me, Megumi, how you found the strength to rebuild your life after Kanryuu's abuse?"

"Ken-san."

"Battousai?"

"No, Ken-san." Her eyes were insistent. At this moment, in its deep intimacy, it was important to be clear about the message and the person who gave it. "You left me my knife, which was a kindness at the time, and I thank you for it. But Ken-san, the former Hitokiri Battousai, told me I couldn't bring back the people I'd killed with my own death. He urged me to become a doctor, to use my strength to save the hurt and the sick." Megumi paused, then continued haltingly. "What did Kenshin tell you at Shishio's?"

A fleeting pain crossed Aoshi's face as he recalled the advice he had only partially taken. "He told me I had made my fallen comrades into evil spirits who were haunting my soul. He told me that time had stopped for me at Kanryuu's, but that the time to awaken was upon me."

Aoshi examined the details of Megumi's fair countenance before continuing. "Time moved forward for me, but did not resume. Even Jinchuu, which should have brought me back, was ineffective. I went back to Kyoto, reburied my friends, and withdrew. I thought at the time that it was a temporary respite. But temporary turned into long years of meditation. Meditation which hid me from my life."

"What happened with Misao?"

"I withdrew from everyone, including Misao. If I had returned to life then, we might have been happy. But I deluded myself into thinking that meditation was my complete calling in life. And after the picnic at Mount Ueno last spring Misao asked me to resume the Okashira position. I refused and told her I didn't love or need her or anyone else. Another error."

"So you came here to enlist my aid in winning her back from Sanosuke?"

"Foolishly."

"And now?"

"And now. I do not intend to leave."

A new panic settled over Megumi. She had lost track of the time in the seduction of the very unexpected arrival of Aoshi and the beauty and peace of the chaji. Now she was frantic. "Leave! You must leave, and now, before he comes…" She turned her head, she could no longer bear the fire in his eyes.

Aoshi had been naive about this woman's lack of protection once before, he was not about to repeat such an error. "Tell me who. I will not leave you unprotected again."

Slowly, Megumi raised her left arm up over her head. The folds of her voluminous silk kimono sleeve pooled gently at her shoulder. The lighter silk of her pale pink under kimono slipped more slowing down the line of her arm, gently revealing alabaster skin to Aoshi, inch by inch. Finally, as the lighter material wafted below her elbow, she bent back her forearm, gracefully extending her hand to the back of her neck. There was a small black symbol permanently embedded on the underside of her upper arm.

"Yakuza," said Aoshi.

****

Author's Notes:

BRIEF Tea Ceremony notes: (You will need to delete the spaces in the url's, FF deletes direct links.)

Go here for a good description: http: //www. tokujo. ac.jp /Tanaka/ WWW97/ Hello6/ tomomi. html and here:

http :// www. Holymtn .com/ tea/ Japanesetea. htm

Chaji – Tea Ceremony

Mizusashi – receptacle that holds hot water. Picture here

http ://www. tokujo. ac. jp/ Tanaka/ WWW97/ Hello6/ Photo/ mizusashi .JPG

Tana – stand to hold Tea Ceremony utensils

Chasen – tea whisk – used to mix the tea

Chakin – tea cloth – used to dry the Chawan - usually white linen

Chashaku – tea scoop (usually a long bamboo with a small spoon shape at one end) Picture here: http ://www. Tokujo .ac .jp /Tanaka /WWW97 /Hello6 /Photo /chashaku. JPG

Chawan – tea bowl (tea cup) Picture here:

http: // www. tokujo. ac. jp / Tanaka / WWW97 /Hello6 /Photo /chawan. JPG

Fukusa – cloth to cleanse Chawan (tea bowl) and Chashaku (tea scoop) usually silk

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Firuze Khanume, Autumnfire, Midori Natari Himura, Gochan, Akin Sijin, Scorpion05, sarah, kongykun, JadeGoddess, rizu, BladeRy, Eternitys End, EK, K-chan, Cherie Dee and Lizzie


	15. Flight

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

**By Fujifunmum**

Chapter 15:  Flight 

"He must love you very much to allow you the mark in such a place."  Aoshi wondered if it was possible that he had misread Megumi.  He'd made so many mistakes; maybe this was yet another error.

"There is no love in force."  She steadily held his gaze again as she lowered her arm, once again hiding the tattoo.  But before she had the opportunity to rearrange her sleeve to its former elegant drape, Aoshi was standing by her side.  She looked up at him and continued, "The cost to me to place this detestable mark out of the view of my patients was high indeed."

Aoshi's face hardened to a stony frame for his explosive eyes.  He extended his hand to her and brought her rather forcefully to her feet.  Not again.  This time he did know.  This time he would not permit it.  

"We're leaving.  Now.  Do you have a michiyuki?  If not, get another haori and a shawl, we must obscure your identity and beauty as much as we can."  He began to attempt to lead her away, but she resisted.

"And where will we go?  There is no escape from the Yakuza.  And my patients need me."

"There were no overnight patients at your clinic, those in need will have to look elsewhere for a short while.  I will handle things here while you are safely hidden away in Tokyo."

"Would you have me bring the Yakuza down on Ken-san, Kaoru & Kenji?  Never.  My connection with the Kamiya dojo is well known."

"You, protecting Himura?  Ridiculous.  Even without his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu there are few who could challenge him. "

"But without a sword…"

"There is a new sakabatou at his side.  But he won't need it.  You are not going to the Kamiya dojo, you are going to the Crane."

"And what, pray tell, is the Crane?"

Aoshi's lower lip curled at the flicker of déjà vu that statement brought him.  "The Oniwabanshuu have expanded their Inns.  They now have two in Kyoto, the Aoiya and the Gingko.  Their newest addition is the Crane in Tokyo."  He paused.  "Perhaps Aizu will be next." 

"Ah, you didn't see Misao and Sanosuke at the dojo."

"No, they are at the Crane.  Apparently you will be going to see Sanosuke after all."  Aoshi glanced at her clock.  "No more delays, Megumi, we must leave now in order to be sure you are on the last train to Tokyo tonight."

Megumi nodded and ran to her bedroom to put on her longer, and more concealing three-quarter length Michiyuki.  It was in very dark colors with little ornamentation.  She kept her hair beneath it and it covered most of her kimono.  She also grabbed a dark shawl that she wound loosely around her head and shoulders.  Then she ran back to the main room, her eyes searching Aoshi's for more assurance.

"Can I really escape, Aoshi?"

"It is the only choice, if you wish to be free of him.  I wish it, but it is your choice."

"Let's go."  She preceded him out the front door and locked it and the gates behind them.  Then she handed him her keys.  "When he comes and everything is locked, he may assume I am busy in the clinic or at a patient's home and that will keep him from searching for me until tomorrow."

"And if he makes a different assumption?"

"Then we will be running from the Yakuza tonight."  She turned toward the train station, but Aoshi took her arm and steered her in the opposite direction.  She gave him a questioning glance, but did not argue.

"Does he have you watched?"

"I don't think so.  He did at first, but now I believe he thinks I have no choice."  She could not help but give him a smile.  He had given her this choice.  "What do you want to know about him?"

"Nothing.  From you, nothing."  Aoshi hurried them along through the streets for several blocks.  Then, he abruptly turned her into a neighboring side street and put her in a dark doorway.  "Stay here.  Don't move.  I'll be right back."

Aoshi disappeared before she could take another breath.  She should know where she was; she should recognize this place, in her hometown.  But she was frightened.  She was dizzy with fear.   Then she had to suppress a nervous laugh.  It was actually quite ironic.  The last time she had escaped from her captors it had been Aoshi that she ran from.  Now it was Aoshi that she ran with.  Or was it Aoshi she was running to?  Events had taken over her life tonight.  Events that she had little if any control over.  Yet in her fear were the seeds of hope.  Hope for a better future.  Aoshi was rescuing her.  She had fallen in love with the last man who rescued her, one of them anyway.  If she was honest, maybe she had loved both of them.  How did she feel about her new rescuer?

Aoshi returned after only a few minutes.  With him was a man she didn't recognize.  How could she not know someone who lived this close to her?  Aoshi quickly explained the reason to her.

"This is Goro.  He is Omitsu and will see you safely and secretly to the Crane in Tokyo."

Before Megumi could even begin to thank him, Aoshi was gone.  

Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, Yahiko, Tsubame, Misao, Sanosuke, Makiko and the children were having dinner in the family dining room of the Crane.  Sanosuke took the opportunity to sit next to Kenshin so the two old friends would have a real chance to catch up.  They'd seen very little of each other since he'd returned to Tokyo.  And the last time Kenshin and Kaoru had come to see him had turned into a very short visit.

"So what's with the sword, Kenshin?  It looks good on you."

"Yeah, I like it, too.  I got it from Shishou.  He gave it to me after you and Misao left for the village."

"Geez, that guy is such a jerk.  How did you put up with him for all those years?  He started off calling me "gangster" until I told him to call me Sagara.  Somehow he managed to make my name sound just like yours – 'baka deshi'."

Kenshin just laughed.  "That's Shishou.  He must like you if he treated you as lousy as he treats me.  Jerk isn't the right name for him.  How about arrogant jerk?"

"Yeah, that fits him.  So why'd he give you the new sakabatou?"

"He said any Hiten Mitsurugi master needed a sword, even me.  Of course, he also reminded me that I didn't return the last sword he gave me."

"So what'd you do with that sword?"

"Left it on the battlefield at Toba Fushimi.."

"So the famous sword of the Hitokiri Battousai belonged to Hiko Seijuurou.  That's pretty funny, considering you left without his permission to fight in the Bakumatsu."

"Yeah.  It is."  The two friends made eye contact and then burst out laughing.

"He probably knows."  Kenshin said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I should've looked for it while I was there.  The sneaky arrogant jerk probably got it back after you abandoned it."

"Maybe.  Shishou does like to keep his secrets.  Even from me," again he laughed and added, "Especially from me!"  Kenshin's eyes fell on Kaoru.  She was happily chatting with Makiko, and keeping vigilant watch over Kenji, the youngest of the wild children treating the dinning room as their playground.  He was trying to ride Misao like a pony at the moment.  "Misao seems happy.  You are no longer angry with her for going to see Saitou?"

"Naw.  She meant well and it turned out OK.  She solved my problem, didn't make a deal with the Ishin Shishi or Saitou, so I guess it wasn't so bad.  She had her reasons."

"Oro?"

Sano flashed his friend a quick smirk.  "Hey!  If it makes her happy to keep me around, who am I to argue?"

"Who indeed, Sano, who indeed."  Kenshin merely smiled knowingly at him.  "You seem happy, too.  Will you become Oniwabanshuu?"

"Don't know.  Haven't given it much thought.  The last group I joined didn't do so well, you know."

"On the contrary, Sano," Kenshin's tone turned very serious now, "the last group you joined saved my Kaoru from Enishi.  It turned out very well indeed, that it did."

Sano raised an eyebrow at this last comment, but did not respond.  He really had not considered joining the Oniwabanshuu.  Misao had never mentioned it, but it was clear to him now that he did think about it that she would never leave her ninja clan.  If his relationship with Misao were to continue, he would need to decide whether he wanted to commit to one or both of them.  It surprised him to realize that he already felt committed to Misao.  What about the Oniwabanshuu? 

Sano was thinking about this issue when he noticed Akoto in the doorway.  Akoto was stuck minding the entryway of the Inn and overseeing the guests and staff.  But if he felt left out of the boisterous family gathering he didn't show it.  He had come to make sure the noise and mayhem that leaked into the stately front hall of the Crane was under control.  Sanosuke gave him a quick hand signal to indicate that everything was fine.  It wasn't long before he was back.  Sanosuke examined his features more closely this time.  He could see it wasn't that he was feeling left out.  Akoto's eyes were filled with concern.  He was concerned that his family might be disturbing the Okashira's peace.  On his third trip to the dining room within an hour, Sanosuke finally met him at the doorway to reassure him and to make sure their laughter wasn't disturbing the guests. 

He drew Akoto in where he could more closely observe the actions of his Okashira.  At the moment, she was down on all fours chasing Kenji and Akoto's kids around the room.

"As you can see, the Okashira is a very special woman."

"Good thing she likes kids, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Since you and the Okashira have been getting in extra practice, it won't be too long before you have some of your own, eh?  Omitsu women, Sagara, you and I are the luckiest men in Tokyo," he said, slapping Sanosuke on the back.  When Sanosuke gave him a questioning look, he continued, "Omitsu women know the dangers we face and understand us, they make sure we have a damn good reason to come back, alive."  He gave Sano a knowing grin, oblivious to Sano's confusion, "I'm glad you were approved, Sagara, the Okashira seems happy."

"Approved?  Are you saying that other Oniwabanshuu members know about our, um, you know, um…?"

"You're joking, right?"  He laughed.  "A clan of spy ninjas?  They may keep everything from the outside world, but within the clan there are no secrets."

"Damn.  Everyone?"

"Well, maybe not Ebisu in Hokkaido.  His pigeon probably won't arrive until tomorrow.  I'll take a guess at the message:

"No tears in her bed

Just blood and laughter at last

She is Sagara's"

"They fucking communicate in fucking Haiku?"  Sanosuke was incredulous.

"Heh.  Don't you mean they communicate about fucking in fucking Haiku?"  Again, he slapped Sano on the back for emphasis.  "It's short and practical for the birders.  They're very proud of their verses.  And they're also very competitive."

Sanosuke shook his head.  It was a bit overwhelming to think that the entire clan knew about him and Misao and was spreading the news in poetry.  He still didn't know everything about the Oniwabanshuu.  "How do you know they approve?"

Again, Akoto laughed and turned back to return to his duties at the front of the Inn.  "You're alive, aren't you?"  He gave him a last conspiratorial wink and was gone.

By the time he returned to the table, Akoto's kids had adopted Kenji as their own favorite pet and the kids were chasing each other around the room.  They were behaving too wildly for an indoor dinner, but they were not destructive, just entertaining.  The adults took the course of least resistance and agreed that since the children were clearly finished eating, they might as well adjourn to the outdoors.  Misao got up, arching and stretching her aching back.  The little tykes had been climbing all over her.

They all went into to the back garden that had many plantings the kids could use to hide behind and run around.  Makiko and Kaoru kept a close eye on them, comparing motherly notes as they supervised the outdoor mayhem.

Misao and Tsubame collapsed exhausted on the back porch.  They had been "playing" with the children to keep them occupied during dinner.  A more accurate description would have been that the children had used Misao and Tsubame as entertainment until they were too exhausted to be interesting.  Yahiko came to Tsubame's rescue immediately, taking her back to the Akebeko where she could get some rest.

Sanosuke just laughed at Misao.  She leaned against the porch and watched as the kids made their next run by her in an effort to catch each other.  Every time, a different child was in the lead.  If their game had rules, she couldn't figure them out.  She leaned her head against the porch and Sano took pity on her and went over to sit next to her.  He'd spent the dinner chatting with Kenshin, and he knew they would be taking their little wild one home soon.

"Defeated already, woman?"

"Not defeated.  OK, maybe a little defeated, but mostly just tired.  I haven't been able to practice my kunai and ninja forms since we came to Tokyo.  I must be out of shape."

"Well, save a little energy for later, Missy," he said for her ears only, giving her a smirk and a wink.  "Did you know we're the talk of the clan?"

"Figures.  The birders use clan gossip when they trade pigeons to keep the lines of communication open."  She was pensive a moment, then laughed and said,  "Hah!  I'll bet they had a hard time keeping their haiku fit to read on this one.  I already asked Jiya what they said, but he wouldn't tell me, so I'll just have to find out on my own.  Want to hear it when I finally get my hands on their grubby poetry about our sex life?"  Misao's eyes were dancing with mirth.  After the long time when there had been nothing to joke about in the clan, the revitalization, the new members, and now her love life were reminders of the importance of the communication lines to their clan and the bright future ahead of them.

Kenshin came over to the porch to join them.  The three old friends watched the kids run by again.  Misao and Sanosuke looked at each other and reached an unspoken agreement.

"Hey Himura, You know what that reminds me of?  Kaoru and Yahiko at the dojo."

"And you, too, Missy.  Seems to me the two of you used to go after each other, too."  Sano chimed in.

"What!  Well, maybe so, but you weren't exactly an innocent bystander either."

"Yeah, the brat used to chew on my head."

Just then Akoto and Makiko's kids, being chased by Kenji, blew by again.  He might have been smaller than the older two kids, but he was faster by far.

"And now there's a new brat at the dojo." Sano and Misao said at exactly the same time and began to giggle.

"Oro!  That's my son you're speaking of here.  I wouldn't let my Karou hear you call him a brat, that I wouldn't."  And the three laughed a little harder, until Karou's motherly radar kicked in from across the yard.  Kenshin blanched as his wife's eyes narrowed and she excused herself from Makiko to head purposefully in his direction.

"Don't worry Kenshin, we'll cover for you."

"Oro.  Now I'm worried."

"Hey, what are you three laughing about over here?  It sounded suspicious all the way across the yard."

"We were just talking about Hiko, Jo-chan.  You know Hiko is always good for a laugh, usually at Kenshin's expense.  But your spoiled Kenji just blew by here looking to do bodily harm to those lesser mortals who were not totally spoiled by Makiko.  You'd better keep him from pissing off the kids he should be playing with every day."

Kenshin cast a wide-eyed glance over at Sanosuke.  He'd just done it again.  He'd just stated a very obvious way to help them with Kenji, and it hadn't even occurred to either of his parents that a little more contact with kids his own age might be good for him.  Kenshin gave a quick nod to Kaoru and she was off like a shot to gather up the little angel.  

She parked him on Sanosuke's lap, "Here Kenji, it's time you got to know your Uncle Sano better.  He seems to know you pretty well already.  I'm going to say goodbye to Makiko and see if she and the kids want to come visit us tomorrow for lunch.  Isn't that a good idea Kenji?"

Kenji was still startled from landing in Sanosuke's lap.  The large man barely held on to him, and didn't seem at all excited to see him.  Misao was always happy to see him and almost as much fun as his Mom was.  He looked up and saw his mother waiting for a reply, a glance told him his dad was looking at Sano, not paying attention to him.  "Yes, Mommy," he said, like the angel he always played for his Mom.

"So Kenji, playing with those other kids was fun, wasn't it?  And you were faster than they were even though you're the youngest.  Like I told you, you really take after your dad."  Kenji didn't look too thrilled by Sano's remarks but sat quietly on the big man's lap and thought that over.  He was tired from running around with his new friends, and it had been fun.

Karou was back in just a few minutes, and retrieved Kenji from Sano.  "I'm taking my tired little man home."  Kenshin got up off the porch to join her, but Karou held up her hand to stop him.  "No Kenshin, you stay and visit with Sanosuke.  It's been too long since you guys have had a chance to talk."

"Sano, I will see Kaoru and Kenji home and then return, that I will.  Is that OK with you, Misao?" 

"Sure.  I've got Okashira business I need to attend to," she gave Sano a quick wink, "come back and keep Sano out of trouble.  It's cheaper than a baby-sitter."

"Hey, woman, you're the one who needs watching between the two of us.  And don't forget it!"  But Misao had already gotten up and was headed back inside the Crane.  "See you soon, Kenji, Kaoru," she called behind her as she left.

Kenshin left to walk Kaoru and Kenji back to the dojo and Makiko took the kids back in the Inn to get them ready for bed.  Sanosuke asked her to see if Akoto needed his help for anything.  If not, he'd be out here in the back yard enjoying the warm late spring evening.

Kenshin returned a short while later to find his best friend sitting in the same spot where he had left him.  He joined him and the two friends sat silently together for a while.

Sanosuke broke the silence as the moon rose to shed a little light on them.  "I hadn't even considered joining the Oniwabanshuu until you asked me about it this evening, Kenshin."

"I hadn't considered that Kenji might benefit from playing with other children until you suggested it, Sano."

"The Oniwabanshuu are writing haiku to each other about Misao and I."

"Yeah.  I know."  After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, he added, "Karou and I hope we're going to have another baby."

"Yeah.  I know."  After another pause, Sanosuke got up and said.  "Damn.  Life is good.  Let's have some sake."  He returned shortly with a small carafe and 2 small sake cups.  

"It's not warm, do you care?"

"No."

The two friends were comfortable with their silence, but began to speak of many things.  Fights of the past, former enemies, old friends, new friends, and finally family members held their attention.  Then Sano spoke a bit of his travels and Kenshin spoke a bit of his life at the dojo the last few years.  Finally they turned to the topic they most wanted to discuss, the topic they had avoided from their deep understanding of each other.

"So what do you want to do now Sano?"

"Yeah, that is the question, isn't it?"  After another sip of his sake, Sano had a question for Kenshin.  "So what do you want to do now, Kenshin, besides laundry, that is?"

"Yeah, that is the question, that it is."  Both men sighed and sipped at their sake.  Again, Kenshin broke the silence.  "I can't go wandering again, nor do I feel the need to do that.  I am happy with Kaoru and my family and life at the dojo.  But there is more to do, I feel it."

"I understand.  Part of me wants to make a life here with Misao.  I feel very committed to her and I'm happy about that, too.  But there is more for us to do, I feel it, too."  More sighing and sipping ensued, observed only by the moon.

Goro treated Megumi's transport to Tokyo as the most important assignment he had ever been given by the Oniwabanshuu, even if Shinomori was no longer the Okashira.  Shinomori had recruited him long ago, and he had stayed closely connected to his clan members in Tokyo and Kyoto for all the years he had been a member.  His position in Aizu had always been one of stealth.  Originally, when it had been a Shogunate stronghold, his main assignment had been reconnaissance.  But the Boshin wars had brought that to the bloodiest of ends.  It had been a miracle that he had even survived it.  The Shinsengumi had died all around him in desperate duels that became battles to the death.  As far as he knew, only he and Saitou Hajime had survived the bloodbath.  Saitou had fled and reinvented himself as Fujita Gorou.  He may have become a policeman for the Meiji, but Goro knew that stealth was his real calling, too.

It was inevitable that he would muse on the Boshin wars and the Bakumatsu tonight, as he guided the last surviving member of the Takani family to safety in Tokyo.  The Takani healers were famous in Aizu, and while not aligned with the Shogunate, had died along with them in the Wars.  They had treated the fallen of both sides without regard to politics and belief, dooming them to being targeted by both sides.  Some died while treating Shinsengumi; some died treating Ishin Shishi.  But all had died save Megumi.  

Now Shinomori Aoshi, his former Okashira in the Bakumatsu, had called him into desperate service again.  They spoke briefly as they returned to Megumi.  Shinomori had sequestered her in a dark doorway near Goro's home.  His questions as they ran to her side did not surprise him.  It was his nature and his occupation to know about all of the seedier parts of Aizu.  And he knew all of their despicable secrets.  His connections with the Yakuza went back decades.  Stealth required knowledge of crime and he had known everything about the local Yakuza since before the Bakumatsu.  As soon as he heard that his responsibility was to protect Takani Megumi, he had anticipated Shinomori's every question.

Takani Megumi had returned to Aizu from Tokyo some years ago and been very well received and welcomed.  She had become an accomplished healer during her stay in Tokyo and the community welcomed her with open arms.  She established her clinic easily and the local residents were very happy with her services.  All that had changed about a year ago, coincidental with the succession of a new head of the Yakuza. Kunisawa Umaro had taken the reigns from his father after his father had died a sudden and suspicious death.  Although there were secret grumbles, it had been a smooth passage of power.  The only casualty had been Takani Megumi, done in by her own kindness and beauty.

Kunisawa had been a rising star in the Yakuza when Megumi returned from Tokyo.  His father had known her father before the Bakumatsu.  No Takani ever refused medical treatment to anyone; it was anathema to them.  The Takani's had treated the local Yakuza for years, and the elder Kunisawa had honored her father's treatment of his soldiers with his distance.  She treated the Yakuza, as her father had before her, but she only knew them by their tattoos; to her they were like any other human being that came into her clinic.

That had changed immediately upon the younger Kunisawa taking control.  To say he was smitten with Megumi was not strong enough.  It was lust.  It was control.  It was obsession.  She had felt it in her bones on the few occasions they had met since her return to Aizu.  He had actually reminded her of Kanryuu.  Not in appearance, but in the look in his eyes on those few occasions when she had seen him.  She avoided him and kept to herself.  She had not foreseen the unfortunate turn of events shortly after she had returned from Tokyo the previous spring.  

Kunisawa came, not to the clinic, but to her house.  She was alone, unprotected, and paid the price that women have always paid to men who insisted.  It was he who installed the locks, he, who kept her in her own house, his virtual prisoner.  He had subjected her to careful surveillance at first, knowing of her connections with Battousai in Tokyo. Her mail was screened, her visitors watched, her conversations overheard, and travel outside Aizu was totally out of the question.

Now all these months later, Kunisawa's scrutiny had lessened.  He had chased away most of her friends, embarrassed her by his presence; and she had become an unwilling captive in her own town.  The patients still came to her clinic, but always there was someone there, someone with a tattoo.  It was only after all her patients were gone for the day and the ever present danger of a cry for help that might be heard or a carefully passed note that might be taken was gone, only then was she alone.

Shinomori heard Goro's tale of Megumi's woe and wondered.  Why didn't she tell him about this immediately upon his arrival?  His ruthless intellect easily gave him the answer.  She believed he had known about her similar circumstances all those years ago and done nothing.  What had he done in the intervening years to indicate to her that his answer might be different now?  Nothing.  And his inquiries tonight had all been regarding himself, Misao and Sanosuke.  He had not even extended her the courtesy of a friendly inquiry into her health and happiness.  Not even as an insincere greeting.

She might not have told him, even then.  But at least he could have consoled himself that he had given her the opportunity.  Perhaps the social graces he treated with such disdain had some use after all.  

Berating himself over yet more missed opportunities was futile.  She had told him, finally, after he had communicated care and concern for her.  He could take comfort in that.  And he would not rest until she was free again.  She would be free and protected by him.  He would see to it.

Carefully, he instructed Goro on the situation at the Crane.  If she were not seen in Tokyo they would not find her and his clansmen and Misao would not be at risk.  There was even a chance that Goro was talented enough to get her out of Aizu without being seen.  But it would be difficult.  Aoshi introduced her to Goro and disappeared. 

Goro took her elbow, leading her away from the doorway where she waited and towards the train station in a most round about manner.  He had already determined that if he could not get her on the train without being seen he would hire a carriage to take them farther south and they would catch a later train farther down the tracks where she would be just an unknown woman traveling with a protective man, probably her husband.  That was a secondary plan, however, because they would be forced to catch the earliest train the following day and he had to assume the Yakuza would be looking for her by then.    

It was not cold, but it was not a warmer night than usual either.  Goro had arranged for someone else, someone she never saw to purchase the tickets.  They avoided any source of light, including moonlight.  They approached the station from the opposite side of the tracks, having crossed the tracks many blocks away in the unseen darkness.  The train station was not very busy this late at night, which was both a blessing and a curse.  There were not many people to see them, but they would stand out starkly alone on the platform when the train arrived.

Goro was not about to allow her to get on the train from the platform in any case.  In low whispers, he made it clear to her that if her presence was noticed it could lead to certain death, not only for the two of them, but also for Shinomori.  However skilled he might still be after years of neglecting his kodachi, there would be too many Yakuza with too many guns.  Neither Goro nor Megumi even knew if Shinomori was armed.  He might have abandoned his weapons along with his uniform and traditional clothes.  Neither had seen him draw a weapon of any sort while wearing his western clothes.  Of course, no Omitsu was ever really unarmed.  He was certain to have at least a knife of some description.  But would he have his kodachi?  And if he did have them, after years of a life spent in solo meditation, would he still be a proficient practitioner?

If they were discovered at the station, it wouldn't matter.  They would all be dead.  If Goro was able to get her out without discovery, then they all had a better chance.  Especially Aoshi.  Kunisawa would come, and he might even have bodyguards, but they would not be expecting Shinomori.

Megumi did everything and anything that Goro asked of her without question or comment.  She knew that to be overheard was also to be discovered.  Finally, as they waited a short distance away from the tracks, in total darkness and alone in a sideyard that was only used during the harvest season, she chanced the one whispered question she could not restrain.

"Is Kunisawa a skilled fighter; a match for Aoshi?"

**Author's Note**:  Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!  Firuze Khanume, AutumnFire,Gochan, Midori Natari Himura,  BladeRy, lizzie, MightyMightyMunson, Darkhorse, Conspirator, Eternitys End, Shadowfox, kongykun,Cherie Dee, K-chan, sarah, scorpion05, JadeGoddess, Akin Sijin and rizu.


	16. Safe Landing

**Dreams I Dreamt Instead**

**By Fujifunmum**

**Chapter 16: Safe Landing**

"Is Kunisawa a skilled fighter; a match for Aoshi?" Megumi risked her safety to ask in a halting whisper.

"Yes. I fear he is," Goro replied and signaled that further discussion was too dangerous.

They crouched silently in the darkness while the minutes dragged as they waited until the train made it's heralded arrival. Finally they saw the headlight approaching in the darkness. Goro pulled her down even lower as they cowered and hid themselves until they heard the noise of the brakes squealing. He sneaked a look up to assess the number of cars, watching as the brakeman jumped from the engine to the tender to turn the brakewheel. Then he jumped to the next car, a freight car, and turned its brakewheel. There was one more freight car and then the passenger car. Goro reached over and tore the side seam of her kimono that was nearest him in time with the brakeman's turn of the second freight car's brakewheel so the squeal would completely mask the sound. She followed his lead, tearing the other side as the brakeman turned the wheel on the passenger car, the last car on the train. If she needed to run, she'd be ready. The michiyuki, her over kimono, was three quarter length, allowing her legs the freedom to flee. She tied the shawl more tightly around her head and shoulders so it would not reveal her if she had to run, and nodded her head to Goro. She was as ready as she'd ever be.

The light had now passed over them, and they could carefully begin their approach. The brakes had announced the arrival to the few passengers huddled in the small station that serviced the quiet community. Now time was moving too fast. There was no freight to be loaded, so the conductor assisted the few passengers with their scant luggage onto the end platform of the passenger car and into the coach. The Fireman hopped out of the engine and made his routine inspection of the outside, giving the engine a careful look with his practiced eye as he oiled around the engine. Then he leaped back into the engine and Goro knew he would be stoking the fire, tending it and getting ready to go.

As he urged Megumi up a little and they began their crouched crossing of the side yard, still in total darkness, they heard the conductor give the last call for passengers and Goro saw him raise his arm to signal the engine crew that it was time to go. The brakeman was on the move again, this time starting with the passenger car brakewheel and working his way up to the tender. His actions alerted Goro that it was almost time to run. He intended to get them on the front-end platform of the passenger car, after the brakeman had left, and after the car had pulled past the small station. He wanted there to be no light to show them and no one to see their desperate leap to escape.

Timing was critical. The brakeman had now released the freight cars and was at the tender, releasing the last brake. Goro heard the rods on the engine wheels clanking and knew the draincocks on the cylinders were open. If they were going to hide in the steam, they had to move now.

Goro grabbed her arm hard enough to leave bruises and broke into a dead run. They were still in the total darkness on their side of the train when the engineer inched the throttle forward, urging the engine to move. They had to approach the train after the headlight had passed them but before they lost the opportunity to hide in the huge clouds of steam that would billow out from the condensed water that had accumulated in the cylinders while the train was in the station. Time was of the essence, it would only take a minute or less to clear the cylinders, a minute which would give them steam to hide their movements just in case prying eyes were watching, or innocent ones saw something that might cost them their life later, when the Yakuza were certain to be asking questions. The steam would hide them from the crew and other passengers until they were on the train. It would hide them from the conductor and anyone left in the station. It would hide them from anyone on the platform, anyone on the street behind the station, and even from anyone on the other side of the tracks.

The slow movement of the train began to climb and Goro heard the engagement of the valve gear when they ran past the engine, being careful not to be close enough for anyone to even hear their footfalls. They ran in the billow of steam while the train slowly gained speed going in the opposite direction. Goro controlled their speed and timing to keep them hidden for as long as possible. They reached the tender and then waited in the steam until the second freight car was nearly passed. They were as far away from the station and the platform as they could risk and still hope to get on the passenger car.

Megumi's heart was pounding in her chest as she fought down her panic in an attempt to keep her wits about her. She had to be a willing partner for this plan to succeed, not a dead weight for Goro to carry. Goro jumped first and then reached back to pull her up on the forward platform of the passenger car. 

In the engine, the Engineer was notching up the valve gear, coaxing the train to gain speed as it left the station behind. There was a slight lurch and Goro lost hold of her arm, Megumi steeled herself and leapt. Goro caught her in his arms and slammed them against the side of the car. They couldn't risk anyone seeing their outlined figures if the train passed a light on their side of the car before it made up enough speed to get them safely away. They had to try to keep their leaving secret and silent for at least the time it took to arrive at the next brief stop. There would be many stops between here and Tokyo. Each one at a small platform like the one they had just left, and some even smaller. But if anyone had seen them depart, they could be in danger at each and every stop. The Omitsu weren't the only ones in Japan with excellent methods of communication.

At last, the train seemed to reach full speed. It should have been cold, clinging to the outside of the passenger car in the dead of night. But Megumi felt a warmth from within that she couldn't identify at first. She and Goro risked a brief shared smile, even as he kept her pressed against the wall. It was just possible they had made it out unnoticed.

It was nearing midnight, and the sake carafe had been emptied long ago. Kenshin and Sanosuke were still on the back porch of the Crane, talking. It would take many long and easy nights such as this one for them to catch up on the years Sano had been gone. Their conversation was not of travel and places, however, it was of people. Sano spoke of the people he had gotten to know in his travels, sharing the similarities and differences he had noticed with Kenshin. Kenshin, for his part, did not speak of the everyday life at the dojo. Sano knew that rhythm of life in his soul. Instead, Kenshin spoke of their new students and the other dojos in town. He spoke of the steady downward spiral of swordsmanship in Japan and he spoke of it without rancor.

They spoke at length of Outa, Sano's brother who had still not returned from Shinshuu. It was a little odd for Sano to listen to Kenshin telling him all about his own brother, a brother he hadn't seen in years and had only known briefly before that. The more he listened, the less it bothered him. He had made his choice on that aspect of his life long ago, first when he did not return to Shinshuu after Captain Sagara's death, and finally when he had beaten up Tani's thugs and Tani just before Jinchuu ended. There was no sense in worrying about Outa. He had grown up with the Higashidani name and in his father's care, with Uki's overprotective influence. Now he had Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko with him every day at the Kamiya dojo. What more could Sano have wanted for his only brother?

Finally, their conversation dwindled and both Sano and Kenshin felt the night coming to a close. They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Sanosuke broke it by raising the tender subject of Misao.

"I'd better get in there and check on Misao. Don't want her to get too lonely without me."

Kenshin turned to look at his friend, giving him a warm smile and was just about to speak when he jumped off the porch in alarm. "Someone's coming Sano," he whispered just loud enough for Sanosuke to leap to his feet and prepare. They stood back to back so they could survey all available approaches to the back of the Crane, Sano with his fists at the ready, Kenshin with his hand on the hilt of the sakabatou.

"There are two of them, coming from my side." Kenshin hissed, and Sanosuke jumped around so they were both ready to face them down. They heard the rustle of bushes near the back of the yard, and Kenshin suddenly relaxed. "One is a very familiar ki, Sano, I don't think there's any danger, but be ready."

Suddenly, two figures burst through the bushes and into the yard. One, a woman appeared to be stumbling and the other, an Omitsu, was half dragging her to the porch.

Sanosuke reached them first; acknowledging the clansman and catching the woman as she nearly fell. He steadied her and tried to see who she was, her face was nearly completely hidden by her shawl. Goro stopped him with a very well known hand signal, it signaled extreme danger, and he followed that by pointing to the back door of the Inn. Sanosuke picked up the woman and they sped into the Crane, closing the door and locking it behind them.

There was no light in the dining room at this late hour, and Goro roughly whispered, "No Lights!" That stayed Kenshin's hand as he was about to light a lantern. Sanosuke deposited the woman in a chair at the table and she immediately put her head down on her arms, silently weeping. Goro fell into the one next to it.

"You must be Sagara," said Goro. "Is the Okashira here, too?" He kept his voice just above a whisper, encouraging them to do the same. Sano just nodded to indicate Misao was here, and Goro continued, "Shinomori sent us, we must hide her from the Yakuza."

That certainly got their attention. Both Sano and Kenshin were wide-awake and alert now, wondering who had brought this trouble to their door. The answer came quickly.

"Ken-san, I'm sorry you are here. I didn't want you or Kaoru to know I was in Tokyo." Megumi lifted her tear-stained face and drew back her shawl to reveal her strained and exhausted features.

"Fox lady!" Sano exclaimed, and was immediately shushed by all.

"I'll get us some tea." Misao stood in the doorway, grasping the serious nature of the scene at once.

Sano and Kenshin helped Megumi disentangle herself from the shawl and remove her torn and stained over kimono. The torn and mud stained kimono underneath revealed the speed of their flight, and she managed a weak smile as she watched their serious faces react to her very unusual appearance in the middle of the night.

"This is Goro. He and Aoshi have saved my life tonight. No one must know that either of us is in Tokyo. Aoshi sent me here so I wouldn't put the dojo in danger, Kenshin. The Yakuza are bound to look for me there as soon as they discover I am gone. If we were very lucky tonight they will not know I have fled Aizu yet. Goro did his very best to be sure we were not seen. Not in Aizu and not here, but we cannot be certain." Her eyes traveled beyond the violet and brown ones closest to her and lighted on the blue ones behind them. "May I stay here Okashira?"

Misao put down the tea and hastily poured two cups for Megumi and Goro, placing food between them and glaring at Sano to indicate it was not for him. "You are welcome, Megumi. You are under my protection and the protection of my clan. Where is Shinomori?"

"He's in Aizu. He knows the Yakuza are after me, I don't know what he intends to do."

"Aoshi is well able to take care of himself, let us worry about you tonight. Drink your tea while I arrange for your rooms. I'll have food and more tea sent to you as soon as we get you settled safely away from prying eyes. Others will know of your presence," Misao reached over to take Megumi's hand when she started at this statement, "but only other clan members. I only mention it because you do not know them yet, just as you did not know Goro. I will introduce you in the morning." Turning to Goro, she took one of his hands in both of hers. "Thank you Goro, for your excellent service in guiding our friend Takani Megumi to the Crane. Your obedience to Shinomori is greatly appreciated in this."

"I live to serve, Okashira," was Goro's only reply.

In the tension of the moment and the darkness of the room, the deep exchange of serious glances between Kenshin and Sano went unnoticed by the women, but not Goro, who Kenshin gently tapped on the shoulder to gain his attention. Goro looked up at a man he had only heard about, but never actually seen. But he was not surprised, he had heard that the Hitokiri Battousai was living in Tokyo and a friend of the Oniwabanshuu in Kyoto.

Misao left to get a room for Megumi, one near to the family quarters and not subject to the prying eyes of strangers. She returned directly and helped Megumi out of the room, indicating that Sano should do the same for Goro. He readily agreed, but as soon as the women were gone, Goro shared the same whispered information he had given to Shinomori with Battousai and Sagara.

After filling them in on the details of their escape from Aizu, he concluded that no one had seen them leave. They had arrived so late in Tokyo that there were few to notice their passing here. They had taken care to approach the Crane from behind, taking a very indirect route to dissuade anyone who might be following without them knowing. Goro was certain he would have known if they had been followed, but with the Yakuza one took no chances.

Kenshin and Sano exchanged yet another serious look, and Goro broke it by saying, "You won't be going back alone. I'll take you there as soon as you're ready, tonight, if need be."

"There are no trains until morning, and no hired carriage would get us there any faster," Kenshin added, when he could see that Sanosuke was ready to tear out of the Crane now. "Let's start early tomorrow, that will give me a chance to explain to Kaoru. I believe you will have some explaining to do yourself, Sano." Kenshin gave him a wry smile and Sano shook his head. 

"How the hell am I gonna keep that woman here in Tokyo while we go to Aizu?"

"I'm sure you'll manage it. Seems like you have been very persuasive with her so far." Kenshin stood up to leave, chuckling a little when he heard Goro adding behind him.

"No shit, Sagara, you should see the haiku I got yesterday." 

Misao got Megumi settled, bringing her more tea and food on a tray. She stayed with her, trying to reassure her of her safety and security here at the Crane. "This room is right in the middle of the family rooms, I was saving it for Okina who will be coming to visit soon. Akoto and Makiko and their kids are next door, you'll meet them tomorrow. And Sano and I are across the hall, so if anything happens we are only a shout away." She had gestured to each of the rooms and when her eyes came back to Megumi's face, she started. Megumi's face was taking on her signature look of wit coupled with disdain. Her mouth formed a smirk and even her tired eyes took on a bit of mirth.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You and Sano? Right across the hall?"

Misao blushed and half expected Megumi to break into her Fox Lady laugh, but then she remembered the past a little more clearly and her face softened and she took Megumi's hand in concern. "You aren't upset, are you? I never really knew what your relationship with Sano was; I was too concerned with Shinomori to notice anyone else. I hope it won't be uncomfortable for you to see us, um, together."

"Not at all, Misao. Sano and I were never 'together' as you say. I'm very happy for both of you. He seems very pleased and you look like this has been a good change for you, too. Aoshi told me in Aizu, otherwise I would have been surprised. Surprised, but still pleased." She squeezed Misao's hand and let the weariness she couldn't hide show in her features.

"I'll get you a yukata and some fresh clothes, Megumi. You should get some rest."

Megumi's hand stayed her from getting up. "What I'd dearly love is a warm bath, would that be possible?"

Misao considered. It would be dangerous. But if Goro had gotten them here safely, it would be safer tonight than in the future, when they could expect prying eyes to be searching in Tokyo. "OK. We'll have to be quick and careful, but I'll bring my kunai and join you. I think we can risk it. Wait here, I'll be right back for you."

She returned shortly with her own bathing articles, extras for Megumi and yukatas for both of them. They crept back downstairs and fled to the bathhouse unseen. Misao stood guard, kunai at the ready while Megumi prepared the bath. She cleansed herself of the dirt of her journey and sank into the soothing warm water. 

Sano nearly took a kunai in the gut when he surprised Misao at the bathhouse entrance. She barely restrained her throw as she recognized her lover at the last minute. "I nearly killed you Sano!"

"You won't have the chance, woman. I'm here to kill you for this recklessness. What kind of idiot are you to bring Megumi down here?"

"She's hurting Sano, and all I have to offer her are the simple things. Feeling clean after her dangerous flight is one of them. How could I refuse her? Besides, it should be safer tonight, when we hope no one is looking for her yet than tomorrow, when we KNOW they will be."

"All right, I suppose. Since you're already here." Misao reached up to give him a quick hug. "Why don't you join Megumi? You two can bathe; I'll guard you and then see you back upstairs safely. I'll come back and close up down here before I join you. But be quick!"

Misao gave him a quick squeeze before she released him to go into the bathhouse. Sano watched her go with loving eyes before he turned his complete attention to making sure that no one was about, or watching the bathhouse.

Megumi heard Misao come in and started to reluctantly climb out of its warmth. Misao stopped her. She came closer and whispered, "Stay a little bit, I'll wash up and have a quick soak while you dry off and dress. Sanosuke's here, angry that I risked your safety for this 'luxury'. After I'm finished he'll see both of us back upstairs." The two women rolled their eyes in unison and together mouthed the same sentiment. "Men!"

Misao scrubbed up quickly and rinsed off while Megumi relinquished the warm water to her. She only took a minute to warm herself while Megumi dried off, leaving the warm water to quickly dry off and dress in her yukata so they could return to their rooms.

Sanosuke couldn't believe the women had risked coming outside tonight, no matter what the inducement. And for warm water? It was unbelievable. But when the two of them opened the door and joined him on the porch so he could escort them back to their rooms, he couldn't help but notice that Megumi looked much more herself than she had in the dining room. She had been so tired and scared then. Now she was still tired, but she looked calm and her usual serenity had returned. Misao always looked good to him, but her skin was slightly pink from the warm water, and her eyes shone brightly when she smiled her thanks up at him.

They returned to the family's quarters and said goodnight to Megumi. Sano opened their door for Misao, taking her arm and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Don't fall asleep just yet, Misao. I'll be right back."

She returned his ardor with her eyes and whispered, "The water's still warm, Sano, I'll wait for you." Then she kissed him on the cheek and went into their room, trailing her fingertips over his arm as she passed him.

Sano smiled as he went back to the bathhouse. "Omitsu women…"

Kaoru knew something was up the minute Kenshin entered their bedroom. She had been asleep, but before he even entered their room she had awakened with a start, feeling sure there was something amiss. Kenshin was completely silent, assuming she was asleep, and he moved without sound. She watched him alertly, she was ever amazed by his stealth abilities and he displayed them so rarely. Finally, as he settled beside her, she reached for him, letting him know she was awake.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."

"You were. I was already awake. Tell me what's wrong."

Kenshin just sighed, Kaoru couldn't sense ki, but she could sense him in a way that no one else could. He hugged her close and whispered to her of the sad events of the end of the evening at the Crane.

"Is Megumi all right?"

"Physically, yes. I didn't have a chance to speak with her. And before you ask, you can't go see her. The Yakuza will be watching the dojo starting tomorrow, so don't get any reckless ideas about visiting the Crane. We were just there tonight, it would look unusual to go again tomorrow."

"Right. Like you'll be here to go to the Crane with me."

"Oro?"

"Don't oro me Kenshin! I know you and Sanosuke have every intention of leaving for Aizu. My only question is when. And don't tell me tomorrow 'cause I don't want to hear it. If the Yakuza are coming, I want you here where I can see you."

  
Kenshin just suppressed a chuckle and nuzzled at her neck and ear. She was so cute when she knew he was leaving. She hated it and fought against it, but he knew that by tomorrow morning she'd be packing him inedible treats for the trip. He just concentrated on the curve of her shoulder, the nape of her neck, the warmth of her body rubbing up next to him.

"OK. I suppose if the Yakuza are coming and we need to carry on as if we don't know about it, that Yahiko and I can take care of things here at the dojo. I'll hang out the wash just as you do to cover your absence and make excuses for you when their operatives inquire. But I don't have to like it. And are you sure you need to leave so soon?"

Kenshin just hugged her closer and sampled her skin with his fingers and his lips. He would miss this. And return as soon as possible.

"If you're not back in three days I'm coming after you. Megumi is my friend, too, you know. You might need my help."

Kenshin moved her long dark tresses aside to kiss the back of her neck.

"OK. A week. But that's it. If you and Sano aren't back in one week I'm coming after you, and I'm bringing Misao with me. Don't think you're the only one who's noticed the change in that relationship. I'm not convinced she'll let Sanosuke go without her."

Kenshin wrapped both arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah, you're right. He'll convince her just like this, won't he? You didn't tell him, did you? You might at least let him figure it out on his own, give her a fighting chance."

Kenshin couldn't keep from chuckling at that.

"OK, so a hint was fair. Maybe he'll be too dense to get it right away."

Kenshin broke into a full laugh.

"You're incorrigible! Remember, ten days and I'm coming after you!" 

**Author's Note:  Thanks for reading and reviewing:**

Firuze Khanume, AutumnFire, Gochan, kongykun, dRagon of shadows, BladeRy, lizzie, K-Chan, Leila Winters, MightyMightyMunson, Cherie Dee, DarkHorse, Conspirator, Eternitys End, Shadowfox


	17. Plans Within Plans

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

By Fujifunmum

****

Author's Note: If you've been reading my ficcy, you know that the Oniwabanshuu have been communicating via carrier pigeon in Haiku about Sano and Misao. Misao is gathering all the messages to see what the birders are saying. Haiku is three lines, 5 syllables in the first line, 7 in the second, 5 in the third. (Very short, perfect to attach to the bird's leg!) Why should I have all the fun? So, **Haiku Me!** Send me your suggested Haiku and I'll publish the best ones in or at the end of the story! 

Send your Haiku to : fujifunmum 1 @ sbcglobal . net (You'll need to take out the spaces, FF doesn't allow links)

****

Chapter 17: Plans within Plans

Aoshi could see all of the garden, all possible points of approach or entry to the house, and the rear and side entries for the clinic from his vantage point on the peak of the roof of the house. He had returned to Megumi's house immediately after leaving Megumi with Goro. He had made sure the house was still empty, cleared away all evidence of their dinner and tea, and then carefully locked it just as Megumi might have done. Next he investigated the garden and familiarized himself with the relative positions of the house and the clinic in relation to the immediate neighborhood.

Megumi's clinic had a bakery and seamstress for neighbors at the street. There were houses behind the storefronts, just as Megumi had her house behind her clinic. The neighboring properties did not have her remarkable garden, but that would be an asset. There was no place on either side of her fenced in yard for concealment. Then he had searched the perimeter of the property, exploring and locating every point of entry or surveillance the Yakuza might use. Finally, he had climbed onto the roof of the house to check the layout from above.

From time to time he fingered his kodachi, still amazed that he had brought them from Kyoto. He tried in vain to remember the last time he had used them. Had it really been Jinchuu? Suzaku had been a challenge, but hardly the greatest challenge he had faced. His fight with Gein had been much more of a challenge. Gein had been his last victim; he had considered him his final work. It stunned him to realize that even then he had expected the Oniwabanshuu to disperse completely in this new age. 

If Kunisawa was the head of the local Yakuza he was sure to travel with bodyguards. Aoshi reviewed the entire area with an eye to where the bodyguards would choose as the best places to protect their boss from unexpected attack. He quickly decided that the roof of the house was not as advantageous a perch as the roof of the clinic. He moved carefully back down into the garden and towards the clinic. He would have the maximum notice of Kunisawa's approach from here, even if he were faced with an expert in stealth equal to the Oniwabanshuu. That seemed most unlikely, but Aoshi could not afford to underestimate his opponent when he was already likely to be outnumbered. 

Nearly as soon as he reached the back of the clinic he heard someone approaching. They took no care to hide their approach, and indeed appeared to be boisterous and perhaps even inebriated. He felt the ki of three and shortly heard three different voices. He remained completely alert. If this was the Yakuza, there could be others nearby, too far away to sense. Their openness on a public street raised Aoshi's level of concern. If this was Kunisawa and his bodyguards, they must be well entrenched.

Aoshi stood silent and ready to move directly behind the second gate at the rear of the clinic. His kodachi felt familiar in his hands, despite the long years of neglect. He heard someone trying to open the first gate, then cursing. Next the sound of a set of keys fumbling, interrupted by a call from the front of the clinic. One of the bodyguards must have found the note he had pinned to the front door of the clinic.

Aoshi had remembered seeing many such notes on Megumi's door at the clinic in Tokyo, and only hoped that she had continued the practice here in Aizu. Her handwriting had been fairly easy to replicate with his own practiced hand.

He could sense that the three men had all moved to the front door of the clinic, so it was time for his move. He sheathed his kodachi and quickly leaped to the roof of the clinic in time to overhear one of them speaking. His words suggested he must be Kunisawa. "Damn, she's gone to see a patient," Kunisawa muttered with disgust in his voice. "This medicine crap of hers really pisses me off. She'd better be here tomorrow." He crumpled the note and threw it to the ground. "Let's go get another drink," he said to his bodyguards. 

As they turned around and left the porch, Aoshi leaped behind them. There were three of them, presumably two bodyguards and Kunisawa. Kunisawa, the more elaborately attired of the trio, walked in front, the other two men following him. Aoshi executed a kempo move to incapacitate the two guards from behind. Unfortunately, his execution was less than perfect. He had connected with the first guard, knocking him to the ground. This move alerted the other two men to his presence and they turned ready to attack. The remaining bodyguard moved in front of Kunisawa to take the lead and Aoshi leap to attack again. The man successfully evaded his kempo kick, but did not anticipate his follow up moves of multiple punches. It should have been enough for an average fighter, but this bodyguard was clearly a better fighter. He met each of Aoshi's punches and successfully defended himself, but was thrown off balance. 

If these men had been drinking, it had not been in great amounts. Kunisawa himself stood behind his bodyguard in a ready stance. His arms were crossed over his chest, arrogance and displeasure on his face. He appeared to be assessing his henchman's defenses and gauging Aoshi's moves as if this were a match that had been arranged for his benefit. As his bodyguard regained his balance, Aoshi noted that the brighter ki belonged to the master, not the servant. Kunisawa was not to be underestimated.

The bodyguard drew a short sword, believing Shinomori unarmed. One of Aoshi's kodachi appeared in his hand so suddenly that it could have been conjured instead of drawn. The man had already begun his attack, moving with strength and skill, but without the expectation of facing a formidable fighter like Aoshi. It was his last mistake. 

Kunisawa gave not even a glance to the fallen men at his feet. One dead, one unconscious, he was the only one standing. He exuded the confidence he felt. It was unusual for the head of the Yakuza to have to fight his own battles with outsiders. Nor had he fought outsiders while his father was alive. No one inside his group was fool enough to be willing to face him. They knew of his talents, all of them. Before him was an unprecedented opportunity, one he relished. He didn't ask why Aoshi had attacked. He didn't care.

"Come. Both Kempo and kodachi? It seems my men are no match for you, but then, they are no match for me, either." He stood quite still for a moment. And then he drew. Aoshi recognized his weapon as an Aikuchi katana, a sword without a handguard. Only the most skilled of swordsmen would choose such a blade. It took Aoshi less than a split second to draw his second kodachi.

As Kunisawa lunged towards him Aoshi noticed the tekkou. He wore thick armbands of steel, well able to block a bullet. Even for a Yakuza leader such defenses were unusual. An alarm was going off in his head; there was something about the tekkou, something he should know that was not coming to mind, and something that years of meditation had not revealed.

Rising to the attack, Aoshi used his Onmyou Kousa, a counter attack to block Kunisawa's blade. He blocked the thrust with his first kodachi, then pressed his second kodachi against the blade of the first in an effort to break Kunisawa's blade. It was clear that the blade had been made at an expert forge. This match was steel against superior steel. And at such close quarters, Aoshi was able to catch the "feel" of his opponent's ki. It was strong, but straightforward and without subtlety. It was the ki of a skilled opponent, an opponent superbly trained and one who excelled with his chosen weapons. Yet it had no depth. Again, a nagging irritant flicked at the edges of Aoshi's mind, alerting him that there was an advantage to be gained if he was wise enough to see it.

For the moment, he forced his intellect to recede in favor of the use of his brute strength and fighting ki. He needed to exert all of his strength to make this move effective and then to press his advantage. Kunisawa fought at first to withdraw his blade, a measure effectively countered by the Onmyou Kousa. There was no retreat once the blade had been captured.

Next he displayed his own intellect and talent by attempting to divert the angle of the blades. He was confident enough in the steel he carried to try to maneuver it and Aoshi's blades to his preferred angle. Aoshi quickly discerned his intent. He hoped to be able to use the tekkou to either deflect the attack or deflect the broken blades. It was a masterful stroke, one that no previous opponent had seen. He also shifted his grip, adding his other hand, in order to manipulate the trajectory of either of Aoshi's kodachi blades, should they be the ones to give way.

It was now clear that it was the measure of the swords makers that would be taken tonight, not the measure of their wielders. They appeared to be well matched in physical strength, Aoshi having the advantage of height, Kunisawa having the advantage of weight. Kunisawa's eyes blazed at the vigor of the match. It was clear that he was unused to facing a serious challenge and felt himself invincible. He had talent. He had strength. He had an age advantage on Aoshi, appearing to be closer to Sano's age than his own 30 years, but there could be no doubt that Aoshi had the advantage of fighting experience. He, who had faced Shishio and Battousai, the best fighters of the age, and had the ougi scar to prove it. 

They seemed frozen in time and space for a few moments, steel clashing on steel. It held, was tested, and then the forced angle for countermeasure. Just as suddenly, the pressure broke, and along with it both Kunisawa's katana and one of Aoshi's kodachi gave way. The katana blade broke and Kunisawa parried its passage with his tekkou, deflecting the free-flying sword point directly at Aoshi. He immediately tried to deflect the kodachi in the same way, but Aoshi's kodachi was fractured, not split, so he had no further opportunity to wound.

In a flash, Aoshi moved to avoid the flying katana piece, using both of his kodachi to retain his hold on the remainder of the blade. The blade was coming directly towards his face, and he successfully avoided it, but could not move entirely out of harms way without losing his hold on the swords. He took the blade in his shoulder without flinching.

Kunisawa was also wounded. His blade had broken, but not before the pressure exerted by the kodachi and his attempts to utilize the tekkou had left his hands substantially unprotected. His own blade was slicing ever deeper into his hands. Unless he released the sword, his hands would be useless in this fight.

Aoshi barely felt the wound in his shoulder. It was the heat of battle. He might suffer from it later, but he would give no quarter now. He pressed his advantage by applying still more pressure on the kodachi, driving the blade further towards its owner and doing more damage with each slight movement.

The awakening of the first bodyguard broke the tension and the match. His moan signaled the end of Aoshi's advantage. Before he could get to his feet and field his weapons, Aoshi broke the hold and disappeared into the darkness. He went away from the clinic, away from the house, away from Kunisawa. Kunisawa's eyes glowed with fury as he called out, "We will meet again." But there was no response from the darkness.

Aoshi watched them from the shadows, disgusted, until they were out of sight. Once he was certain they were gone, he went to the clinic and treated his wound. His reverie earlier in the evening while moving towards Megumi rewarded him now with the exact knowledge of where her supplies were kept. Fortunately, he recognized the container for her famous Takani ointment for wounds immediately. He easily cleaned his wound and salved the medicine into it, awkwardly wrapping it in bandages. 

He had not lost too much blood, but he knew he must risk some rest or he would not be fit to defend either himself or Megumi. His initial plan was not going to work. He had decided to kill Kunisawa and leave the local Yakuza to fight over the succession. He could retrieve Megumi from Tokyo and stay here with her to protect her. Kunisawa's openness on the streets showed that the local police must be securely in his pocket. It appeared that Kunisawa was in full control of the entire perfecture. Megumi's fear that nothing could be done to stop them was well founded. Finally, he allowed himself to rest in the darkness of the clinic. He would make additional plans in the morning. And plans within those plans. A local Yakuza head was no match for the brilliant strategist of the Oniwabanshuu.

Kenshin, Sanosuke and Goro took the early train to Aizu the next morning. They had met behind the longhouse to inform Yahiko so he could keep an eye on the dojo. Yahiko had been incensed that he was not invited to go with them, until Kenshin emphasized that he was leaving Kaoru and Kenji in his expert care. There was no one, aside from Sano that merited that level of trust and Yahiko knew it. He assured Kenshin of his ability to keep Kaoru and Kenji safe from the Yakuza. It could be an advantage that he and his sword skills were well known to the Tokyo Yakuza from his early indenture with them, an indenture that had only ended by Kenshin's fateful intervention.

Then Goro had given them the lay of the land and the tracks leading into the Aizu station he'd left so secretly last night. They would arrive at the Tokyo station separately and travel alone together. Akoto had already purchased the tickets, but Goro would attempt to travel in one the trains freight cars to avoid being seen by anyone on the train.

They decided it would be better to leave the train before the official stop in town. The next stop up the line was ten miles away, too far away for the help they were determined to give Aoshi. Instead they decided to take their chances on leaping off the train about a mile outside of town, entering the area through different routes laid out for them by Goro and converging on the doorway where Aoshi had left Megumi. Goro would check on Megumi's house and then come to get them. They couldn't risk revealing Aoshi's presence if it had not yet been discovered.

Sano was all for trying to take the trip on the roof of the passenger car in an attempt to keep out of sight until Kenshin reminded him that neither of them were known in Aizu, nor would they be expected. Sano was anxious for some action; it had been a long time since Ishiji had wounded him on the road to Kyoto. It had been even longer for Kenshin, but he was never one to be anxious for any fight he could avoid. Goro shot Kenshin an inquiring glance and Kenshin changed their plans at once. There was really no reason to avoid each other on the train, so he and Sano decided to travel together. They could keep each other company as long as they were circumspect about fellow travelers overhearing their conversation. And Kenshin could keep Sano's anger and eagerness in check until they had a better understanding of what they faced. 

Goro spent a little time telling them about Kunisawa before they went their separate ways to the train. He was a well-trained fighter, as one would expect of the Yakuza heir, but he was headstrong to the point of unreason. Goro speculated that his sick fascination with Megumi was partially due to the fact that she was the only person or thing he had met in his short life that had a "do not touch" sign on it. He had wanted her since the day she arrived back in Aizu and his father's insistence that she be left alone to her practice infuriated him. He had hidden his interest from his father, but had seethed enough to his bodyguards that Goro had heard the rumors. 

Sanosuke posed the obvious question. Was Kunisawa suspected in his father's untimely demise? Goro admitted that he thought it was widely believed, but wisely, no one had challenged him. Kunisawa's temper was easily ignited and his cruelty was well known. These traits had also been well hidden from his father, who had not given Kunisawa what he felt was the proper amount of respect or enough of the family business. His father had not expected to pass on the mantle for many years, but his son was not one to wait.

When pressed as to his fighting style, Goro was less knowledgeable. He had not seen him fight, and his bodyguards were well known to handle even the slightest problems that might arise. His father had feared that any direct involvement by Kunisawa in a public fight might bring him to the attention of more than just the local authorities. No one was sure why, but it was rumored that his fighting style was so advanced that his father considered it too deadly to be unleashed unless it were for the most pressing of family matters. Kunisawa apparently agreed, for it was also rumored that he had beaten all of his bodyguards, who were known to be excellent fighters in their own right.

Kenshin felt it was a puzzle. But he knew that he and Aoshi and Sano would be well up to the challenge. It seemed unlikely in the extreme that whatever his fighting style, it could be more of a threat than Shishio's Mugen Jin, that sword of human fire or Enishi's Watou.

The three boarded the train without incident, another indication that Goro's escape with Megumi the previous evening had been totally successful. Aoshi had been a masterful judge of ninja talent in the past. Perhaps that trait would serve him well in this new arena. Kenshin and Sano speculated briefly on what he might intend, but the former Okashira was well known for his plans within plans. Kenshin didn't like to plan and Sano's plans were nearly always concerned with food. And other more basic desires.

"So how did you convince Misao to remain in Tokyo?"

"How did you convince Kaoru? She has a pretty good history of following you."

"We've got 10 days."

"Misao gave me 2 weeks."

"She probably even said it like she meant it. I know Kaoru did."

"Huh?"

"You think we're the only ones comparing notes? I'm just hoping that Misao doesn't' talk Kaoru into coming after us today. I think Kaoru will give us a couple days, maybe three if we're lucky. Karou is not one to sit quietly and wait. And Misao?"

"Yeah, right. You know she's more likely to come after us than Kaoru, what with being the Okashira and all, but damn, she did promise me."

"We should take care of this and get home, that we should."

"No kidding."

The two friends laughed and passed the time on the train in comfortable discussion of various fighting techniques they suspected Kunisawa might employ and the various defenses that were known to work against them. At last, a short time before they needed to prepare for their early departure from the train, Sano inquired, "Can you use your Hiten Mitsurugi at all?" 

Kenshin looked pained. It was definitely a sore subject, but one he knew he could not avoid forever. "I haven't tested my limits at all since Jinchuu. I can feel that the flight of the dragon will be severely limited." He paused, scowling and looking resigned rather than sad. "On the other hand, it is also true that even Shishou told me that I had some good effort left. I feel that if I need to use it, and my heart is convinced of the necessity of the fight, I can do what must be done." He gave Sano a brief smile. One that faded as he continued, "but perhaps not all that must be done."

"Not to worry Kenshin. I don't go looking for fights myself anymore, but I have perfected my Futae no Kiwami technique since Jinchuu. If Aoshi hasn't let his skills deteriorate too much, there may not be any reason for you to do much except cheer us on. Hard to believe there is anyone who is a match for both Aoshi and me."

"Agreed. But you're starting to make me feel like Yahiko in the old days – don't be surprised if I start chewing on your head." 

It was time, so the two men moved to the rear platform of the passenger coach, talking about getting some air in case any of the other passengers were listening. There were only a few on board and they seemed to be minding their own business. When they reached the platform, the looked for the landmarks Goro had mentioned. Rice paddies were plentiful, but there were only a few shrines and only one out in the country here where they could see the shrine entryway from the train tracks as they passed. Sano and Kenshin easily spotted the simple yet unmistakable wooden supports and crossbeam marking the entryway to the rural shrine. It was their cue to hop off the train, and try not to injure themselves. Fortunately, the train was actually beginning to slow down for it's arrival in town, so the two were able to depart with a minimum of fuss, hurrying to conceal themselves in some bushes at the side of the track until the train was out of sight.

They started for town together, but split up as they neared the small conclave of buildings and the station. They wished to approach the meeting place from different directions and to avoid going past the clinic entirely. They had to assume that by this time Megumi would be missed and the Yakuza would be alert to any activity around the clinic or her house. They weren't even sure that Aoshi would still be there as they were not privy to his plans.

"Are you clear on where we're going to meet Sano? I wouldn't want Aoshi to start the party without you."

"Yeah, I know where I'm going. I know both you and Misao think I can't find my way around the Crane without getting lost, but one of the things I gained in my travels was a good sense of direction. It was either that or die in the desert. But hey, don't tell Misao, she's cute when she tries to spare my feelings and keep me from getting lost. A guy needs his entertainment."

"No problem. Meet you at the appointed time. I hope Goro got here safely."

Aoshi had awakened early, glad he was a man who needed little sleep, especially in times of danger. It had been safe to sleep here only until the usual opening time of Megumi's clinic. He decided to leave through her office, at the back corner of the building. Once there, her haori, forgotten the night before, caught his attention. It led his thoughts to whether that would be a signal to something amiss. He thought not, unless Kunisawa was fixated on both Megumi and her apparel. If he were so familiar with her garments that he checked for each and every one he would notice the haori here, but he would also notice the absence of the michiyuki and the shawl from her house. Even then, he shouldn't attach any importance to them being gone. Megumi would have taken something to wear over her kimono. He should assume she had been roused from her home rather than the clinic.

Aoshi was more worried about what she hadn't taken. She hadn't taken her usual doctor's chest of medicines. He found it easily in her office. His powers of observation were still formidable, if a little out of practice. He stared at the chest, recalling a chest much like it he had seen her use during Jinchuu. It was not the same one, and he had seen that one somewhere else, but where? After another moment of consideration he recalled seeing the more familiar medicine chest she had used in Tokyo and during Jinchuu at the Kamiya dojo. She must have left it for "Ken-san."

Aoshi soundlessly retrieved the chest, taking it with him as he left, but where should he take it? Where should he go now? He had let his intellect muse on the problem of what to do next while he slept. Now, the idea that had germinated while he slept crept to the surface of his mind. He would draw Kunisawa into a cat and mouse game. A cat and mouse game with the highest of stakes and the most desperate of players. The straightforward confrontational style preferred by Himura was also his first choice, particularly in an instance such as this where the cause was very personal. But that was not always possible. As the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, he was well equipped to deal in subterfuge. 

Another insight floated to the surface of his consciousness. Yoshinobu's choice suddenly came to him. Yoshinobu fleeing Edo, entrusting everything to Katsu Kaishuu, whom in conference with Saigou Takamori agreed to surrender Edo Castle. That was the path that led to the Oniwabanshuu sitting out battle in the Bakumatsu, much to his disdain and eternal regret. Now, he felt himself in a similar situation. Yoshinobu had been sadly outnumbered, as he was now. He had chosen to save lives, Ishin Shishi, Samurai and civilians lives, rather than choose a bloody battle in Edo.

An unwilling sigh left his lips. He really must have bad karma to have to deal with every lousy decision, every bad mistake, and every single misstep he had ever made in his life up until this moment, all within a week. Maybe that's what all the meditation was for, to prepare him to face them and deal with them, one by one.

Of one thing he was sure, helping Megumi would help his karma. No matter what happened between them personally or what became of the Oniwabanshuu, or one Shinomori Aoshi. Helping her escape Kunisawa was the right thing to do. Now he just had to accomplish it.

With that positive feeling, he left the clinic with the medicine chest and took up watch on the roof of the clinic. It would do while he determined his next move. At the Clinic's opening time, a man appeared with a set of keys and opened the front door. Aoshi spotted the tattoos on his arm when his sleeve rode up as he worked at the lock. He went into the clinic, closing the door behind him. Aoshi figured that with Kunisawa's wounded hands, he was waiting for Megumi's return. Other henchmen were probably scouring the community for her whereabouts already. Hopefully, they had not yet discovered her escape from Aizu. He saw a couple of purported patients looking for Megumi, but it was not possible to determine if they were truly in need of medical attention, or Yakuza reporting in to the man in the Clinic.

That was where Goro found him, stretched out on the side of the roof facing the garden, avoiding prying eyes, yet able to hear and see anyone approaching the house or the clinic. Staying in the shadows he would not be noticed, unless someone was looking for him.

Goro signaled him from the roof of the house. It was not safe to meet or talk anywhere close to Megumi's. They used hand signals to agree to meet where they had met the previous evening, at the Koi, an Inn close to Goro's house. Aoshi was surprised to see Goro, but once he started towards the meeting place he realized that Goro would not be alone. Sanosuke was sure to be there. How could he not? Aoshi had watched his fight with Byakko on Enishi's Island with approval. Sanosuke had taken his technique, the Futae no Kiwami to new heights before Aoshi and Kenshin's approving eyes. He believed that even Saitou had been impressed. And that was the first time Misao had seen him fight. He remembered how impressed and excited she had been. Of course he would come. Megumi was his friend.

He and Goro crouched down behind the Koi, well away from the street or the guests and employees of the Koi, as secluded as they could be outdoors in daylight. Aoshi arched an eyebrow at Goro, and he immediately reported on Megumi's successful delivery to the Crane, including Misao's thanks and approval. He then informed his former Okashira that both Sagara and Himura had accompanied him on this return trip.

Aoshi's usual calm exterior did not show the surprise he felt to learn that Himura was also here. He should have expected that somehow Himura would find out. But for the three of them to be here so quickly? That was truly a statement that they were determined to help. 

Aoshi's quizzed Goro on the local Yakuza and local police, receiving the answers he expected. He warned Goro that these questions would be repeated for Sagara and Himura. He asked Goro about Kunisawa's sword. Despite it's fracture, it had to be of very high quality. Goro had never seen the sword unsheathed, but knew from his Yakuza contacts that Kunisawa was an avid sword collector. He also collected ninja weapons and other, more modern weapons. Aoshi could only hope that a Gatling gun was not among them.

Goro insisted on putting Dr. Takani's medicine chest to good use, changing Aoshi's dressing and again treating the wound with the precious salve. It was clear that it was healing properly, but would keep Aoshi from optimum use of his kodachi. That and the fact that one of the swords was full of hairline cracks. He would also be hampered by his lack of practice of his Kodachi Nitou Ryuu, his fighting technique, for a long time.

Aoshi inquired as to any factions within the Yakuza that might be useful. Goro gave his opinion that there was a younger brother to Kunisawa, supported by an uncle that would be acceptable alternative leaders. Both the brother and uncle were convinced of Kunisawa's collusion in his father's untimely death, and were only stopped from acting on it by Kunisawa's reputed secret fighting techniques.

Aoshi and Goro made their way to where Sagara and Himura waited. Aoshi asked Goro to undertake three more tasks, one in secret even from Sagara and Himura. Goro was rather surprised at the request, but readily agreed.

They reached the secluded doorway where a lounging Sagara and a deceptively alert Himura waited. Kenshin was in his usual repose, seated against the wall with his sakabatou resting lightly on his shoulder. He appeared almost asleep. But anyone who knew him, as Sano and Aoshi did, knew that he was anything but asleep. He might not revert to Battousai, but his would always be a formidable foe.

Kenshin felt them coming, Aoshi's familiar ki registering before Goro's. He reacted so quickly, opening his eyes so wide, that Sano kicked him to get his attention. "What's up, Kenshin? You look pretty surprised for a guy sitting in a dark doorway. Something coming?"

"Aoshi and Goro are coming," he responded, adding under his breath, "maybe I should take Miss Megumi and Aoshi to see Shishou." His musings were interrupted by Aoshi's arrival. 

Sanosuke spoke first, of course. "So are we gonna charge? Or sneak in?"

Goro and Aoshi exchanged glances. Kenshin just elbowed Sano and said, "Uh, sneak in WHERE Sano?

"Wherever. Aoshi knows. Let's get 'em."

"I think that maybe this time we need a plan, that we do." Turning to Aoshi, Kenshin continued. "Do you have a plan? Do they know Megumi is gone? That you are here?"

"They don't know Megumi is gone yet, but they will very shortly. Then all hell is bound to break loose. Our decision is whether to try to surprise them and take them on right away, or to approach this from another direction. Kunisawa knows I am here, but hopefully not that I have any connection with Megumi or the clinic. He'll learn that soon enough."

"Sounds like you have a plan, Aoshi."

"While direct confrontation might be satisfying to us, it might not be the best solution for Megumi and Aizu. It would appear that Kunisawa has the local authorities completely in his pocket." He turned to inquire of Goro. "Are there any splinters in the local Yakuza we can use to our advantage?"

"A disaffected younger brother, and uncle who supports the younger brother, and neither of them have dared to make a move against Kunisawa. There was a rival group threatening their supremacy in Aizu until last year. Kunisawa senior and junior wiped them out."

"What else can you tell us about Kunisawa and the local Yakuza organization, Goro? Particularly with regard to their numbers and headquarters." Kenshin was looking more stern than the others had seen him look in years. His eyes had narrowed, his voice become more serious and commanding.

Goro's eyes widened as he regarded the change coming over the meek man he knew to be the Battousai. He quickly told them about the local arrangements of the Yakuza, just as he had already told Aoshi. He included the connections between the local Yakuza and the local police. Those connections ran deep, and he felt certain they would not receive any assistance from the local authorities. The Yakuza were as deeply entrenched as Aoshi feared.

Kenshin turned pensive for a moment. Then he turned to Aoshi and asked, "How bad is your wound?"

Aoshi paused. He was disconcerted that Himura could sense that he had been wounded. He hesitated a little too long and Kenshin's eye's narrowed again. "I will recover, Himura. But my fight with Kunisawa last night showed him to be a skilled opponent, one not to be underestimated." He hesitated and then continued, "He wielded an Aikuchi katana, which I broke. He deflected it into my shoulder with his tekkou."

"Hey, if he wears 'em again, I'll destroy them with my Futae no Kiwami. I did that with Banjin back when Jinchuu first started."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Was this what he had forgotten? He turned his quizzical look on Sanosuke, saying, "Banjin?"

"He was one of the Yokishiro's Six Comrades." Sano looked at Aoshi's unbelieving glance. "Yeah, I know. Stupid name. Consider the source." Aoshi just stared, Kenshin rolled his eyes, and Goro was becoming more confused by the minute.

"Anyway, Banjin wore those damn things until I crushed 'em for him. I think he saw them as his biggest strength since the idiot considered himself invincible. Actually they were his biggest weakness. Because of them, he never fought against anyone else, often relying on his tekkou as his main defense/offense so he was easily injured. He looked the part, but there was only one tough guy in our match."

"True, Sano." Added Kenshin, casting a meaningful glance at Aoshi.

Aoshi and Goro exchanged nods of acknowledgment. Now Aoshi had the information he needed. The tekkou could be broken, and Kunisawa, no matter what his school or technique, was likely to be weaker than Aoshi and easily beaten once his technique was discovered and defeated. 

Aoshi broke the tension by returning the conversation to Goro. "I have asked Goro to find us a safe place to stay should that be necessary, and also to use his contacts with the Yakuza to try to track down the proof needed to show that Kunisawa had his father killed. If we can connect him with that act, his clan will turn against him and hopefully the authorities will feel compelled to act."

"And while he is locating this proof?"

"Yeah, what're we gonna be doing? Let's show the Yakuza we mean business."

Aoshi surprised both Kenshin and Sano when he merely replied. "I agree. We will attack the Yakuza at their local headquarters. We will be vastly outnumbered, but not outmatched, except perhaps by Kunisawa himself. And I wish it understood that my fight with Kunisawa is personal. I will tolerate no interference."

Sano and Kenshin exchanged startled glances. This was a rather unexpected turn of events.

Sanosuke just got up, cracked his knuckles, and said, "Whatever, let's go."  
  
Kenshin rose to follow, muttering, "Oro, another cute couple?" But neither Sano nor Aoshi heard.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Firuze Khanume, AutumnFire, Oryo, Gochan, kongykun, BladeRy, Cherie Dee, dRagon of sahdows, Lizzie, K-chan, Leila Winters, MightyMightyMunson, The Great One, Eternitys End, Shadowfox, & Conspirator.


	18. Just Desserts

****

Dreams I Dreamt Instead

By Fujifunmum

****

Author's Note I: If you've been reading my ficcy, you know that the Oniwabanshuu have been communicating via carrier pigeon in Haiku about Sano and Misao. Misao is gathering all the messages to see what the birders are saying. Haiku is three lines, 5 syllables in the first line, 7 in the second, 5 in the third. (Very short, perfect to attach to the bird's leg!) Why should I have all the fun? So, **Haiku Me!** Send me your suggested Haiku and I'll publish the best ones in or at the end of the story! 

Send your Haiku to : fujifunmum1@sbcglobal.net 

****

Author's Note II: This is the first new chapter since my fanfiction meltdown. Thank you to the many folks who thoughtfully

sent me their regards. I'm over it. (I think.)

****

Chapter 18: Just Desserts

"Here, put these on."

Misao could tell that Megumi was feeling better. She arched an eyebrow at Misao and said, "Sure. Just as soon as you give me the rest of it." She turned over the small package in her hands, noticing that it was far too small to be the kimono, under-kimono and obi she usually wore. It was also a very familiar shade of blue.

"It's a disguise. While you're here, you will dress as Okon. We'll call you Okon, too." Misao paused at the look of disbelief on Megumi's face. Then she sat down across from her and continued. "Look, it's the perfect disguise. I checked with Jiya and Okon is off to help Tohaku and Ichino pack up to move here to Tokyo. That is, she'll be there unless she stopped to visit Hiko on the way… but there's no doubt that she's not in Kyoto and everyone there at the Aoiya and the Gingko will say that she's here, visiting me at the Crane. Isn't that brilliant?"

"I don't know about brilliant. Who are Tohaku and Ichino? And this…costume… won't fool any of my former patients."

"No! Of course not. You'll still have to be very careful and keep to the family quarters here, not letting anyone get close enough to see your face. But at least you'll be able to leave this room. And if the Yakuza come looking, they won't find Megumi, they'll find Okon, staying here with her clan." Misao urged Megumi to change into the uniform to see if it fit her properly. "And Tohaku and Ichino are Makiko's parents. You haven't met her yet, but she and her husband and kids are in the rooms next door to you here. Tohaku and Ichino are moving here to help out at the Crane and to be closer to their daughter and grandchildren. Also, Tohaku's brother Amon, is in Yokohama, so they will be closer to him, too."

"Misao, before you get into the life stories of all these people I've never met, I'd just like to point out that this uniform is totally indecent and unacceptable." Megumi had shrugged out of her sleeping yukata and into the uniform Misao had provided. It was a short sleeved kimono garment just like Misao's ninja top, but longer, reaching all the way to Megumi's knees. Unlike Misao's shorter top, this longer version had long slits up both sides, resulting in a front and back panel, held closed by an obi that matched Misao's. While Misao had short pants that she wore with both her ninja top and the larger haori she often wore, Megumi's outfit had only one other piece; a headband.

"Here, let me help you with the headband." Misao tied it across Megumi's forehead, tying it under her hair just as Okon did. She then walked around Megumi, checking out her appearance. "You look remarkably like Okon. I really am brilliant."

"I am not being seen in this revealing outfit, Misao. It is not happening."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it? No one will see you up close. Okon does all of the flower arrangements for our Inns in Kyoto, so if you need to go into or through the public spaces, you can just carry one of those big flower arrangements we use in the entryway. If you like doing that sort of thing, why don't you do the flower arrangements for us while you're here?"

"Forget it Misao. This outfit is entirely too short and revealing for me. I, am a woman of mystery." 

Misao half expected Megumi to break into her signature laugh, but she didn't. "Look, I don't know what you're so worried about. Okon wears this outfit whenever she feels like it and you wouldn't exactly look different if you wore a regular kimono, would you? Besides, the only one who's gonna see you dressed like this besides me and Makiko is her husband, Akoto, and he's married."

"Just my luck. I suppose you think that makes me feel better about this." 

"Come on, with this uniform you can come down to the family dining room and eat with us, and not be up here hiding in your room all the time. I'll check and see if the coast is clear. Best not to let anyone get too close."

"OK. I'll try it. You can tell me all about your new members and their families." She paused, extending a well-turned ankle, followed by a cute knee and a very shapely thigh. "Oh, and I'm sure Sanosuke will like it." She hid her favorite smirk and a twinkle in her eye from Misao by the long curtain of her hair.

Misao gave Megumi a sharp look. Hadn't she told her last night there was nothing between them? Shaking that off, she checked the hall for guests. None were about yet this early, so she and Megumi made their way to the family dining room. She introduced her to Akoto, Makiko and the kids. 

While Makiko and Megumi chatted, Misao looked at Megumi in Okon's uniform. It was a very good disguise. She looked very much like Okon. She also looked very beautiful. She was showing nearly all of her arms and much of her legs in this Omitsu uniform. While it allowed Okon to maneuver her Kunoji Shuriken boomerang unencumbered by restrictive clothing, it certainly revealed most of her charms. Megumi had a lot of charms to reveal as well.

She didn't hear much of what Megumi and Makiko said, Megumi's last words kept ringing in her ears, "I'm sure Sanosuke will like it."

At the moment, Megumi was not on Sano's mind at all. Nor was Misao. He considered them both safe and secure in Tokyo so his entire focus was on matters at hand here in Aizu. Specifically, how he might use his hands and his Futae no Kiwami techniques. He'd expanded the technique considerably during his travels abroad and was anxious to get in some practice. He'd used his left elbow on Ishiji; maybe he'd get the chance to try something new. They were going directly to the Yakuza main headquarters in Aizu, and Sano couldn't have been happier about it. He still liked a good fight, and this was for a good cause, too. Just like those miserable creeps he fought for his dad. Moving behind Aoshi, who led the way, he wondered just what Aoshi had meant by it being personal.

Kenshin was mulling on that same topic as he followed Sano and Aoshi through the streets. Aoshi's ki had a different feel to it. It had always been strong. It had always felt deadly. But now, there was vibrancy to it, an indescribable difference that could only be attributed to strong emotions. Aoshi was clearly acting on and tapping into his emotions. It was new. And the strength he added to his potential by using his heart along with his intellect was staggering. He wondered if Aoshi felt it. Then he realized that he must. It had to be a conscious choice. So he wondered instead if Aoshi understood the new depth it had added to his abilities. Was there anything stronger than defending someone you loved? The last time Kenshin had felt it had been on Enishi's Island, in defense of his Kaoru. 

There was no more time for thinking or planning. The time to act was upon them. They walked together, three abreast down the last block to the Yakuza meeting place. Once before they had walked like this, returning to the Aoiya after Shishio's defeat. Now they faced a new challenge, some with more strength, some with less. 

As expected there were lookouts posted at the front door. The two men were alert but hardly on guard. They noticed the approach of the three determined men coming ever closer, walking with purpose toward them, but there was no reason to believe that they were a threat, or even intended the Yakuza headquarters as their final destination. That gave Megumi's defenders the upper hand and the advantage of a surprise attack right up until the last minute. The guards sensed their threat, and stood at the ready, not that any two guards would be able to stop three of the most powerful fighters in Japan. 

Sanosuke stepped up in front of both Aoshi and Kenshin. "I'll handle the guards and the outer rooms. Doubt if I'll even have to work up a sweat. You guys watch my back and save your strength for Kunisawa." He lengthened his stride, stretched his fingers, and cracked his knuckles as he approached the guards.

"We're here to see Kunisawa. Now. Either step aside or escort us in. You don't even want to know what your third choice is."

"Back off Jerk. Nobody sees Kunisawa unless we know them, and we don't know you or the couple behind you. And what'd you bring a woman for…" The guards blustering was cut off by a quick right hook from Sano. He didn't even bother to look in the other guard's direction as he took him out with a quick sucker punch. 

"So much for these turkeys. Let's see if there are any actual fighters inside." 

With that, Sanosuke kicked open the door, revealing an outer room full of Yakuza regulars awaiting assignments, working on ledgers, cleaning and sharpening weapons and gambling. All activity came to a halt as the men regarded the blue clad figure filling the doorway. His matching blue headband didn't begin to restrain his wild hair and his height made him an imposing figure in any setting. There was no doubt from the look on his face and the streaks of blood on his fists that he was an intruder. 

Men began to leap to their feet and started to rush at Sanosuke in pairs. Sano stepped into the room to give himself more room to maneuver. Flexing his shoulders and neck he raised his fists and prepared to meet all comers. The first unfortunate sets of pairs of attackers were introduced to the formidable talents of Zanza, the street fighter. Punching and fighting easily with the willing but less able opponents left him ringed with bleeding bodies.

The enemy regrouped, this time forming ad hoc companies of three to five men with a plan to contain and defeat the attacker. Sano merely smiled, stepped slightly back in preparation and cocked his head as he judged quickly how best to deliver his prized technique to effect the maximum number of attackers at once. His smile broadened as he employed his Futae no Kiwami first through his left elbow to the nearest group of five coming at his left flank. He choose to apply it to the first man to reach him, attacking his solar plexus and sending him flying into the two men immediately behind him. The ones to his sides were thrown off balance by the man's flailing limbs. Sano quickly finished them off with follow-up punches before they could regain their equilibrium.

That attack was enough to rile the rest of the Yakuza soldiers into concerted action. They simply all ran at Sanosuke at once, each releasing an angry yell of warning.

The noise irritated Sano more than the action. Several were able to land punches as he busied himself with sloughing through the onslaught with a mixture of fists and technique. He really didn't use his Futae no Kiwami much. These guys were too weak to withstand the pressure and he didn't want to upset Kenshin by actually killing anyone, even accidentally.

By this time, Kenshin and Aoshi had moved into the doorway and watched with approval while Sanosuke plowed the road. Within minutes it would all be over for these low-lifes. The real fight lay within the next room. Their only real concern was that Kunisawa was either not there or would escape. Kenshin continued to watch his friend work the room while Aoshi kept his attention on the door to the room beyond and the surrounding windows. He would recognize Kunisawa and could block his escape if necessary.

Sano was just finishing up the first batch of whipped Yakuza filling when the door at the back of the room opened a crack, then closed just as quickly. Both Kenshin and Aoshi discerned the locking mechanism beneath the din of the fray in front of them and Kenshin allowed himself a brief smile and a conspiratorial glance at Aoshi. It was a fruitless attempt, but a clear indication that Kunisawa was indeed within the room behind. The quarry was waiting.

Sano paused to survey his handiwork and looked back over his shoulder at Kenshin and Aoshi. "Next?" He gave them a very satisfied smile and received their unspoken agreement as they acknowledged his efforts with approving nods. Then Kenshin ran towards him at full god-like speed calling, "The door Sano, let's invite ourselves in!"

"Right!" Sano turned and joined Kenshin in his direct run at the offending barrier. They kicked it down together, just for old time's sake, and felt the satisfaction of years of working together when their timing and efforts fused to land them facing their next set of opponents.

Kunisawa was seated in the center of the back of the room, enjoying a luncheon and tea spread before him. He took no notice of the untimely interruption, but for a hand signal that amounted to a flick of his wrist indicating that his bodyguards should dispose of these interlopers before they disturbed his meal.

There were six bodyguards stationed in the room. Each between the door and Kunisawa. Each brandishing a variety of weaponry. Sano and Kenshin darted quickly toward the two with guns. Sanosuke reached his prey before the man had the presence of mind to fire the gun. It would be his last chance to defend his employer that day. Sanosuke grabbed the weapon with one hand, turning it towards the side wall and away from any human target as he wrenched the weapon out of the man's hand with the power of his fists. Giving him a few choice words about his opinion of weaklings who relied on gunpowder to defend themselves, he gave the man a severe blow to the head, promising to leave a wake-up call for him the next morning.

Kenshin leap to escape the path of the bullet rushing towards his chest, landing behind the gunman as his bullet hit the empty wall he stood facing. The gunman was too surprised to fire again immediately and Kenshin quickly delivered an elbow blow to the back of his neck to render the man unconscious. 

Sanosuke yelled at him from across the room. "Hey, Kenshin! Are you trying to steal my Futae no Kiwami technique? Let's see that new sakabatou of yours!"

Kenshin gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Sano. Next time."

The other four bodyguards all drew their weapons. Three had swords, all nihontou, or excellent blades of native Japanese manufacture. One had a katana, one a nodachi, an extra-long sword, and the last weilded a renbattou. This double-edged whip-like blade was probably the most deadly of the three. The fourth man wielded chains. He had two weighted chains which behaved similarly to the rebattou. Kenshin fleetingly thought that if he was carrying the same weapons as Akamatsu, then he might also have two additional chains hidden in his sleeves. Kenshin waived Sano back and fell into his battoujutsu stance, hand on the hilt of the sakabatou that was a gift from Hiko.

Kenshin took couple of calming breaths. He hadn't been in this kind of a combat situation in a very long time, and had hoped, but not believed, that he would be able to avoid them. His assessment was lightning fast, as usual. The ki of these men was bright but not able. They would defend their master Kunisawa to the best of their abilities, but their abilities would be no match for his. His only real concern, aside from his overriding concern that no deaths occur, was that he not use up his limited strength too soon. He had to be able and ready to give Aoshi his complete support should Kunisawa's talents be too much for the out of practice ninja. Sano would be able to take care of the tekku, but only he would be able to defeat a talented swordsman who was able to defeat Aoshi.

"Yield your ground, our quarrel is with Kunisawa, not with you. Yield or taste defeat."

The bodyguards sprang into action, each seeking to reach the small man first. They converged on his location only to find him missing. But only briefly as Kenshin's Ryuu Tsui Sen came slashing downward on the man with the katana, disabling him in a flash. He followed this immediately with a Ryuu Sou Sen, a rain of blows, directed at the stunned holder of the nodachi. Two down, two to go, but the most dangerous sword was left. If it's owner was a decent swordsman, then Kenshin had to react fast. 

The renbattoya was unwinding towards Kenshin as he executed his Ryuu Kan Sen – Tsumuji. He became a whirling strike force spinning towards the swordsman target, hitting him squarely in the chest. It was effective, as always, knocking the bodyguard off his feet and leaving him unconscious. It was a costly move, however, giving Kenshin a rather hard landing as well. He rose to one knee, feeling the chains the fourth bodyguard entwining about him while he recovered from his landing. Fortunately, the sakabatou was true and Kenshin broke one of the main chains by jamming it with the sword. Again, he leap to the air, taking the remaining chain with him and pulling it's master totally off the floor. Kenshin landed, hitting the offending bodyguard with a Ryuu Tsui-Sho Sen. He slashed downward with his new blade, then hammered up to totally incapacitate the last bodyguard. Bursting the chain still wrapped around his lower chest, Kenshin turned towards Kunisawa.  


Aoshi, who had been observing the action from the doorway and guarding against any others joining the fray, held up his arm to motion him to stop. "My turn, Himura. Guard the door Sagara. Kunisawa is mine, I will tolerate no interference."

Kunisawa Umaro had watched the small man with the red hair and the tall man with the wild hair take down his bodyguards while he casually sipped his tea. The man who stood watch in the doorway, the man he had faced the previous evening in front of the clinic, had come to wreck havoc on his Yakuza. Kunisawa was incensed, but kept up his calm and reserved exterior. He was completely confident that no matter how good these three men were there was nothing they could do in the face of his ultimate technique. No one had ever been able to counter it. He would take control of this situation himself, and then his minions could punish these interlopers at his leisure. There would be no permanent harm. There would be equal pain and suffering on both sides. And he would be finished before his tea cooled.

Aoshi stood center stage, the long drape of his coat swept back by his arms. He had drawn no weapons yet, but it was clear they were at the ready. If he was troubled by the fracture of his kodachi, he wasn't showing it. Sanosuke stood lounged in the doorway between the inner and outer rooms. He kept watch on the Yakuza incapacitated in the outer room and could handle any others who might chose an inopportune time to come visiting at Yakuza headquarters. Kenshin was posted at the far side of the room, seated with his back to the wall in his usual resting posture. He was recovering from his fight and regaining his strength for any future need. From his position there was no one who could aid or surprise Aoshi without being stopped.

Kunisawa slowly set his teacup on the tray with the remains of his lunch. He unhurriedly rose to his feet, smoothing his clothing and rearranging his obi and daisho. He appeared to be wearing two standard samurai style swords, a katana and a wakizashi. They were bound to be excellent swords. Whether they were of any particular note remained to be seen once they were drawn and used. The wounds on his hands were expertly bound and did not seem to trouble Kunisawa as he moved about to face Aoshi.

"I was not expecting company for luncheon today. Say what you wish before I exact retribution for your ill treatment of my men."

"Takani Megumi."

"Ah. That is why she has not yet been discovered. All this for a woman? Absurd."

"A woman who is now free. Surrender your claim to her or suffer the consequences."

"She is a mere vessel. Mine to use; mine to discard."

"Consider her discarded then."

Kunisawa came around his tray and cushions, out into the room proper to stand face to face with Aoshi, his hands flexing towards his weapons. "I think not. She has still some small use. But you, do not." Kunisawa drew his sword, attacked and was well met with Aoshi's longer kodachi. Kunisawa raised the tekku on his other arm to block the thrust of Aoshi's weaker blade and the match had begun.

Using the close quarters to his advantage, Aoshi landed a punch to Kunisawa's sneering face and tried to follow that with a swift kempo kick to his midsection. Kunisawa, however, read the move and managed to both avoid it and block it with his tekku.

Aoshi raised one eyebrow slightly. Kunisawa's reliance on the tekku was indeed a weakness. And could also account for the lack of complexity in his ki. Kunisawa had not fought his own battles, relying instead on his bodyguards and the reputation of the Yakuza for protection. He had not tempered his talents, however great they might be, with trial and use. It would be his downfall.

The pause in the action gave Kunisawa the time he needed to center himself and to bring forth his secret technique. This unidentified man wanted his woman and had actually drawn his blood with that blow to his face. Kunisawa was livid. He took a deep breath and began.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the changes moving over Kunisawa's face. He was beginning a move, a move that involved his ki. Aoshi could feel it, Sano could see it, but Kenshin could read it. Aoshi was making a move to begin his Goku Juuji technique. He crossed both kodachi at the point, like a pair of scissors, and then he would rush forward and stab directly at the arteries in his opponent's neck. He had barely begun the move when Kenshin cried out.

"Wait! He's using Shin no Ippo!"

Just then Kunisawa completed his preparation, focusing all of the strength of his ki through his eyes, leveling them at the three men invading his inner sanctum. The blast of the sharpened ki had the expected effect in freezing his opponents. Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi were indeed frozen in place immediately. The effect however, was momentary. First Kenshin's will broke through as he answered; "I don't think so! Jin'eh Odu's Shin no Ippo could not hold me, yours is no match for us!"

True to his words, Aoshi's will broke the barrier as if it had never been cast. Both Aoshi and Kenshin looked to Sano in time to see that he, too, was breaking the hold of the force of Kunisawa's ki.

Aoshi resumed his Goku Juuji, crossing the kodachi at the tips and blasting towards Kunisawa in a rush. Kunisawa was shocked but quickly crossed his fists in front of his neck, deflecting the strike and protecting his neck with the Tekku.

Aoshi rebounded immediately, and began his Ososugi de Ugoki, along with taunting his opponent. "So Kunisawa, you prefer mind games do you? Then use your mind to discover which of my images you should attack." Soon Kunisawa was surrounded by multiple images of Aoshi, all moving at varying speeds. Kunisawa was still fully armed with his katana and his tekku, but he was helpless to determine where to attack. 

Seeing his opponent's eyes darting in confusion, his senses failing to lead him to the real physical opponent, Aoshi began his Kaiten Kenbu. Sanosuke had seen this play before and knew what the ending would be. Only an invincible fighter like Kenshin could withstand Aoshi's Kaiten Kenbu. Kenshin, who had only seen this technique from the victim's vantage point watched fascinated. Aoshi closed in, spinning three times and giving Kunisawa three slashes to the chest. 

Kenshin could tell he was only using the weaker of his kodachi, but still he cried out, "Aoshi, remember your promise!" 

Aoshi's spin came to rest. Kunisawa grabbed his chest – the garments were slashed, as was the skin underneath and the bleeding Kunisawa fell to his knees, hands to his chest, blood dripping through his spread fingers.

Aoshi turned to face Kenshin. "He is barely wounded, Himura. My promise is kept."

Kunisawa, hearing the disdain in Aoshi's voice, gathered his pain and anger and focused his eyes directly into his own katana. His glare intensified as Aoshi turned back to face him and see what his opponent was attempting to do now. Casting an inquiring glance back at Kenshin, Kenshin responded. "He's performing the Hiyoki Spell. It's another form of the Shin no Ippo. By using his own reflection in his sword he is seeking to maximize his body to its fullest potential."

Undaunted, Aoshi watched with curious eyes. He had not seen this technique before and wondered at how much it would actually maximize Kunisawa's strength. No matter. As soon as Kunisawa broke the spell he would finish this irritating match and get on with his life. It stunned him to realize that he was actually anxious to finish the match in order to get on with life.

"I am the strongest. I am the strongest I've ever been. I am undefeatable. I am invincible."

Sano was non-plussed at this outburst from Kunisawa. "Man, if only I had a yen for every opponent that spouted that trash before I finished him off, I coulda paid Tae for all that food and bought sake for everyone. Do it Aoshi. This guy's startin' to bug me."

Aoshi responded with his Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren. He flipped his kodachi backhanded, running forward towards Kunisawa. Kunisawa couldn't tell if he was going to begin his attack from the right or the left, but he had to choose. He feinted to the right, and then moved with his katana to meet Aoshi on the left, keeping his tekku placed to block an attack on the right. Aoshi may have been severely out of practice, but his body knew the moves of his techniques as if they were an intimate dance. He might have erred a bit in his kempo strikes, but his sword technique was engraved on his soul. Kunisawa's defenses were much too little too late. The intuitive strength of Aoshi's past training bolstered by his strengthened and centered ki were truly an awesome sight. Aoshi came to rest in the center of the room, Kunisawa at his feet with six new slashes rendering his chest into a mishmash of blood and torn fabric.

He heard Kenshin's sharp inhale and held up his barely bloodied kodachi to reassure him. "My promise is kept, Himura. Although he may be more injured than I originally intended. A pity there is no doctor here to care for him, isn't it?"

"Lost your touch Shinomori? Too bad. Nothing worse than an ungrateful son. I'm sure he will wish you had finished him off before this is all over."

Three startled sets of eyes, one iced blue, one violet and one brown rested on an old nemesis.

He enjoyed their faces as he lit himself a cigarette. 

"What's the matter? Didn't you think I'd show up in time to collect the garbage?" Fujita Gorou casually came over to survey the damage to Kunisawa. He nudged him with his foot. "Sadly, he's still alive. Should I go out and come back later? Give you time to fully repay him for his use of the good doctor?" Aoshi remained completely silent under Saitou's direct gaze. "No? Well, I can see that you've been meditating too long." Then glancing at Kenshin and Sano, he continued, "Or maybe it's the company you keep."

  
**Author's Note III**: Many thanks to all who read my story before, and welcome to some new readers and reviewers. Thanks for

reading, reviewing, and making the effort much more worthwhile.

Firuze Khanume, AutumnFire, Oryo, Gochan, kongykun, BladeRy,

Cherie Dee, Lizzie, K-chan, Leila Winters, MightyMightyMunson, The Great One, Eternitys End, Shadowfox, and Conspirator.

Mary-Ann, fghfgh, Shihali, chubby sanzo, Dragon of shadows, Ruby, Akari Sennyami, Emily Hato, Mia, Tracey Claybon, Oryo, Luli451, and len.

  



	19. Homecoming

Dreams I Dreamt Instead 

By Fujifunmum 

Chapter 19:  Homecoming 

Kaoru and Kenji walked the short distance from the Kamiya dojo to the Crane hand in hand.  First, they walked down by the river, Kaoru loved to walk by the water and it gave Kenji a chance to run around freely and to explore the flowers and trees on the bank.  When they headed back to the street to complete their journey, Kenji obediently came back to Kaoru's side and held her hand.  Kaoru might not be much of a strict disciplinarian, but she insisted that Kenji had to stay right next to her, holding her hand whenever they walked on the streets of Tokyo.

Once at the Crane, they waited in the front entrance for Akoto to go get Misao.  Kaoru picked up Kenji to be sure he didn't run or knock over the expensive and very breakable vases filled with fresh flowers that greeted the guests.  They reminded her of Okon, the Omitsu in Kyoto who had tended to the flower arrangements at the Aoiya.  She pointed out some of the sprigs of blossoms to Kenji and asked him to identify the colors for her.  In return she told him the names of the flowers that she recognized.

They didn't wait long.  Misao joined them very shortly, coming out from the family dining room and welcoming both Kaoru and Kenji with a bright smile.  She was very glad to see them; it would keep her from worrying about Sanosuke.  Had it only been three days?  She and Kaoru had agreed that if they weren't back soon, they would go to Aizu in person to help.  Misao didn't want to have to go there, she had promised Sano to wait patiently in Tokyo for him to return.  Misao smiled.  Yes, it was true she had promised, but it had definitely been under duress, just the kind of duress she had been missing while he was away. 

She was about to take Kaoru and Kenji out to the back porch where she and Kaoru could visit in peace and where Kenji could run around to his heart's content.  She would ask Makiko if her kids could play, too.  Just as she turned to speak to Kaoru, Kaoru's gaze lifted to the stairs behind her.  

 Kaoru's mouth dropped open as she watched a female Oniwabanshuu ninja in full uniform descending the stairs.  She looked a great deal like Okon – with the same very revealing splits in her ninja uniform, the same headband, the same great legs, but something was off.  It wasn't Okon.  As she came down a couple more steps, Kaoru realized that it was a ninja dressed like Okon with Megumi's face.  She smiled in welcome and was about to speak when the noise of some guests behind her in the entryway attracted her attention and she turned to see who was entering the Inn.  

Megumi froze near the top of the stairway, hesitant to be seen by anyone except the KenshinGumi.  Her eyes, too, turned to the entryway to see who was entering the Inn.

Misao felt as if she was moving in slow motion.  She had turned toward the stairway, following the path of Kaoru's gaze.  Then the welcoming smile of Megumi for Kaoru had turned to one of worry as she turned careful eyes on the doorway and retreated a step or two up the stairs.  Misao, following her lead, turned fully around in time to see three very familiar men come through the doors of the Crane.

Kenshin, in typical Kenshin fashion, came in first and took in the full scene with a glance.  He smiled briefly at both Misao and Megumi before joining his wife and Kenji. Sanosuke was right behind him, sauntering in with that lopsided smile she loved most, his eyes searching the entryway for her and his smile lighting her entire world as he held her eyes with hers.  Then his gaze took in the rest of the entryway, including Megumi on the stairs.

She watched with growing unease as Sano's eyes traveled up the stairs and up Megumi's scantily clad form.  He had probably never seen the legs his eyes were appreciating right now, she hoped.  He was stopped in his tracks at the sight of her.  He wasn't the only one, either.

Right behind him came Aoshi, his eyes, like Kenshin's, taking in the entirety of the entryway with a glance.  He gave her the briefest of nods in acknowledgment and then his eyes, like Sano's, became fixated at the top of the stairs.

She felt, rather than saw, Megumi beginning to descend the stairs.  She didn't need to turn in her direction, she merely needed to follow the captive eyes of both Shinomori and Sagara, the man she loved and the man she used to love, as they watched another woman come down the stairs behind her.  With every step Megumi was descending, Misao's heart was ascending in her chest.  By the time Megumi stood at the bottom, a few feet away, Misao's heart was in her throat and she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach.  She was forced to gulp in some air, realizing that she had been holding her breath for too long.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji and Misao all watched as both Sano and Aoshi moved to Megumi's side to check on her.  Misao felt incredibly awkward.  She felt even worse when she saw Kaoru noticing the triangular tableau and then looking over to her with concern.

Years of training as the Okashira came immediately into play, even amongst such close friends as the KenshinGumi.  She broke the moment by hurriedly insisting that they take Megumi and the reunion into the family dining room and closing the door on any possible prying eyes.

"That's not really necessary, Misao," Kenshin assured her as they settled around the room.

"Your trip was successful?"

"Aizu is definitely ready to have their Dr. Takani back.  In fact, recently more than a few locals with tattoos had need of a good doctor, but they can wait."  Sanosuke was smiling as he said this, his head turning to Misao.  He started, looked around and seemed to realize for the first time that he was in the Crane family dining room, sitting next to Megumi, and Misao was on the other side of the room.  He knew that wasn't right, but he wasn't really sure why.

Misao watched his expression change, wondering how long it would take him to figure out that Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji made a very pretty family picture, seated together as they were, and that he and Aoshi flanking Megumi had left her just exactly where she was right now, alone with her fear.  She smiled to no one in particular and said, "I'll get us some tea and sandwiches.  You must be hungry after your trip from Aizu."  She turned on her heel, just a little too quickly to carry off the calm exterior she was trying to maintain, and sped into the kitchen.

Sano rose and said, "I'll help you, Misao," and used his long stride to follow her in only a few steps.

"Is Kunisawa alive?"  Megumi asked Aoshi, looking into his eyes without flinching.

"Of course, Himura was with us.  As it turned out, Kunisawa has decided to turn over the local Yakuza organization, what's left of it, to his younger brother.  He was last seen in the company of Fujita Gorou.  I believe he was trying to explain the unexpected death of his father."

Sano came up behind Misao as she was pouring the water into the teapot for their tea.  There was no one else in the kitchen at this time of day, so he put both arms around her and whispered, "Did you miss me, woman?  I missed you.  Are you surprised?  I surprised myself."

Misao hesitated before responding.  She continued to make the tea and moved away from him to reach for the sandwiches.  She gathered everything on a tray and turned to him, giving him a small smile.  "Yes, I can honestly say I was very surprised.  Could you get the door for me, please?"

If Sagara Sanosuke had learned to sense ki during his long and close friendship with Kenshin, he would have known just how upset Misao was.  Instead, he heard her words and saw her smile, with only the barest notion that something was amiss.  He gave her a warm smile in return as he opened the door for her.  They went back into the dining room just in time to hear Megumi asking, "Are my house and clinic still standing?"

"Of course, Miss Megumi!"  Kenshin told her as he took Kenji from Kaoru and led her towards the door to leave.  "Miss Misao, Kaoru and I will go back to the dojo now, that we will."  Kaoru looked as though he was taking her home against her will, which he was.  She wanted to stay and hear all about Aizu.  Of course, she also wanted to stay and watch Misao, but Kenshin probably knew that, too, as he took her by the hand and led her away.

"We will see you soon.  Shall we have dinner later at the Akebeko?  For now, it's time we went home."  Both Kenji and Kaoru looked at him with identical expressions.  Both knew that there was no reason to leave, and both knew that they were leaving anyway.  Kenji turned his startled face to his Mom.  He could tell from looking at her that she didn't want to go home right now, but his Dad was holding her hand just like she held his when they went for a walk outside of the dojo.  It was the same firm grasp he was using to hold Kenji with his other hand.  Instead of trying to pull his Dad's hair, Kenji just gaped at him.

Misao set the tea and sandwiches down between Megumi and Aoshi and went to sit across from them.  It left Sano with plenty of room to sit either next to Megumi or beside her.  As she looked across the table, waiting with a pleasant smile plastered on her face to see what he would do, she realized that this was the first time she had seen Shinomori in over a year, since their return from Tokyo the previous spring.  What she had then thought was the most dreadful day of her life.  She wondered briefly if this day was fast replacing it.

She shook her head to fend off such disturbing thoughts.  It was only then; when her eyes returned to Megumi and Aoshi without the overlay of her pain and fears about Sanosuke, that she realized she was seeing a very familiar look on Shinomori's face.  He was looking at Megumi with the same admiration and appreciation that she had seen in Sanosuke's face, admiring her in their room upstairs.  Her countenance fell as she realized that this was a look she had never seen on Aoshi-sama's face when he looked in her direction.  Her mind connected the combination of seeing his look of appreciation for another woman and her former, worshiping name.  It was too much. 

Misao startled at least the two of them without ki sensing abilities by standing up suddenly and excusing herself.  She thought she had managed a brief smile as she welcomed Aoshi and Sano back to Tokyo and then muttered some fable about something she had promised to get for Makiko.

She fled the room as if chased by demons.  She was desperate to keep herself together until she put some distance between herself and the dining room.  She couldn't allow them to hear her.  What was left of her self-esteem wouldn't permit it.  She took the stairs two at a time, choking as the memory of the last time she had gone up these back stairs in such a rush suddenly invaded her brain.  She slammed her fists into her head as if she could beat back the pain from that memory with physical force.  She dashed into her room, a room she hadn't been in since that last fateful day, and slammed the door behind her.

Then she collapsed on her bed in tears.  It was a genuine surprise to her when she heard a try at the door.  He must have followed her.  Or not.  She didn't even try to hold back the tears as she heard Makiko softly calling to her from the other side of the door.

"Are you all right Misao?  Is everything OK?"

She choked down enough of her tears and pain to answer that she was fine, she just had a headache and needed to take a few minutes to let it subside.

After a brief interlude of giving in to her tears, Misao took hold of herself.  This was ridiculous.  She had recovered from Shinomori.  The pain she was feeling now was clear proof of that, and she would recover from Sano, too, if need be.  She was the Okashira and a grown up woman.  What was she doing up here crying?  She should be getting a report from one of her clan that had been involved in a dangerous situation, and also from her Chief of Security.

She took a lot of deep breaths, calmed herself and made her way downstairs again.  She stopped for a moment in the kitchen to put cool water on her eyes.  It wouldn't do for anyone to know she had been crying.  That wouldn't do at all.  Again, she plastered her most pleasant smile on her face and went back into the dining room.  "Now serving fresh heart of Misao," she muttered as she went into the room and resumed her seat.  

In her absence, Sano had taken the seat on the other side of Megumi.  Even Misao realized that didn't mean anything since they'd been the only three people in the room, although she had to remind herself that it meant nothing.  Shinomori gave her his usual unsmiling stare; the fire she had seen in his eyes earlier was gone, or at least not present when he looked at her.  She did see something else there.  It was concern. Aoshi was genuinely concerned for her.  Her fake smile turned lopsided.  Of course he was concerned.  He could feel her ki.  He no doubt knew just how upset she was.  And why.  

The last thing she wanted right now was pity from the first man who had rejected her because she had been rejected again.  It appeared to be due to the same woman, too.  Misao watched as the three of them talked, not hearing their words, just watching them.  Aoshi was intent on Megumi; she could tell that it was only due to his renowned self-control that he kept from touching her.  She could almost feel his fingers itching to reach out to her.

Megumi, for her part, was quite reserved.  She had made a few of her signature 'remarks', but for the most part she had been quietly listening to Sano and Aoshi telling her about the events of Aizu.

And finally there was Sano, lounged and sprawling on the chair to the other side of Megumi.  He was relaxed, comfortable and enjoying himself.  Her gaze returned to Megumi.  She really was beautiful.  How much older was she?  If Sano had just turned 24 in February, then Megumi would be 26 until her next birthday in December.  That was not as big of a gap as she had thought.  She was going to be 21 in November.  Megumi must have been 21 or 22 when she had first met Sano.

While Misao had been musing over their ages, Sanosuke had gotten up to come sit next to her.  He nonchalantly reached under the table to put his hand on her bare thigh, unbeknownst to anyone else.  When she gave him a startled look, he gave her a quick wink and a lopsided smile.  His eyes were the warmest brown she had ever seen, with a very deep spark that made her frozen exterior smile melt just a little.  Had she been wrong about his reaction to Megumi?

Before she had the chance to pick up on any of the conversation and actually find out what had happened in Aizu, Sano abruptly stood up and excused them. 

"We'll see you guys later.  Misao and I have some catching up to do.  You know, Okashira business," Sano said with a very broad smile as he started off without her.  When she didn't immediately get up, he reached down, took her hand and nearly yanked her out of her chair.  She tripped to keep up with him as he led her back up the rear stairs to their quarters.  She hesitated at his door, but he just pulled her inside, oblivious to her furrowed forehead and narrowing eyes.  Once inside his room he scooped her up into a devouring kiss.

"Wait, Sano."  Misao was breathless and trying to push him away as she broke their kiss.

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute.  I'm confused.  I thought…" Misao was having a hard time keeping her train of thought as Sano kept on kissing her face and neck as she tried to speak.

"Thought what, woman?"

"When you looked at Megumi, I thought…."  Now Misao's face had Sano's complete attention.  He looked at her intently, watching her blush as she failed to complete her sentence.

"I like your eyes better without that touch of green, Misao."  Sano held her back from him so he could look at her face.  He wasn't at all happy with her troubled features.  He released her and sat down in front of the door, lounging as he tried and failed to get comfortable.  Finally he held her eyes with his and demanded.  "Out with it, Misao."

Misao wanted to run away, but he had effectively blocked her only way out unless she bolted and went out the window.  She could easily do it, and was eyeing it like that route was preferable to facing him.  

"You're giving me a headache, woman.  This is why women drive men nuts.  So tell me.  Now."

"When you came back.  Downstairs.  I was so happy to see you, and I know you were happy to see me, too.  And then you saw Megumi and …"

"And?  Out with it, Misao.  Just say it.  If we get it out in the open maybe we can get this settled."

Misao answered in a rush.  "You seemed even more happy to see her.  You couldn't take your eyes off her.  Neither could Aoshi-sama, and you told me she was your favorite person, so if you'd rather be with her you should go ahead.  Although from the way Shinomori was looking at her you're going to have some trouble there, but I can't feel sad for you, I'm too busy feeling sad for me.  I told you I loved you Sano, and that was really hard for me to do.  I thought you loved me, too."  Misao crumpled to the floor on her knees and let the tears drip down her face.  She felt really miserable.

Sano didn't make a move.  He looked like his headache was getting worse, which it was.  "OK.  What's this crap about Megumi being my favorite person?  I don't remember saying that, but it's pretty clear that you do, so spit it out."

Misao just kept dripping tears and she fell forward, supporting herself with her arms.  She felt so humiliated; she just wanted this to end.  "In Kyoto.  You asked me how I got that damned Weasel-girl name.  I told you your favorite person gave it to me, meaning Saitou, and you guessed it was Megumi."

Sano was rubbing his temple and shaking his head.  He wanted to look into Misao's eyes, but all he could see was the top of her head.  "Look at me, Misao."  She tentatively raised her head, and reluctantly looked at him.  He was starting to look really irritated.  Compared to how she felt, that was nothing.

"OK, just so I understand this.  I assume this happened while we were talking after my head injury, right?"  She shook her head in agreement.  "Not that I remember it very clearly, but it sounds like you were being sarcastic since you meant Saitou when you said my favorite person had given you that name.  Right?"  She nodded her head again.

"So when I answered Megumi in my dazed condition you jump to the conclusion that she _is_ my favorite person?  Let me tell you that makes no sense at all.  Like I said, this is why women drive men nuts.  So based on a wrong guess I made when I was out of my head and the fact that I looked at Megumi, who was _almost_ dressed in an Omitsu outfit even more revealing than yours, you've decided what?  That I want to be with her?"

Misao watched as Sano's irritation began to grow into downright anger.  His attitude made it pretty clear to her that she had jumped to some very abrupt conclusions.  Her voice was as small as she felt when she responded, "It sounds stupid when you put it like that."

"That's 'cause it is stupid."  He paused as he kept his anger in check, just barely.  "Right now I'm trying to remember why I was so anxious to get back to Tokyo to see you."

Misao snapped.  She crept over to kneel just in front of Sano as she tried to figure out what she could do to make things better.  Finally she shrugged and asked, "What should I have done, Sano?  I felt so bad when I thought you wanted Megumi, not me."  Misao turned her watery eyes up at Sano, looking piteous and forlorn, still not convinced that she had been entirely wrong.

Sano's anger eased a bit, she really did look pitiful.  He leaned forward to look directly into her eyes, resting his forehead on hers.  

"You can trust me when I tell you that I love you, and trust in us.  If you don't, we don't have a chance.  You know how Megumi is, you saw her torture Kaoru enough."

Misao dissolved in tears, grasping Sano's arm and muttering her apologies as she tried in vain to stop crying.  She really felt, looking into Sano's eyes when he asked her to trust him and them that she had been foolish to attach so much importance to his attention to Megumi.  Megumi had, after all, told her there had been nothing between them.

Sano reached out to gather her up.  "Hey," he took her chin and turned her face up to look at him, "maybe I should let the two of you fight over me.  I've always liked watching women fight over me."

Misao laughed a little through her tears, trying to calm herself and enjoy being where she wanted to be, in Sano's arms.  "No way!  She may look like a ninja but I might hurt her without even trying."

"Well, good then.  That will make sure that the woman I want wins.  Are you sure you don't want to hurt her just a little?"

Misao put her arms around Sano's neck and said, "Maybe just a little."

"Do we understand each other, Missy?"

"We do."

At the moment, downstairs, another man was trying to make himself understood.

Aoshi's eyes followed Sano and Misao as they left the dining room, but he didn't turn his head at all and his expression remained his usual passive countenance that was at once unreadable and infuriating.

Megumi cast a sidelong glance in his direction.  Her eyes narrowed, and she didn't try to hide behind her hair as she watched his impassive face.  Instead, she flipped it behind her, as she tried to assume her usual mask of disdain and sophistication.  It fell short of her usual practiced performance as his unwavering stare eroded her confidence in her ability to control the situation.

The longer Aoshi remained calm, silent and intent on her, the more uncomfortable she felt in his presence.  It was a shocking realization to her that he could even have such an effect on her after all this time.  She felt a fluttering in her stomach that had nothing at all to do with hunger, at least not a hunger for food.  

Aoshi didn't move a muscle, but a flash of something in his eyes held her rapt attention.  She wanted to leave, to escape his scrutiny, but something intangible held her in place and held her eyes fixed to his.  Bracing herself, she wanted to make a light and flippant remark, her trademark for diffusing difficult situations, and creating them.  Instead, she heard her own voice saying, "I told her there was nothing between us."

Startled, she barely covered her surprise at her unintended admission, and retreated behind the curtain of her own hair.  Belatedly realizing that lowering her head was even more self-incriminating, she defiantly raised her head, glaring at Shinomori with fury in her eyes.

Aoshi again captured her attention with his unwavering stare, the fire Misao had noticed earlier returned in force and he kept her waiting until he deigned to reply.  Megumi shivered as he started to speak.

"I see."

"Do you?  Then I wish you'd explain it to me, Shinomori.  This matter seems to have left me unsettled.  I believe I shall retire to my room and retrieve my usual attire.  There does not appear to be any need for this Oniwabanshuu disguise anymore."  She tore her eyes from his and rose to leave.  She stopped briefly when she heard him speaking behind her.

"Do you wish to remain in Tokyo?"

"No," she replied without turning, "I want to return to my patients as soon as possible."

"Very well.  Tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow."

Megumi fled to her room, unsettled to the point that she didn't trust her own voice to respond without wavering.  She had goose bumps on her arms, and her legs seemed too unsteady to support her.  The flutters in her abdomen increased and she wrapped her arms around her middle to support herself.  As soon as she reached her room she quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, welcoming the solid support.

"_What_ is wrong with me?"  She scowled as she leaned against the door, struggling to understand her own agitation. 

"Am I ill?"  She laid the back of her hand on her own forehead, searching for an unnatural heat to explain her symptoms, but her answer did not lie in illness.  She scowled as she crossed to the futon and picked up her kimono, freshly cleaned and mended by Makiko.  Returning it to its place beside her under kimono, obi and the rest of her clothing, she rapidly shed the blue of the Oniwabanshuu and quickly dressed in her own, more familiar clothing.  If she had brought an haori with her such as she wore at the clinic to protect her clothing, she would feel as if she had just come from the clinic in Tokyo, not sequestered in the Crane for her own safety.

Comforted by the feel of her own silks against her body, she felt her nervous stomach calm and the tense muscles in her limbs relax.  Her mind, however, was a different matter entirely.  Her mind was completely unsettled and wandering continuously to the family dining room on the lower floor.  She looked out of her window, which overlooked the back of the Crane, but she had no view of the family quarters from her vantage point.

Seeking to turn her mind to other things, she tried to focus on the patients she had left so abruptly.  Were there any who might have become severely ill in her brief absence?  None that she could think of, yet her thoughts wandered.  No matter where she sought to turn them, they kept returning to someone who had not occupied her thoughts at all until recently.  It was Shinomori who had held her attention and concern since the night of her flight.  It was Shinomori who defeated her concentration now; her mind would not be turned from him.

She sat next to the window, holding her chin in one hand, staring blindly out of the window at the darkening shadows of the evening as she gave in to the demands of her mind and heart.  What was she to Shinomori that he would risk all to defend her, standing in front of the men she knew she could count on to defend her?  And what was Aoshi to her?

Sighing, she let the fluttering of her innards at the thought of his actions since their very private tea service lead her to a better understanding of her feelings.  

"Not again!  Not another unrequited love!"  She hung her head in her hands as the sun crept behind the trees at the back of the Crane.  

Aoshi had followed Megumi as she fled the dining room, halting at the top of the stairs as she retreated into her room.  He approached, intending to assure himself of her safety.  The feel of her ki had fluctuated with the flow of her panic.  He had almost knocked to gain admittance when he heard the sounds of her movements within.  The agitation that he sensed from her stayed his hand and he stood frozen at her doorway.  

At last, using the enhanced hearing of the Oniwabanshuu, he heard her pained whisper.  He turned then, and returned to the stairs.  Thus it was that there was no one there to see it when the master spy and genius of the Oniwabanshuu, the iceman of Kyoto, allowed the barest of smiles to grace his lips.  


	20. Take Two in Aizu

Dreams I Dreamt Instead 

By Fujifunmum 

Chapter 20:  Take Two in Aizu 

Kenshin walked Aoshi and Megumi to the train station, Kenji in tow.  Kenji had never been to the train station before and was full of curiosity and questions.  Kenshin was so busy answering his son's questions, he was barely aware of the silence between the couple lagging behind him.  Not that silence from Aoshi was anything remarkable.  Yet there was something about this silence that seemed unusual or unwarranted.  Aoshi's ki felt much as it had in Aizu, leading Kenshin to assume that he might be responsible for the agitation he was feeling from Megumi.

Ordinarily, the good lady doctor would be full of conversation on a trip to Tokyo.  Even her recent escape from Kunisawa shouldn't have dulled her conversation now that the danger was past.  He and Megumi had shared too many life-threatening situations for her current state of gloom and withdrawal.  

Kenshin chuckled to himself.  Maybe Aoshi had transferred his usual demeanor to her.  When his light laughter drew their immediate attention he quickly coughed and began pointing out the arrival of a steam engine to Kenji.  Kenji's awe was so great that he had forgotten his disappointment that his mom had not come with them.  Kaoru had asked Yahiko to take her morning classes the previous evening at the Akabeko, intending to accompany them to see Megumi off to Aizu.  It was only this morning that she had felt slightly dizzy, nearly fainting when she got up to wake up Kenji.  

Kenshin had insisted that she remain at the dojo, resting until he returned.  He'd also insisted on taking Kenji with him, to assure that she could rest undisturbed.  Kenji had pouted a bit, but quickly acquiesced when Kenshin started telling him about the great iron horses they would see at the station.  Kenji was entranced now that they were here, his small eyes taking in one of the larger symbols of the success of the Meiji Era.  

The excitement of Kenji was evenly matched by the brooding silence between Megumi and Aoshi.  Kenshin was watchful over Kenji, but mindful of the charged atmosphere between the tall former Okashira and the usually vivacious lady doctor.  He was remote and silent; she was distant and nearly antagonistic.  Only occasionally would she seem to realize that she was being rather inhospitable to those here to see her safely home.  Then she would make a feeble and largely unsuccessful attempt to make light conversation.

They had arrived quite early for the morning train to Aizu, and Kenshin was currently wishing they had started off later, despite Kenji's obvious pleasure with the adventure of exploring the train station and seeing the engines, coal cars, and the bustle of activity of the passengers and loading and unloading of cargo.  His eyes were constantly flicking from one scene of excitement to the next, and had opened so wide Kenshin feared they might tear in response.  His little one was so entranced by the newness of the depot and the tableau of its flow of life that he couldn't help but view it a little differently himself.  His own adult acceptance of the vast changes wrought by his own hands in forcing the new era forgotten in the wonderment in the eyes of his son.  It was one of very few pleasant shared father and son experiences and made Kenshin realize the value of spending time alone with his son introducing him to the wide world that was the Meiji Era in Japan.

Shrugging off his concern for his adult companions, Kenshin took Kenji on a detailed tour of the depot, complete with introductions to every porter, conductor, ticket taker, laborer or worker who would take the time to speak with the smiling Rurouni and his small son.  Let Aoshi and Megumi work out their own discomfort without outside interference.  He and Kenji bid them a quick farewell as they set off to explore.  

Kenshin was suddenly thankful that Kaoru had been unable to accompany them.  Her curiosity about the prickly relationship between Aoshi and Megumi would have been insatiable.  He cringed as he considered briefly how to answer her questions when they returned to the dojo.  He had to find just the right note of disinterest and truthfulness without revealing his own suspicions and conclusions.  That would be more of a challenge than keeping up with Kenji, who was currently running ahead of him on the platform, eager to closely examine the latest steam engine to arrive at the station.

Kenshin and Kenji were out of sight and hearing before either of the adults in question seemed to notice their departure.  Aoshi, of course, took notice of everything around him at all times, but Megumi had been so preoccupied with her own turbulent thoughts that she had not really listened to Kenshin's brief comment about wandering off.  She huffed in amusement.  Wandering off was the last thing on Kenshin's mind these days.  It was astonishing to her that she could even use that word in the same sentence with his name without a flashback to the pain his leaving for Kyoto has caused her.

Now she only sighed with the remembrance.  It was another time, another memory, and another cruel reminder of her lonely fate.  Yet her mind quickly railed against that word, too.  She wasn't the least bit alone now.  She was nearly overcome by the wordless company Aoshi was forcing on her.  She had been stunned to realize that he was accompanying her back to Aizu.  She had assumed he might see her to the station, although she had no right to expect that, either.  He had come to see her for what?  A whim?  He had found her in extreme circumstances and taken it upon himself to rescue her.  She owed him her gratitude and a deep personal debt, but she had no reason or right to expect that he would even take the time to see her off to Aizu, let alone accompany her.  What was he doing in Tokyo anyway?  Why wasn't he meditating back in Kyoto as he had for so long?  

Her musings were futile.  They didn't help her clear her mind of its turbulence and doubt, nor did they unravel the mystery that was Aoshi in the slightest.  Annoyed with her inability to analyze the situation more clearly as an observer, she finally noticed the absence her famous friend and his curious child.

"Where did Kenshin and Kenji get off to?"  She mused, not really expecting a response from the stoic Omitsu.

"Himura is attempting to sell Kenji to some unsuspecting traveler who is not aware of his temperament."

Megumi's head snapped around to look directly at Shinomori, stunned by the cynical humor of his retort.  Aoshi was undisturbed, staring directly ahead just as he had been the entire time they had been seated on a bench to wait for their train to arrive.

"Did you really just make a joke at Kenshin's expense, Shinomori?  I didn't realize you even had a sense of humor, or the ability to understand Kenshin's, um, difficulties with Kenji."

"A blind man could see his problem at a glance," Aoshi responded, this time turning briefly to take in the good doctor's expression.

"You…..understand Kenshin's problem with Kenji?"  Megumi tried to sound sarcastic, flippant and largely bored with the entire conversation, but her voice betrayed her incredulousness.

"Perfectly.  He is so astonished to find himself with a wife and child that he cannot bear to risk their censure by disciplining or correcting either one of them."

"Astonished?  Kenshin deserves all the happiness he can find in this Meiji Era."

"Indeed.  All his friends may feel that way, but does Himura see it so?  No.  He is truly astonished and fears to jeopardize that happiness by even the smallest of criticisms, yet a child must be corrected."

"And Kaoru?"  Megumi's eyes narrowed.  She was not above making friendly suggestions to Kaoru herself, yet she bristled at the thought that Shinomori might feel her friend in need of "discipline or correction".  A small spark in the back of her mind whispered that they might be speaking of more than Kaoru, Kenshin and Kenji.

"Kaoru does not see beyond Kenji's present need for her attention."

"And you do?"  Megumi laughed lightly and flipped her hair to signal her dismissal of Shinomori's comments.  Still, she could not keep her amazement at this conversation from showing in her eyes and voice.  Her rapt attention awaiting his response was not lost on Aoshi.

Cryptically, he responded affirmatively, "Aa, at the moment I feel quite as astonished as Kenshin."  Then he turned, finally, to look her in the eyes.  His direct gaze bore into her pupils, forcing her to wonder if his words could possibly imply the farfetched meaning she was getting from the charged atmosphere between them. No.  It was not possible that Shinomori should be making a veiled reference to their own situation.  They had no situation.

Seeing the comprehension dawning in Megumi's eyes, Aoshi barely contained himself from expressing his inward sigh of relief.  He needed to force her to consider his presence for what it was, not what it might appear to be.  She was intuitive and intelligent enough to discern his meaning without direct expression.  It was a measure of their compatibility.  She might be resistant to it at the moment, but once the idea became ingrained, he hoped she would be receptive.   She had the entire train ride to Aizu to reach an understanding with him; he was determined to give her something to set her mind in the right direction.

"I would not hesitate to offer my wife guidance, if I determined it was appropriate.  Perhaps Kenshin will feel that way one day, too.  Perhaps sooner than we all expect."  With these cryptic remarks, Aoshi returned his gaze to the depot at large, allowing the words to settle between them and allowing Megumi to draw her own conclusions.  She was a very sophisticated woman, a woman who could take his words at face value or choose to understand his intended meaning.  The choice would ultimately be hers to make, but he intended to use his own skill to 'guide' her to a choice in his direction.  

Megumi inhaled abruptly, shocked by the openness of Shinomori's statements and their potential underlying meaning.  He couldn't possibly be saying what she thought he was saying, could he?  If he was, could she respond in kind?  Was she able to return his feelings, if in fact he had feelings for her?

Kenshin and Kenji made their way back to their unsettled friends, counting the wheels of the great steam engines as they made their way up the platform.  Kenshin was pleased to feel that friction between the couple appeared to have settled.  Aoshi's face was composed and unreadable, as usual, and Megumi seemed lost in thought, but more herself than she had been since she'd arrived in Tokyo.  Kenshin wondered what that meant, but figured that he wouldn't find out until much later.  He and Kenji had returned following the arrival of their friend's train to Aizu.  They would be boarding soon and he might not see either of them again any time in the near future.

Saying their cheerful good-byes broke the pensive atmosphere of the departing couple, as Megumi scooped up Kenji to give him a quick hug and kiss – surprising him immensely.  He blinked his wide eyes at her, tugging gently on the collar of her kimono.  It reminded him of his mother and he turned to reach out reflexively for his father, asking to go home.  A very pleased and surprised Kenshin retrieved the yawning youngster and was rewarded when Kenji snuggled against his shoulder, clearly tired from the excitement of the morning.

"We'll go home right after we watch our friends' train leave the station, OK?"  Kenshin felt Kenji's nodded agreement against his shoulder and beamed his happiness at his friends.  Megumi looked a little tearful as she bid them both a fond good-bye, entreating Kenshin to be sure to give her best to Kaoru.  Aoshi merely bowed slightly as he and Kenshin exchanged the customary farewell of warriors.  Neither knew when they might meet again.  Both felt the approval in the other's ki.  Aoshi quietly and briefly thanked Kenshin for his help in Aizu.

Megumi watched the exchange thoughtfully, wondering if it were possible to find a way to reach the level of ki reading abilities of the two masters before her without the prerequisite of a lifetime spent in the martial arts.  Cocking her head to smile at them both, she remembered all the scars she knew they had garnered and decided that their ki reading abilities were some kind of reward for the abuse their bodies had suffered.

She couldn't help musing on and comparing their various injuries as she boarded the train and she and Aoshi made their way through the passenger cars to their seats.  She had treated most of their serious injuries herself, although she had seen the myriad scars that Kenshin carried from the Bakumatsu.  Rarely had he been seriously injured, but it was not unheard of.  Since she had heard his sad tale of the cross-shaped scar he carried on his cheek, she had suspected that most of his old scars dated from his tenure in the Forest of Barriers before he'd lost his first wife in that most dreadful accident.  

For Aoshi, she knew he carried a multitude of scars under the huge scar from the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_  suffered in Shishio's library.  The scars from his year of traveling and fighting to throw everything away and become skilled enough to take Kenshin's title of "the strongest" away.  His defeat had recaptured his sanity as surely as the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki _scar had obliterated the earlier ones.  While they seemed very different, she could not help but see some similarities between them as well.

Kenshin had a much more outgoing personality, but that might have been the result of his more than a decade of wandering.  Aoshi had only had a few years of meditation so far.  It might take more time for him to completely recover from the debacle at Kanryuu's mansion and his resulting descent into darkness.  

So far as she knew, he had not yet been able to rejoin the Oniwabanshuu.  Would he ever be able to fully do so in the face of his battle with Okina?  Megumi did not know where Aoshi stood on his path to his own future; he was too silent by nature to reveal enough for her to know, yet she knew he had recovered enough to leave his meditations and the Aoiya behind.  He had also left Misao.  She had not sensed any kind of lingering feeling or jealousy from him when he had seen Misao and Sanosuke together.  Of course the same might be said of she and Sanosuke as well.  She knew they had not been that close, but others had misinterpreted their relationship over the years, especially when they had been seen with Kenshin and Kaoru so often in Tokyo.

She had a lot to think about on the journey back to Aizu.  Megumi glanced out the window and realized that Tokyo was far behind them now.  Maybe it wouldn't be such a long trip after all.  A furtive glance at Shinomori revealed nothing, as usual.  His eyes were alert but his features divulged nothing of his thoughts.  So, maybe it would be a long trip.  

She sighed, gaining Shinomori's instant attention.  He merely looked over to see if she had something to say.  She shook her head to indicate she did not, and turned to fix her gaze out the window again.  She'd have to keep her non-verbal communication to a minimum with this man beside her.  She realized for the first time that despite his silence his stoic manner in no way indicated inattention to _her.  _She had known Aoshi for years, and understood that his silence was not to be assumed as disinterest, but she had never felt that his attention was attuned to her personally.

Was he feeling like her protector?  Well, of course he was.  He _was _her protector, having just returned from saving her from Kunisawa.  Megumi almost murmured aloud as she grimaced at that realization, catching herself before the wayward sound might draw Shinomori's direct gaze again.  This trip was a continuation of that protection, completing the cycle to see her back home again and assure her personal safety at the clinic.

Now she couldn't help but sigh, her vocalization drawing Shinomori's attention.  She felt it, as she kept her eyes on the window, even though she saw nothing of the surrounding scenery.  Her entire focus was based beside her at this moment.  Megumi she felt his attention continue, compelling her to turn around to face him in spite of herself.

"What?"  She intoned, imparting the impatience she felt.  Her confusion at the emotionally charged nature of the air between them was mounting.  They had not been close friends before, but their participation in the circle of friends surrounding the Kamiya dojo made them very familiar with each other and  intimate with the details of each other's past crises.  They had, in fact, been quite comfortable with each other over the past few years, so why was she feeling so on edge now?

Aoshi knew of Megumi's agitation.  He could feel her unease in her ki.  It was all he could do not to smile at her discomfort, especially when he remembered his own last train ride to Aizu.  It appeared that Megumi was struggling with her own feelings just as he had done.  In a way, he felt advantaged by being here with her while her internal struggle raged.  He couldn't impact it directly, but directness was not his forte.  He was fully cognizant of the effect his mere presence was having on her.  He was also quite pleased by it.  His intent to influence her feelings was conveniently enhanced by her captivity seated next to him on the train. 

He dared not to intrude upon her, however, she was not a woman to be toyed with or manipulated.  Instead, he chose only to express concern for her welfare.

"Are you all right?"  

Megumi's irritation was hardly soothed by the innocent inquiry, but she was not one to reveal what she didn't want brought to light.  She replied in the most calm and detached voice she could muster, "Yes.  I'm fine, thank you."

To her relief, Shinomori returned to his impassive regard of the space in front of them, leaving her to her own inner turmoil.  She reclined her head against the glass, feigning sleep in an attempt to divert Shinomori's attention.  She had no real hope it would work, not with his close proximity, but she was determined to consider her own thoughts in her own time.  If only those thoughts were not a jumble of mixed up feelings and memories.

Her love for Kenshin had been deep and wide, but had long since evaporated into an abiding friendship and platonic affection.  She watched him live happily with Kaoru, continuing to struggle with his own venomous demons, without begrudging him his hard won happiness.  She no longer even baited Kaoru; not since their wedding.  After their union was public and official, it seemed too petty for her to pretend that Kenshin might have a lingering interest.  No, that love, the love of her life, had gone unrequited, painfully so.  

Musing on Kenshin led her to question why she was even thinking about love at all.  Hadn't it long passed her by?  Hadn't she gotten used to the abuses of the powerful men who had defiled her, body and soul?  Apparently not.  She had been distraught for years after Kanryuu's abuse, focusing her entire emotional life on the KenshinGumi, especially Kenshin, and her medical practice.  That form of atonement had brought her more peace than she felt Kenshin had been able to procure for himself.  As ever, she was grateful for his suggestion that she live on to atone with her healing.  Practicing the medical arts was her vocation as well as her avocation.  She had long felt that she needed no other lover.  She poured her affection and feelings into the healing and care of her patients.  They often rewarded her with their regained health and sincere gratefulness in a way that her love and affection for Kenshin had never been rewarded.  

If she was honest with herself, and she tried to be brutally honest on this difficult journey, her diversion of her emotions into her practice had been one form of hiding.  It enabled her to immerse herself into medicine without regard for the eligible men of Aizu.  No one amongst them had ever caught her interest, least of all Kunisawa.  Even had he not been married, she would not have given him a smidgen of her attention.  

Did he imagine himself strong?  How could he possibly fool himself like that?  She was not blind to his self-delusion.  He easily bested her in strength of body, but was no match for any of her far away friends.  This thought brought her back to the undeniable gift her dear friends had just bestowed without even asking her.  Aoshi, a man she had once detested, came unfailingly to her aid.  Then Sanosuke and Kenshin had rushed to help her, again.  She had no doubt that Yahiko had been charged with the safety of the women in Tokyo, or he would have traveled to Aizu with Kenshin and Sano.

So where did that leave her?  She felt the irony of the circular nature of her thoughts just as she felt the steady rhythmic rocking of the train car, easing her physical tension and leaving her thoughts free to soar.

Returning to Aizu, she had been so hopeful.  Now, after several years and Kunisawa's abuse, she had little hope of finding any of her scattered family members.  It stunned her to realize that she had accepted their loss during the Bakumatsu.  When had that happened?  The only reasonable answer was over time.  Over time she had accepted that if any of her family had survived, they would have found a way to contact her or someone in Aizu.  Living in Aizu had solidified the loss in a way that being in Edo, now Tokyo, never could.  While she was away, she could pretend or at least hope that someone, anyone, of her relatives had survived the bloody Bakumatsu.  Now that she was living there day in and day out, there was no course but to accept the inevitability of her loss.  They were gone.  All gone.  If not, they would have found her there.

Megumi was pleased to realize that she had accepted this fact of life and assimilated it to the point that it no longer pained her physically to think of her family as all lost to her.  It was still painful, but the pain had dulled into an ache that never left, but never overcame her.  Somehow her presence in Aizu eased the ache of their loss.  Here was where her family had lived and died.  Here was where she was meant to live and practice her medicine, tending to the same inhabitants her father and grandfather and all of her relatives had tended.  In some ways, it was her last connection with her family.

Should she give it up?  There was no longer any reason to bind herself to Aizu.  She could easily move her practice to Tokyo, Kyoto, Yokohama or Osaka.  For that matter, she could go to Hokkaido, the last rugged frontier of Japan.  The thought of moving had never crossed her mind before.  But now, now she was free of Kunisawa and could escape the scene of her captivity.  Did she want to leave?  

It was her last thought before sleep claimed her, the incessant rocking of the train car persuading her tired mind to rest at last.

Kenshin carried Kenji back to the dojo after Aoshi and Megumi's train had left the station.  His little boy fought sleep the same way all toddlers do, with irritable crankiness.  He gave up on trying to keep Kenji from pulling his hair, and got used to the pathetic little voice whining, "I want Mommy," in his ear at near ear-drum bursting volume.  Fortunately, the dojo was not too far from the train station, so he picked up his pace and did his best to get his little tyrant back home quickly.

Kenshin was actually surprised when Kenji fell asleep just before he reached the familiar dojo gates.  The new silence gave him time to notice what a headache he had developed on the way home.  Carefully, he tucked Kenji onto his futon for his nap.  He held his breath as he slid the shoji door closed, praying fervently that his little son would stay asleep for a while.

He crept back to his own room, listening first to the quiet sounds of his son sleeping and then to the muted training thuds and cries coming from Yahiko's class in the dojo proper.  He and Kaoru's room was the furthest away, giving them the most privacy and quiet.  By the time he reached the doorway, the only sounds he could hear were some birds perched outside their bedroom window.  The pair of starlings had given both Kenshin and Kaoru the melody of their life.  First there were the delighted bird songs while building their nest, then their joyful twittering at the discovery of eggs within the nest.  Now, the bird parents were feeding some chirping little hungry mouths within that nest.  The family was a welcome addition to their dojo.  Kenshin smiled at the chirping sounds, all the while hoping his own little chirper would stay asleep for a while longer.

Opening the shoji door, Kenshin glided into the room with his customary silence.  Kaoru was still cuddled into their bed, a sensuous figure of repose, her dark hair nearly hiding her face.  He knelt by her side, trying to decide if she was really asleep.  Her ki, so warm and familiar, was at rest, but seemed to be brighter than if she was truly asleep.

"I'm awake, Kenshin." Kaoru spoke quietly to her husband, reaching back and slowly turning over to face him.  He simply watched her, admiring her languid movements and allowing her to settle before reaching out to take her hand in his.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really.  I never felt this tired with Kenji.  You don't think this baby will be even more active than he is, do you?"

"Not possible!"  Kenshin chuckled lightly, caressing her hand in both of his as he spoke.  "Do you feel up to eating?  I'll go fix you some lunch."  He made a move to stand, but Kaoru grasped his hand tightly to keep him near her.

"Stay.  Tell me about the train station.  Did Megumi get off all right?"

"Aa, yes.  The train was on time and Kenji had a lot of fun at the station."  His eyes shone so brightly, his enjoyment showing so clearly, that Kaoru was almost too happy and distracted to ask any more questions. 

Kenshin cringed internally when she stopped smiling so sweetly at him and asked, "Did you help Megumi find a decent seat?  Did you make sure she was comfortable?  I wish she had stayed in Tokyo longer, I didn't have enough chance to be certain she was recovered from that awful man."

"I'm sure Aoshi made certain she was comfortable and safe."

"Aoshi?"  Kaoru sat up so quickly she had to reach out and steady herself on Kenshin's arm to keep from keeling over.  Her dizziness was still with her.

"Oro! Kaoru!"  Kenshin gently steadied her with his hands on her arms and carefully eased her back down into the bed.  "Not so fast, Kaoru, just stay here until you're feeling better, and don't concern yourself with Megumi or Misao; you need to concentrate on yourself.  Get some more rest; I'll take care of Kenji this afternoon.  I'll bring him to see you after he gets up from his nap.  He's exhausted from the train station, so take advantage of this time to get some more sleep."

Kaoru looked for a moment like she would resist Kenshin's attempts to treat her like an invalid.  Then she caught sight of the genuine concern in his eyes and gave in to her overprotective spouse.  She relaxed back into the futon, cracking one eye open just enough to give him a lopsided smile as she said, "There's really only one way you can be sure I'll stay here Kenshin."  Then she giggled as she turned over letting the covers fall away from her shoulders and baring most of her back as she turned.  Smiling, she whispered, "I'm only dizzy when I try to get up."

Kenshin watched, mesmerized, as her inky black tresses dripped away from her body towards the futon.  Bit by bit, the blackness fell away, revealing the pale skin, the outlines of her shoulder blades, her spinal column, and finally, the nape of her neck.  

"Hmm, I'm feeling a little dizzy myself, that I am."

Aoshi very gently took her arm, jostling her gently as he tried to wake her without startling her.  "We're here," he said.

"Where?" she muttered, shaking off the unsettling dream she'd been having.

"Aizu?"  Aoshi raised an eyebrow in patient expectation, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Oh!  Forgive me.  I must have fallen asleep.  I was dreaming."  Megumi blinked and remembered where she was at once, and with whom.  His eyebrow went a little bit higher when she blushed slightly.  He couldn't help but wonder what she had been dreaming.

Megumi shook her head slightly and dabbed at her moist eyes with her gloves.  Then she stood up to gather her few belongings.  Shinomori stood and moved towards the door of the train car, making sure she was close behind him in the aisle way.  She followed him to the door, allowing the conductor to help her depart the train car, and allowing Aoshi to assist her to the platform.  Goro was there to meet them, and Megumi gave him her warmest smile in greeting.

Goro immediately spoke in low and hushed tones to Shinomori, speaking too low for Megumi to make out the words.  He was brief, but his speech seemed to also be accompanied by hand signals.  What was Shinomori planning?  He had already seen to the downfall of Kunisawa and many of the local Yakuza, what more was there to do in this place?

As soon as they finished speaking, Goro bowed briefly to Shinomori, and then to Megumi and the two travelers from Tokyo were alone again.

"I'll see you to the clinic."

"Yes, it will be good to get home."

They walked in comfortable silence, Shinomori slightly ahead of Megumi, but watchful of her safety and mood.  Aoshi was on the lookout for any Yakuza stragglers who might wish to make Megumi pay for their leader's downfall.  He was also mindful of her emotional turmoil.  He didn't want her to be the object of public scrutiny or disdain if he could help it.  He knew her misuse by Kunisawa had been well known in the community.  Hopefully his presence here with her would stop any ill-advised remarks from the local shop owners, her patients, or her neighbors.  He had some other plans to put a stop to her notoriety shortly.

Megumi seemed oblivious to the possible ramifications of her unfortunate social position.  She knew her patients would keep coming, they had little choice for medical care in Aizu and she was renowned for her healing abilities.  For now, she was preoccupied with the sudden trepidation she was feeling as they turned onto her street, her clinic coming into view.

Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the street, Shinomori taking several steps before he felt her abrupt departure from his shadow.  She was repelled by the idea of going 'home'.  The house she had been forced to share with Kunisawa no longer felt like her home.  The clinic where the Yakuza had overseen her every word and act disgusted her.  The force of her feelings humbled her, making her acknowledge to herself for the first time how weak and alone she had felt, how very cruel Kunisawa's brutality had been.  

Aoshi turned to watch her, the play of emotions across her face a revelation to him of her inner strife.  He had not expected her to recoil from returning here, but that should not have surprised him.  She had suffered in this place and she wished to flee from it just as she had from Kanryuu's mansion.  His genius for planning and countermeasures would not fail in such circumstances.  He took several steps to stand closely in front of the shaken woman, blocking her view of the clinic.  He stood ready to support her should she start to fall, but was unwilling to touch her, particularly in public and in this place.  He was determined that his touch should be totally unconnected with her misery at Kunisawa's hands.  He was equally determined to keep her from any more public censure.

"There is no need, Megumi."

Her eyes snapped to his in a flash.  What was he saying?  What did he mean?

"What?"  Her confusion was readily apparent.

"There is no need for you to return to this place.  The Koi Inn has been acquired by the Oniwabanshuu as its next project.  I will be here to supervise it, assisted by Goro."

"The Koi?"

Aoshi could see that his words were not registering with her yet, but he continued.  "Yes, the Koi.  I believe there is a suitable building adjacent to the Koi that could be used as your clinic.  Staying in the Koi would offer you the continued safety of the Oniwabanshuu protection."

"Staying?  At the Koi?"

"Yes, with me."

"Under your protection?"

"That too."

December 11, 2003  
  



	21. Tending Gardens

Dreams I Dreamt Instead 

By Fujifunmum 

Chapter 21:  Tending Gardens 

Misao was awake long before Sanosuke this bright and sunny morning.  She had carefully eased herself from his arms and gone to help Makiko in the kitchen.  The Crane was still a bit short handed and she was determined to see to the welfare and whims of their customers.  Now that the early risers had been catered to, she stole silently into Sano's room and knelt beside him, surprised at how very much she enjoyed watching him sleep. 

Her fisted hands rested on her thighs as she sat quietly, watching the rhythmic breathing beside her.  Misao felt content.  She felt happy.  She felt loved and at peace with herself.  She cocked her head to the side, considering the differences between Sanosuke and Shinomori.  She had spent so much of her young life enamored of the handsome ninja, yet she couldn't think of one action of his that had ever encouraged her in feelings deeper than friendship.  When had her childhood idolization turned into love?  Why had she fallen so desperately in love with a man she had not even seen for many years?

How did those feelings differ from what she felt for Sano?  It was interesting, she thought, as she smiled to herself.  Her feelings for Shinomori had faded along with her pain and now she felt so strongly for Sanosuke, that she could only conclude that her feelings for him ran deeper.  Was that possible?  She shook her head, trying to clear out the memories of the rapidly receding past.  She didn't really want to even think about her years spent loving and longing for a man who did not return her feelings.  What good was that?  Misao had a gift for living in the present.  There was no reason to live in the past now.

Sanosuke stirred, bringing her attention back to his reclining form beside her.  She reached out her hand to touch him, glancing her palm off his shoulder as he reached out towards the space she usually occupied.  Feeling her light touch, he muttered her name under his breath, patting the futon to see where she was.  Finding no one there, his eyes cracked open about a quarter of an inch, focusing gradually on the futon beside him. 

Misao watched him take in the line of the futon where she had slept, moving steadily down until his vision hit her bare knees.  Taking his forefinger, he ran one finger around the rings of her kneecaps, sending a shiver down her spine.  

"Come back to bed, Misao.  It's too early to be up."

"Not when you're in the Inn keeping business.  It's late for an Innkeeper to be getting up.  That's probably why I'm up and you're still sleeping.  How was the security job last night?  You got in so late."

Sano yawned and stretched as he wrapped his long fingers around her leg, gently stroking as far as he could reach on the back of her thigh.   "It was boring.  Late and boring.  I didn't get home until almost dawn."

Misao's eyes lit up and she leaned over to stroke his scratchy cheek with the back of her hand.  "Home.  Is that how you think of the Crane?  Or is it Tokyo that makes you feel that way?"

Sano's eyes closed but one hand took her wrist and the other wrapped around her back as he reached out to pull her into an impromptu embrace.  "Neither.  I must have said that in my sleep.  Can't imagine why I'd think this place felt like 'home', can you?"

It was pretty easy for Misao to see he was teasing her.  If his quirky smile didn't give it away, the way he was rubbing his body against hers suggested he was feeling very much like making himself even more "at home" in the very near future.  She smiled as she snuggled closer to him, rubbing her cheek against his collarbone and running her fingertips down along his sides.  "Nope.  No reason for you to get too comfortable here."  Just then, she popped him gently but purposefully in the solar plexus, escaping his hold when he jumped with a surprise "Oomph" at her action.

She leaped away, ninja skills at the ready, just barely getting her ankles out of his reach.

"Get back here, woman.  We have unfinished business."  Sano sat up and tried to scowl at her, but his lips kept twitching into a lop-sided grin as she flitted just out of his reach and laughed at him.

"Yes, you need to give me a full report on last night's assignment.  What good is a Security Chief who doesn't remember to report in to his Okashira?  Speaking of which, you still haven't reported to me on your Aizu trip.  Maybe I need to get some more new recruits here so you'll have enough time to fill me in."

That did it.  Sano moved even faster than Misao had, demonstrating just how fast a man with a mission could take the situation in hand.

Makiko was taking her kids downstairs to play in the yard at the back of the Crane.  She hurried them along, briefly smiling, as she heard her Okashira unmistakably squeal in a loud voice.  "Sano!  What are you doing?"  Her giggles and squeaks subsided and Makiko heard Sano reply, "Just following your orders, Okashira ma'am."

Aoshi sat in his usual meditative pose in his room at the Koi.  His eyes were closed and his mind was at peace.  He had taken to meditating early each morning before the start of the busy day at the Koi.  New Oniwabanshuu recruits from both Kyoto and Yokohama had arrived the day before, giving Aoshi and Goro the ability to leave their guests in capable hands for most of the day. 

This solitary moment gave him time to reflect on the radical changes wrought in his life during the past couple of weeks.  He and Goro had only made a few updates in the decoration of the Koi before re-opening the Inn as an Oniwabanshuu establishment.  The Inn had been a prime property in Aizu with an established clientele.  They wished to make the new ownership as seamless as possible for their new customers.  The challenge had been to get enough staff to relieve them of all but the most fundamental of managerial duties.  Now that other clansmen who were more adept at running the Inn were in residence, Aoshi and Goro would be able to begin more interesting work.  

He steadied his breathing and tried to empty his mind, relaxing for a few extra moments before starting his day.  His centering meditation was disturbed by the sounds of Megumi stirring in the room next door.  He was carefully attuned to the rhythms of her life by now, and delighted to be in the range of her waking ki.  She was a vibrant challenging woman who entertained and mystified him with her actions and mood swings.  Previously, he had thought her a remarkably calm person, especially with her medical talents and absolute clarity no matter what the crisis.

Now her knew her carefully contained inner turmoil.  She exuded the calm of the knowledgeable physician she was, but underneath her emotions roiled.  Her unease seemed to increase with her proximity to him.  That pleased him immensely.  She was quite adept at covering her emotional responses, but he could practically hear her heart race and sense her stomach flutter as she approached him.  He always walked her to her new clinic, conveniently located next door to the Koi, and surreptitiously kept an eye on her throughout the day.  Now that his Innkeeper tasks had been delegated to more capable hands, he could concentrate on recruiting the talent he needed for his security services, including a clansman to watch over Megumi, without her knowledge.  

Aoshi mused, maybe it should be a clanswoman to assist her at the clinic.  That might be the best way to keep from arousing her intelligent but suspicious nature.  He was determined to provide her with a non-threatening environment to the best of his ability, and his abilities in this area were considerable.  She would be safe, she would be close, and she would eventually be his.

Leaving his meditations behind, he dressed casually and timed his exit from his room to coincide with Megumi's footsteps in the hallway.  He accompanied her to the family dining room at the back of the Inn and signaled for their breakfast.  He'd left standing orders to his staff to provide Megumi with whatever she desired.  Aoshi habitually enjoyed a light meal of miso, rice and pickles.  He was finishing up his soup, pointedly ignoring the feel of her rising temper.  He had been expecting this reaction for the last few days, feeling Megumi's growing discomfort with the staff's acquiescence and preferential treatment.

"What did you tell them, Aoshi?  That I was a complete invalid incapable of doing anything for myself?"

"Excellent."

"What's excellent?  You're being obtuse again. This is probably why that weasel girl became demented enough to find Sanosuke attractive."  She leaned her elbow on the table, resting her forehead in her delicate fingers.

"You called me Aoshi.  I like it."  Aoshi rose from the traditional low table where he'd been kneeling.  He adjusted his casual kimono and turned slightly in her direction.  "Shall we go?  Or do you not have any patients this morning?"

Frustrated, Megumi's eyes flashed with ire, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of a response.  Instead she smiled faintly, nodded her agreement and rose from the table with the fluidity and grace of a very well trained geisha.  The only indication she gave of her irritation was to briefly flick her hair as she glided towards the door, following the tall inscrutable figure in front of her.  

From behind, she noticed how very stately Aoshi looked wearing a kimono.  She'd seen him in a kimono many times before, but not recently.  Usually he wore his western attire and his signature flowing overcoat whenever they left the Inn.  Before she could stop herself, she inquired, "Where are your western clothes?  Are you feeling all right?"

A very smug voice replied, "I am fine, Dr. Takani. I have no need of my western clothes today.  Will you be returning for lunch, or should I ask the kitchen to prepare you a box lunch?"

He heard a small sigh behind him and hesitated so he could see Megumi's face as she moved up beside him.  He said nothing, simply waiting for her to respond.

"As soon as I have any kind of break at the clinic, I really should go to my house today and close it up.  I have been hesitant to sell it, but perhaps it is time.  I still have no wish to return there."

"I have taken care of it.  If you are ready to part with the property, I will arrange it."

Megumi was aghast.  She was not a person given to speechlessness, but Aoshi's actions were continually astounding her, irritating her when he was really only doing thoughtful things for her welfare.  She took a couple of deep breaths; enough to be sure her voice was steady when she spoke.  

"I appreciate your assistance, Aoshi, but I am unused to anyone exerting this much effort on my behalf.  I would not wish to trouble you with additional responsibilities."  Her brittle smile broke just a bit as she finished this statement, showing just a hint of clenched teeth under her stilted smile.

"You are only unused to someone exerting effort without an expectation of favors in return.  In fact, I do have such 'expectations', but unlike others, my expectations are entirely dependent on your own wishes."

Now she really was speechless.  This was hardly a declaration that even she could find a way to misinterpret.  She kept her eyes on his, allowing the words to sink in without responding in any way, allowing him the opportunity to retract or retreat from his statement with her silence.  He merely returned her rapt attention, revealing nothing more.

"I must get to my patients.  I am, of course, very grateful for your kindness."

"We shall discuss this at a later time, when your patients do not await your care."  Aoshi turned and continued walking her to the clinic without further comment.  He left her at her door with only a brief reminder that he would have some lunch brought over later.  Then he returned to the Koi without a backward glance.

Megumi had to force herself to go into her clinic and turn her mind to her waiting patients.  Aoshi's declaration was the closest thing she had ever received to an invitation for a respectable relationship.  It was disconcerting to say the least.  Seeing more than several patients waiting for her, Megumi realized she needed to find some help in running her clinic.  She sighed again as she turned her full attention to her first patient.

It was a warm night in the late spring in Aizu so Megumi took her time as she walked the short distance back to the Koi from her new clinic.  She defiantly refused to wait for Aoshi to escort her.  She wasn't a child or an invalid, nor could she imagine that she was in any danger in Aizu now that Kunisawa was out of her life for good.  

She returned to her room at the Koi to change into another kimono before going down to dinner.  Her day had been more gruesome than usual, the result of a nasty accident in a nearby rice paddy.  Her customary blue haori usually kept her kimono pristine, but occasionally she wore the bloodstains of her calling.  She usually kept a clean kimono in her clinic, but had not yet stored one in her new office.

Deftly, her hands wrapped the dark eggplant colored silk around her pale pink under kimono.  She tied the contrasting dark blue obi with pleasure as she reflected on the events of the morning.  Aoshi had made his position quite clear to her in a way she could neither dismiss nor ignore.  She had been avoiding the implications of the tea he had served to her, telling herself it was just the comfort of an old and sympathetic acquaintance.  Hadn't he apologized for threatening her so long ago?  That's all it was, the expression of friendship.  

She had been telling herself this comforting fable since her flight to Tokyo with Goro.  After his surprising statement this morning, she couldn't convince herself of his indifference any longer.  She had realized that she had feelings for him in Tokyo, but had suppressed that knowledge, preferring to pretend that she was too focused on her practice and her patients to attend to her own life.  That suppression would no longer hold.  She was nearly giddy as she smoothed the folds of her kimono and brushed her long unbound hair to complete her composed appearance.

It was a composure she longed for but did not feel.  She felt anxious.  Her anxiety grew in proportion to the closeness of one tall breathtakingly handsome ninja whose presence she could feel in the room next to hers.  She knew he felt her presence as well, cursing his "ki" abilities.  He could probably feel the full extent of her unease from the next room.

Her anticipation at seeing him again was palpable.  Yet she hesitated to open the door to her room and go down to the Oniwabanshuu family dining room. She knew he would join her, probably in the hallway before she made it as far as the stairs.  He seemed to anticipate her every move, need or desire.  Even thinking of the word "desire" in the same breath as Aoshi made her heart race.  What if she was mistaken?  What if he harbored feelings for Misao?  What if she was getting her hopes up only to be disappointed again?  Hadn't she resigned herself to living alone?

Megumi shook off her fears and summoned her hard won determination.  She was a healer and had important work to do in her community.  She was not about to let another one-sided affection topple her confidence or her spirit.  She finished brushing her hair, tossed it behind her to cover her elaborate obi bow, and confidently walked to her door.  

Aoshi gave her a minute to pass his own door before exiting his room.  He did it for the sheer pleasure of walking behind her.  Her swaying hips mesmerized him and her flowing hair moved just enough to give him a glance at the obi underneath.  It was reward enough for waiting.  

He followed her closely into the dining room, taking his place at the head of the low table.  She sat at his right, as she usually did, waiting serenely for his arrival as if it weren't the high point of her day, as if she wasn't flush with excitement at the possibility of resuming their earlier conversations.  There were other Oniwabanshuu at dinner this evening, so the conversation swirled around her, focused on the Koi and it's concerns.  Aoshi seemed again to be the Okashira she remembered.  He was the clear leader of the group, handling questions and problems with ease, delegating nearly all of the ongoing issues to others in the group.  Goro was on hand to accept the questions regarding their security services, but she could tell there were other matters in evidence by the slight hand signals she detected between them.  Only her close proximity to the ninjas enabled her to even spot the clandestine movements, yet they were as clear to her now as their spoken remarks.  Briefly, she wondered what they meant, but abandoned that train of thought as futile.

After dinner Aoshi urged Megumi to come out to the back of the Inn with him.  He stated he wished her opinion on the various herbs that had been already planted when the Oniwabanshuu took over the Inn.  Megumi agreed readily and the two made their way to the porch that extended across the back of the Inn.  

Megumi's gasp at the change in the garden from the last time she had seen it was audible.  The display of flowering bushes, herbs, several new trees and the welcome sound of moving water captured her attention.  She recognized some of the plantings as being quite similar to her own garden.  Inhaling the warm summer air, she noted some recognizable fragrances as well.

"Do you like it?  I had your garden transplanted here before your house and clinic are sold.  It seemed a waste to leave your specialized plantings for a new owner.  I had it replaced in the more usual style of that neighborhood."

"You brought my garden here to the Koi?"

"I cannot be sure that all the plants will survive.  One often loses something when a significant change occurs, but there is also much to be gained.  Perhaps parts of your garden will do better here where there is more sunshine."

"It is truly beautiful, Aoshi." 

Megumi and Aoshi strolled among the newly laid paths of grass, stone, sand and fragrant mosses.  Megumi's bamboo fountain had been added, along with a sand garden and a larger pool feature, more appropriate to the larger back garden area of the Inn.

After they had taken in the entire garden, Megumi was recovered enough to ask a few more pointed questions.  

"How did you accomplish this in such a short time, Aoshi?  It must have taken a great deal of effort.  Why didn't you let me help?  I am well able to tend to my own plantings.  Did you even consider asking me first?"

Aoshi turned to look at her in the moonlight.  Her face was partly in shadow, but the feel of her ki told him she was once more confused by his actions.  Her uneasiness had returned now that she had recovered from the shock of seeing her plantings at the Koi.    

"My garden is yours," Aoshi stated simply with a small gesture that conveyed the whole of their surroundings.

Something about the gesture caught Megumi's practiced eye.  It was stilted.  It was not the fluid economy of movement she expected from the muscled ninja, it signaled something amiss.  She gasped again, realizing it signaled an injury.

"You're wounded!  Why didn't you tell me?  Are you seriously hurt?  Let me examine you!"  Megumi flew to his side, reaching her hand out to move the fabric of his kimono away so she could see his shoulder.  The movement was abruptly stopped by Aoshi capturing her wrists.

"I do not crave your touch as a physician."  His molten eyes blazed down at her, daring her to continue to ignore his attentions. 

December 18, 2003 

  
     
  
  

  
  



	22. Surprises

Dreams I Dreamt Instead 

By Fujifunmum 

Chapter 22:  Surprises 

Megumi stood in the center of the picturesque building at the back of the garden of the Koi.  It was rather large for an outdoor building and she wondered what it had originally been built to house.  No matter, for tonight it would serve her purpose.  The entryway faced the loveliest, most fragrant bush that Aoshi had replanted from her garden.  It had been moved at an inoperative time, when it was in full bud and just about to bloom.  Now, its blooms were full, but she feared they would not last more than a day or two.  With the shock of moving, the plant was sure to fade quickly and might not even survive the replanting.  

At the moment, she felt much the same as the plant – would she survive the experience herself?  She was not at all certain.  She had been transplanted before, but only by war and her own volition.  Now, she had made the choice to move to the Koi, but her resolve was in doubt.  It had been very much a decision to avoid going back to her house rather than an affirmative decision to move to the Koi.  

She had never lived at an Inn before, and had hardly ever stayed in one either.  She preferred to stay at the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo, the only place she traveled to with any regularity.  She was not entirely comfortable staying at the Koi.  No, that wasn't correct.  She was nearly entirely uncomfortable staying at the Koi.  

Shinomori's constant presence left her off balance and wondering about his intent.  He had given her some rather significant signs of his interest in her, but she was loath to accept them at face value.  Not only did she wonder at his sudden affection for her, she had no idea if she would be able to deal with another relationship with a man, even if it was by her own choice.  The scars from both Kanryuu and Kunisawa ran deep.

Megumi shook off this train of thought and brought herself back to the matter at hand.  That would be the dinner she was planning.  She missed cooking.  It was one of her better skills and one of her favorite activities to relax after a trying day at the clinic.  The pattern and flow of her life had always seemed more concrete, more under her control, when she returned from her practice and used her own two hands to prepare her own food.  Rarely had she cooked for others since she had left Tokyo.  No one in Aizu had replaced the warm spot of affection the Kenshingumi held in her heart.  

At first, of course, it had been just Ken-san.  Ken-san's place of affection had been one apart from the others.  But gradually, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano had joined the circle of love and trust that held her happiness in Tokyo.  Aoshi and Misao were trusted associates, but their residence in Kyoto had kept her from spending very much time with them.  Kaoru, Ken-san, Yahiko and Sanosuke all knew the Oniwabanshuu better than she did.  

She laughed out loud at that thought.  Sanosuke knew Misao better than anyone had ever expected at this point.  Her smile was warm and genuine at the thought of her old friends and their new relationship.  She wished Misao were here so she could tease her – just a little.  OK, more than a little.  She had a strong desire to make the Okashira squirm more than a little bit by baiting her about Sano.  Really, she and Kaoru were so easy to manipulate it was almost no challenge.

She put her hand on her hip and laughed again.  A challenge was just what she needed right now.  It would be something to take her mind off of the very tall and handsome former Okashira who tended to dominate her thoughts lately.  She was anxious to set a tone this evening.  She would be gracious.  She would be the perfect hostess and most grateful of friends.  She would be the perfect aloof physician/friend.  No, she would be the perfect detached physician/acquaintance.  That was what they were, wasn't it, acquaintances?  

She shook off her reverie and went back to planning.  There was more than enough room for her to set up a table, cushions, and an adequate service area to the rear of the large room where she could have her utensils and extra supplies on hand.  She could even use the large porch that surrounded the entire building if she needed more space.  There was plenty of room for tea.  No, no tea.  Definitely no tea.  That would be too dangerous a reminder of Aoshi's first visit to her.  

The evening promised to be very mild, the onset of summer was upon them and the weather was unseasonably warm.  She paused in her planning to ponder her choice of kimono.  Purple would suit her this evening.  It was her favorite color and very becoming.  She would pair it with the palest of the blue under kimonos she owned, and her vibrant pictorial obi.  The depiction of the orange goldfish, the koi, would be a subtle honor to her protector.  This dinner was to demonstrate the honor she felt for him.  At least that was what she told herself as she left for the kitchen.

The garden was perfect.  She sat briefly on the garden bench Aoshi had brought from her house with the plantings.  Even if they lost more than several of the ornamental plantings and herbs, the garden would be strikingly beautiful by the end of the summer.  She closed her eyes and took in the scents of the early afternoon.  They were a little brighter than the heavier, denser fragrances of the night bloomers she favored.  Still, each flower had its charm; people, like flowers, were capable of adding beauty to their surroundings or siphoning it off.  

She had tried to be a contributor, especially since her rescue by Ken-san.  Why had she been the victim of two of the most vicious villains around?  Again, she shook off this unproductive train of thought and continued towards the kitchen.  She was determined to prepare this entire dinner herself, no matter what instructions the former Okashira had left for his efficient staff.

Sanosuke was just giving the last of his security personnel their assignments for the remainder of the week when Misao came into the family dining room at the Crane.

"Yo, woman!  Come over here and keep me company."

"I'm not your entertainment director, Sanosuke.  You're my Chief of Security.  So let's have your report."

Checking to be sure they were alone in the room, Sanosuke grabbed Misao by the wrist as she began to walk past him and pulled her into his lap.

"Sano!  Cut it out!  Anyone could walk in here unexpectedly, you know.  I'm the Okashira, not your girl toy."

"Don't you mean woman toy?"

"Yeah, woman toy.  Wait!"  Misao smacked Sano on the shoulder as she realized he was using his usual ploy of confusing her words to confuse her into whatever he wanted.  "I'm not either your girl toy or your woman toy!  I'm the Okashira and anyone, guest or family, could walk in and I'd be embarrassed."  She smacked him again and struggled to get out of his grasp, unsuccessfully.

"OK, Okashira, ma'am.  Your Chief of Security at your service."  He abruptly kissed her hard on the mouth and set her back on her feet, steadying her when she wavered at the unexpected release.

Misao straightened her uniform and sat down across from Sanosuke, hoping to keep the conversation to Oniwabanshuu business for at least a few minutes.  

"Okina will be here next week, do we have any pressing news or update for him or that I should warn him about?"  
  


"Nope.  Oh, are you sending him a message in Kyoto today?"

"Yes, I was planning on it.  Did you have a message for someone in Kyoto?"

"No, but speaking of messages, did you ever track down the haiku those damn birders used to spread the news of our, um, uh, closer friendship?"

"Yes.  What does this have to do with your Security report?"

"Nothing.  Everything's secure.  All the security jobs are set.  Cough up the messages, Misao.  I want to see them."

  
"I'm not keeping them in my obi, Sano."

"Too bad, we could play a little hide and seek.  I seem to recall you like playing that game."

Misao giggled, remembering that day long ago when she had used a child's game of hide and seek to begin to teach him stealth techniques.  She hadn't known then how talented he was or how important he would become to her.  Her smile spread across her face and softened her eyes.  She reached across the table and took Sano's large hand in both of hers.

"I like to play lots of games with you, Sano.  The haiku messages are upstairs, we can read them later."

"Now.  Let's go read them now.  Or maybe we'll just play some games and then read them.  Come on, Okashira.  We need a private discussion of your 'leadership'."

Sano took her hands and half dragged her up the back stairs to their room, Misao giggling all the way.  Maybe she _was_ his entertainment director.

Megumi was always immaculately attired for dinner, and tonight was no exception.  She wrapped her warm violet colored kimono around her pale blue under kimono, carefully aligning the collars, adjusting the waist and fastening the tie to hold the kimono in place perfectly while she handled the obi.  She wound the long decorated length of fabric around her and tied it in a very elaborate and decorative manner.  Tonight it would not be entirely hidden by her hair as she served the dinner, so she wanted it to be fit to be seen.  In addition, she was conscious of the Koi motif and placed the most elaborately embroidered of the symbols artistically off center in the front of her kimono.  The koi swarm blissfully around her waist, headed for a picturesque pool with water lilies.

Fitting her tabi covered feet into her geta; she headed for the kitchen to direct the delivery of her food to the little used building.  Earlier, she had supervised the placement of the sparse furnishings she and Aoshi would need, plus a delicate but dramatic arrangement flowers and reeds.  It suited her taste in its simplicity and beauty.

The kitchen staff had been more than helpful, wishing to actually do the cooking for her, which she would not allow.  They did, however, make several suggestions to help keep her preparations warm and waiting while she dressed and prepared herself for the arrival of her guest.

Aoshi had been gone from the Koi for the day.  He had assured her that he would be back late in the afternoon when he had walked her to her clinic that morning.  She had seen all of her patients in the morning, closing the clinic in the afternoon to make her preparations.  She had asked Goro to leave a handwritten invitation for Aoshi in his quarters.  Goro had given her a quizzical stare, but said nothing.  She would expect nothing less from the disciplined ninja.

She wondered if Aoshi had returned, but the kitchen staff assured her that he had indeed returned to the Inn as expected.  That meant her schedule for serving would allow them to have the hot meal she had planned rather than lukewarm dishes later.  

She made her way to the out building with a light heart and a smile on her face.  She was taking control of her situation.  She was thanking her old friend Aoshi for his great pains on her behalf.  As she removed her geta at the doorway, she stopped to admire the shadowy atmosphere her candles and decoration had created and frowned.  She was kidding herself.  She had more hopes for this evening than she was willing to admit.

Fortunately, the room had been intended for tea and meals and the fire pit in the center allowed her to keep the several courses she had prepared warm while she awaited the arrival of her guest.  Megumi was glad at this point to have something to occupy her mind and her hands while she waited.  Her mind was way too focused on Aoshi these days.  She didn't want to become anxious as she waited. For tonight she wanted to be the epitome of calm.

Aoshi returned to his room to find the handwritten note Goro had carefully placed between his two kodachi on their stand.  The hand was unmistakably Megumi's and Aoshi was pleased but puzzled to see it.  He knew she couldn't have encountered any problem during his absence or Goro would have advised him of it immediately.  Goro, his trusted friend and comrade, understood his interest in Megumi more than the lady herself at the moment.

He gently opened the folded origami paper.  It was a patterned paper folded in the shape of a fish.  She had used beautiful calligraphy to place his name on the filet.  When he opened the folded paper, it revealed an underside of palest blue paper brushed in beautiful strokes to request his presence at dinner in the garden house.  Megumi referred to the occasion as a dinner in grateful appreciation for his warm friendship.  

That brought a slight smile to his lips.  She was very near to learning just how warm that friendship was.  

He dressed in a comfortable kimono, deciding that his western clothing might be too aloof for such a traditional setting when he knew Megumi would be dressed in a kimono.  He and Goro had discussed the garden house at length before the purchase of the Inn, but they had not yet decided the best use for the unique and lovely property.  Megumi had anticipated his own preference by using it for a private dinner.  The very thought that she wished to dine with him privately pleased him.   He was anticipating a very enjoyable and entertaining evening.  Megumi was entertaining under any circumstances, but tonight should be especially interesting as she was overtly trying to express her gratitude.  He might very well have some suggestions for her before the dinner was ended.

Leaving word with the staff to leave them in peace, he made his way through the fragrant garden to the softly lit ante building.  It was the appointed place and the appointed hour. 

As Aoshi crossed the threshold, he could see Megumi kneeling gracefully next to a table.  It was set very simply but using lovely pieces he recognized as hers.  The service was sparse but elegant.

Megumi greeted him with a respectful bow, inviting him as her honored guest to join her.  It delighted him to watch her graceful and practiced movements as she rose and served him dinner.  Her composure was complete, if forced.  His constant feel of her ki during their time together allowed him to feel the slightest changes in her mood.  She was smiling, attentive and pleasing on the outside, but jittery and nervous on the inside.  

For once, Aoshi sought to set her at ease, stirring himself to be more vocal in his complements to her presentation, her planning, and her thoughtfulness towards him in planning such an impromptu occasion.  In short, he was the perfectly mannered guest.

Megumi relaxed a bit as Aoshi responded to her offerings and her care.  She was a bit suspicious as he continued to respond in kind to her every gesture and each new dish.  This was so atypical for Aoshi, that she risked the formal and yet relaxed mood she had created by questioning him over their desert.

"Do not strain your vocal chords, Aoshi.  Rarely have I heard so much Japanese escape from your throat.  Are you quite well?"

Aoshi actually chuckled, just a little bit.  Now she was amazed.  Never had she heard him speak so freely, smile in her presence, or actually make a sound remotely like laughter.

"Now I know you must be ill.  Were you visiting the sick this afternoon?  Were they contagious?"  Her eyebrow rose to the same level as her curiosity.

"Aa.  I see I have piqued your curiosity, Takani Megumi.  Do you truly wish to know of my whereabouts this afternoon?"

His face was unreadable, as usual, but Megumi had a very strong feeling that he was teasing her.  Unwillingly, she blinked her eyes several times to try to clear her vision.  Aoshi was teasing her?  Shinomori Aoshi?  She must be the one who was ill.  

She raised the back of her hand to her forehead, thinking she must have a fever.

She slowly lowered her hand, peeking through her fingers at the stranger seated across from her who was actually smiling, just a little.

Ever the physician, Megumi quickly leapt to her feet and knelt beside Aoshi, placing the same hand on his forehead.

He allowed her this closeness only briefly, and then Aoshi gently took her hand and placed it in his.  Brushing against her cheek lightly with his other hand, his fingertips rested lightly on her chin as he spoke.

"I am not ill, Megumi.  I was buying a gift for my bride this afternoon."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, we are." 

December 21, 2003


	23. Just Dessert

Dreams I Dreamt Instead  
  
By Fujifunmum  
  
Chapter 23: Just Dessert  
  
Sanosuke was nuzzling a very warm ninja in his arms when his eyes caught the sheaf of small folded papers partially hidden to the side of Misao's futon. Taking advantage of her closed eyes, he lurched over her, extending his reach to nab the papers before he unceremoniously dropped her onto the futon and sat up to read the small cryptic documents.  
  
"What have we here, Okashira? Trying to keep secrets from your Chief of Security? Not likely, you know. Especially while we're sharing a room." He briefly leafed through the documents, noticing the finely wrought kanji and the similar pattern of words as well as their placement on the pages. There was no doubt in his mind that these were the haiku the birders had used to communicate the news of their Okashira's relationship with him to the other Oniwabanshuu.  
  
"I told you I was collecting those, Sano. If you hadn't been so interested in flirting with a certain scantily clad doctor when you returned from Aizu, I would have shown them to you right after you came home." Misao stuck out her tongue at Sanosuke and "harrumphed" her way deeper into the futon, covering her head with the blanket.  
  
"Don't get your yukata in a twist, Misao. I think you should get your cute little ninja butt out here and read these 'love letters' to me. Don't you?"  
  
"Dream on, bad boy. You should be declaring your undying love to me for putting up with you."  
  
"I thought I just did. You know actions speak louder than words where we strong silent fighter type guys are concerned."  
  
Sano moved to sit down next to the futon, pulling the folded papers out of Misao's obi folds and giving her a broad smirk.  
  
"So you did have them in your obi! I knew we should have played hide and seek."  
  
"We've played enough games. Maybe next time. Read me the messages, Sano and I'll tell you which birder wrote them, since you've not met all of them yet."  
  
Sano unfolded the first paper carefully, the small scrap dwarfed by the size of his large hands.  
  
"It's finally done Our weasel plucked the chicken He's done in for sure."  
  
"No kidding. Misao, is this from Amon? I met him in Yokohama the first day I was back in Japan."  
  
"No, that's from the Aoiya. I haven't found out which one of them wrote it yet, but when I do they are so dead."  
  
"Aw, don't be so hard on 'em, I think it's cute." Sano paused and opened the next small message. He had to be extra careful not to tear the delicate paper.  
  
"Night falls on Kyoto, Icy cold breeze flirts with grace, Gone in the morning.  
  
"I don't get this one, Misao. You must be the cold breeze and I'm the grace - but nobody's going anywhere in the morning. Who's this one from?"  
  
"Don't be dense, Sano. I think that one's from Hokkaido and they're talking about Shinomori. They've probably been spending too much time with Saitou. Which one is next?"  
  
"Enlightenment is the path to tranquility, pure hearts see its truth  
  
"Wow. That's deep. Who's that one from?"  
  
"That's the one from Amon. He's got the soul of a poet, that one." Misao sighed and stuck her head out of the covers. She liked being here with Sano like this, having him read her haiku about them from her clan members. It just seemed so natural, so right.  
  
Sano continued, "Our Okashira makes music with Sagara that is sweet, if loud.  
  
"That one's great Misao! Who sent it?"  
  
"You don't know him yet, Sano. He's in Osaka. I'll introduce you to him the next time we are in Kyoto. Speaking of which, aren't we overdue to go back to Kyoto? The Crane is fully operational and a great success. I'm sure we could leave it in Akoto and Makiko's capable hands."  
  
"Let's stay in Tokyo for now, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, I think I could live here or in Kyoto."  
  
Sano gave her a broad smile, delighted that she understood that he really wanted to live in Tokyo, not Kyoto. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be reading haiku. "Don't distract me, woman! " Sano pointedly scowled at her, his eyes still smiling, and carefully unfolded the last of the messages.  
  
"Two birds in the bed, The Rooster crows not alone. The Crane does not sleep.  
  
"That is so funny, Misao! I love it! It's got to be Akoto, right?"  
  
"Right, Sano. And forget what I just said about him being competent. I'm gonna demote him to dishwasher for writing that about me! Give it here!" Misao reached out to try to grab the last message out of Sano's hand, but Sano was too quick for her. He scattered the papers behind him as he grabbed for her hand and dragged her out of her hiding place and into his lap. When he had her completely trapped and surrounded, he gave her a quick kiss and spoke again.  
  
"No way. I like it, besides it's good for our clan to have something fun to talk about once in a while, don't you think?"  
  
"Our clan?"  
  
"I thought I'd keep on wearing your colors, Okashira, is that all right with you?"  
  
"Oh, Sano!" Misao was overcome with happiness at the thought that Sano would become Oniwabanshuu. She was instantly kissing him and crying all at the same time - not a pretty picture.  
  
When her tears had subsided and she had calmed a little, Sano took a brief moment between kisses to ask her a simple question.  
  
"Well, that was fun, woman. What do you suppose they'll say about our wedding night?"  
  
The ceremony in Aizu had been well planned, but brief. Aoshi had arranged for an exceedingly small group of Oniwabanshuu members and a couple of Megumi's friends to attend. The front parlor of the Koi was used for the simple, traditional, yet formal occasion. Megumi looked stunning in her white bridal kimono, if a bit tense. The handsome face of the tall Omitsu was as unreadable as ever. Yet they each played their part in the ceremony with grace and care. They understood the commitment they were making to each other and what it had cost each of them to reach this happy day.  
  
The Koi provided a small but elegant dinner for the couple and their guests in the Oniwabanshuu dinning room. It was decorated for the occasion with the end of summer's most beautiful blossoms artfully arranged by the bride. The groom's customary austere manner lent a rather somber note to what might have been a more festive meal. As the bridegroom did not indulge, there was a shocking lack of sake. If the distracted bride noticed, she did not seem to object. Megumi was uncharacteristically quiet on this sobering occasion.  
  
After an excellent meal, Goro and the other Oniwabanshuu retired, leaving the dinning room to the newlyweds. They would be spending their wedding night in their new quarters at the Koi. The ante building at the rear of the property had been refurbished for their use as a home. It gave Megumi the autonomy she desperately desired, as well as a place to call her own. Aoshi, glancing briefly at his new bride, felt astonished at his good fortune. He had no doubt that he was extremely lucky to find the love of this very good woman. His fondest wish was only to make her happy.  
  
Aoshi smiled at his new wife, thinking a bit about another swordsman who had also found a younger, beautiful bride to brighten his life. At this moment he was very thankful that Kenshin had met his Kaoru and not fallen for the other woman who had loved him.  
  
Gently, he took her chin in his hand and raised it to look into her eyes. He could feel her nerves and anxiety. It had been clear to him all day, but that was to be expected, especially of a woman who had suffered at the hands of men in the past. He was determined that she would not regret her reluctant decision to marry him. He had coaxed her relentlessly in his own, quiet but insistent way and she had seemed to agree, finally, if only to find a way to make living with him easier.  
  
He'd also pushed her to wed as soon as possible, wishing to silence any remaining gossip in the community about her abuse by Kunisawa. As his spouse and the resident local physician, coupled with her own family's excellent reputation as healers, he believed her place in the small town's society would be secure. His position as the apparent owner of the Koi should assure it.  
  
Megumi followed her new husband to their new quarters. She was a complete bundle of nerves, wondering what in the world she had been thinking to agree to a wedding so soon. She had been disappointed that Kaoru and Kenshin could not attend. She wasn't surprised, however. Kaoru was pregnant and they were not willing to travel during her confinement.  
  
Her thoughts traveled back to the matters at hand as she watched her new husband walk before her through her own transplanted garden. He moved with remarkable grace and elegance. It perfectly matched his outrageous looks. Megumi was not at all lacking in confidence about her own beauty, but sometimes when she looked at Aoshi she found herself wondering if he was more beautiful than she was. Their children would be magnificent.  
  
She nearly tripped and fell on the walkway. Where had that thought come from? Was she so anxious to conceive with a man she hadn't even slept with yet? Safe from her spouse's scrutiny, Takani Megumi allowed herself a contented smile as her nervousness eased and she realized with pleasure that the beautiful man in front of her was now her husband.  
  
In her reverie, she had forgotten that her husband could feel her. The vibrancy of her ki was enhanced when her nervousness eased. It was the first time that Megumi had felt a measure of comfort within his sphere since she had fled to Tokyo months ago. Aoshi delighted at the feel of her ki, anticipating the matching feel of her beautiful skin.  
  
Aoshi surprised Megumi by escorting her to their new home and then leaving her briefly to check on some matters back at the Inn. It was clearly a ruse to allow her to change out of her elaborate and constricting bridal kimono into her white sleeping yukata. Aoshi had not allowed her into the new space, so she investigated her new rooms with great pleasure. His taste was exquisite and a match for hers. He had brought many of her treasured possessions to use in their quarters, foregoing his usual severe lack of ornamentation. Only his kodachi's prominently placed on their stand reminded her of his past, his talents, his experience, and his failures.  
  
She approved of her new surroundings. It felt like a place of her own, not a temporary room at a commercial establishment. She could do her own cooking if she wished, or they could eat at the family dining room across the garden. She had ample space for her few cherished belongings, and it was very convenient to her new clinic. With the addition of her garden out front, it was nearly perfect.  
  
It wouldn't feel like home until she had lived there for a while, she thought absently. Her nervousness began to return as she went into her bedroom and saw that two new white sleeping yukatas were laid out beside new matching futons in the sleeping quarters. She struggled to untie her elaborate obi in the very constricting white kimono. Once the obi was removed and carefully wound for storage, she removed the elaborate wedding kimono and folded it. Next she stripped off the bindings, padding, and ties that led to her under kimono. Then she removed the under kimono and her chemise and underskirt. She shrugged into the smaller of the two yukatas, cinching it tightly at her waist. She removed her tabi and the traditional white makeup with bright touches of red at her lips and murky blue at her eyes. Then she began to undo her long black hair. It had been elaborately piled and stacked on top of her head, bound with hidden pins and decorative needles. Once these were all removed she began to brush out her hair with long smooth strokes.  
  
She did not remove her jewelry. She was not a wealthy woman, but she had managed to save one of her mother's rings. She wore this only on very special occasions, leaving it on now. In addition, she used her hand mirror to admire her wedding gift from Aoshi.  
  
Early that morning, before she had begun the long and elaborate preparations for the wedding. He had come to see her in her room after she had returned her breakfast tray. She had eaten little and he could only imagine her nervousness. As he had wished for her to wear his gift at their wedding, he was forced to confront her with his presence. He hoped that seeing her early in the day, as was their habit, might settle her nerves a bit.  
  
That proved to be a false hope. He knocked quietly on her door, awaiting her response. When she saw just who was calling, the panic in her eyes was disconcerting. He wondered if she would bolt rather than keep her promise to marry him this day.  
  
Still, he requested a brief private audience, and she invited him into her room. She had just begun to assemble her bathing articles. She clearly intended to attempt to soak her nerves away. She was too disconcerted to even ask him to be comfortable. When she quietly knelt beside her futon, he walked up close to her and knelt next to her, almost but not quite touching her knees with his.  
  
"I have a gift for my bride," he said, extending a small elaborately wrapped box. "It would please me if you would wear these to our wedding."  
  
Megumi tentatively reached out to take the box with her right hand, jumping slightly at the electricity that jolted between them when her fingers brushed up against his.  
  
She took the box in her hands and looked to Aoshi for some indication that she should open it in his presence. He nodded almost imperceptively.  
  
She silently admired the outer cloth wrapping. It had a lovely blue background with embroidered Koi as the pattern. She turned it over in her hands to take in the full beauty of the knotting, the carefully arranged and folded edges. Aoshi had taken a great deal of care to prepare whatever was inside.  
  
Untying the wrapping, she in turn admired the smooth finish of the uncarved mahogany wood. The box containing her gift would have made quite a gift by itself, yet she had no doubt that the contents were even more valuable.  
  
Slowly, she raised the lid of the small box, rubbing her fingertips along the smoothed edge of the wood in a motion that was almost a caress. Within was a small velvet purse. It was tied closed with a silken cord. The cord itself could be worn as a decoration. The silk and golden threads intertwining within it to make an elaborate and glittering pattern of red, white and gold were exquisite.  
  
Gingerly, she loosened the cord to open the black velvet purse. She could feel two heavier objects within, so she extended her hand, palm up, and emptied the contents of the small purse onto it.  
  
Two earrings fell into her hand, of such a weight that she thought they could not be made of precious jewels, the cost would be too dear. She turned them over in her hand with her fingernail, examining the finely wrought golden fastener that would hold the dangling diamonds to her earlobes. They were western styled, with a backing that turned and twisted to press a small metal disk as tightly as she wished to hold them fast to her ears.  
  
Upon closer examination, she saw that once in place, the front of the earring covering her earlobe was a small round diamond. It was only small, however, when compared to the teardrop shaped dangling diamond that hung beneath it. This larger diamond was a fine gemstone indeed, larger than most of the jewelry Megumi had ever seen.  
  
There were, of course, two earrings. She was stymied to consider what the four diamonds she held in her hand must have cost. She looked up at her husband-to-be in total shock. She wanted to ask him if the stones were real, but she was too tongue-tied to do so and couldn't imagine that Shinomori Aoshi was even capable of presenting his bride with glass earrings to wear at their wedding.  
  
Aoshi saw her confusion, and attempted to diffuse it immediately.  
  
"Are they not to your taste?"  
  
Quickly, the foxy doctor recovered her voice enough to assure him that they were exactly to her taste.  
  
"Of course. They are quite beautiful and most unusual in their.." Her sentence trailed off as she searched her paralyzed brain for a way to refer to their size without sounding both crass and disbelieving. Finally she settled for being magnanimous. ".brilliance."  
  
She paused and then continued. "If it pleases my new husband, I will be pleased to wear them this afternoon. Holding one up to the side of her head, she said, "They will look lovely on my ears, won't they?"  
  
Aoshi did not respond right away. His eyes wandered over her face, resting on the side where she held the earring placed next to her hair and cheek. Tilting his head slightly, he responded. "Yes, to start with."  
  
Megumi inhaled sharply, the implications of his remark dawning on her gradually as she slowly lowered both hands into her lap. She was amazed to realize she was blushing. Before she could come up with a suitably sophisticated retort, Aoshi was on his feet and out of her room. He stopped only to murmur his pleasure at the thought of meeting her later that day for their wedding.  
  
Now, as the familiar strokes of her brush and comb against her scalp and shoulders were bringing her some comfort in her new surroundings, she was careful not to brush over the precious dangling ornaments. Brushing her hair was a nightly ritual that helped her to tame her beautiful mane and gave her a calm moment of reflection before retiring for the day. Unfortunately, on this night the ritual brought her no calm. Instead the weight of her earrings matched the press of the anxiety rising in her chest.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, her bridegroom was watching her brush out her hair from the porch closest to their sleeping room. He had a glimpse of her through the slightly open window and stopped to admire her from afar. He appreciated her beauty and her bright spirit, but was concerned that the nervousness he'd hoped had vanished had now returned.  
  
Aoshi moved to the front door, entering their house through the front door, just as he had left it to keep from startling her. He came to the door of their bedroom and paused in the doorway. Megumi had just finished brushing her hair. She then knelt, serenely, at the foot of her futon awaiting his arrival.  
  
She noticed his imposing entrance at once, schooling her features into a slightly forced smile of welcome. Then she began to execute an extremely formal bow. It was customary, and also her wifely duty.  
  
She was greatly surprised when she felt Aoshi's hands rest on her shoulders, stopping her movements before she could complete her obeisance.  
  
Her questioning gaze rose to meet his intense eyes. The fire behind the icy blue color ignited a light into her soul.  
  
"We will always have respect and honor in our home, Megumi, but this chamber is solely for my wife's pleasure."   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Haiku credits: The first haiku is from Eternitys End. The second is from Kyris. The third is from Lizzie. The fourth and fifth ones are from Gochan. Daiji graciously shared a haiku written for school, it was excellent! Many thanks to everyone who sent me haiku! It was lots of fun to get them and I hope you enjoyed writing them, too. (I know I did!)  
  
Thanks for reading my alternative pairing ficcy. Now go on and read the Epilogue - you know you want to. 


	24. Epilogue

Dreams I Dreamt Instead 

By Fujifunmum 

Epilogue 

Spring of the 18th year of the Meiji Era ------- nearly two years to the day since their last picnic on Mount Ueno….

Aoshi was completing their packing when the urgent message arrived from his Okashira.  The birder had sent only a small paper with a single word:  Okashira.  There was no more urgent or important message in their clan than this summons.  It was something he had rarely used after the Bakumatsu, and as far as he knew Misao had never used it.

Now she was using it with him.  To summon him with great urgency when she knew he was on his way to her doorstep already.  He and Megumi were to take the next train from Aizu to Tokyo where they would stay at the Crane.  Misao had to know that he could not arrive any faster than that, yet she had sent the message.  It was a puzzle even the fine intellect of Shinomori Aoshi could not unravel.

Tucking the message into his coat, he completed packing for both of them and went to retrieve Megumi from the porch.  He had insisted that she remain seated on the porch and wait for him to escort her to the front of the Koi.  He had arranged for a carriage to take them to the Aizu train station.

Megumi sat on the porch and fumed, waiting for the most over-protective father-to-be in all of Japan to allow her to stand and walk all the way to the front of the Koi.  Or maybe he would insist on carrying her.  He was being so entirely unreasonable she was planning to ask Kaoru to borrow her boken to try to smack some sense into him while they were in Tokyo.

They were going to be in Tokyo for the duration of her pregnancy, and she was beginning to feel that the next four months couldn't fly by fast enough.  She had gone to see Dr. Oguni in Tokyo early in her pregnancy and taken Aoshi with her on a whim, a decision she had been regretting ever since.  Dr. Oguni had cautioned Aoshi sternly against letting Megumi "do too much".  And why was such caution needed?  Why indeed.  Megumi fumed some more as she remembered Dr. Oguni's officious tone as he counseled the newly married couple.

"Megumi-san is in very good physical shape, of course, but still rather old to be having her first baby.  It could lead to dangerous complications for both mother and babe."  As her mouth hung open in total shock and dismay, he continued with his lecture directly to Aoshi.

"It's up to you to keep her from doing too much, Shinomori-san.  I know all too well how far your wife will push herself for her medical practice.  That is not possible for her during this pregnancy.  If all goes well this time, perhaps she may be more active next time.  Bring her to stay in Tokyo no later than her sixth month so I can watch her myself.  She won't be able to do any work by that time anyway.  Or would you prefer to return to Kyoto?  I can easily refer you to a doctor there."

The men had taken over the entire conversation at that point, discussing and agreeing to her upcoming limitations on activities, eating habits, and work schedule without so much as consulting her in the matter at all.  Megumi had sputtered and railed at such high-handed treatment, finally standing with her hands on her hips, ready to yell at both of them.  It was then that Dr. Oguni had stood, taken her hands in his and looked her deeply in the eyes.  

"My dear Megumi.  Would you have me risk your health and that of your unborn child?  You know I am correct in this.  Your dedication to your patients is admirable, but if you want to return to them happy and healthy, with a healthy baby in your arms, you will heed my advice.  I have only your best interests at heart."

The warm affection in his eyes melted Megumi's ire.  She couldn't argue with the standard medical practices at the time, no matter how well she was feeling during this pregnancy.  She knew he was giving her the "safe" advice.  One look at Aoshi told her she would have no further choice in the matter.

So here she sat, five months pregnant, well and healthy and waiting to see if her totally pig-headed husband would "allow" her walk on her own or insist on carrying her.  They were going to Tokyo early and staying at the Crane.  This year, the traditional Kenshingumi picnic would take place the following day at the Crane instead of Mount Ueno, for a variety of reasons, including the one kicking inside her at the moment.

When they reached the front door of the Crane in Tokyo, by carriage, of course, Megumi didn't even attempt to try to manage the front steps.  She had barely smoothed her kimono over her expanding abdomen before Aoshi scooped her up and swept her into the Crane; oblivious to the very public spectacle she felt he was making of their entry.

Once Aoshi had her tucked away in their room, he left to find the Okashira.  He stationed Akoto in front of their doorway.  He knew Megumi would try to escape while he was away.  She was extremely predictable in her reactions to the unwelcome restrictions this pregnancy had placed on her.  He didn't trust it to Makiko, either.  She might agree with Megumi or worse, be intimidated by his beautiful but sneaky wife.  She had used every trick she could think of to try to gain more freedom from his "care".  He didn't object to her efforts, they were most entertaining and some were so inventive his admiration for her intellect as well as her wiles had increased.  None had succeeded.  That might not be so with Makiko, but Akoto would not allow her to leave their room, period.

He would have preferred to have Sagara watch her.  Who better than the Oniwabanshuu Chief of Security?   Then he smiled to himself.  Sano had his own problems, if the birders were right – and they usually were.

Akoto surprised him by saying that the Okashira was expecting him and pointing to the room across the hall.  They were staying in the family area of the Crane, the same room, in fact, that Megumi had occupied on her last trip to Tokyo.  He had not realized that Misao was across the hall.

He closed the distance quickly and executed a rarely used knocking signal of the Oniwabanshuu to let his Okashira know that her summons had been answered.

The door opened very quietly and Shinomori entered the room.  It was dimly lit and he could see Misao propped in a chair in the corner with the sunset filtering over her.  He tried to decide if he had seen her in a kimono since she was a very little girl.  It was a nice enough kimono, but Misao did not look at all comfortable in it, nor was the obi tied with any artfulness at all.  He imagined she would have tied it in the front for convenience if that didn't have such unsavory connotations.  Her face was mostly shaded by the shadows of the fading day, but the feel of her ki was vibrant and anxious.  

Aoshi crossed the room and executed a formal bow.  "How may I serve, Okashira?"  It was the only possible response to the message she had sent.  He sensed Sagara closing the door and moving to stand behind him.

The Okashira motioned him to sit in the chair provided across from her, and Sagara moved again to stand behind her, assuming the most formal protective stance Aoshi had ever seen him take.

"There is a small matter I wish to discuss with you, Shinomori."

She paused, but Aoshi waited with mystified patience to see what she would say.  This could be no small matter.  He began to wonder if she was going to dismiss him from the clan, her face was so austere and Sagara's behind her matched it in being both stern and unreadable.

"I wish you to assume the Okashira position of our clan, Shinomori.  This is not a request, as I have made of you in the past that you can choose to deny.  If you wish to remain within the Oniwabanshuu you will agree to both my wishes and my conditions."

"I live to serve."  Again, it was the only response for an Omitsu.

"Indeed.  And serve you will."  Misao squirmed in her seat, and looked extremely uncomfortable.  Sagara's face darkened at the action and he barked out, "Two minutes, Misao.  Finish it.  Now."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow to regard the scowling former street fighter.  He was still dressed in Oniwabanshuu blue, a color that suited him exceptionally well.  He looked very comfortable in his role as Misao's Chief of Security, not to mention her husband.  No other could have addressed her in this fashion before a clan member.  Even so, Aoshi was surprised that she permitted it.  Her next words started him on the road to understanding.

"I wish you to take over the clan with two conditions.  Your efforts in Aizu have been noticed and greatly appreciated by the other branches of our clan.  Your security procedures and training program have been greatly admired and followed.  While your other activities are not generally known, I appreciate the bonds you have forged with members of the Meiji government and your recruitment efforts. I assure you the original members at the Aoiya have agreed."

"Okina and the others have agreed?  Do I have their full support?"

"Perhaps in time."  Misao squirmed again and Sanosuke's scowl deepened.  He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she leaned forward to permit him to place a small pillow behind her.  It made her obvious discomfort lessen just a bit.

"Your conditions, Okashira?"

"Are to be accepted without question, Shinomori.  First, Sanosuke will be your Chief of Security and second in command.  I know of your relationship with Goro and his talents are without question, but Sano stays.  This is not my choice, it is the will of the clan."

"Why not allow Sagara to be Okashira?  I will fully support him."

"He refused.  You're our second choice.  Deal with it."

"And the last condition?"

"If, at any time in the future I decide you are not acting in the best interests of the clan, you agree to relinquish the position to me immediately."  

Shinomori had never heard his Okashira, Misao, be so abrupt with anyone.  It was not in her nature.  He was becoming truly concerned for her welfare.

"Can I assist you, Okashira?  You seen quite unwell."

"Yes, you can assist me by agreeing to these conditions and getting the hell out of my bedroom Shinomori.  I'm in labor you idiot and this baby isn't going to wait for you to meditate about it!"

A shocked Aoshi muttered, "Agreed."

Immediately, Sagara ushered him out the door and a waiting Dr. Oguni hurried in.  Just before he closed the door, Sano turned to Aoshi and gave him a brief smile and a wink.  "Who'd of thought a kid of mine would be early?  You've got my full support, Okashira.  We'll talk later."  

Apparently, the picnic would be delayed a bit.  It was a pity.  Megumi had been looking forward to seeing the newest addition to the Himura family.

December 23, 2003

**Author's Note**:  Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

Thanks for all my wonderful reviewers who inspired me, helped and made some wonderful suggestions.  You're the Best!

Dumdeedum, plumwarrior37, eriesalia, mij, oyuki, fan, lizzie, EEevee, Trupana, Luli451, The Great Thing, Brooke, Wistful-Eyes, pushpitake, Missy Misao, Varie, Leila Winters, Rachel Wes, Aryll, Eternitys End, Kyris, kongykun, bee5, AutumnFire, shnellehope, Shinomori no Kami Daiji, Firuze Khanume, MightyMightyMunson, moonstorm, chubby sanzo, Shihali, Dragon of shadows, Mary-Ann, fghfgh, Ruby25, Akari Sennyami, Emily Hato, Mia, Tracey Claybon, Mia, Oryo, len,

For those who reviewed this fic when it first started, back in the fall of 2002.  It still pains me that I lost your reviews! 

Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, Ro-chan, Lizzie, Prudence-chan, q3ozLizh, KitKat,  Crystal. Rurouni, Hana Himura, marstanuki, mae, Unseen Watcher, Misanagi, Akal-Saris, tenshineko,K-chan, Noa, BladeRy, Amy, dynast, DiaBLo, K-chan, BladeRy, amy text, may, Gochan, Akin Sijin, sarah, Eternitys End, JadeGoddess, K-chan Sano, Autumnfire, Scorpion05, kongykun, rizu, Cherie Dee, Darkhorse, Shadowfox, dragon of shadows, K-Chan, The Great One, Conspirator

Special Thank You's to my friends who gave me lots of support and feedback and took their time to care about my little story:

Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, Gochan, MightyMightyMunson, and my wonderful beta reader, AutumnFire.

My heartfelt thanks to all of you!

  
  


End file.
